Joy Comes In The Morning
by Hendelnor
Summary: Alternate Universe RoLo Story. A story of tragedy, love, loss and forgiveness that encompasses the past, present and future. No claws or lightning bolts. **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters referenced in this story.**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! I do hope you all are well. This story has been lurking around in my head since the beginning of the New Year. It's been a work in progress and I hope it is an enjoyable read.**

* * *

 **One**

The sleek buttercup yellow Maserati Gran Turismo Coupe crawled up the street caging like a panther, hugging the curb, its engine purring deep and low. Ororo Munroe was busy taking advantage of the beautiful late spring afternoon, kneeling in the moist dirt of the garden bordering the side of her house and the edge of the driveway. She was digging and stabbing at the weeds that threatened to prevent her tulips, roses and hydrangeas from seeing the light of day. She was cursing the stubborn weeds under her breath when the predatory growl of the car's engine attracted her attention.

She turned her head towards the sound and glanced at the car over her shoulder and frowned as it came to a stop in front of her house. "Goddess! What time is it?" She muttered, turning her left wrist to glance at her watch… _3:58pm_. Negligently dropping her trowel, she stood and peeled off her gardening gloves, tossing them besides the garden tool. She brushed the clinging dirt off her baggy work trousers, all the while, her cobalt eyes never leaving the driver as he emerged from the car and stalked up her driveway.

She reached up to tuck a few stray tendrils of snow-colored hair back under her head scarf. Quickly glancing down at her wristwatch again, she realized that the man was early for their meeting and she was nowhere near dressed for the appointment with this potential client. Being drenched in sweat and dirt was no way to make a first good impression and this was a job she was in dire need of.

Plastering a smile or what she hoped was a smile on her face, Ororo walked down the driveway to greet the man. She fervently hoped that she had left the interior of the house in some form of order before she had decided to do some work in her gardens. Her plan was to clean up before he arrived for their meeting, but it wasn't her fault that he had decided to show up over an hour early. She attempted to school her features to reflect self-confidence and affability in order to combat the disadvantage of being caught looking the way she was right now.

He was still a few feet away from her when she called out a greeting to him. "Hello," she voiced with a bright smile. "It would appear that there was a mistake with our schedules. I was not expecting you until a little later."

"No mistake," the man growled. "I just decided ta put an end ta yer games once and fer all."

Ororo's sneakered feet skidded to a complete stop on the old concrete driveway. Her bright smile faltered and her eyes widened in stunned surprise. Her surprise quickly turned to confusion. "I am sorry. I have no idea…"

"Cut the crap, woman," he snarled. "Who the hell are ya?"

"I am Miss Munroe. We have an appointment scheduled for this evening. Were you expecting someone else?"

"I've never heard of ya!" He thundered. "What the hell do ya think ya're doing with this diabolical game of yers?"

"Excuse me?" Ororo glanced around her surroundings helplessly, as though the massive oak trees shadowing her property would enlighten her and provide some answers to this strange encounter.

"Why the hell have ya been sending me those damn letters?"

Ororo tilted her head in further surprise. This was certainly beyond weird. She couldn't make this up even if she had tried. "Letters?" She parroted dumbly.

Her failure to comprehend was apparently fueling the anger he was clearly feeling and trying to hold in check. He bore down on her like a wolf circling his prey, until she had no choice but to back away from him. She squinted her eyes as she tried to get a good look at his face. However, the late spring sun being behind him was making it impossible.

The sun didn't prevent her from getting a good view of his other physical attributes and she realized that he was tall and very muscular. His muscular frame was covered in jeans that contoured to his physique and a sport shirt that was equally contouring. His raven-colored locks were thick with a few gray hairs sprinkled in, wavy and inviting and for one insane moment, she wished she could submit to the temptation and run her fingers through it. He was wearing some designer opaque sunglasses, so she was unable to see his eyes, but if they were anywhere near aggressive as his expression and stance, then she was better off not seeing them. His woodsy scent mixed with a hint of tobacco tickled her nostrils and she was ashamed to realize that she felt a stirring of desire at the scent.

"I am sorry, sir, but I do not know what you are talking about," she said calmly, wanting more than anything to get this bizarre meeting over with.

"The letters, dammit, the letters." The words were uttered through two rows of strong white teeth.

"What letters?" Ororo asked, becoming quite agitated at his baseless accusations.

"Don't play stupid with me!"

"Are you positive that you have the right house and person?"

He took a threatening step forward, forcing her to take two steps back. "I've got the right house," he said with a voice that held a hint of steel.

"Obviously you do not," she threw back at him. She hated being put on the defensive, especially by someone whom she did not know and for something she had no clue about. "You are either crazy or inebriated and frankly, I do not care which one you are. But it is clear you have the wrong person and the wrong house. I must insist that you take leave of my property or I will call the authorities."

"Go ahead and call 'em," he challenged. "I would tell 'em that ya were expecting me."

"I thought that you were the man that I had a meeting with."

"Well I'm not here fer no meeting."

"Thank the Goddess," she replied. She would hate to do business with someone who was apparently unstable and irascible.

"Ya know damn well who I am," he said, peeling off his sunglasses.

Ororo sucked in a quick, sharp breath and fell back a step because she did indeed know who he was. She raised her right hand to her chest in an attempt to still her heart that was at that very moment threatening to jump out of her chest and straight into her throat. Her body shook with slight tremors and her mouth went as dry as the Sahara. "Logan," she gasped and immediately tried to suck in as much air into her lungs as possible.

"That's right. Logan. Logan Howlett. Just like ya wrote on the damn letters."

She was dazed, seeing him after all these years, standing only inches before her. This time, he wasn't merely a familiar image in the newspaper or on the television she had continued to love from afar. This time he was here, standing before her in the flesh. Time had been more than kind to him, enhancing rather than corroding his looks. He most definitely looked the same as he did then! Those steely gray eyes were still striking. His presence was still intimidating and he still exuded that raw masculinity that had captured her so long ago.

Ororo wanted nothing more than to stand there and take him all in, but he was glaring daggers at her and with no recognition as to who she was at all. Additionally, some of her neighbors had stopped what they were doing and were openly gawking at the sports car and Miss Munroe's visitor. "Please, let us go inside Mr. Howlett," she suggested softly.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence for a man to come to her home. Many of her clients were men or were represented by men and many of them consulted with her at her home. They were, however, boring executives dressed in three-piece suits, not tanned, handsome, celebrities who drove flamboyant cars and dressed as sexily as Logan Howlett was. North Salem, New York wasn't as swanky like some of the other neighborhoods of Westchester County because most of the area's residents drove modest cars and were middle-aged, so a Maserati sports car parked in front of Ororo Munroe's house and she engaging in a shouting match with its owner was a rare and curious thing indeed.

Ororo turned on her feet and led James Logan Howlett up the driveway and through the kitchen's side entrance of her home. As she stepped inside the coolness of the room, she became more aware of her dishevelment when the cooler air chilled her causing goose bumps to spring up on her. Or maybe it was her potent awareness of the man behind her that had her trembling slightly.

"Please follow me," she murmured over her shoulder.

She led him down a spacious hallway and towards one of her favorite rooms in the house, the solarium. Here, she felt more at peace, more at ease and better able to deal with the surprising reality that Logan Howlett had without warning, walked into her life again.

As he followed her, an odd feeling of what can only be described as peaceful and joyous washed over him. He ignored it. His eyes roamed around the room restlessly before colliding with hers.

"I'm waiting," he said in clipped tones, folding his arms across his broad chest. He was obviously out of patience waiting for an explanation for something she was still ignorant of.

"I do not know about any letters you have received, Mr. Howlett," she began, casting a wary glance upon him.

"They were sent from this address."

"Then you need to take it up with the post office because the mistake appears to be coming from their end."

"I seriously doubt it," he rasped. "I've received six letters over the past two months. Ain't no post office making a mistake like that." He ran an agitated hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Look, Mrs….Miss…"

"Munroe. Ororo Munroe," she interjected.

Logan gave her a perfunctory, probing once-over. "Look, Miss Munroe," he repeated. "I've dated quite a few women during my adulthood. I don't have any recollection of all the women I've slept with, but I sure as hell would have remembered sleeping with ya."

His words caused a languorous heat to spread through Ororo's body and her heart flip flopped in her chest. She sucked in a swift, unsteady breath. "We have never been intimate with each other."

He cocked his head conceitedly and snorted. "So how is it that ya're claiming ta be the mother of a kid I supposedly fathered? Mind ya, it's a kid I've never ever seen or heard of up until yer first letter landed in my mailbox." He finished on a voice that was just above a snarl.

Ororo speared him with a look that can only be described as speechless dismay. Thank the Goddess for her dark complexion, else he would have been able to see the color draining from her face. This man had officially yanked the bottom right from under her and set her world spinning wildly on its axis.

Shakily, she retorted, "I have never had children. And I will repeat for your benefit that I have never sent you any letters."

She indicated a chair for him to sit. "Please have a seat." She didn't offer him the chair out of good manners or concern for his comfort, but for her own safety because she feared her legs would collapse under her if she didn't sit down quickly.

Chewing on the inside of his lower lip, he thought about her offer for a moment before sitting on the edge of the soft cushioned wicker recliner. Ever conscious of her dirty sneakers, battered baggy trousers and heavily laundered flannel shirt, Ororo took a seat in the identical chair facing him. She sat ramrod straight, clasping her knees tightly together and placing her quivering hands on the arm rests of the chair.

Logan's razor-sharp eyes moved over her painstakingly, taking in her lovely face that held well-defined angles and planes, her firm but delicate jawbone, slender nose, moist lips and the coup de grâce, her almond shaped, cobalt colored eyes. His loins tightened painfully and his heart began thumping erratically. He wasn't here to garner this kind of reaction from her. He was here to confront her on her sick game and he was going to stick to that plan. But damn, if she wasn't a beautiful…no, exotic-looking woman. Ignoring the feelings she was stirring inside of him, he accused harshly, "Ya know who I am."

She felt naked and vulnerable under his penetrating stare and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Tearing her eyes away from the spellbinding allure of his gaze, she looked down, focusing her stare on the floor. "Anyone who looks at television or reads a newspaper or magazine would know who you are," she shot back. "You are a famous race car driver after all."

"And I make a great target fer every whack job out there!"

She took offense and leveled him with angry eyes. "I am not a whack job!"

For a moment, he was mesmerized by the darkening blue of her eyes. He felt a hypnotic pull which he tried his damnedest to pay no attention to. "Then why the hell have ya been sending me those letters? Christ! Ya can't even be original? Ya ain't the first nut to send me letters. I get all type of letters, hate mail, marriage proposals and the like," he said humorously.

"Hooray for you, Mr. Howlett," she replied in kind.

Ignoring her snide remark, he continued, "But I give ya credit fer creativity. Yers were the first ta claimed that I fathered yer child."

Ororo cursed under her breath. This man obviously had problems with his hearing. "Goddess! Have you not been listening to anything I have said? I have told you that I have never had a child nor have I ever slept with you."

"So ya say!" He shouted.

Ororo shot up from her seat and made a beeline to stand by the bay window. He stood as well and followed her. "Ya also threatened ta go ta the tabloids if I didn't do what ya want."

She turned around to address him, only to find him standing extremely close. She stifled a moan when she felt his body heat behind her. "Why would I threaten you with something like that? You are the face of your sport and you are a darling in the media. So why would little insignificant me threaten a man of your caliber? I would indeed have to be crazy or stupid and I assure you I am neither of those things."

"Ya called me Logan."

His simple refutation after her heavy retort took the wind out of her sails. "Excuse me?"

"Ya called me Logan after ya first recognized who I was."

"It is your name, is it not?"

"Only those close ta me know me by that name. The world knows me by James. We would have ta have been well acquainted fer ya ta know me by Logan."

She evaded that like an effective politician. "What did these alleged letters say?"

"Well, at first, they demanded money."

She rolled her eyes. "How trite."

"After that, then came the exposure of threats if I didn't accept the kid."

Ororo eased away from between him and the window. His nearness was like a one man wrecking crew on her ability to think clearly and rationally. "Mr. Howlett," she began. "I am an independent woman. I do not have to stoop so low as to threaten anyone for money or anything else needed to support myself."

"This is a nice neighborhood and certainly a huge house," he replied casually.

Ororo's eyes narrowed. "So?" She said testily.

"How much do ya make Miss Munroe?"

"What business is that of yours Mr. Howlett?" She cried. "I pay my own damn bills without help from anyone!"

"The victim has a right ta know his blackmailer," he shot back. "In every damn way," he added gruffly.

Logan's eyes travelled over her, unhurriedly and methodically. They paused when they reached her breasts, which on account of their size were prominent through the flannel shirt. She felt her nipples stiffened against the material of her bra and she had to bite her bottom lip in order to hold back the moan that threatened to erupt from her throat. His intense stare was wreaking havoc on her, encouraging feelings she had buried for him a long time ago to resurface.

She had to get away from his intimidating presence and the heat of his gaze. "Please excuse me, but I am expecting someone and I have to get ready."

"Your client?"

"A potential client. I have an interview with him."

"What do ya do?"

"Not that it is any business of yours, but I am a web developer and designer."

"What company do ya work fer?"

"None," she replied tersely.

"What job is the interview fer?"

"Designing the new website for the Westchester Mall."

His bushy eyebrows shot up, clearly impressed. "That's a big payday."

Ororo's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened. She was smart enough to know where he was headed with his line of questioning, so she remained quiet.

He knew she was on to him, so he tried another route. "So, getting the job will be good fer ya."

She shot him a look that clearly said "no kidding". "Mr. Howlett, time is getting away from me, so please, you will…"

He stepped in front of her and caught her by the shoulders as she tried to go by him. "It's gotta be hard doing freelance work, not knowing if you'll get a job ta pay fer this mansion and pay yer bills."

"I manage."

"Ya're certainly not rich."

Silence.

"So ya took ta blackmailing me fer money ta keep up yer lifestyle?" He sneered.

"Goddess! Is your skull that thick?! I have never sent you any letter," she bellowed. "I do not have to resort to blackmail or breaking any laws to get by."

"Do ya know the amount of trouble ya can land in should I go ta the police with this?" He asked unemotionally.

"I do not care what you do Mr. Howlett," she huffed. "I know I did not do anything wrong." She glared at him, daring him to follow through on his threat. "Now, please unhand me and kindly leave my home."

Ororo desperately needed him to release her, not because he was hurting her, but because her senses were going awry being held that close to him.

Logan tampered the insane desire to stamp his mouth on her own, staking his claim. What was it about this woman that was making him hard and irrational? She was awakening feelings in him he had long ago buried. If they had slept together, he most certainly would have remembered. She didn't appear to be a woman one would forget going to bed with. He most certainly would have remembered the gloriously mane the color of clouds and those beautiful baby blues clouded with passion.

"Ya seem like a smart frail," he said.

"Gee, a compliment from the great Logan Howlett," she scoffed.

"So why the hell did ya put this address on the letters sent ta me anonymously?"

Ororo threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. A bark of laughter escaping her. "Goddess! You are by far the densest man I have ever met. Did some of those race car crashes knock whatever brain cells you had out?" Peering at him, she turned the tables. "All I have heard so far is that you have received letters from me allegedly. Where are these supposed letters? Why did you not bring them with you for me to see?"

"Do I look like a fool? I show ya the letters and ya destroy them. There goes my evidence."

She shook her head in continued disbelief. This had to be a bad dream, she mused. "Oh Bright Lady!" She cried. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm damn well serious. This isn't funny anymore, especially not after the last letter threatening ta take me ta court and forcing me ta claim a kid I've never heard of or met. That was the last straw and I decided that enough was enough and I was going ta give ya a reality check."

"Trust me, Mr. Howlett. I am not the type of woman to lodge a paternity suit on a man for my own gain," she replied, rubbing the space between her eyes.

"Even one in my position?"

"No, Logan."

His name coming off of her lips did funny things to him on the inside and for the second time since meeting her, he had the urge to taste those lips. He snapped out of those dangerous thoughts. The woman was an extortionist. "Not even if I stand ta lose a lot if a scandal of this magnitude comes out?"

"Dammit, no!" She roared. "I have already explained to you that I have never had a child," she said less quietly.

The opening and slamming shut of the front door garnered their undivided attention. They heard a scream for "Mom!", then running footsteps in the hallway. The emergence of a skinny, tall, lanky fifteen year old boy into the room held both occupants spellbound, both for different reasons. "Hey Mom! Have you seen the sweet car in front of our house?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 Sneak Peek: Ororo certainly has some explaining to do._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed and favored this story so far. I hope it becomes an enjoyable read for you as it progresses.**

* * *

 **Two**

The heavy silence in the room stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. During every second of that eternity, Ororo listened to her heart beat thunderously. She attempted to keep her face serene for the boy's sake, but found it rather difficult to keep up the pretense. After several mind numbing seconds, she risked a glance at Logan. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The look of utter disbelief that marred his handsome face as he stared at Nathan was almost her undoing.

It was Nathan who broke the ponderous silence. "Wow! I know you!" He shouted in excitement. He turned to Ororo. "Do you know who this is Mom? Do you?"

Instead of answering the boy's questions, she said, "Nathan I have asked you to not shout like that in the house. I am not deaf."

"Sorry, Mom," he answered sheepishly. "But it's James Howlett. He's here, in my house. In my house!" He finished, disregarding Ororo's reprimand.

The race car driver replaced the disbelieving expression on his face with his trademark crooked smile, his self-control apparently recouped. "Nathan is it?" He stepped forward outstretching his hand for the teenager to shake. "Nice ta meet ya."

Across the room, Ororo prayed that her legs wouldn't give out on her. Slowly she walked over to the chair she had occupied earlier to grip it for support. Nathan was the spitting image of Logan. He wasn't as tall as him yet, but his hair, eyes, jawline and skin color were identical to Logan's. The fact that Nathan was a carbon copy of Logan was evident. To know how he would look in twenty five years, all one had to do was examine the two males shaking hands in her solarium. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that these two were father and son. Fortunately for her, Nathan was still young and too much in awe of the race car driver to realize that he was in the presence of his father.

"I can't believe this. Wow! Would you sign the poster I have of you from last year's Daytona 500? What are you doing here in my house?" He rattled off the questions without taking a breath. Turning to Ororo, he grinned, "Is this my special birthday present you said you were getting me?" Turning to Logan once again, he said, "My birthday is next month."

Nathan darted his gaze back to Ororo. "Well Mom? Is it my birthday present or is he here for a website?"

Logan turned from the boy to face the Nubian beauty before him. His stare was hot, penetrating and accusing. She quailed beneath it but kept her expression defiant. His expression was a combination of distrust and bewilderment.

"Website?"

"Uh…"

"Oh man. I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to blow it before you asked him." Swiveling to Logan, Nathan said, "That's what she does, create websites. She's always looking for new people to do their websites. I thought you were a possible client."

"Why would she want ta do a website fer me?"

Nathan shrugged. "Well, I overheard her one time say that you were hot," he replied grinning. "And she knows you're famous."

"I see," Logan said quietly. "I'm flattered. But I'm not here fer a website."

Nathan's face fell. He ran his hand down the back of his neck while he looked at Ororo shamefacedly. "I'm sorry Mom."

Ororo smiled softly at him. "It is alright, dear." In an effort to change the subject, she asked him, "How was your day and your exam?"

"Piece of cake, Mom. I'm sure all the studying we did paid off," Nathan answered, his tone was that of one who was self-assured.

"Alright. Please go and clean up your room before we leave mister."

Nathan grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He turned to a silent Logan who had been watching the interaction between the African-American woman and the Caucasian boy and said, "She's like a drill sergeant."

Logan grinned, while giving Ororo another of his penetrating, inquiring stares. "I'm sure she is."

Aware of Nathan's curious stare and uncanny perception, she said. "Well, Mr. Howlett, I see no reason for you to stay any longer. Thank you for stopping by and…"

The loud pealing of the doorbell stopped whatever she was going to say. Ororo groaned. Her potential client was here and she was in no way shape or form ready to receive him. She could definitely see this job flying out the window before it was even offered.

"I'll get it!" Nathan yelled, before turning in the direction of the main entrance. Before he left the room, he turned to Logan. "Are you leaving? I'll bring my poster for you to sign."

"No." The single word was like a shot to Ororo's already frayed nerves. "I'm going ta stick around fer a while."

"Awesome!"

The gangly teen then turned and bounded through the room's entrance and down the hallway to answer the door.

Logan immediately accosted Ororo and grabbed her by the arms. In clipped angry tones, he jeered, "Ya said ya've never had a kid."

"That is correct," she murmured, trembling in his hold.

"So what the hell do ya call what just happened here?" He demanded harshly.

"I am not his mother. That much should be evident to you!"

"But he calls ya Mom."

"Yes! But…"

"He looks exactly like me."

Ororo looked up at him with wide, frightful eyes.

Logan shook her slightly. "I don't remember sleeping with ya."

"You did not!" She gasped. "You do not remember who I am, do you?"

"Is there any reason fer me ta?" He challenged. "But there is more than one way ta remember."

Ororo didn't know what happened, until she felt the breath knocked out of her when she was jerked hard against him. Before she could get her bearings, his lips were on hers, working them open. His tongue breached her lips and dipped into the warmth of her mouth. Opening his hand wide across her behind, he pulled her hips forward and up against his. A hot spring of desire knifed through the deepest crevices of Ororo's being and by the look of guileless shock upon Logan's face, she knew he felt it too.

He pushed her away from him just as Nathan was leading her potential client down the hallway toward the solarium. By the time they entered the room, Logan was sitting on the recliner he occupied earlier, looking as if the earth shattering kiss didn't affect him at all. Ororo, on the other hand, was rooted to the same exact spot shell-shocked, feeling as if she was freefalling with nowhere to land safely.

Her entire body was quaking, but she managed a bit of recovery in time to utter anxiously, "Mr. Worthington please forgive my appearance. I was doing some garden work when Mr. Howlett," she nodded her head towards Logan, "surprised us with a visit. I am afraid I lost track of time."

She didn't have to worry about her client being repelled by her atrocious appearance, as he barely spared her a glance when he entered the room. Like Nathan before him, the executive was awestruck by seeing James Howlett in person. "This is wonderful. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Howlett."

"The pleasure is mines, Mister…"

"Worthington. Warren Worthington." He turned to finally acknowledge Ororo. "Miss Munroe. I didn't know that you knew racing's best driver."

"I…uh…uh…"

Logan decided to rescue her. "Miss Munroe and I are old friends…" He smirked at her, daring her to deny it. "I thought that a visit was long overdue."

Ororo wet her lips self-consciously and was dismayed to taste nothing but Logan on them. She was quickly losing control and she needed to get back on track. Taking a deep breath, she repeated, "Mr. Worthington, I apologize for my appearance. Like I said, Mr. Howlett caught me gardening. Would you mind if I use a few minutes to freshen up?"

"Please don't bother. Our meeting shouldn't last more than half an hour."

Not a good sign, Ororo thought. Her earlier thoughts about this job offer going down the drain were coming to fruition. She sighed inwardly at quite possibly another rejection.

Logan saw her expression and took pity on her. "Why don't I take Nathan out fer a spin?" He asked with a hint of a challenge in his voice, daring her to say no.

"In the Maserati?" The boy cried ecstatically. He disobeyed every rule of the house when he jumped in the air and ran from the room.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Ororo cried in alarm, but the boy was too caught up in his excitement to pay her any attention. She turned to Logan with accusing eyes. Again, he notice the intriguing shade of her eyes and was held captive for a moment before they heard Mr. Worthington's discrete cough.

"He'll be alright with me," Logan voiced.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Nowhere special," he said casually, shrugging his shoulders for effect.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A moment or two."

She wanted to yell at him for his laid back attitude and nebulous answers. She wanted to tell him unequivocally no that he wasn't going to take her son anywhere. But Mr. Worthington's presence prevented her from giving in and instead she caved to being gracious. Logan of course knew this and took full advantage of the situation. She watched the arrogant swagger of his hips as he left her alone to get on with her meeting.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Mr. Worthington asked timidly, "So…uh…you and Mr. Howlett are old friends?"

Ororo eyeballed the man and saw that he was literally dying of curiosity, but didn't want to come right out and ask about the true nature of the relationship between the race car driver and the teenager who called her mom. Nonchalantly she replied, "Yes, we met some time go."

True to his word, the meeting was over in just under thirty minutes. Despite her earlier misgivings, she felt confident that he liked her ideas for the mall's new website. Although he seemed to like what she presented, he had cautioned her that she was one of three finalists and that the final decision on who gets the prized job would be up to the board members.

As he turned to walk out her front door, he said, "Your work is certainly innovative. The other two are along the lines of convention."

"Should I be worried?"

"No," he replied, a smile alighting his handsome face. "Maybe it's time we break away from the traditional," he said with a wink before stepping out the door, with "you should hear from us by the end of the month," tossed over his shoulder.

She stood at the door, watching him leave and simultaneously scanning the streets for any sign of Logan's luxury car. With no luck, she began to worry about Logan peppering Nathan with an onslaught of questions she was sure the boy didn't have the answers too. Deciding that it was better that she cleaned herself up than work herself into a panic, she slowly climbed up the grand staircase to her suite.

Twenty minutes later, as she made her way out of her room, she was relieved to hear voices coming from Nathan's bedroom. She pushed the slightly ajar door opened and peered in, taking in the scene before her. Logan was seated in the chair at Nathan's work desk, while the boy was lying on his bed on his stomach, his chin propped up on his bent hands. Nathan was enthralled listening to Logan describe the Daytona 500 race he participated in and won just a month ago.

"What was it like when you got that checkered flag?"

"Like nothing on earth. The feeling is indescribable."

"Wow. Weren't you frightened that something could have gone wrong while you were racing?"

"That's always the biggest concern fer any driver. But I have a great crew and I trust them and it helps ta know what ya're doing."

"What's it like zooming around the track that fast?"

Logan squeezed his eyes shut as if he was reliving the moment. "Thrilling. Exhilarating. Huge adrenaline rush. Like winning, it's indescribable."

Nathan eyes grew wide as saucers. "Wow. What are you usually thinking while racing?"

Logan grinned, then immediately sobered. "I'm thinking that I hope I make it out alive. Ya have so many other drivers on the track with ya and ya have ta drive fer yerself and everyone else."

"Wow." It seems as if that word was quickly becoming a staple in her boy's vocabulary. Ororo noticed the reverential look on Nathan's face and she was troubled by it. He was becoming attached too quickly. She pushed the door opened and stepped into the room. "I am sorry, but I have to break up this little bromance. Nathan? We have to leave now before visiting hours are over."

Logan turned to her and did a double take. He was struck speechless. Her hair, which was now uncovered, reminded him of the color of fresh snow gracing the tops of the Rockies in his native Canada. The numerous strands of white hair tumbled down to graze her behind. He thought she was beautiful all dirty, but now that she was cleaned up, he thought she was unbelievably stunning. She resembled a Goddess came down to earth dressed in a sky blue cashmere sweater and black slacks, with black leather booties encasing her feet. He narrowed his eyes, an unexplained feeling of déjà vu coming over him. He flashed back to their earlier shouting match when she accused him of not remembering who she was. Was he supposed to remember her? The incredibly intense feeling of familiarity told him that he should remember her. He was positive that he would never be able to forget someone as exquisite as her, however, right now, his mind drew a blank.

Nathan rolled off his bed, landing on his feet. "Wow, Mom, you'll never believe it, but Mr. Howlett let me drive. He actually let me drive that sweet car!"

"What?!" Ororo turned angry eyes at Logan. "Why did you let him drive? He does not have a license."

"He has a permit. In New York State, once ya have a permit and a licensed driver is in the car with ya, it's no big deal," Logan retorted, just as hotly.

Nathan went over and slung his arms around Ororo's shoulders, sensing she was about to lose it with his new friend. "It's alright, Mom. He didn't let me do any funny stuff." Then remembering her meeting, he asked, "How did it go with Mr. Worthington?"

"I guess it went well, but as always, no promises were made," she answered unenthusiastically, still miffed at Logan for allowing her son to drive. "Come on, let us get out of here."

"Where are ya going?" Logan needlessly asked in an attempt to keep from staring at Ororo.

"We're going to visit my Grandpa," Nathan volunteered. "Are you going to stick around?"

"No, he is not," Ororo answered curtly. Two pairs of identical sterling gray eyes speared her. "I am sure that Mr. Howlett is a busy man and has more important things to do." Turning to Nathan, she said, "Now, come on, let us leave."

"Yes, Mom. It was nice meeting you Mr. Howlett. Thanks for the autograph and I hope I get to see you again."

"Sure, no problem, kid." A reluctant Nathan shook hands with Logan. He trekked down the stairs ahead of Ororo, turning back every so often to see his new hero.

Logan waited until he was downstairs to pull Ororo to him, so her back was plastered to his front. He had to smother a groan at the electrifying contact. Christ! What was wrong with him? Why was this woman generating these reactions in him? Trying his best to ignore the feelings running rampant through him, he bent his head and hissed in her ear, "I think I deserve the truth from ya. And I want it now!"

Gone was the relaxed charming Logan from a few minutes ago. Having no other choice, Ororo nodded her head.

Turning her around to face him, he asked his bombshell question on a harsh breath. "Is he my son?"

Cobalt eyes immediately filled with tears, her worst nightmare about to come to life. Her tongue darted out her mouth to wet suddenly parched lips. Her head then lowered, so her chin was touching her chest. "He is mine," she croaked. " _My_ son."

"He has a father." Logan used his thumb and index finger to lift her chin. Teary cobalt met intense gray. "Is he mine?"

She took a long look at him. It had been seventeen years since she had last seen him. He had waved them goodbye, then turn and joined his parents in their sports utility vehicle. He was like a beautiful, intriguing warrior that afternoon, and she knew then he was destined for fame. Her heart was breaking as she waved goodbye to him then and it was breaking now. She had hoped that if they were ever fortunate to reconnect again, that he would instantly recognize her. She guessed she was that forgettable. Unlike her sister Jean…beautiful, fun loving, life of the party Jean.

With trembling lips, she whispered. "Yes." Stepping away from him, she quickly excused herself. She had to get away from him and every danger that he posed to her in that moment. She had to get away from the one truth that she had stuffed in the recesses of her mind, choosing to ignore it all these years. Now, here it was, out in the open, threatening to consume her and everything she held dear.

He encircled her upper arm with his hand, pulling her closer to him, effectively preventing her hasty retreat. Leveling her with eyes swirling with a mixture of confusion and hurt, he snarled through clenched teeth, "I'll take ya wherever ya're going."

Ororo's eyes widened. "Absolutely not."

"Ya and I need ta talk, lady."

"There is nothing for us to talk about."

"The hell there isn't," he said lowering his face to just inches above hers. "Ya just drop the mother of all bombs on me and don't expect me ta have any questions? Until I get my answers, I'm not letting ya out of my sight."

Ororo shivered at his words. "You taking me to the nursing home is not necessary. I…" She was interrupted by Nathan's bellow from below the stairs. "I will be right there, sweetheart," she called out.

Turning to Logan, she said, "I have to go."

She didn't give him any chance to reply or grab her again, as she turned her on heels and literally flew downstairs.

"This isn't finished," he said just for her ears only. He paused long enough to shake Nathan's hand again before he pulled the door opened and stalked to his car. They watched as he brought the car alive, pulled away from the curb and sped away.

Nathan turned to look at the stony look on his mother's face. He was smart enough to keep quiet, instead preceding her outside the door.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 Sneak Peek – How their lives became intertwined.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Ororo and Nathan spent a bit over an hour in her father's room at the modernized nursing home where he currently resided. Charles Xavier was her adopted father, having adopted her after the tragic and unexpected death of her parents. Her parents were two people he had counted as his best friends and confidantes, after they became close working together as professors at Fordham University. Charles, who was the head of the History department had hit it off immediately with her father, a journalism professor and her mother, who taught English Literature at a faculty conference. Ororo was born shortly thereafter and Charles was named her godfather.

Ororo found herself an orphan at ten years old, when her parents were killed after turbulent weather caused the rickety plane they were travelling in to Ororo's mother's native village in Kenya to crash. With no immediate family in the United States to claim her, Charles stepped in and within a year, she was his by adoption. Ororo was grateful for him and his wife Moira for taking her in and giving her the chance to take advantage of all the opportunities that had help shape her into the woman she was today. She was also grateful that they had treated her as if she was their blood daughter…like their very own Jean.

Jean was four years older than her and treated her like a sister, despite their obvious differences. They had lived as a happy family in the home she now occupied, until the untimely death of Moira. Charles was never the same after ovarian cancer claimed his beloved wife. He still cared for and loved his daughters and provided them with what they needed, but he was often detached and would become a shell of his former self.

Then everything had changed for the worse that fateful summer. It was the first summer after Moira's death and Charles in all of his aloofness had decided that it was time for them to reconnect as a family. He had taken it upon himself to rent them a cabin in the Catskills, in an effort for them to recapture the family dynamic they had before Moira's passing. It was the turning point in all of their lives and it had shaped their lives from that moment on going forward. Now, after a series of strokes over the course of four years, this facility was now his home.

She was brought out of her reverie by Charles' slurred words. "My dear, Ororo. Are you alright?" Most of their visits were often the same, with him sleeping and waking up occasionally to speak a few garbled sentences and pepper her with questions about Jean. Today, he seemed more chatty than normal. He and Nathan had already had a conversation and now it appeared to be her turn. Looking at him carefully, she knew he was dying. She knew it was only a matter of time and she realized that she was not ready to face that reality.

She sighed and gave her father a bright smile, a bit fake, but bright nonetheless. "I am fine, Dad."

"That is good," he replied, still slurred. "I…I…I worry about you."

"I know you do, Dad. But you do not have to worry about me."

"I would not be…be a good father if I did not," his breathing was labored and Ororo looked on at him nervously. He, however, continued. "What about your sis…sister?"

Ororo's eyes immediately hardened and her lips pursed together forming a thin line. "I do not know, Dad. I have not heard from Jean in over a year now."

Even though he was sick, Charles had the good sense to know not when to push an issue any further with Ororo. He had hope that time would have healed the rift in his daughters' relationship, but it didn't appear to be the case. He sighed inwardly. It broke his already failing heart to see that his daughters were still at odds with each other after all these years. He had done all he can in hopes of helping them mend the rift, but ultimately, he knew that it was up to them alone to complete the process. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he passed on from this life and he would like to draw some measure of comfort from knowing that they had put their differences aside and heal before he was to leave this earth. His eyes subtlety shifted to his grandson. Nathan was such a wonderful child and Ororo had done a great job with him, despite everything. He sighed again, hoping that his family would eventually find its way to peace.

They continued to speak for a few more minutes before she glanced at an agitated Nathan and knew it was time to leave. As Ororo leaned down to press a kiss to Charles' forehead, their eyes briefly held and transmitted messages of love to each other.

"Get some rest, Dad. I shall see you on Sunday."

Nathan went over to give him an obligatory hug. "See you soon, Grandpa."

At the end of their visit, Ororo felt as she always did, dejected and emotionally raw. Added to those feelings was knowing that there was no way to get Logan to leave her alone. His tenacity was one of the many things that she had admired about him from the beginning. Logan was not going to give up now that he knew Nathan was his child and knowing him, he was going to be relentless about it. Goddess! What was she going to do now? He had walked right back into her life after all this time and had turned her world upside down, with the potential to do the same to Nathan's life. How did she even begin to combat someone like him who was threatening her very existence? How did she even begin to fight back against the emotional upheaval he had caused within her?

* * *

It had been a week since she had heard from or seen Logan. She was relieved to an extent about this, until she noticed that Nathan was affected by his absence too. He would drop subtle questions or comments, wanting to know if she had heard from Logan or if she thought that he was planning on visiting again. She had evaded his questions as best as she could and eventually he had taken the hint and gave up. But she knew that he was smart enough to pick up on something being wrong between her and Logan, but she hoped to hold him off a bit longer, as she herself wasn't ready to face what was wrong between her and Logan.

The house was quiet, with Nathan being away at a sleepover with his best friend Jeremy LeBeau. She didn't have to worry about him, as she knew Anna and Remy LeBeau personally and felt comfortable with Nathan being under their supervision overnight. She wanted to use the peace and quiet to complete her work for the website she was working on for a little known publishing company named Polaris Publishing. They were expecting to have the site up and running within the next two days and she had to get it together, but thoughts of Logan seventeen years ago and now kept pressing hard on her mind.

After a few more minutes, she gave up on concentrating on her work. She sighed as she stood and walked over to the library/office's elegant bow window and gazed out at the flowers she had planted a few months ago, now blooming. Massaging her temples, she allowed her mind to revert back to the first time she had met Logan. It had been about six months after Moira Xavier had passed away and Charles, in an attempt to retrieve the closeness he once had with his two girls, had decided on a mini summer vacation in the glorious Catskills Mountains. It had seemed that the death of Moira had affected them all. Charles became disconnected and distant. Jean became enslaved by the partying and subversive culture and Ororo, well, she just continued to bury her head in her books.

The naïve, starry blue-eyed fresh teenage girl she was, was so excited to get an opportunity to reconnect with her older sister Jean whom, even though, they lived in the same house, she now hardly saw and even worse, interacted with. Jean, on the other hand, was upset that at a newly minted eighteen years old, she should be able to do what she wanted instead of spending her summer in the boring Catskills with her dear old father and nerdy baby sister. Jean changed her tune when she beheld twenty five year old James Logan Howlett on the verandah of his family's cabin, a few feet away from theirs.

Ororo, in a blaze of curiosity, had come over to see what had held her sister so transfixed. Awe. That was the only word that she could use to accurately describe her first impression of him. She was in awe. Standing unawares of being scrutinized was a tall, muscular man, with a thick, wavy raven colored mane. Thick, bushy brows framed eyes that were covered in sunglasses, but she would soon come to feast her eyes on their startling gray color. As she continued to stare down the handsome stranger, she was besieged by an unknown warm sensation, which she would years later come to learn was desire.

Over the next two weeks of their vacation, she and Jean had gotten to know him and his family, but he at that time only had eyes for the beautiful green-eyed, redheaded Jean. In Ororo, he only saw a friend, a by the book goody two shoes, but she never let that discouraged her from caring for him and memorizing every detail, every nuance and every mannerism that belonged to only him.

As their time there drew to a close, Ororo had noticed that Logan and Jean would often sneak away together, only to come back in some sort of disarray. Ororo, of course, was ignorant of what they were doing, until two months later when Jean's announcement rocked the very foundation of their family. Thus, began the path of which there would be no coming back from for her, Jean and their father.

The loud pealing of the doorbell brought her out of her now somber thoughts. She ambled down the hallway, through the living room to answer the summons. Her heart dislodged from her chest to land somewhere in her throat when she saw Logan pacing in front of the door. He wasn't even aware that she had opened the door, as he paid no attention to nothing but the paved concrete as he walked back and forth like a caged animal.

"How may I help you?" Ororo asked impatiently. She was already feeling emotionally drained after her trip down memory lane and seeing him now only served to distress her further.

He looked up to glare at her before saying, "May I come in?"

"Why? What for?"

"We need ta talk."

Ororo sighed. Here she was thinking that he had given up on badgering her for answers about Nathan. So much for that, she thought. She stepped aside reluctantly, allowing him to enter.

Closing the door, she took a deep breath before facing him. He was already seated in one corner of the leather sofa.

Rather rudely, she said, "Can you please make this quick? I have work to do and a deadline to meet."

"Where's Nathan?" He asked, choosing to ignore her impoliteness.

"He is at a sleepover at a friend's house."

He nodded, then, "I've been wracking my brain fer the past week trying ta remember. Then it all clicked when I remember that there was only one chick I've ever met that had white hair, blue eyes and dark skin," he said quietly, looking up at her with tired eyes. "It was in the Catskills."

Ororo calmly walked over to sit down in the opposite corner of the sofa. "Yes," she whispered, wondering how much he really remembered. "My Dad rented a cabin a few feet away from the one you were staying in with your family."

Nodding his head, he murmured. "There were two of you. The redhead green-eyed one and you."

"Yes. My older sister Jean and me, Ororo."

"Jeannie and 'Ro. Yes, I remember. Yer sister was the beautiful daredevil."

Ororo ducked her head. 'Ro. He had christened her with that nickname, claiming that her full name was too much of to say at once and she had loved it, cherished it. "Yes, you are correct."

"You were only thirteen then. Your sister had just turned eighteen."

Ororo nodded her head in affirmation.

"Your father was a retired History Professor. I remember ya'll were there because yer mom had died a few months prior."

"Yes."

Logan shook his head and stood, pacing the length of the room's Persian rug. He chuckled humorlessly. "You were the goody-goody of the two. Never wanting ta do anything fun except read all the time."

"I was never as adventurous as Jean."

He contemplated what she said for a few moments, before he remarked, "If Jean slept with me, then she more than likely slept with other guys."

A flash of anger crossed her face for a quick second. Ororo knew that it was a possibility that Jean dabbled in promiscuous behavior at that age, as she held no illusions when it came to her sister, however, for some reason, she hated that he had suggested it. She shrugged. "It is possible."

He had seen the anger on her face and quickly amended what he was saying. "Look, I'm not saying that yer sister was a…a…" He struggled for a politically correct word, but came up empty.

Ororo raised a snowy eyebrow, daring him to finish his sentence.

Catching her look, he took another route. "She behaved like she was miles ahead of eighteen. Her body wasn't one of an eighteen year old. I remember how well she filled out those outfits she wore."

"Fine. I would not argue with you about that," Ororo snapped, annoyed that he had clearly remembered Jean's amazing body. "However, that was her age at the time. Becoming pregnant at that age, especially when we were barely recovering from the death of our mother, had many consequences."

Logan ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "Christ."

Ororo watched him like a hawk while he continued to pace and mutter incoherently. She used the time to admire him. A warm, tingly sensation assailed her and her heart did a fancy little dance, just as it had done the very first time she had saw him.

"What did she do?" He asked, a scowl marring his face.

"Huh? Who?" She replied, slightly embarrassed at being caught ogling him.

"Jean." He eyed her funnily. "What did she do when she found out she was pregnant?"

"Oh. She…ah…" Ororo coughed, lowering her eyes. "She was going to have an abortion," she voiced quietly.

She sensed Logan's reaction and looked up. She saw that his body was laced with tension and his hands balled into fists. It pleased her to know that Jean's knee jerked reaction was as revolting to Logan as it had been to her.

He reclaimed his seat on the sofa. "Apparently she didn't. Why didn't she?" He asked.

Ororo closed her eyes. After all this time, this was still a painful part of her past and it was difficult for her to discuss it. It had been one of the most turbulent times in her family. This was when it all began to fall apart and after all was said and done, none of them had ever been the same.

"Jean, I believe in a fit of panic, confided in me," Ororo began in a small voice. "She was beyond terrified and so was I. It disturbed me greatly to see her that petrified and with me just turning fourteen years old, I had no clue as to how to go about helping her. We spoke the entire night, being frightened together, trying to look on the bright side, even though there was none. We had no way to contact you and besides, we did not think that you would care to know." She sighed and laid her head back to rest on the top of the sofa. After a few ponderous moments, she continued. "I did my best to talk to her out of getting an abortion. I knew what it was and what it entailed. But I think that she had made up her mind to go ahead with it long before speaking with me."

She paused and glanced at him, then went on. "I do not know what tipped me off, but I had a feeling that morning when I woke up that that was the day that Jean was going to go ahead with her plans. I remember the day well. It started out sunny and bright, then went downhill from there. As the day progressed, Jean got more agitated, jumping at any little thing. I decided that enough was enough and asked her straight out if she was indeed going to go ahead with her plans. When she admitted it, I freaked out and did something that changed everything."

Logan saw the pain etched across her face and instinctively knew that she blamed herself for whatever she was about to spill next. "Ya told yer father what she intended ta do."

Ororo groaned. "Yes," she said miserably. "I did and he forbade her to go through with it. Jean was furious with both of us." She shook her head as if to ward off the pain of the memories. "Dad became angry and words, hurtful words were said by both of them. The next thing I know, Dad, distraught and hurt, left the house and peeled off in his car. About an hour later, Jean and I got a call from the police." Ororo let out a small squeaky noise and tears began making tracks down her face. "Dad had been in an accident and when the dust was settled, he was paralyzed from his waist down."

It was probably some unknown, unseen force that propelled him to get up and go to her. Logan didn't remember going over to the corner of sofa she occupied and sitting down next to her, putting his arms around her shoulders and curving her head into his chest. He allowed her to cry, never interrupting her.

A few minutes later, she regained her composure. She raised tear-stained eyes to him. "I am sorry, Logan."

"No big deal," he murmured, his eyes focused on her lips. "So what happened next?"

Ororo expelled a deep breath. "Well, suffice it to say, all thoughts of having an abortion were forgotten. Then before we knew it, Nathan was here," she paused to smile reflectively. "We all loved him."

"Even Jean?"

Her smile collapsed. "She learned to love him like everyone else. He was so lovable and intelligent. It was impossible not to love him."

He pierced her with eyes that told her he knew there was more to the story. "So where is Jean now? Why isn't Nathan living with his mother?"

"What makes you think that he is not?"

Logan gave her a look that pretty much asked her if she was kidding him. "If he was, he wouldn't be calling ya mom and from all I've seen, it looks like ya two are the only occupants of this house."

She didn't, couldn't offer a rebuttal to that.

He moved away from her and stood swiftly. "That summer changed all of yer lives."

"Yes," she agreed ruefully.

"That was a great summer fer me. My folks wanted ta treat me and my brother and sister ta a wonderful summer." He smiled in remembrance, then his smile disappeared. "I haven't thought about that summer in a long time. This is one helluva way fer a reminder." He looked over at her, then grumbled, "I've always used protection whenever I slept with a woman. It's never failed."

"Well, it is now apparent that you did not," Ororo said impassively.

"I've always used condoms ta prevent disease and pregnancies. I've never had an issue with them failing," he pressed stubbornly.

"I can see you have doubts that Nathan is your son," she voiced, eyeing him hard.

"Can ya blame me?" He growled. "I've never heard about him until I got those damn letters and ya expect me ta take yer explanations at face value?"

"I have no expectations where you are concern," she said bitterly. "You came to me seeking answers and now that you are getting them, you do not want to believe them. It is not my problem whether you believe me or not. I am not asking you for a damn thing in regards to Nathan. We have done well without you for sixteen years and we will continue to do well without you."

Her heart thundered in her chest and her eyes narrowed to slits after her putdown. How dare he question her son's paternity? She stood and quickly made a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

He found her perched on a stool at her kitchen island counter, her eyes trained on the boiling kettle. He sighed. "Look, 'Ro…" he paused, realizing that it felt natural to call her by the name he had given her years ago. He liked how it sound rolling off his lips. "Ya can't expect me ta cast off the possibility that I have a kid. And ya can't expect me not ta be touchy at the upheaval this is going ta throw my life into."

She silently hopped down from the stool when the kettle automatically shut off and filled the waiting mug with hot water before dumping the chamomile tea bag into it. Bringing the mug to her nose she closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent emanating from the steam of the hot water. She rested the mug on the island counter before regaining her seat on the stool. "I am so sorry that Nathan is going to throw a wrench into the scores of women and parties that are such a focal point of your life."

"That's unfair," he replied grumpily.

"But true."

"Look, I think ya owe me some straight answers."

"I do not owe you a damn thing," she cried. "What do you think you have been getting since you showed up on my doorstep?"

"Indulge me," he said. He added the please when he saw that she was about to tell him off again.

"Fine," she replied grudgingly. Moving her mug aside and propping her forearms on the counter, she said, "What do you want to know?"

"How could Nathan be my kid if I used a condom?"

"You did not use a condom that night."

"What the…? How the hell do ya know that?" He demanded, scowling. "Was that a game between ya and yer sister? Sexy Jean screws with me, while boring 'Ro got an eyeful?"

Ororo stood quickly, tempted to toss the hot contents of the mug onto him. "Please, get out of my house! I do not have to listen to your asinine and crude comments." She pointed to the direction of the door. "Get out!" She gritted through clenched teeth.

He came to stand in front of her and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. Please." She worked her hand free of his grip, but his eyes held hers. "Please, 'Ro."

Perhaps it was hearing that name she treasured so much coming from his lips, or perhaps it was her own fierce need to set the record straight after all these years, that had her reclaiming her seat. He too sat on the stool next to hers. "I can see why you would have a very low opinion of Jean," she said stiffly. "She after all, came off as loose. But I do not deserve your abuse."

"I'm really sorry. Okay?" She agreed with a terse nod. "How do ya know what happened?"

"Jean told me what happened. She confessed that one night things got pretty hot and heavy between you two and you did not have a condom with you." She glanced at him inquiringly.

He nodded for her to continue.

"She told me that she did not want you to stop, so she lied to you and told you that she was taking birth control."

He closed his eyes as he absorbed what she had just told him. "Christ!" He muttered, disgusted that he was tricked by a slip of a girl all because he couldn't control his raging hormones.

"It does not matter if Nathan is your son or not," she intoned quietly. "Like I said before, we will do just fine without you. You do not have to worry about me demanding anything from you."

"Well, I hate ta break it ta ya, but it does matter."

"What?"

"Ya're forgetting the letters."

Ororo threw her hands up in the air in agitation. "Are we going to keep on doing this? I have already told you quite a few times that I do not know anything about the letters and I did not write them."

"Well, if ya didn't write them, that means someone else did and that makes it a huge problem."

Her agitation deflated as what he said sunk in. Her brows furrowed with concern. "I see how that would be a problem."

"Ya say that ya don't want anything from me."

"That is right. I do not."

"But someone apparently does and that person could be using Nathan ta get what they want," he murmured.

"You think someone wants to hurt him?" She asked, her voice filled with uneasiness.

"Who knows? We don't know what kind of nut we're dealing with here."

Ororo worried her bottom lip through her teeth. Problems, problems, problems. Just what she needed. She groaned. "I do not need this right now."

"I didn't mean ta worry ya. I just want ya ta be aware of every possibility until we figure out who is sending me those letters." He scrunched his brows. "Any idea of who could be doing this?"

Ororo shook her head. "No."

"Are ya sure? What about his biological mother?" He asked. Ororo gazed at him, the significance of what he just said, whether he meant it or not, wasn't lost on her. It would appear that he acknowledged her as Nathan's mother.

"Goddess! I would hope not. I have not heard from my sister in over a year and we have not seen her in almost five years."

Logan frowned. Did the birth mother of his alleged son have a motive for blackmail? "Well, whether ya want ta admit it or not, it is a possibility that she could be behind the letters. Any idea where she is?"

She knew he was right, but was hard pressed to admit it. Jean a blackmailer? Anything was possible. "You do not think…" She let her sentence trail off.

He picked up on it. "That's a lead we have right now." He focused his eyes on the counter for a few moments before lifting his eyes to hers again. "What's her full name and birthdate? I'll see if a friend of mines could track her down. And hopefully we'll get ta the bottom of this."

Ororo stood and went to grab a piece of paper and pen. After writing the requested information on the paper, she handed it to him.

He took the paper from her, glanced at it briefly before folding it and ramming it into his jeans' pocket. Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before he cleared his throat and then in an offhanded manner said, "This certainly is a big house and I'm sure the nursing home where yer father is costs a pretty penny too."

She glared dangerously at him. "I am smart enough to know what you are thinking. For all I care Mr. Howlett, you could go to hell and leave me and my son alone." Angrily she continued, "You do not know the amount of sacrifices that I had to make in order to keep things afloat. We are not rich like you, but we do just fine. I have provided for him and my father without the help of anyone, save pensions and life insurance policies. Nathan has not starved or went without clothing a day in his life and I take offense to your glib insinuations." She gasped for breath. "And for your information, my father has something called a pension. Money he has worked hard his life for."

"I was just…"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" She commanded with such fierceness that it startled him. "I have had enough of you and your nonsense. I love Nathan and he loves me. I am the only person close to a parent he has known his entire life. So far, since you came back into my life, all you have talked about is you. How this affects you should it become a scandal. You. You. You. That is all I have heard from your pompous mouth. Your blasted ego is so huge, it is any wonder you can think about anything other than yourself. For once, think about how this could affect Nathan. He is a sensitive, loving boy and I would not have a hotshot pretentious race car driver who makes sure that he slips a condom on before he screws anything with two legs disrupt his life. He is your son, whether or not you choose to believe that and if you do or say anything that threatens to cause any harm to him, I will personally see to it that you would never race another car in your miserable selfish life." She drew in a sharp breath. "Now, get the hell out of my house!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 Sneak Peek – Logan makes a request.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Logan parked his 2014 Mercedes-AMG GT sports car in the driveway of his mansion in North Castle, a few neighborhoods away from the North Salem neighborhood where he had a feeling he'll be spending quite a bit of his time in the future. He stepped out of the car and secured it before he made his way across the lawn that was kept immaculate by a professional crew that he never saw. He bent over to pick up the evening newspaper before walking to the mailbox and grabbing the mail. He sorted through it. Junk, credit card offer, junk, more junk and a plain white envelope in the familiar cursive. This he slid into the back pocket of his jeans and dropped the remaining mail on the lacquered hall table as he went through the front door.

Christ! It was a damn lousy day. He groaned as he walked through the spacious uncluttered rooms to the kitchen and grabbed a Molson brew out of his state of the art refrigerator. Before he plopped his huge frame into the leather recliner he kept in the breakfast nook, he took the envelope out of his jeans back pocket. He read the latest letter. It threatened more of the same media exposure, however the threats were more spiteful than before. He reread the letter several times before his mind switched to the strapping lad who was supposedly his son and the exotically beautiful woman he called Mom, who had torn him a new rear end earlier this afternoon.

Anyone would be proud to have a son like Nathan Xavier, he mused. It was obvious he was brought up right. He was polite, respectful and conscientious. Logan could find little to no fault with the way Ororo had raised his son. His son? Now, where did that come from? Was he ready to admit and accept that as the gospel truth? This was nuts, he thought. Hell! He wasn't even sure that the kid was his. Yeah, the lad looked a lot like him, but that wasn't proof positive that he was his son.

Until earlier this morning when he had remembered, that summer in the Catskills had been a nice but distant memory. What did he really know about Ororo Munroe and her family? Other than what he remembered from that summer, he didn't know much. She could just be a damn clever con artist who assumed that independent demeanor when it served her purpose and who persuasively pretended to be insulted when accused of masterminding the threatening letters ruse.

She most certainly stood to gain much should he accept Nathan as his. He was a celebrity and a damn rich one at that. Raising a child in this day and age was extremely expensive and he knew freelancing as a web designer, while profitable at times, wasn't a steady or dependable source of income. Maybe Miss Munroe was in dire straits because of maintaining a home of that size, caring for a teenaged boy who would soon be in college and keeping up with her father's medical care and she had concocted this reprehensible plot as a way to earn some quick bucks.

But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed unlikely that she was a clever actress whose only goal was to bilk him out of money. As the memories of that summer came back to him, he realized that he had spent more time with the then thirteen year old Ororo than he did with her sister. Back then he had realized that there was something special about her and that realization came roaring back to life today. She was quite a woman. An exciting, intoxicating woman who stirred feelings inside of him he long ago thought dead. He thought about it, especially after she had put him in his place when he had none to subtly suggest that money was her modus operandi. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. He frowned when he thought about kissing her on that first day when he went to confront her. That kiss had been short but explosive. That kiss had rocked him to his very core and something inside of him had flared to life. That kiss was one of the reasons why he went back to see her today.

Swearing, Logan got up and padded back to the refrigerator for another beer. As he sipped it, he thought about all the implications a teenage son would have on his life. His bachelor life would be changed irrevocably for sure. The many questions that were bound to come his way once it was revealed the kid was his would be overwhelming. And his hands would definitely be full protecting the boy from the relentless media.

He smiled when he remembered the reverential look in the boy's eyes while they talked and how completely charming and boisterous he was. His smile slowly morphed into a frown when he realized the path his thoughts were taking. He was putting the cart before the horse. What the hell was wrong with him?

"This is flaming insane!" He shouted in the empty house. "He's more than likely not even my kid."

 _Yeah bub, try ta be a bit more convincing._ There was only one way to put all this to rest and move on. He needed a paternity test done. For his sanity and security, he would approach Ororo civilly and ask that she consent to having a paternity test done on Nathan. Wondering continuously if he did in fact sire the kid was wreaking havoc on his nerves and peace of mind. If it turned out that the kid was not his, then no harm no foul. He would just double down in his efforts to find the whacko sending him the letters and put a stop to it. He would just waltzed out of Ororo's and Nathan's lives as he had waltzed in, never to see them again.

If it turned out that Nathan was indeed his son? Then all hell was sure to break loose. Christ! Was he ready for that? Was he ready to give up his lifestyle and start thinking about someone else other than himself? He honestly didn't know and he guessed only time would tell.

* * *

"Hey, Mom. I'm back." Nathan stood framed in the doorway of her office/library. Ororo was peering intently at the computer screen, attempting to put the finishing touches on the website for Polaris Publishing.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was the sleepover?"

"It was great. We want to do it here next time."

"That should not be a problem, darling."

"Cool." He stood in the same spot for minutes, picking at the wooden doorframe. His silence was an indication to her that there was something else was bothering him.

Ororo looked up from the computer screen to look at him. "Is there something on your mind?"

Nathan ran his hand down the back of his neck in obvious apprehension. He rushed out, "Can I ask you something, Mom? And don't put me off like I'm a stupid kid. Okay?"

Oh oh! Instinctively, she knew his nervousness and questions had something to do with Logan. Ororo performed the finishing touches on the website before giving him her undivided attention. "Sure honey. You know you can ask me anything," she said with less gaiety than she was feeling.

"What was James Howlett really doing here?"

And there it was. No beating around the bush, just straight to the point. Ororo's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "You know why he was here."

"Do I really? How come you never told me that you knew him? All the times I mentioned his name, you could have said something."

"I did not think that it was that important for me to say anything. He and I met a very long time ago and I did not think that he would remember me. I guess he came by wanting to renew acquaintances."

She had never lied to Nathan a day in his life. Well, unless she counted the many times he had asked her who his father was. Those were lies of omission, harmless lies meant to protect him, not blatant falsehoods like the one she had just told him.

"Wow. Ok. It was nice meeting him. What'd you think about him? You think he's cool?" Nathan asked excitedly.

"Yes. I think he is cool."

"Do you think he liked me? Do you think he'll come back to see us again?" He continued with his barrage of questions.

Ororo didn't have the heart to tell him that his idol had visited while he was at his sleepover. She got up and went to him. She brushed back the hair that had fallen over his brow and was reminded just how much he had grown. It was another reminder of how her time with him had flown by. "I doubt that he will come by again," she said softly, hoping for the opposite.

Her mind flashed back to their hostile altercation yesterday. Without a word, he had stormed out of the house, livid over the tongue lashing she had given him. Ororo would be lying if she said she regretted every word of her reprimand. As far as she was concerned, he had deserve it for insinuating that she was an extortionist and a less than reputable person.

"I would not count on seeing him again anytime soon. He is a busy man with a demanding career," she voiced aloud.

"I know," Nathan said dejectedly. "I think he may have liked me. Do you think he liked me?"

Her throat tightened almost shut with emotion, but she plastered a smile on her face and gave him a hug. She gave him the familiar roundabout answer, "Well, I love you and that is all that matters."

Returning her hug, he said, "I love you too, Mom." He broke the embrace and gave her a crooked smile that reminded her so much of his father. "I'm gonna go do my laundry."

Ororo grinned. "Yes, please do that." She watched as he turned and ran out of the room. She listened as his heavy footsteps rang out on the stairs as he took them two at a time. Instead of smiling fondly as she normally did, she swiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Damn anonymous letters and damn Logan Howlett. Nathan was hers. From the very moment she had learned that Jean was pregnant with Logan's child, Ororo had dreamt about how the child will bring Logan back into their lives. Her dreams had always had him coming back for something as disastrous as Nathan needing a blood transfusion or a kidney to survive. Her dreams never had him coming back for something as harmless as some damn letters.

But here they were now. Logan had returned and had returned in a way that was bound to have far reaching consequences. He was still the incredibly handsome man she had met and gotten to know…still the man she had, over time, realized that she loved. The vibrant sterling gray of his eyes hadn't dimmed and had only become more intense. His confident crooked half smile, arrogant posture, gravelly voice and exceptionally brawny physique had all been painfully familiar because those images and so much more had been sealed away in the furthest and deepest recesses of her being for seventeen years.

The images hadn't been clouded by the grief and loss she had suffered since that fateful summer. Those images had sustained her and given her the incentive she needed as she fought to get a college degree, hold down a job, manage the household, take care of herself and take care of Nathan and a disabled Charles all at the same time. Those images had all but created impenetrable walls around her heart, making it impossible for any man to carve a niche for himself. The only man she had ever loved with a fierceness that defied logic now held power over her life for a second time, but the only difference was that this time around, he was fully aware of and was in the thick of it.

Ororo reclaimed her seat in front of the computer. A few clicks here and there and the website was up and running. She would send an email to the client letting them know that the site was fully operational and ready for business. At least this job was done and she would collect a decent fee for her work. The satisfaction that she usually got from completing a job was nonexistent. Her mind was consumed with not knowing what Logan's next move was. She supposed that she was partially to blame for the unease she was feeling. When he had first waltzed into her life last week, she could have dismissed his allegations about the letters as a slacker, who had no doubt noticed the uncanny resemblance between him and Nathan, and had decided to play a practical joke on him.

In hindsight, that is what she should have done, but her moral compass had refused to let her take that cop out. Her conscience had demanded that she tell Logan the truth and nothing but the truth. Now, having a code of ethics was going to cost her. No doubt, Logan and how he responded to knowing the truth was going to have a devastating impact on not only her life, but Nathan's as well. Would Nathan blame her if one day he woke up and realize that Logan was the father he had always wanted and she had known since his birth? How would he react to the rejection should Logan spurn his existence? Or should Logan accept and welcome his son, how would she cope with living without Nathan?

Rearing and caring for Nathan had been the only positive and good thing to ever come out of her life. And now, she was faced with the distinct possibility that Logan can take away what he had given her. She touched her lips, remembering the kiss he had planted on her last week. Closing her eyes, she recalled the feel of his soft lips on hers, demanding that she open her mouth to receive his tongue. Involuntarily, she groaned. What was she going to do? She loved Logan Howlett with an unreciprocated desire that at times was painful and she loved his son with an unrivaled intensity. Logan had never been hers to call her own, but Nathan was and she was in danger of losing him too.

* * *

It took another week for him to build up enough courage to approach Ororo about consenting to the paternity test. He also had some information on her sister, as he had his friend and private investigator John Wraith do some digging for him. They could officially rule Jean out as the one sending him the letters. She was currently living in France with a man named Sean Cassidy and the postage on the letters indicated that they were sent locally, not internationally.

One look at Ororo's face when she answered the doorbell and he knew that it was going to be a battle convincing her to agree to the DNA test.

"Hi, 'Ro. Can I come in?"

At the sound of his growly voice, Ororo almost melted into a puddle, until she remembered she was still furious with him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came ta talk ta ya," he said with a careless smile, taking note of her hostility.

"I do not want to talk to you."

His smile faltered a bit. "Please? It's important."

She weighed the pros and cons of allowing him in. It was already a given that there was bound to be another argument before he left. She sighed. She was not in the mood for any of his gibes and accusations. "I am not in the mood for another argument, Logan."

"I'm not here ta argue. Just talk. I promise," he said somewhat humbly.

Begrudgingly, she stepped aside and allowed him to enter. He was wearing a pair of jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin, a green polo shirt that fit his muscled torso like a glove, a Calgary Flames cap and his staple aviator sunglasses.

"Talk," she said tersely, after she had closed the door behind him.

"How are ya?" He asked, taking his sunglasses off and tossing it down on her coffee table. His eyes raked over her.

"Cut the crap, Logan. Why are you here?"

He sighed, trying his best not to let frustration creep up on him. He was hoping she was going to be grown up about this. "I got another letter," he said casually. "The last day I saw ya."

"So?" She replied, impatiently tapping a foot shoved in a Wonder Woman house slipper on the floor.

Christ! She was definitely playing hardball. She was incredibly beautiful when she was like this. "Please, Ororo. I'm trying ta be grown up here."

Her eyes narrowed. How dare he suggest that she wasn't being an adult about this? "What did the letter say?" She asked, her concern for Nathan's safety winning out.

Logan sighed and went to take a seat on the leather sofa. "More of the same. But this one was more malicious in its rhetoric. I was reminded of the field day the tabloids would have if it became known I fathered a son and had nothing ta do with him fer sixteen years."

Ororo sighed. "So what do you want me to do about that, Mr. Howlett?" She asked bitterly. "I have no idea who is sending you those letters and quite frankly, it is not my problem. My only concern in all of this is protecting Nathan."

Logan snatched the baseball cap off his head and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "That's my concern too!"

Ororo cocked a brow at him as if to say "Oh really?" Skepticism was evident on her face.

When he saw her look of disbelief, he rushed out, "Believe it or not, I'm concerned about Nathan and how this affects him."

"Your actions and words have stated otherwise."

"What?"

"You are still disbelieving that he is your son."

"Dammit, 'Ro!" He exclaimed, his frustration at her unwelcoming and uncompromising attitude getting to him. He tossed the cap down to join the sunglasses. "I'm trying ta solve this problem once and fer all and ya're not helping."

"Why? Why should I help you? You come one week, then stay away, then come back, then stay away. I thought that after the last time that…"

"That you'd seen the last of me?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly.

"How did ya feel about that?"

Her feelings had been rather confusing when she didn't hear from him after their last meeting. On one hand, she had been immensely relieved, but on the other, she had been miserable at the thought of never seeing him again. Additionally, she had to deal with Nathan's disappointment when his newfound hero failed to visit or even call. He didn't voice his disappointment, but it was clearly evident on his face when first one day then another passed without any contact from Logan.

"I did not feel anything," she lied. "Nathan on the other hand, was worried that you were not going to come around again. If this is your means of operation, I only ask that you go along your merry way and solve the problem of the letters by yourself. Please leave Nathan and me alone and stop causing upheaval in our lives. He is an impressionable boy and for some reason, he is worried about your liking him and wanting to hang around him," she said matter-of-factly. "I would not have you causing anymore trouble in his nor my life."

Logan gave her a look that told her that everything she had just uttered was a load of tripe. "So ya didn't miss me?"

Ororo rolled her eyes and sighed. "You said you wanted to talk, so please do. I have some work to get to and I do not need you eating up anymore of my time."

"Christ. Ya aren't going ta relent, are ya?" He muttered.

She folded her arms and took a seat on the opposite side of the sofa.

Logan sighed. He turned to her. "I'm here fer two reasons. First is, my buddy who is a P.I. was able ta track yer sister down."

Ororo perked up at hearing this. She hadn't heard from Jean in over a year and had no idea where she currently was. "Where is she?" She asked dispassionately.

"She's living in Paris with a Sean Cassidy. He a boyfriend or something?"

"I do not know, Logan. I have not heard from her in a very long time."

"So, it's safe ta rule her out as the one sending the letters," he remarked. "The letters are sent locally, not internationally."

"Alright, so we are back to square one in figuring out who the person sending you the letters is," Ororo said, rubbing the space between her eyes.

He nodded. "I'm a huge target fer anyone ta want ta destroy. Whoever is doing this is not a whacko and is smart enough ta know that this kind of thing can ruin me and my career."

"How would disclosure of you fathering a child so long ago ruin your career?"

"I have sponsors. Quite a few of them are big on morals and ethics. I also have a few people who would like ta see me bring down a notch or two. I've never had a failed drug test, a run in with the law, nothing negative happen in my life. So ya could imagine the party people would have if this gets out." He said seriously. "My sponsors certainly won't want any scandals, no matter how old they are."

"So public exposure of this would impact your pockets and your reputation, not your career."

"Any bad press would make me persona non grata in the racing world," he said, his lips narrowing. "My career is very important ta me. I've worked hard ta get where I am, 'Ro."

"It is not me sending you those letters," she said earnestly with some understanding as to how this has and would affect his life. "I think that things would be better for Nathan and me if they stay as they are now. The knowledge that you are his father would only bring about complications in his life."

That set off his temper. "Why?"

"What would you do with a teenage son?" She shot back hotly.

He fell silent. He was still trying to figure out what his life would be like caring for a teenager.

Ororo eyed him, using the opportunity to drink in her fill of him. "You said you had two reasons for coming here today," she reminded him when the silence became unnerving. "What is the second reason?"

Logan expelled his breath on a loud sigh. They've arrived at the point where he would reveal his main reason for coming to see her. He could only hope that she would be reasonable. Leveling her with an intense stare that did funny things to her insides, he said, "I want a paternity test done. Will ya cooperate?"

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Sneak Peek – Logan's faces the truth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"Excuse me?"

"I would like a DNA test done ta see if Nathan is my son," he reiterated calmly.

Ororo stood swiftly and all but ran to the solarium. She needed to get away from the man currently threatening to usurp her life. Her breaths were short shallow pants as she realized the implications of what he was asking her to do. She already knew what a test would reveal, but what she didn't know was what kind of impact this would have on Nathan's life once that test came back positive, as she knew it would.

She felt his presence when he entered the room. She turned to confront him. "So you want a DNA test? Then what? You play the father role sixteen bloody years later?!"

"That's not fair!" He countered, stepping further into the room.

"I cannot afford to play fair! You…you have the ability to take everything that means the world to me away and you want me to be fair?! Damn you Logan Howlett! Damn you!"

"I'm not going ta take anything away from ya," he answered calmly. "But ya have ta admit that I have ta be certain that I'm his father. Can't ya please understand that?"

"No!" She shouted, panicking to the point that she was losing control. She took a few calming breaths, cradling her face in her trembling hands.

Logan slowly and warily approached her. "Please Ororo. I need ta know before I proceed…"

"Proceed?" She shrieked, raising her head from her hands. "Proceed to do what?"

He shrugged, ashamed to now realize that he hadn't thought that far ahead. "I don't know yet," he admitted.

"You do not know yet," she repeated sarcastically. "So you figure this out as the mood strikes you, is that it?" She shook her head, glaring at him.

"I need ta eliminate any doubts that he is mine!" He roared, suddenly fed up with her non-cooperation.

Ororo laughed. "Oh, that is rich."

"One way or the other I'll get yer cooperation," he threatened.

"What does that mean?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Since ya're so smart, figure it out!" He turned to leave, seemingly having enough of her. He brushed past her and slender, ebony fingers grasped his bicep. A wayward thought about the strength in his bicep distracted her for a second. She shook her head to clear it. She couldn't afford to become distracted in this war. And yes, it was war, if his threats meant anything.

She licked her lips. "Where…where are you going?"

Logan sighed, temporarily relishing the feel of her touching him. "Ororo, fer my own peace of mind, I need ta be sure. I would love fer ya to cooperate."

"And if I do not?"

"Then I will pursue alternative means ta get yer cooperation." She was smart enough to know what that meant.

She quickly uncurled her fingers from around his bicep and went to sit down in the nearest chair, afraid that her legs would give out on her at any moment. She sank into the chair and held her head in her hands. She fought desperately to regain her control and figure out a way to reason with him.

Logan eyed her closely as he took up the seat in the identical cushioned wicker recliner to the one she occupied. He felt a pang creep up in his heart as he took in the despondent air around her. He needed for her to see that he had no intention of taking Nathan away from her. His objective was not to destroy the only constant in her life. It was evident to him that she loved the boy immensely and that Nathan loved her just as much. He sure as hell wasn't out to destroy the life they had. Yes the kid was a carbon copy of him and he had Ororo's confirmation, but he needed science to help him put everything in perspective. He just wanted a test done for his own peace of mind. It was important that she believe that he was not the bad guy here.

"Ororo," he began, watching her carefully. She looked so damned fragile, that it took a lot out of him not to go over to her and pull her into his arms. "It's not my intention ta hurt ya and Nathan."

She slowly raised her head from its resting place in her hands. She gazed at him skeptically. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm not some monster that I'll disrupt the life ya've created fer him in one fell swoop."

Ororo sighed, a sudden lethargy claiming her body. She leaned back and rested her head on the back of the chair. She closed her eyes, not sure she was ready for the sincerity she glimpsed in his eyes. She wasn't ready to acknowledge that he was as much a victim of someone's sick game as she and Nathan were. She wanted to hate him, wanted him to be the bad guy, but it was impossible knowing that none of this was his fault. It wasn't his fault that he was being threatened with exposure for a child he never knew he had created. Deep down, she realized that she had no choice but to help him cast any doubts about Nathan being his child aside. Reluctantly, she placed herself in his shoes. She would more than likely be acting the same way he was, if not worse, knowing that her entire life and what she had worked hard for was in danger.

 _But you aren't in his shoes_ , that nagging voice pointed out to her. _You have a young, impressionable life to protect._ And protect it she shall.

Sensing her hesitancy, Logan got up and silently moved over to where she was, dropping to his knees before her. "Please, Ororo."

So caught up in her thoughts that she jumped at the sound of his gravelly voice. How the hell was he besides her without her hearing him move?

"Do you think that it is necessary?"

"Yes. I have nothing ta go on…"

"Except my word and his uncanny resemblance to you."

"I'll make sure everything is discreet," Logan said slowly.

Ororo sighed, feeling control of the entire situation slipping away from her. "I cannot stop you can I?"

Logan took her hand in his and began rubbing his fingers across her knuckles. "Will ya help?"

Ororo felt the unintentional caress all the way down to the depths of her soul. The caress coupled with the sincerity she saw that was still there when she looked down at him, caused tears to spring to her eyes. She swiped at them with the back of her hand. Goddess! Get a grip! She chastised herself silently. "Nathan had his annual checkup last month. His blood work should still be on file. I will contact the doctor tomorrow and make arrangements. Whom do I contact when I get it?"

Logan felt an overwhelming urge to protect and comfort her sweep over him as he look at the resignation and depression in her posture. "Just call me when ya do. I'll take care of everything."

She nodded unenthusiastically. "Alright. Please write your contact information on that pad over there," she said hitching her head to the coffee table that held the note pad.

Logan stood to do as she requested and Ororo breathed a sigh of relief. Having him that close was wreaking havoc on her senses and nerves. She used the opportunity to stand, albeit shakily, and dragged herself over to the room's bay window. She saw the cardinals that built their nest in the massive oak tree in her backyard flutter around the air, but she might as well had been gazing out at nothing, as her head was occupied with thoughts of what her life was going to be like after the results of the paternity test came in. She took a few shaky breaths, but to no avail, because the tears began running down her smooth cheeks unchecked. She folded her arms around herself, in a puny attempt to ward off the chill of despair that had engulfed her.

Logan knew she was crying but stood rooted where he was. Even though that need to offer her comfort still held him, he felt completely powerless. He didn't meant to hurt her, but he had the feeling that trying to convey that sentiment to her right now would only lead to another argument. He sighed and raked his hands through his disheveled hair in frustration.

"Well…." He muttered, running his hand down the back of his neck, unsure of what to say to her now that he had gotten what he came here for.

She turned to the sound of his voice. He felt like a heel when he saw her red, puffy eyes. Without thinking, he began walking towards her, as if his body was being pulled to hers by a magnet.

"I…I…uh…" He cleared his throat of the lump lodged there. "I think I should leave now."

Ororo nodded, not bothering with words.

"We'll be in touch," he said before retracing his steps and leaving the room.

A minute later, Ororo heard her front door slammed, indicating that he had left.

* * *

Ororo stared at her face in the mirror over her mahogany vanity. She would soon be upon her thirty first year of life, but her face didn't show her age, with its smooth, buttery and wrinkle-free skin. The only feature that lent her face maturity was the eyes, eyes that were still swollen and puffy from the crying pity party she had indulged herself in once Logan had left. They were truly the window to one's soul and from the day she had realized that she was part of a cruel and harsh place, she had viewed the world somberly.

It was why Logan saw her as a goody-goody that very first time he had met her. She had always had that effect on people. Through childhood and young adulthood, she had been ridiculed for being a straitlaced, sanctimonious, sometimes seemingly cold nerd, too serious and too dull to ever have any fun.

Did anyone truly believe that she liked having an inordinate active sense of right and wrong? Did they truly believe that she derived any pleasure from living like she did? She didn't. She sure as hell didn't enjoy being the spoilsport all her life, but someone had to be. And since Jean had insisted on enjoying a life of debauchery and recklessness, it had fallen to her to be the sensible, conscientious one.

Sighing, she switched out the light, moved towards her lonely bed and shrugged off her silk robe. Lightly her hands skimmed over her nightgown. Her body was curvy, yet toned. Voluptuous was the word that immediately came to mind. Jean, who had matured early, had started turning men's heads by the time she entered her teenage years, much to their parents' dismay. She, on the other hand, had to wait until she had hit twenty one before any signs of the cleavage and rounded womanly hips she now possessed to blossom.

With a rueful smile, Ororo slid between the cool, satin sheets. She was a black woman with natural white flowing hair and blue eyes, who, in addition to being seen as too stern and prudish, had always been viewed as strange and more times than often labeled a freak. She had learned to tune out those negative words at an early age. But as she matured and grew into her body, she had come to realize and accepted the fact that she had a certain allure, an exotic appeal about her.

But, for as long as she could remember, most men never approached her as most were either intimidated by her appearance or just deemed her unapproachable. The seldom few that did approached her had always treated her as if she was to be regarded at arm's length. But it didn't matter to her, because for the sake of raising Nathan in a moral environment, she had forsaken dating or securing a life partner. At almost thirty one years of age, she was still a virgin.

And it sure as hell didn't matter to her if men approached her or not because she knew that her heart would never belong to any of them. Her heart was claimed by and belonged to only one man. James Logan Howlett. From the very first moment she had feasted her eyes on him, she was assailed by an unfamiliar sensation. She hadn't even known how to label that delicious, warm, flowering sensation in her lower body. It was only later in life that she was able to pinpoint and understand what had happened to her that day.

She groaned remembering all the times she spent in his company that summer, getting to know him and admiring him. As she grew older, what she felt for him only grew and she had no other choice to admit that she had fallen deeply and maddeningly in love with him. She had hoped that those feelings for him would have worked their way out of her system as she aged and never got to see him again, but it wasn't meant to be. It was like something had happened to her that summer and she was powerless to stop it. She knew that it was totally one-sided as Logan seemed to favor her sister then and as she kept up with him in magazines and newspapers, it was apparent that he wasn't too keen on commitment as he had always seemed to be scurrying around a different woman every time.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to entice a man of Logan's stature, but wouldn't he be surprised to learn that the goody-goody he had labeled her as had deep, sensual desires. His description of her had stung and messed with her self-esteem, but she had learned to rise above it, embracing who and what she was.

"Goddess!" she moaned when the kiss Logan had planted on her that day he had raged at her for sending him the letters came to the forefront of her mind, the memory sending a pang of desire straight to her lower regions. Ororo placed her hands on top of her throbbing core and moaned again, imaging Logan's lips and hands all over her.

"This is stupid," she said aloud in the dark, berating herself for behaving like a lovesick teenager, while knowing that she would more than likely have a much bigger problem once the paternity test results were in.

After Logan had left her and she had held her pity party, she had calmed herself long enough to make some hard decisions. Once she had agreed to the paternity test, she knew then and there that things would more than likely go south and go south fast. Her main priority now was to keep Nathan safe and shielded from any negative side effects that may result once that test came back showing that he was the racing superstar's son. Observing Nathan earlier while he was helping her prepare dinner, she realized that she could no longer keep him in the dark about the consequences of Logan Howlett's reemergence in their lives. Nathan deserved to know the full truth and she herself needed to relieve herself of this burden that she had shouldered for so long.

So, it was with a pang in her heart that she had decided that, once the results were in, she would sit down and tell him everything, from beginning to end. She had no doubts that he would want to build a relationship with Logan and she had no desire to stop him from doing do. She could only hope that after all this time of putting him off about his father, that he wouldn't hold it against her and abandon her. Her ultimate fear in all of this was that she would lose him, lose his love and be left an empty pathetic shell of herself.

* * *

It took her two days to gather up enough courage to pay Nathan's doctor a visit and make her odd request. She had then contacted Logan and let him know everything was ready to go. If Dr. Hank McCoy had any questions or misgivings about her unusual request, he hadn't let them be known and for that she was grateful. As far as she was concerned, the fewer questions, the better. Once she had notified Logan that everything was a go on her end, she didn't expect to hear from him until the results that she was already sure of were in. Since then, she felt as if she was walking on pins and needles and at any moment one of those needles will pierce the bubble that was currently her life.

She walked around like a zombie. She felt lifeless and on edge, as if at any minute, the rug would be pulled from under her. She felt as if her neck was on the chopping block and she was waiting for Logan to drop the blade. She had no desire to work, eat, get chores done and even sleep evaded her. Nathan had noticed that she was not her usual self and when he had questioned her about it, she had brushed off his concerns.

Three days later, her heart began thumping loudly and wildly in her chest and she literally jumped when her cell phone rang and Logan's number popped up on her caller ID. There were no questions as to why he was calling and she toyed with the idea of ignoring his call. However, knowing how persistent he seemed to be, she knew he would only continue until he reached her.

So it was with trembling hands that she reached for the phone on its sixth ring and cowardly press the button that directed his call to voicemail.

Ororo knew she was being a coward in evading his call. Her intuition told her that he had the results of the paternity test, and although she knew without uncertainties that Nathan was indeed Logan's child, she absolutely didn't want to know the results of the test. She knew that once he handed her the results report and she read it for herself, then her carefully built life would come tumbling down. She couldn't, wouldn't allow that to happen and she took some kind of perverse pleasure in ignoring his three successive calls.

With calm she was far from feeling, Ororo stood and made her way to the kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge to see what she can salvage for her Friday night dinner for one, as Nathan was again having a sleep over with his best friend Jeremy LeBeau. She found a piece of poached salmon and some roasted vegetables from last night. She sighed. That would have to satisfy her not so hungry palate. Dumping the refrigerated food in the microwave, she nuked it for approximately one and a half minutes, before taking a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island counter.

She sat tapping her fingers impatiently waiting for the microwave to stop. Her mind was in disarray and her nerves were completely frayed. How was she going to reason with Logan if she was an unsteady bundle of nerves?

She jumped slightly when she heard a motorcycle come to a screeching halt in front of her house. She shook her head in mild disgust at her cowardice. Goddess! She needed to get a grip and get one fast. The beeping of the microwave signaled that her day-old food was ready and she unenthusiastically went to try and push the food past her throat. She had no idea how long she sat at the counter attempting to eat the unappetizing food, until the the loud rapping on the door brought her to attention.

* * *

It was the first time ever in his life that he remembered being this scared. Truth be told, he was scared to death. The last time he felt an ounce of this type of fear was after that horrific crash at the Coca-Cola 600 race two years ago, in which he had to leave the site in the back of an ambulance. But that fear had abated after he learned that his injuries weren't life threatening and he would be able to continue to do what he loved doing. But this fear…this fear was on an entirely different level. This fear he felt as he sat on his Ducati XDiavel outside Ororo's house, was frightening and overwhelming. This fear was coupled with something that can only be described as an all-consuming need. He had no idea how to combat it nor how to deal with it. One thing he did know was the source of this fear was just beyond the door he was now eyeballing…Nathan and Ororo.

He knew she was inside the house, ignoring his calls and wishing that he could simply disappear out of her life. But this was one time he couldn't indulge a woman and give her what she wanted. No way. He had a son, the paternity test that he had wanted was completed and had revealed to him, what he had admitted to himself to know…that he was the boy's father. He had also admitted that his need to have a paternity test done was utter nonsense. He had already believed that Nathan was his son….believed it from the first moment she confirmed it. He knew the truth. All he had to do was look at her and see that she was telling him the gospel truth…nothing but. She wasn't a con artist, she wasn't devious…she was the woman he had gone and fallen in love with over the past couple weeks. That in itself had stunned him. On his list of things that could possibly happen when he had decided to confront her about the letters, the attraction that had bowled him over wasn't even remotely on the list. Falling in love was something he had vowed never to do again, but here he was, utterly in love with Ororo Munroe, surrogate mother of his child.

He told himself that it was impossible to fall in love with someone so suddenly because he had just met her for cripes' sake, but then, the memories of that summer in the Catskills came flowing back with a savagery that shook him. He remembered the skinny and shy bookworm, who held his attention, who listened to him wax about his life's goals and who encouraged him when he felt as if he was only living in a fool's paradise. He vaguely remembered her sister, the biological mother of his kid, but Ororo was the one he had remembered in that rush of memories. The goody-goody had transformed into a beautiful, independent, intelligent woman who was now consuming his every waking thought.

She had been the only person he had thought to call once the test results were available. His friend Dr. Scott Summers had worked overtime to discretely get the test completed. Logan pulled the backpack off his shoulder, flipped it open and grabbed the nondescript manila envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. Through the visor of his helmet, his eyes zoned in to the only parts of the report he was interested in… _probability of paternity: 99.99999998%_ and _conclusion: James Howlett is not excluded as the biological father of Nathan Xavier_. That said it all. Scott had explained to him that his DNA was consistent with that of Nathan's DNA and in all likelihood, he was the kid's father. But he knew that going in and now, he felt utterly lost. He had no idea how he was going to move forward knowing how he felt about Ororo and that he was a father to the kid she had raised as her own.

He knew that Ororo thought that he was going to take the boy away from her, but that was far from the truth. The truth was, he wanted…no needed her too. Somewhere between confronting her about the letters and the paternity test, he had realized that she was vital to his existence going forward. He could only hope and pray that she would have him.

He replaced the sheet of paper in the envelope, before clutching it in one hand and taking his helmet off with the other hand. He got off the bike and like a man walking to the gallows, he made his way to Ororo's front door and thumped the door. The sound of his knock was eerie to his ears and with bated breath, he waited for her to open the door.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 Sneak Peek – Ororo and Logan square off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know Ororo is a bit hardcore so far, but she is fighting to keep her life together. Yes, Logan deserves to know his son and be in his life, but Ororo sees him as a threat to the life she has carefully and lovingly built for Nathan and herself. However, they will resolve their issues soon enough. Thank you again to all who have read and are following this story.**

* * *

 **Six**

With an unreadable mask on her face, she opened the door. A somber, haggard looking Logan greeted her.

"I don't remember her very well," he confessed gruffly. "She's just this hazy blur in my memory. All I remember is that she had a terrific body, long red hair, green eyes and was an easy lay." He studied Ororo's face in the flickering moonlight. "I remember more about ya than I do her."

Her eyes widened at his confession. She was expecting an angry Logan, not a reflective Logan. Her expression and her heart softened a bit. "Do you?"

"Yes. We talked a lot. Got to know each other. Ya supported me."

"I was only your sounding board. Besides, I thought I was only Miss Goody-Goody."

He raised tortured eyes to her. "Can I come in, 'Ro? I think we need ta talk."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Ororo hesitated for only a second before stepping aside to allow him entry. She could feel the tension radiating off of him in waves as he brushed pass her. She closed the door softly then slowly whirled around to face him.

He was standing in the middle of her living room, holding the manila envelope in one hand and the helmet in the other, looking very much like a lost child.

Ororo studied him, her expression pensive. She knew why he was here and that it was about to be a long night. She plopped down unladylike onto the leather oversized sofa. She picked up the throw pillow and clutched it to her chest, attempting to form a barrier of protection between herself and what she knew he was about to tell her.

Logan's eyes followed her every movement, admiring everything about her. Christ! Get a grip bub, he chastised himself silently. With a deep sigh, he took up a seat as far away from her as possible. He relieved himself of the envelope and helmet by placing them on the coffee table.

His eyes darted around the room, until they rested on her. "Ya know why I'm here."

Ororo nodded, her conscientious mind focusing on his unspoken confirmation that Nathan was his. "Yes, I know," she whispered.

He smiled wanly, as though he wasn't really paying much attention to anything. Suddenly, he shot up and began pacing the length of her Persian rug. "Christ!" He said harshly. "I have a kid…a sixteen year old kid. What kind of father am I that I missed sixteen flaming years of his life?!"

His admittance of his relationship to Nathan was bittersweet. She felt a rush of joy swelled up inside of her, but she also felt that squeezing little pressure around her heart that she experienced every time she thought about what action he might take regarding Nathan. "You did not know about him," she offered weakly.

He gave her a wry smile. "Doesn't make me feel better knowing that, 'Ro."

"You cannot do much about the past," she voiced with a shrug. "You can only move on and build a relationship with him going forward."

"I keep thinking about what ya asked me a few days ago. What would I do with a teenage son?"

Softly, almost fearfully, she asked, "Have you decided?"

His brow was dappled with intensity as he stopped his pacing. "No…yes…I don't know," he answered, for the first time in a long time, unsure of himself. He brought his eyes down to her level. "I didn't get much time ta think after I received that," he tilted his head towards the coffee table where the envelope laid. "Besides, I can't do much about the future unless I play catch up with the past."

She held his stare, a confused look on her face. "I do not understand."

"I need yer help, Ororo."

"What for?"

"I can't do this on my own."

"Do what?" She asked in a slightly exasperated tone. She stood and moved about the room, fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on.

He began to pace again. His eyes were trained on the rug as he replied, "From what I've seen so far, Nathan is a great kid. He's a kid a father couldn't help but be proud of." He stopped to face her. "I want ta know how ya did it. How he got that way. I've already missed sixteen years and I really don't want ta miss anymore. There is so much about him that I don't know and I need yer help with all of that."

Ororo stood rooted in her spot, her eyes never leaving his. "That all sounds great, Logan. But again, I must ask, what are you going to do with a sixteen year old son?"

Logan's expression was bleak and full of appeal. "That's the thing, 'Ro. I don't know." He flung his arms out to his sides helplessly. "I don't have any experience with this. Not a flaming clue as ta how ta go about building a relationship with a teenager. That's why I'm asking ya." He came to stand before her grasping her shoulder, he implored, "Please, darlin'. I need ya, Ororo."

Ororo was stunned. There were no other words to describe the temporary paralysis that grasped her at his impassioned words. But she was fearful and unsure. Was he telling her this because he only wanted to be a father in name only, but have her continue to do the work raising Nathan? Or was he telling her this because he genuinely wanted to be a part of Nathan's life and be there for him?

He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, on her face and in her posture. Automatically, he seemed to know what she was thinking. "I'm not saying this fer the hell of it, 'Ro. I'm sincere. I honestly want ta be there fer Nathan…and ya. If ya'll let me."

She had to sit down. Her knees were a few seconds away from falling out completely from under her. This had to be a dream. Wasn't it? She reclaimed her seat on the oversized sofa.

Her emotions were all over the place. As difficult as it was to admit, she admired him for wanting to take an interest in Nathan and wanting to be there for him. He could have been furious when the test results came back or even shrugged him off as a biological accident. He certainly could have refused to have anything to do with them even after learning the truth sixteen years later, like most men would have more than likely done. But then, Logan Howlett was of a higher caliber than most men. He had awards and championships galore. His life had been studded with achievements and honors. He had one thing missing in most men these days, integrity.

His strong character made her love him all the more, but it also made him her enemy. He wasn't a man who would gaily turn his back on a teenage son. Ororo guiltily admit, albeit to herself, that him leaving them alone had been one of her selfish wishes.

It was her belief that he was here asking her to help him navigate the parental waters because he certainly didn't think the situation through and was more than likely acting off his reflexes. Until he revealed what his concrete plans for the future were, she would have to feel her way around this delicate situation. For the time being, she would have to play devil's advocate to see where his head currently was and was going.

"Have you really thought about this, Logan? Or is this a reflex action to finding out that you have a son?" She asked softly.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"The results…" she nodded to the table where the manila envelope laid still. "You just got the results this afternoon. Am I correct?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, but…" He stopped, afraid to reveal more to this strong, independent woman before him.

"But?"

He sighed. Hell! He might as well go for broke. He had already come this far. "Truth be told, 'Ro, I believed ya the first time when ya told me that he was mine."

Ororo's eyes widened. Goddess! But this was an evening for surprises. And she wasn't sure how much more she could take. "So what was all that drivel about the paternity test for?" She huffed.

"Ta buy time."

"For what?"

"To figure out what I wanted fer the future." He held up his hands when he saw she was about to offer a peppered rejoinder. "Yeah, I know I just said I didn't know what I wanted."

Ororo pinched the bridge of her nose. All this back and forth with him not knowing what he wanted to do was quite aggravating. "What do you want for the future, Logan?" She asked with dread.

"What I want is fer my son ta know me and fer me ta be there fer him and ta give him what he should have had in the first place with a father. I've already missed sixteen years and I don't want ta miss anymore. Scratch that. I don't intend ta miss anymore," he answered slowly. His voice was laced with conviction when he continued, "I've also realized that wanting him in my life means wanting the woman he calls Mom too. I'm ready and willing ta do whatever it takes ta make ya both happy."

Ororo could have sworn her heart stopped. She didn't just hear him correctly, did she? He wanted to make her happy. Her. Ororo Munroe. It was her greatest desire. But this had to be some trick, a ruse to get her to become more vulnerable than she already was and then cave in to his demands.

Again, he read the thoughts going through her mind as if he was psychic. "I'm not playing games, 'Ro. This is what I truly want."

"Is it?" She snorted, refusing to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. She had waited for a long time to hear something akin to those words and now here he was toying with her. She wasn't going to be duped by his sick twisted games.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Logan stared at her in confusion. "Why?" He parroted. "I just stated my reasons, Ororo."

The sound of her name coming off of his lips was heaven. "I do not believe you." There, it was out in the open.

He stalked over to where she was seated and leveled her with a hard glare. "What do ya mean ya don't believe me? Ya think I'll be here pouring my heart out if I wasn't serious?"

Ororo's chin went up a few notches. She refused to back down from the intensity visible in his eyes. "How do I know that this is not one of your tricks to take Nathan away from me? You keep yo-yoing back and forth about not knowing what you want to do."

He swore liberally and viciously. "Fer the love of…" He tossed his arms up in the air in exasperation. "Are we back ta that?"

"We never left," she railed. "It will always come back to that."

He was silent for a moment, then, "Not everybody is yer enemy, Ororo."

She stood swiftly and rounded on him like a raging angel. "I do not know that. For sixteen blasted years, it has been Nathan and I against the damn world!" She erupted, her eyes turning a deep sapphire color in anger. "No one helped us…helped me. Now here you are wanting to instill yourself giving you a readymade family!"

Ororo heaved for breath, her nostrils flaring and her eyes stormy. She faced off against him, ready to do battle. He wasn't going to win…not if she could help it.

Logan watched her. She was itching for a fight and after the day he'd had, he would gladly oblige her. "Well, if I knew I had a kid, then things would have been different. But ya said so yerself, I didn't know all because…"

"All because what?" She demanded, having a fairly good idea of what he was indicating. "Just what are you implying, Logan?"

He started to go past her, but she grabbed his arm. She felt the heat emitting off of him in that one touch that she felt weak in the knees. She shook of that disconcerting feeling. "I do believe you are implying something and it is completely baseless."

"Baseless?" He bit out, his eyes hard and reproachful. "Why do ya think everybody is against ya?"

"I do not!"

"Ya sure as hell can't prove it by me!" He shouted. "Why the hell ya just can't take things at face value?!"

"What gives you the right to come here and censure me?"

"My son! That's who!" He stepped closer to her, deliberately putting her on the defensive. "You have custody of my kid, so I have a right ta come here and censure ya and know every damn thing about ya." He leaned in closer to her. "Even yer most personal secrets."

"Everything about me is none of your business, Mr. Howlett," she replied scathingly.

"I beg ta differ," he said through clenched teeth. "Ya're a piece of work. I'm trying ta get closer ta ya fer the sake of Nathan because if I want him, I have ta want ya too. But ya're like a damn ice queen. Nobody could get close to ya."

"Leave!"

"No," he tossed back at her. "Not before I say my piece. Ya think that everybody is out ta get ya ta the point that ya never even married so ya can give Nathan a good home with two parents. Seems to me that ya don't love him as much as ya say ya do."

"I do!" She whispered fiercely. "I do love him."

"Then why isn't there a man around for his sake? Huh?"

"No one has ever asked me."

He laughed mirthlessly. "I don't doubt that. Ya come off as an ice queen. Ya're like frostbite."

She turned away from him, intent on getting away from his commanding presence and his insults. But he was faster than her and his fingers shackled her wrist and drew her back towards him so her breasts were plastered to his chest.

"No. Ya aren't getting away that easily." His gray eyes narrowed. "I'm not so sure that ya've created a healthy environment for my kid ta live in, Miss Munroe."

"Oh? I suppose that you squiring around a different woman every day is a healthier environment?" She snapped back.

"At least I have a normal lifestyle. Can't say the same fer ya."

"I have created a loving, nurturing environment for Nathan. And no one including you, can tell me otherwise."

He was held mesmerized by the continued darkening of her eyes. "I beg ta differ."

Ororo drew a deep shuddering breath, still held immobile against him. Before she knew it, his fingers were no longer around her arm, but were closing around her head, drawing her face up to his. He kissed the corners of her mouth before flicking his tongue out against the seam of her lips. Ororo made an involuntary longing sound as Logan applied more pressure and nudged her lips apart. His tongue mated with hers as she willingly participated in the carnal kiss.

"Cripes," he groaned when he finally pulled back.

Ororo nearly fainted from the sheer eroticism of his embrace. She welcomed his lips again and the sweet, warm dampness of his kiss. Responding to the hungry, rapid tempo he set and her own sensuous impulses, she slipped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His lips then left a blazing trail down her neck, then brushing aside the collar of her shirt, he planted a solid one at its base. She threw her head back and gasped his name.

"I should have kissed ya a long time ago and maybe ya won't be the ice queen ya are now."

Ororo drew back as if he had slapped her. The crestfallen look on her face had him immediately regretting his words. As he watched, a tear trickled down her cheek, which she quickly whisked away. She wrenched herself out of his embrace and put a considerable amount of distance between them.

"I am not one of your whores to do with as you please. Kindly leave my house," she said snappily, her composure barely restored.

An apology was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back when he heard her clipped words. His eyes that were clouded with passion a moment ago were now hard. Logan turned to leave, but not before issuing a veiled threat over his retreating shoulder. "This isn't the end of this. One way or the other this is going ta get resolved."

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time since Logan had stormed out, leaving her to mechanically clean up and prepare herself for bed, she wished that she had told him the truth as to why there was no man around to be a father figure to Nathan.

"Because you ruined me for all other men!" She had itched to toss in his face. But she had remained silent, opting to take his insults instead of effectively shutting him up. If only he knew that he was the one man that she had measured all potential beaus up against, with all of them failing miserably. He was the reason why she was still a virgin, dreaming impossible dreams and having equally impossible hopes.

Now laying in her bed, tossing and turning, she cringed as his insults replayed in her head. So why had she stood there listening to his invectives and not offering any strong retorts? Because she didn't want to have to explain herself and explain why she had been carrying a torch for him after all these years. That would have opened up a whole new can of worms she wasn't prepared for.

They were still dealing with the fact that he was back in her life and from all appearances, it seemed as if he wanted to be in Nathan's life as well. Dealing with the complexities of the entire situation and her ill father was enough for her at the moment and she didn't need any further complications.

And then to top it off, he had insinuated that he wanted her in his life in addition to Nathan. A rush of joy had overcome her as she had heard those words, but reality had quickly set in and she had refused to believe that he was uttering the words that she had longed to hear. It was so much easier for her to reject his words than accept them because like everything else in her life it would soon meet its end.

Ororo sighed as she flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She knew she was indulging in a pity party but she couldn't help it. Everything good in her life has never lasted. Her parents, Moira, Jean, Charles…and soon enough, Nathan. The last one was hard for her to admit. Throughout raising Nathan, she had continuously remained fearful of the day that he would be taken away from her. That fear materialized when Logan came sauntering back into her life and she knew she had to fight like hell to hold onto Nathan. And yes, fighting like hell included rejecting his wanting the "woman whom his son calls Mom and doing everything in his power to make her happy".

Thinking about Nathan, she knew that sooner rather than later, she would have to make him privy to the fact that the man he practically idolized was the father she had told him was nonexistent. She shuddered to think of his reaction to the life altering news. Goddess! What a mess she had to clean up and cleaning it up soon was best for everyone involved. With that in mind, she resolved to get in touch with Logan tomorrow to begin the process.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 Sneak Peek – Ororo makes a discovery.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Visiting her father always left her trapped in a state of melancholia. It wasn't any different today, especially with everything else weighing so heavily on her. Nathan wasn't with her for this visit, as he was still at his friend's house and her decision to see her father was a spur of the moment type of decision. She didn't know what had propelled her to make the visit, but all she knew was that she had awaken with an incessant and indescribable need to see him. With all that was going on, the relentless need to visit him that had gripped her when she had awaken after making her decision to begin sorting out the messes her life had been caught up in since Logan's turbulent return to her life, was unexplainable to say the least.

So, now here she was, doing her best to school her emotions, but even that wasn't good enough once her father picked up on her mood and asked her if she was doing alright.

"I am fine, Dad," Ororo answered automatically, glancing over to where he was parked in his wheelchair besides his bed.

Even though his health was failing, his eyes still remained perceptive. He narrowed those perceptive eyes on her now. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied with a small, tight smile.

"I worry about you, Ororo." His speech was low, but she heard him perfectly clear.

She heaved a sigh. "I know you do, Dad. But there is no need for you too. You need to focus on getting better."

"I cannot help worrying about you," Charles said anxiously. "And I worry about your sister."

Here we go again, Ororo thought, grimacing. He always found a way to interject Jean into their visits.

"Have you spoken with your sister?" He continued, well aware of the change in her at the mention of her sister. "You both need to mend the rift between you."

"Look, Dad…"

"No, Ororo," Charles stated forcefully, which caused Ororo's eyes to widened in shock. "I do not have long left on Earth and I would like to know that the both of you have settled your differences." When he saw her hesitancy, he implored, "Please, Ororo. It is one of the important things I wish for before I die."

Ororo closed her eyes at his heartfelt words. Goddess, how did she begin to tell him that his wish was damn near impossible? "I will try, Dad. But I cannot promise you anything else beyond that."

Charles smiled tremulously, seemingly reassured. "That is all I ask of you, dear daughter." He peered at her through half hooded eyes and decided that she wasn't prepared to hear about the plans he had already put into motion. She would find out soon enough and he hoped that she would be able to see his reasoning behind the decisions he had made and the events that were sure to arise from those decisions. He also prayed that she would be able to forgive him.

When he said nothing else, Ororo glanced over to him. "Are you tired, Dad?"

"A bit. But I do not want you to leave just yet," Charles said softly. "How is Nathan?"

Ororo smiled. "He is doing well. He aced his last exam. He is a good kid."

"That is good to hear. He will be in college soon."

"Yes," Ororo sighed. Another thing to worry about, she mused.

"I love the both of you so much."

"We love you too, Dad," Ororo replied. "Would you like for me to help you get ready for bed?"

As soon as the question was out of her mouth, a nurse came to help him get ready and with his medication. Ororo observed the nurse preparing her father for bed over the next fifteen minutes. Once that task was done, the nurse handed him his medication. It took another five minutes for the medication to take effect and Charles began to snore softly, a small smile on his aged face.

Ororo bade the nurse goodnight before going around the room, picking up little knick knacks. She silently crept to her father's desk to replace some items. Opening the left side bottom drawer, she saw a stack of cream colored paper with silver foil borders, a few pens and a book of stamps. She frowned, wondering who her father could be corresponding with. She didn't even know he was writing since the strokes took that ability away from him. She glanced back at Charles snoring, his chest rising and falling evenly, then back to the mysterious stationery.

Who could he possibly be writing too? Then the unspeakable thought struck her. He wasn't the one that…? She shook her head. There was no way that he could be the one writing those letters to Logan. Was he? "Impossible," she breathed.

With those thoughts swirling around in her mind, she left the room and rushed directly down to the receptionists' station. "Pardon me," Ororo called out to the receptionist typing away on one of three computers at the station.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?" The lady inquired politely.

"My father, in room 258, Charles Xavier…has he been sending out letters or anything else to anyone?"

After a few seconds, the lady smiled in recognition. "Oh yes! We're so happy that he's been enthusiastic about writing, knowing that it's difficult for him. He's already sent out a few letters over the past several weeks."

Ororo's face showed her distress, causing the receptionist to inquire about her wellbeing.

"I am fine. Did you happen to notice whom the letters were addressed too?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry."

Ororo waved her hand in dismissal. "Thank you." She turned and thoughtfully made her way outside the nursing facility.

The gears in her head were turning a mile a minute as she slid into the driver's seat of her ancient Jeep Liberty, turned the ignition and cautiously made her way to the expressway that would take her home.

Once at home, she attempted to concentrate on mundane tasks like laundry, vacuuming and cooking dinner, but her mind was too busy to allow anything as simple as concentration. She couldn't be certain, but all her instincts screamed at her that her father was the one to send Logan the letters. Goddess! What was her father thinking to open this Pandora's Box?

She didn't think that this situation could have gotten much worse, but Goddess, was she wrong. She had thought along the lines of Logan in that the person who was sending the letters was a random nut who was just doing this for kicks. It never dawned on her in a million years that the letters were being sent from her father. How in the Goddess' name did he even know that Logan was Nathan's father? Jean never once mentioned that fact to him and she had never revealed that information at any time either. As far as Ororo knew, before Logan came back into the picture, she and Jean were the only two in the world that were aware of Nathan's true parentage. That all came crashing down upon discovering that Charles was the one threatening to disrupt the lives of all players involved. This was getting messy and she had to take steps to nip it in the bud. It was high time that she took control of this situation and settle it once and for all.

As reluctant as she was, she knew she had no choice but to enlist Logan's help and sort this mess out before it escalated into a full fledge disaster and she ended up losing more than she bargained for. As much as she dreaded the thought of meeting up with Logan again, she knew that she had no other recourse but to let him know of her discovery. She was reluctant to call him as she didn't want to hear that gravelly voice of his that did funny things to her on the inside. She sighed knowing that she would just have to wait until he showed up again for them to have what was sure to be an explosive confrontation. She hoped to the Goddess, that he would stay away for much longer this time. But even she wasn't that naïve to believe that would happen.

* * *

Ororo didn't have to wait long for him to show up. She noticed the out of place sports car parked at the curb outside of her house as she maneuvered her Jeep into the driveway. Through her rearview mirror, she saw him as he emerged from his car and briskly made his way to meet her in the driveway as she got out of the vehicle.

Behind his sunglasses, her face was unsmiling and her stare was downright hostile. For one quick moment, he felt an insane compulsion to embrace her vulnerable frame to his burly chest. Every time he saw her, she strummed his protective nature alive.

"What do you want, Logan?" Her tone was utterly unfriendly.

"No hello?"

Her response was stony silence.

"I've been waiting fer ya ta get home fer a while now. Doesn't that warrant a hello?" Damn, he thought. So much for going the friendly route. Next route…sincerity. "Can we be friends, 'Ro?"

She glared at him. "Why?"

Her question annoyed him. He steeled himself against losing his temper and starting an argument with her, which would totally defeat the purpose of his visit.

"Ya need some helping carrying yer things inside?" He asked indicating with a jerk of his head the bags of groceries sitting in the back seats of her Jeep.

Ororo nodded reluctantly. It appeared he was being friendly, so the best she can do was meet him somewhere along the line. "Fine," she said as she gestured for him to open the backdoor of the vehicle.

With both of them clutching bags of groceries, they took the path leading to the kitchen's side entrance. She opened the door and carefully placed her bags on the kitchen counter and he followed suit. "Thank you. Leave the bags on the counter. I will put away the groceries later."

"We should do them now, else yer chocolate mint will melt," he said, taking out the carton of ice cream.

She snatched the ice cream out of his hands and stuffed the carton into the freezer.

"Ya don't look like a chocolate kind of girl," he said absentmindedly, taking out the remaining contents of the bag and placing them on the counter.

"I am not. It is Nathan's favorite," she answered.

Logan smiled. "Mine too."

I know, Ororo said silently.

Logan had quickly unloaded a few bags of groceries. Ororo glanced at the contents stacked on the countertop and frowned. "I will do that later, Logan."

He was determined not to let her get under his skin to distract him from the main purpose of his visit. He had decided to give her a few days to stew after their last argument, before he bombarded her with the reasons why he wanted them to raise Nathan together. He too had had time to think about the future and the one thing he kept circling back to was that he had never needed anyone in the way he needed her now. He needed her to show him the ropes, seeing that she had firsthand knowledge of what it was to be the parent of this wonderful kid. He needed her to help him navigate these unchartered waters he was about to travel. Cripes! How did one begin to be the parent of a sixteen year old, especially knowing that you've already missed such a huge part of his life? Logan had no answers and he was hoping, praying even, that Ororo was willing to help him. But deep down, he knew he needed her for much more. He needed her for himself, to help drive away the loneliness that had been a huge part of his life for as long as he could remember. After seeing Ororo after all this time, he knew that she was the one, and more than likely the only one to fill that gaping emptiness.

Calmly, he raised a bushy eyebrow. "Just direct me ta where ya put these," he said making a sweeping gesture of his hand over the stacked groceries.

"Fine."

He continued to unload the bags, as she packed the items away in their appropriate places. They worked in silence. His was necessary, so he didn't lose his temper. Hers was hostile because she felt as if his visit had pushed her back against the wall, thus giving her no choice but to reveal her discovery to him.

Watching her move around the kitchen was a treat for him. The grace of her movements was casting a spell on him, hypnotizing him to no end. He knew he was aroused when she stood on her toes to reach a shelf and the baby blue shirt she was wearing inched up, revealing to him the smooth mahogany skin of her well toned stomach.

Logan shifted to ease the tightness in his jeans. Knowing he was pressing his luck, he nodded to the sodas she was packing away in the refrigerator. "May I have a soda please?" It was no Molson, but it would have to do.

Ororo scowled at him before practically tossing him the can of Pepsi, then handing him a glass with a few ice cubes in it.

"Thanks," he mumbled, going over to the sink to open the can in case it frothed over.

Folding her arms across her chest, she glared at him. "I am glad you are here. There are some things we need to discuss."

The glass froze on its way to his mouth when he heard her words. Did he hear her correctly? He thought he was persona non grata due to the attitude she had tossed his way since they met up outside. Watching her closely, he said, "Good. That's what I came here fer." He tipped the glass to his lips and took a mouthful of his drink. "So, what's on yer mind, darlin'?"

Ororo was momentarily distracted at the bobbing action of his throat as he drank the soda. She cleared her throat of the sudden lump there. "The letters."

He frowned momentarily before realization dawned. "What about the letters?"

"Can you describe them to me? The envelopes they came in? The stationery they were written on? Anything?"

"Why? Ya don't believe me?"

"Can you just do as I ask please?" She bit back.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because I think I know who the sender is."

"What? Who?"

"Just answer my questions before I reveal anything else."

His nostrils flared in annoyance. "The envelopes were plain white ones, with this address as the return address. The stationery was cream colored paper with silver foil type borders. Nothing eye catching about it."

Ororo's heart sank. The stationery he described matched the description of the ones she found in her father's desk. She rubbed the space between her eyes.

"Who sent me the letters?" He asked around a mouthful of the remainder of his drink.

"I believe that it was my father who sent them."

Logan almost choked on the drink. He swallowed the mouthful almost painfully and then gaped at her. "Come again. Yer father?"

She nodded and explained to him about the stationery she had found in his desk and how it was identical to the description he had just provided to her. She spread her hands wide. "If I could see the letters, then I would be able to know for sure if it was indeed him who sent them. I could compare the handwritings and make a determination."

He nodded. "I'll bring the letters with me next time."

Depleted of energy, Ororo lowered herself into one of the chairs at the breakfast table. "I do not know what to say, Logan," she said meekly. "I cannot believe that my father would do something so devious. It is so unlike him."

"Well, if it's him," Logan said, trying to alleviate her seeming embarrassment.

She gave him a look that pretty much asked him if he had any doubts that it was indeed her father. His lowered head told her all she needed to know.

He sank his huge frame into the chair opposite her. "I thought that ya said that no one other than ya and yer sister knew that Nathan was my kid."

"That is what I thought too…until I made my discovery. As far as I knew, he had no idea."

"Well, it's obvious now that he did."

"Apparently," she voiced glumly. "He must have known it for a long time. Maybe he suspected that it was you since everything went downhill after that summer, then as Nathan grew up and he started to look like you…" her voice trailed off, unable to finish her thoughts.

She was extremely ashamed at her father's actions, that she found it downright hard to look at Logan directly. However, she garnered her courage and did so. "I am sorry, Logan." Her voice was gruff with emotion.

He leaned back in the chair and regarded her dejected posture. "It's not yer fault, 'Ro," he told her. "I'm not blaming ya."

Ororo quirked a snowy eyebrow at him. That was news to her. Since he had came storming back in her life, he hadn't stop insinuating that the fault was hers.

"Well…not anymore," he mumbled sheepishly.

"I shall confront him about it immediately."

"Don't," Logan told her. "Please don't do that. He's a sick man and I don't think he could harm me. I'm relieved ta know that it's not a professional doing the blackmailing."

She sighed, rubbing her temples to relieve some of the undue stress she was under.

"Ya know, I believe that he wanted ta be caught." At Ororo's raised brows, he continued, "He must have if he put yer address on the envelopes."

"But why did he do it in the first place?" Ororo asked, bewildered. "He changed after Moira died and even more so after the accident and after Jean left. I did not know that he had changed to become so vindictive."

"Eh…He probably thought that it was time fer me ta step up ta the plate and raise my son and give ya a chance ta live yer life."

Ororo glanced at him bemusedly. "What?"

"Come on, 'Ro. Ya had ta put yer life on hold and the things that I'm positive ya wanted ta do ta look after an ailing father and raise yer sister's kid, while I was away living and achieving my dreams. It couldn't have been all happy times fer ya."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," she defended weakly.

Logan speared her with intense eyes. Eyes that said I know what I'm talking about. "How old were ya when ya took over care fer Nathan while his mother…his real mother gallivanted all over the place? How old were ya when ya took over caring fer yer dad? 'Ro, ya gave up a lot ta do what ya did."

She expelled a deep breath. "And I would gladly do it again!"

"I have no doubts that ya will. It says a lot about the kind of person ya are. But didn't ya once resent giving up on yer dreams and the things ya wanted ta do fer yerself? Didn't ya once wonder what it would be like ta backpack through Europe, walk on the Great Wall of China or experience a Safari?"

She lowered her head, knowing he spoke the truth. However, her life was what it was now and she had did the best with the hand life had dealt her. "The life I have had is the life I was meant to have. So, I do not have any regrets."

Logan nodded as if to say 'if you say so'. They were both quiet and reflective for several moments. Finally, Logan said, "I'm glad he did it though."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Because of Nathan."

Ororo's mouth went dry. "What about him?"

"It's disconcerting knowing that I could have gone the rest of my life not knowing him."

As his eyes studied her intently, Ororo had a serious hunch that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say next.

"I think that he and I should spend time together."

Goddess! She hated being right. She licked her dry lips. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he and I should get ta know each other, see each other on a regular basis, and spend time away from here together. In essence, spend quality time with each other."

She jumped up from the chair, refusing to believe what he was saying. "Quality time?" She repeated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Did you catch a talk show and picked that up? I am certain that you have no idea what quality time is all about."

"Hold on a damn minute. Ya…"

"What the hell do you know about quality time?! What is your idea of it?! Scurrying around a different woman every day of the week? Continuing your philandering where you will be able to have Nathan and his friends learn for free?!"

"Oh fer cripes' sake! Come off yer high horse, 'Ro. Yer damn strict moral code makes it sound like I live a sick lifestyle!" He shouted back at her.

"A moral code is something you do not have Mr. Howlett! I doubt you even know the meaning of the word!" Ororo railed frantically. "I do not want Nathan around your kind of lifestyle."

"Damn you!" He flew out of his chair so fast, that Ororo had no choice but to back away a bit. "Ya're being totally unfair."

"I do not have time to be fair," she retorted hotly. "You are trying to take my child away from me and I am not going to roll over and simply let you do that."

"What does the way I live my life have ta do with me wanting ta spend time with my son?" He asked calmly.

"I do not want Nathan to fall in love with you and then be heartbroken when you get bored with being a father and want a taste of the lifestyle you are accustomed too. I do not want him to lose you like…" She caught herself in time.

"Like what?"

 _Like I did!_ Ororo drew in a shuddering breath and quickly changed what she was about to reveal in the heat of the moment. "I just do not want Nathan getting hurt. He has a promising future ahead of him. Fatherhood is a new world for you and you will no doubt get bored with it."

"Ya couldn't be more wrong," he said stiffly.

She leveled him with a look that clearly said _yeah right_. "I am sure that after the novelty of having a child wears off, you will be back to your old ways and where would that leave Nathan? Huh? I would not give you an opportunity to hurt my son."

She angrily turned on her heels to leave the kitchen, but his next words froze her solid in her tracks.

"I spoke to my attorney this morning."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 Sneak Peek – A few life changing decisions are made.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

She couldn't say anything and she couldn't move. Dread settled over her body, as her blood ran cold. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she clamped her teeth over lower lip.

He wanted to go to her and enveloped her in his arms, but he didn't dare. He was genuinely afraid of her reaction to his bombshell.

"Please, 'Ro. Let's talk about this like rational adults," he said softly. "Please."

She listlessly lowered her slightly trembling body into the chair she had occupied earlier. Logan elected to remain standing and went over to the windows giving him a view of the backyard. He noticed the basketball hoop attached to the side of the garage and a soccer ball lying on the grass. She had afforded Nathan every advantage that was within her power and means to provide, even at the expense of neglecting her wants and needs. He turned to look at Ororo and didn't like what he saw. No doubt she was thinking that life was about to knock her down again. And here he was about to add to her heartache and knock her even further down. She didn't deserve it, but he knew there was no other way to go about doing this, since she had already spurned his offer to co-parent.

"I spoke ta my attorney about getting joint custody of Nathan." He turned when he heard the sound she emitted. It was the sound of a wounded animal. Christ! He felt like a villain wrecking her life. "He told me that it wouldn't be impossible, but it would be a battle if ya chose ta contest it. I'm hoping that ya will give me a chance and not put up a fight."

Before his eyes, she had transformed from being listless a few moments ago into a spitfire. Her eyes were now a darker shade of blue. "You have to be the most selfish person I have had the misfortune to meet. Do you not think of anyone else but yourself?"

Logan's gaze shifted to the floor, unable to look at her hearing her voice some truth to his actions. "I guess I deserve that, but it's a bit unfair though."

"I do not care about being fair right now. I cannot afford to be nice and sweet with you because I have to fight you and I am sure your army of attorneys. Be warned Mr. Howlett, I am going to fight you with everything that I am to keep you from ruining that wonderful child's life!"

He crossed the kitchen floor angrily to stand before her. "How am I going ta ruin his life by wanting ta become part of it? He needs his father."

"He has not needed you for sixteen years!" Ororo shouted, her body shaking with fury. "All of a sudden you want to be a father when a few weeks ago you were accusing me of blackmailing you and doubting he was yours!"

He backed up a few steps from her. Being that close to her was wreaking havoc on his senses and he needed his wits to deal with her and the situation at hand. "How do ya know that he doesn't need a father? Maybe he got tired with being fed the garbage about his father over the years. Or maybe he saw how his questions affected ya and just stopped."

Her silence encouraged him to press his point home. "I want the opportunity ta be in his life, 'Ro. I have a right ta be in his life. I'm appealing ta ya, 'Ro. Please help me…help Nathan."

"So what would you tell people when they want to know who Nathan is?"

That was the question that continuously plagued him. He answered her as honestly as he could. "Honestly, I don't know. That would depend on Nathan."

Ororo's lips pursed. "I am not going to put Nathan in that position. I do not think that you will change your lifestyle. Nathan is like a new toy to you and when you are bored with the idea of being a father, you will discard him like you do your women. I should have just lied and told you that he was not your son and send you on your merry way."

"What are ya so afraid of Ororo? Ya're afraid that if he gets ta know me, he'll want me ta be a part of his life…that he'll eventually love me."

"I do not know where you get your theories from, but I know that Nathan loves me as much as I love him."

"Then ya have nothing ta fear. Any relationship he develops with me wouldn't change the relationship he has with ya."

Her silence told him that he had her. However, it was a shallow victory in which he drew little satisfaction from.

Calmly she faced him, drawing the battle lines. "Nathan is my son in every way that counts. You can threaten me at your heart's content with lawyers, but know this, come hell or high water, I will fight you to keep him."

Logan dragged his hand down his face. "I was hoping that ya would at least be levelheaded with this. Stupid me should have known better."

"You are right about that. You should have. I am not going to roll over and give you carte blanche to do what you want knowing that you are the biggest threat to all I hold dear."

"Ya should have agreed to co-parent with me when I asked ya. Things didn't have ta get this far. Just remember this is all yer fault."

"You do not scare me," she bluffed. "You have no idea who you are up against. Just because I am a single woman, raising a son who is not mines biologically does not mean that a court of law will automatically grant you custody. Do you honestly think a judge in New York State is going to disregard me raising him and doing a damn good job of it for sixteen years and automatically toss you custody? Do you think because of your celebrity status that you are automatically entitled to be given what you want?" She paused to really look at him and saw that her words were having the desired effect, if the slight tick in his clenched jaw was any indication. She forged ahead. "Your selfishness and arrogance know no bounds and quite frankly, I find it sickening."

"Ya know what's sickening? Ya living yer life through the eyes of a sixteen year old boy," he retorted softly. He backed her into the kitchen counter. Leaning over her with his arms on both sides of her, he trapped her between his body and the counter. Placing his face only inches above hers, he whispered, "I think what's at the heart of the matter here is that yer life revolves too much around Nathan. He's the only thing ya got going fer ya."

"No he is not," she muttered miserably. "I have my work, my father to care for and this home to maintain."

"What about ya…personally? When was the last time ya ever did something fer yerself? Parties? Going out with yer girlfriends? Men? Sex?"

She licked her lips. "Those are not important things in my life."

He pressed his body close to hers. "Ya know what I think? I think that ya haven't had a man touch ya and make ya holler fer joy in a long time. When was the last time a man had ya writhing in ecstasy? Screaming his name?"

The heat radiating from his body and his words were driving her to distraction. She needed to end the absurd conversation. "Please, just leave me alone. Not because I am not doing your bidding does not give you the right to make inane assumptions."

His eyes drifted down to the rise and fall of her breasts. "Oh, ya're equipped fer a good roll in the sack. One I think ya're in desperate need of."

Ororo attempted to push him away and go under his arm, but he entrapped her further, pushing her back up against the counter. "What happened, 'Ro? Some man turned ya off from the rest of the male species? I'm not surprised ya're as frigid as a Canadian winter."

Afraid that he may see the truth in her eyes, she snarled at him. "Leave! Leave me alone!"

"Now ya know I'm not about ta do that. I do believe that any sane judge in New York State would see that a boy of Nathan's age would thrive with a father who enjoys life than with a frigid, uptight woman who isn't even his biological mother."

Ororo trembled with fury. "Get the hell…"

Her angry words were muffled when he yanked her hard against him and clamped his lips over hers heatedly. The kiss was brutal, angry and the most stimulating thing either of them had ever experienced. He didn't give her another chance to speak before he stormed out. As he angrily slid into his car, he dropped his head to the steering wheel and swore viciously. What was it about this woman that got to him? Why the hell did he fall in love with her?

Ororo stood shell shocked as she watched Logan stomped out of her house. She felt as if he had reached inside and cruelly ripped her heart out. He couldn't take Nathan away from her…he simply couldn't. For all her bravado earlier, she felt fear as his final threat slowly inched its way up her spine and spread out her entire body.

She wasn't an attorney, but legally, Logan didn't have a leg to stand on, right? Nathan was a healthy, stable, happy child. Anyone can see that he was never neglected nor mistreated. So that should be enough in a court of law, right? It didn't matter that she was not his biological mother, right? Nathan would surely testify on her behalf as to her being a good mother. But this begged the next question, did she have the heart to put him in that position? The answer was immediately forthcoming. No, she didn't have the heart to do that to him. Just the thought of placing him in in the thick of a legal battle made her physically ill.

Goddess! What was wrong with her? What had she done? She was being just as selfish as Logan in not thinking about how all this would affect Nathan. He was the only one that mattered in this mess and here she was making it much worse. She had to talk to Logan and make this right. Make him see that they both stood an equal chance of permanently scarring Nathan if they didn't settle this rationally. Sure, he was cocky and conceited, but he wasn't cruel enough to have Nathan go through this ordeal. The child's happiness was the most important thing to her and she would rather die than sacrifice that happiness.

As she walked around the house like a zombie, the most insistent and appalling question that kept surfacing was, did she owe it to Nathan to tell him about his connection to Logan? This was the question that she kept asking herself and had thought that she had arrived at an answer. However, where her moral compass dictated to her that she did owe it to Nathan to make him aware of his kinship to Logan, the other part of her will use her fear to pound home all that could possibly go wrong if she did make Nathan aware of the truth. Eventually, the fear would win out and she would push the bothersome thoughts and questions to the back of her mind, until Logan showed up and turned her world upside down.

Ororo knew that time wasn't on her side. She had to deal with it quickly, especially after her discovery that her father was the one responsible for sending the threatening letters to Logan and especially now that Logan had sought legal counsel. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the persistent ringing of the telephone. When she did realize it, it had already rang for at least six times.

"Hello?" She answered cautiously.

"Good evening Miss Munroe. This is Mr. Worthington."

"How are you Mr. Worthington?"

"I'm doing quite well, Miss Munroe. I'm calling regarding the project you were in the running for."

Oh, oh, Ororo thought. His tone didn't sound so good. She braced herself for the rejection she was sure was coming.

"While the board liked your ideas, we've chosen to go with someone else for the mall's website design."

"Alright…okay," Ororo stammered, attempting to inject some levity in her voice. "Thank you for the opportunity to show you my ideas."

"I can't tell you enough how much we were all impress with your ideas."

"Thank you." You being impress with my ideas do not do a damn thing for me, she said silently, wishing she can scream those words to the man over the phone.

"Maybe later when another project comes up…"

There was no need for her to prolong the rejection, so very quickly, she said, "Thank you for calling and letting me know, Mr. Worthington. Have a great evening." She hung up the phone with a bang and sat staring at it for a few moments. Suddenly, the events of the day caught up with her and the rejection was catalyst enough for her to burst into tears.

"'Ro?"

Logan's gravelly voice gravitated towards her and she looked up to see him standing in the entryway that separated the kitchen from the living room. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying session. She looked so fragile and vulnerable sitting there crying, that something inside of him snapped at the heartbreaking sight before him. He slowly walked over to her, pulled her up and then wrapped his strong hands around her.

Her slender frame shook as the floodgates broke anew. How much time passed while they stood there, they didn't know. All he knew was that it felt good to hold her this way, lovingly and protectively.

"I'm sorry, darlin'."

"You came back." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"I never left. I was sitting in my car all along," he murmured, rubbing circles on her back.

"Why did you come back?"

He exhaled loudly. "I'm tired of all this back and forth. I don't want things ta go so far, 'Ro. I want us ta be able ta resolve this and move on with our lives."

He felt her nod against him.

"I'm sorry that I hurt ya. That wasn't my intention," he voiced earnestly. "I hope ya believe that."

Her voice was muffled against his chest, but he still heard her. "I do."

"'Ro, I don't want either of us ta be the bad guy here. And that's the risk we run if we go down this road."

She withdrew from his embrace and leveled him with a serious gaze. "I know that."

"So can we talk about this reasonably and come ta a mutual agreement?" He asked, hope flaring in him.

Deciding that she needed to put some space between them, she ventured to the freezer to grab a packet of chicken to begin dinner. She heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes. I do not want to put Nathan in the middle of a legal battle. He does not deserve that."

Logan dropped down into the chair he had occupied before. "I agree. That was all I thought about while sitting in my car."

She dumped the frozen chicken legs into the bowl of water and poured some salt over it. "What are we going to do, Logan?"

"We're going ta come up with a solution agreeable ta us and ta Nathan," he responded. "But first things, first, we have ta tell him what's going on."

Ororo paused in her movements before slowly turning to face him. She rubbed the space between her eyes. "I know."

"How do ya feel about that?"

"I want the best for Nathan, as I always have," she began slowly. "Deep inside I guess I knew that this moment was inevitable, but I have always chosen to ignore it. It was the most difficult thing having to put him off every time he asked about his father." She sniffled, attempting to hold back tears. "As much as it pains me to admit this, the decision has been taken out of our hands. He has a right to know and I want to do it soon."

"Yeah…" Logan voiced on a harsh breath. "There's a lot I have ta sort out, but I'm sure about wanting a relationship with him, 'Ro. This isn't some fly by night decision I've come by. I thought long and hard about it." He impaled her with a penetrating stare. "I know there are a lot of changes I have ta make and I've already started. All I'm asking is fer a chance, 'Ro…and fer yer help."

"My help?" She whispered, a confused look marring her face.

"Yes, yer help. I meant it when I said that I want ta be there fer ya and Nathan. I've made some mistakes in my life and I don't want ta make one where my kid is concerned." _Or you_ , he added silently.

"I thought that you were just saying that to get what you wanted."

"No…no," he murmured, shaking his head. "I was…am sincere. This is what I really want, darlin'. Please just one chance ta get it right with ya and Nathan."

"What is it exactly you are saying, Logan? Your words can be taken many ways."

His heart thrummed painfully and loudly in his chest. What he was about to tell her was no doubt going to cause some shockwaves. He needed to come clean with her. It was now or never. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm saying that I want a relationship with ya."

Silence. Deafening, unnerving silence.

Ororo could have sworn her heart had stopped once his words were out in the open. Goddess! Those were the words that she had longed to hear since that day she had beheld him. She had dreamt of this moment so many times. She had never thought that this moment would ever come to fruition, but yet here they were. Was this his idea of giving her false hope, of toying with her emotions? He said he was sincere, but could she trust him? Should she trust him? In lieu of a reply, she burst into tears.

Logan sprung up from his seat and went to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him, so her back was plastered to his front. "Aww…come on baby. Don't cry. Please."

"Why are you doing this to me, Logan? What kind of sick games are you playing with me?" She moaned.

"No games, darlin'," he breathed. Her scent was the stuff heaven was made of. She smelled divine. Having her this close, wanting to fuse his mouth with hers was slowly driving him insane. "I want ya in my life." _I need ya in my life_ , was what he didn't say.

She mindlessly caressed his hands clasped securely around her stomach. Her touch was electrifying to him. "Do not say something that you do not mean."

He lowered his raven head and kissed her collarbone, hoarsely whispering her name as she had often heard in her dreams.

She forced him to loosen his grip for her to turn his arms. Teary blue eyes collided with sterling grays. "You do not know how long I have waited for you to ask me that."

She wasn't aware that she had spoken her thoughts out loud until Logan responded by drawing her closer and whispering, "Tell me, darlin'."

"This is crazy," she whimpered.

"What's crazy about it?"

"You. Me. Relationship," she mumbled, distracted by his scorching mouth blazing a trail across her collarbone.

"It's not crazy, darlin'. It's natural. I want ya in my life. I want Nathan in my life."

She stiffened and pushed herself away from him and his skillful mouth. Logan saw the question in her hardened eyes before she asked it.

He held up one hand to stymie her and answer her unspoken question. "No. I don't want a ready-made family. I want ta get ta know my son and I want ta get ta know the woman who's made sure he had the best of everything his entire life."

The hard glint in her eyes softened. "I…I…I do not know Logan. I think that we should focus on Nathan and not on each other at this time."

Logan swore softly.

"Do you not think that a lot of questions will arise once people find out that Nathan is your son and he calls the woman you are suddenly dating mom?"

"I don't give a damn what others think," he growled.

"Neither do I. But we have to worry about how they would come after Nathan."

"I know that, 'Ro," he sighed. "But I think that ya and I together would be great ta keep Nathan grounded while he goes through the transition."

Ororo couldn't and wouldn't dispute that. Nathan will definitely need all the support they can afford him while he learns to incorporate his father in his life.

"I do not want my baby hurt, Logan," she offered weakly, knowing that his arguments were sound and were breaking down all her defenses.

Logan watched as the emotions played across her beautiful face. He knew he was wearing her down, her weak argument was evidence of that. "No one would dare hurt Nathan. Not as long as we're around." He offered her a lopsided grin. "And I won't hurt ya either."

The love for him that she had held onto for all these years overtook her and shook her to the core at his easily spoken statement. She had her eureka moment. He was offering her the start of something she can only hope and pray would be, besides Nathan, the best thing that ever happened to her. She loved him beyond reason and would be a fool not to take him up on his offer. Her mind made up, she looked at him with wide, teary eyes. "Alright, Logan. You, me and a relationship."

His wolfish grin was calming. The embrace he gave her was crushing and oddly enough, was laced with something promising and infinite. No words were spoken between them as they held each other and no words were needed for the next couple of minutes.

"We'll co-parent?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded, then, "We will have to tell Nathan."

"Tell me what?"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 Sneak Peek – Nathan learns the truth.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do my best to thank everyone who review personally. Sometimes, I cannot get to all of them, but please know that you all have my gratitude for reviewing, favoring and following.**

* * *

 **Nine**

That simple statement was like a shock to Logan's and Ororo's systems. Simultaneously, they spun around to face a grinning Nathan, a look of astonishment on each of their faces. Slowly, their arms fell away from each other and they both felt the loss keenly. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear him come in. They knew that they were caught and it was going to be a task explaining the compromising position they were found in.

Nathan's grin vanished the moment he noticed his mother's red and puffy eyes. "What's wrong, Mom?

"Nothing," she answered lamely.

"Yeah right…nothing," Nathan muttered sarcastically. "You've been crying and you say it's nothing. Is it Grandpa? Are you hurt? Is that why Logan is here hugging you? You're hurt?"

Ororo smiled at his barrage of questions. "No, it is not your grandfather. I just…"

"Look, Mom, I know something happened to upset you. Stop treating me like a stupid kid and tell me what's wrong." His irritation was justified and palpable.

"Mr. Worthington informed me that I did not get the job to design the mall's website."

Logan who up until then had been silent, watching the interaction between mother and son, turned surprised eyes on her. "What?!"

Her smile was pitiable. "He called just before you came in Logan. He gave me the usual pre-rejection speech before telling me that they had decided to go with someone else."

"They suck. You're the best there is Mom," Nathan said loyally.

"Thank you," she replied, reaching out to hug him. "But there is nothing to be done about it now."

"I'll get a job if I have to in order to help out, Mom."

"No. No. We discussed this already. I want you to concentrate on school and prepare for college," she said emphatically. "Besides, we are not going to starve. It just means that I would not be able to give you something awesome for your birthday."

"Oh ok. For a moment there I thought something awful had happened. I haven't seen you cry in a long time."

Ororo gave him a loving smile, as fresh tears filled her eyes. "No, nothing awful. I really wanted to make your birthday special and was banking on the commission from this project to do that. But…" her voice trailed off.

"No worries," Nathan replied, then turned to Logan. "So what are you doing here?"

Logan glanced at Ororo before mumbling, "I…uh…just stopped by."

"What for?"

"What fer?" Logan parroted. He shrugged and offered a feeble response. "Ta say hello."

Nathan's expressive eyes darted back and forth between the pair, then, "Are you two seeing each other?"

Ororo's eyes widened and Logan fidgeted where he stood at the sudden question. They looked at each other, wondering how much to reveal to the kid. They had only decided to try a relationship not even half an hour ago. Logan read every single question her eyes projected and only responded with a curt nod.

"Well, you see…uh…you see," Ororo hesitated. "Logan and I…"

Logan interjected smoothly. "What yer mother is trying ta say is that, she and I have decided ta give a relationship a shot."

Nathan's megawatt smile was all the approval they needed. "That's great! I knew it! Now you won't have to be alone anymore, Mom."

Ororo frowned. Logan grinned. "So ya're ok with me dating yer mom?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Nathan James Xavier! Watch your language."

Logan turned to her upon hearing his son's middle name. He cocked a shaggy brow at her. Her shy smile in answer endeared her to him. When it had come time to name the baby, Nathan was selected by Charles and Jean was indifferent. Ororo had remembered Logan's full name and had given the newborn at least that piece of his father's identity.

"Sorry, Mom, but this is great. I won't have to worry about you anymore. I do you know. I mean I'm off to college in two years and I was thinking about staying home and going to the community college, just to be here for you," Nathan rambled. "Now I won't have to. You have Logan."

His words touched off something inside of her and caused fresh tears to sting her eyes. She gave him a watery loving smile. "You do not have to worry about me, ever."

"I can't help it."

"You are a wonderful child, do you know that?"

Nathan plopped down onto the couch, grinning stupidly at the two adults. "You know I figured you two liked each other from the beginning."

Logan chuckled. "How'd ya figure?"

"You two couldn't stop looking at each other. And there was just this…this…" he paused trying to find the right word, "energy between you two."

Ororo looked at the young man before her. He was no longer a child whom she could dismiss without explanation or diversion. He was her son in every way except the biological way, but to her that didn't matter…never mattered. She wasn't surprised that he had noticed her and Logan's attraction to each other and called them out on it. At that very moment she realized that they were always in synch with each other's emotions and moods. When something bothered her, it bothered him and vice versa.

She gazed at the tall lanky kid, who was on the cusp of adulthood, whom she had cared for and loved since she had known of his existence. Episodes of his life flashed through her mind as clearly as the hundreds of pictures she had taken over the years to chronicle his life. In mere seconds, her memory chronicled their life together, the times they had laughed, been sad and acted ridiculous, the times they'd had those serious conversations about life, the times they had hugged and said 'I love you' to each other and the times they had been mad at each other. She remembered the first time she had felt sheer panic rose in her when he had left to go away to summer camp. She recalled the many times she felt pride swell in her chest when he was named the student of the year at school.

Maybe she could claim a small fraction of credit for the person Nathan had become and was developing into, but she knew the majority of the credit belonged to the man who was standing beside her, the man she was madly in love with. Right then and there, she acknowledged that she had been nothing but unfair to him and it was high time that she reveal to him the full truth.

Her small gasp of realization was audible to Logan, who turned to look at the odd look on her face. He furrowed his brows at her expression. At the same time he went to ask her if she was alright, she graced him with a bright smile that revealed everything she was thinking and realized to him.

Automatically knowing her decision, Logan walked over to her and bent down to whisper for her ears only, "It's yer call, darlin'."

A feeling of dread descended on her as she realized the enormity of her decision and what she was about to do. Sensing her panic, Logan snaked a strong arm around her waist and guided her to the couch opposite where Nathan was sitting.

Gaining courage from Logan's actions, she gave him a small grateful smile and then turned towards Nathan. Taking a deep breath, she began. "Nathan, darling, there is something else that you need to know."

Nathan turned curious innocent eyes on her. They darted back and forth between her and Logan. "What is it, Mom?"

Ororo looked down at her tightly clasped hands. Logan's hand reached down to lightly caress her. With a sigh, she glanced at Nathan with an apologetic look and said. "Nathan, I hope that you can forgive me for keeping this from you for so long. But please know that I had only your best interests at heart. I am sorry that I never told you the many times you had asked me."

"Tell me what, Mom?"

With tears leaking through her eyes, she told him the truth. "That James Howlett is your father." She closed her eyes after that bombshell, tightly gripping Logan's arm for support.

When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, Nathan's penetrating stare, much like his father's, greeted her. She gazed at him through a new veil of tears, afraid of his reaction to the news that was no doubt astonishing to him. She watched with dismay as that penetrating stare switched to Logan, who uncharacteristically squirmed in his seat.

Although he felt the compulsion to look away, he bravely held his son's stare. The emotion he read in the boy's eyes was so raw and so genuine, that it knocked at his heart painfully. Overcome by the emotion obviously grappling his kid, tears formed in Logan's eyes and he sat still, refusing to reign them in as they ran unchecked down his rugged face.

Nathan looked at the two adults before him, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He looked at the woman, who in all the ways, except biologically, was his mother and the man she was now claiming was his father. He saw their tears and felt the pull of the emotional tornado they were visibly caught up in. With a long, heavy exhaled breath, he allowed himself several more moments to absorb the earth shattering news before he spoke again. "I've dreamt of this moment for as long as I can remember. I…" His voice trailed off with a hiccupping sob. He gave up all pretense of remaining strong.

Ororo, like she had always done when she saw him in pain, immediately shot up and went over to kneel before him, wrapping her arms around him. She cradled him to her as he cried, tearfully whispering words of comfort to him. She held onto him as tight as she could, as he came to grips with the knowledge of finally having the one thing that he had always wanted all his life…his father.

A few minutes elapsed before she felt Logan's massive arms embrace both of them. She looked at him briefly to see his eyes red with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, son," she heard Logan's deep emotional rumble.

For how long they remained how they were, Ororo had no idea. Nathan's shaking had subsided, but the tears still leaked down his face. This tangible evidence of his emotional upheaval caused Ororo more distress than anything else.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart," she whispered unevenly. She slowly disentangled her arms from around him, sat back on her hunches and observed him through watery eyes.

Nathan used the backs of his hands to rub at the moisture still in his eyes, then with defensive hostility mounting, he turned to Logan and snarled, "What made you up and want to see me after all this damn time?"

Ororo was taken aback by his open enmity. She was expecting some anger, but not this. She reached out to press her hand to his, but he jerked away and stood swiftly.

"Sweetheart, please," Ororo begged. "Logan never knew about you. He never did. You must believe that."

"Why?!" Nathan shouted. "Why should I believe the both of you?!"

"Because it's the truth, Nathan," Logan interjected calmly. "I didn't know about ya until recently."

A few minutes ago, his eyes were moist with unshed tears. Now, they were blazing with unmitigated anger. "But you knew. Didn't you Mom?" He sneered. "You knew all this damn time and never said a word to me. You told me lies whenever I asked about my father."

Ororo recoiled from the devastating blow his words delivered. "Please…Nathan…Logan did not know about you and I was afraid of how he would react if I went to him with the truth."

"Why Mom? You knew how much I wanted a dad. You knew about him…" he nodded his head in Logan's direction, "and didn't tell me."

She took a deep breath to curb her riotous emotions. "There were so many reasons I did not, Nathan. Logan had his own life and we had ours. I did not think that there was an easy way to combine our lives. I guess I did not want to find a way. I just wanted to leave things the way they were." Her words sounded hollow to her own ears, so she could only imagine how they sounded to him and Logan, who still maintained a stoic, silent position. "Do you blame me for not reaching out to him? Do you wish I had?"

"Yes." Nathan's answer was unequivocally firm. The truthfulness of it caused her heart to clench painfully and ache.

"I take full responsibility for my decision, Nathan. Please do not blame your father," she said hoarsely. "Your grandfather guessed that Logan was your father, but I was the only one besides Jean who knew."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "Grandpa knew?"

Ororo nodded. She quickly relayed about the letters she suspected Charles had sent to Logan. "I found out during my last visit that he more than likely sent the letters. I have not spoken with him about it as yet, but I intend too. But is it not the most important thing that Logan now knows about you?"

"You know Mom, you always taught me the value of honesty, but all this time, you were less than honest with me," Nathan said dishearteningly.

Ororo could only lower her head in shame at that bit of truth. When she lifted her head, her eyes beseeched him for understanding. "Darling, I never meant to hurt you. I have always had your best interests at heart. I was fearful that Logan would reject you if I had told him about you. Please, sweetheart. Please understand that."

Nathan leveled Logan with that unnerving penetrating stare again. "Have you? Have you rejected me?"

Ororo's heart broke at the young, vulnerable and unsure sound of his voice asking that question.

"No." There was no disqualifying Logan's answer. "I want ya in my life more than anything, Nathan. I want ya and yer mother ta be part of my life."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

Nathan's terse nod more or less ended that conversation. He turned to Ororo. He spread his arms wide in uncertainty. "What now, Mom?"

Ororo sighed wearily. "That all depends on you. I know you are hurt and upset and rightfully so. But, I do not want you to hold on to your anger to where it can have negative consequences. I will give you your space to work this out and decide what you want to do."

Without another word and a glance to his parents, Nathan turned and walked out of the room.

Logan automatically went to her and folded his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, willing her tears not to fall. "Dear Goddess, what have I done?"

"Just give him some time, darlin'."

"I have hurt him so much and I am afraid he may not recover from it. I am afraid he may not trust me ever again." As she verbalized her fears, the damage from withholding the truth all these years finally hit her full force. She began to tremble uncontrollably.

Logan gently pushed her away from him, holding her at arm's length. "Baby, ya have ta believe in the strength of the relationship ya have with him ta see ya through this."

"But I have hurt him so much," she wailed.

"Like I said, give him time. He's just been given the shock of his young life, so he needs time ta come ta terms with it."

"What if he never does?" She whispered her ultimate fear.

"He will," Logan replied with more confidence than he was feeling. "His love fer ya isn't going ta vanish because of this."

"I hope so, Logan. Goddess, I hope so." Ororo wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, forcing him to embrace her once again. They stood in the middle of the living room, drawing comfort from each other, each caught up in their own worries of how the bombshell they had dropped onto Nathan's lap would affect him moving forward.

* * *

Ororo was about to turn onto her side, when the soft rapping on her bedroom door caught her attention. He seldom bothered her once she retired to her room, always opting to respect her privacy, so she was more than anxious as to this late night visit. Especially after the fiasco earlier this afternoon.

She sat up on her bed, switching on the lamp on the nightstand and then bade her late night visitor permission to enter. "Come on in, sweetheart."

Nathan apprehensively stepped into his mother's tastefully decorated room. After his shock and anger at knowing that she had hidden the truth about his father's identity all these years wore off, he knew that he had to talk to her to begin the healing process. He didn't want his anger and confusion to fester to the point that it would wreck their relationship. They had a very strong relationship and he didn't want to lose that. However, he was confused and hurt and needed clarity as to why, after sixteen years, he was made aware of his relationship to NASCAR's most famous driver.

As he entered the room, the insecurity and vulnerability on his face and in his posture was heartbreaking to Ororo all over again. "Hey, Mom. I know it's late and I didn't want to bother you…but…"

Ororo was more alert now. "But what, honey? Please turn the light on then come over here."

He did as she asked before ambling over to the bed. She scooted over and patted the bed, telling him it was okay to sit down next to her. He sat and leaned over to wrap his arms around her shoulders. Her heart burst with joy and her lips lifted in a smile to know that he still held affection for her, even after her turning his entire world on its axis. With mutual affection, she turned and place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Mom," he said softly, putting most of her fears to rest.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I always have and always will," she repeated the pledge to him she had always recited whenever they were about to have a difficult discussion.

He released her shoulders and turned to face her. Searching her eyes, he asked, "So why am I now finding out who my Dad is?"

Sighing heavily, Ororo lowered her head, unable to meet his gaze. "Darling, I know there is nothing I can say to justify my actions against you…" Her voice trailed off on a puff of air.

"Why did you think it was best to let…Lo…uh…you know, let him not know about me?"

"Fear. After you were born, things continually grew worse, not better as I had hoped. Dad was coping with being paralyzed and Jean…your mother, just did not seem to care." Ororo glanced at him with a wry smile. "No one but me was up to taking care of you. Although, I was a teenager and had my school work to worry about, I welcomed taking care of you and loving you wholeheartedly."

"But wasn't that the time to let him know about me? If things got worse, wasn't that the perfect time?"

"Yes, it would have been the perfect time," she answered depressingly. "I guess selfishness played a part in my decision too, Nathan." She looked at him, her eyes imploring him to understand. "I was a kid myself when I took on the gargantuan task of taking care of you. I had no clue on how to be a parent, but I did my best. I hope I did my best."

Her eyes filled with tears and her voice was broken when she whispered, "I am sorry I hurt you, Nathan. I am sorry I did not tell you the truth every time you asked about your father. I just hope you can forgive me for what I have done."

"I know you think I'm just a kid," he began with a small smile, "But I think I'm old enough to understand some things. I love you, Mom and I know you did your best with raising me. I know you've sacrificed a lot for yourself just so that I can have a happy life. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. I am hurt by what you did, but I'm not angry anymore. I had a while to think about it and I figure anger isn't going to get us anywhere. I don't want to lose you because of this. That would hurt me more than anything."

His profound words broke the dam of her tears opened and Ororo wept scalding hot, remorseful tears. Nathan embraced her once again. "Come on Mom, stop crying. We did enough of that already."

"I do not know…know…what I have done…in…in my life to deserve a kid like you," she sobbed, piercing him with swollen red eyes.

"Yes, I'm pretty amazing," he replied, grinning. His disarming grin reminded her so much of Logan.

Ororo swiped at her remaining tears. She leaned over and caressed his cheek gently. "Yes you are." His grin vanished and Ororo immediately knew there was more bothering him. "What else is on your mind, honey?"

He squirmed, stood, sat and cleared his throat. "What do I…uh…uh…call Logan?"

"What do you want to call him?"

His lips twitched at the corners before they lifted into a full-blown smile. "I would like to call him dad, if that's okay with him. Do you think it will be okay with him?"

"What do you think?"

He stood and began to roam aimlessly around her room. "I can't believe he's my dad. I mean, I've always wondered who he was, what he looked like…but…damn…James Howlett?" He whispered, raking his hand through his hair.

Ororo smiled at his seeming enthusiasm, ignoring his swearing.

"Do you think he meant it when he said he wanted to be in my life?"

He waited anxiously for her answer and beamed a huge smile when she said, "He meant it. He loves you."

"That's good. Can I call him in the morning and invite him over for breakfast?"

"I…I guess that would be fine. I will give you his number in the morning."

Nathan gave her a sly smile. "Besides, I'm sure you'll want to see your boyfriend again."

Ororo ducked her head and blushed prettily. "Are you still alright with he and I dating?"

Nathan reclaimed his seat on the bed and looked at her intently. "Yes, Mom, I am. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. You've already sacrificed too much of your happiness for me."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no. I did not sacrifice my happiness. Having you was…is my happiness."

"Well, Mom, I shouldn't be your happiness. We've never really talked about it, but I'm sure you would like a child of your own. I mean, I'm off to college in two years and you're still young…don't you want to dedicate your life to other things or people when I'm gone?"

Ororo leaned her head to one side and looked at the young man before her in awe. "When did you get so smart?" She asked with a smile. Sighing, she answered his question. "Honestly, I have not thought about having a family of my own. You are my family. And in case you have not noticed, a horde of men are not knocking down my door."

"That's because you did your best to discourage them. All except Log…I mean Dad. What makes Dad so different, that you gave him a chance?"

His honest, simple question exposed her to her core. Her vulnerability and emotions were laid bare for him to see. Being the perceptive young man he was, Nathan wasted no time in discerning the truth. "You love him."

Ororo nodded her head shyly. "I do." She had always refrained from discussing her love life or lack of one with her son because she had always thought that it would be weird to do so, but now, surprisingly, she felt as if it was natural to do so with him.

"That's great, Mom. Have you told him?"

"No!" She all but shouted. "No, not yet. And please do not mention it to him."

He reached out to lightly touch her shoulder. "No worries Mom. I won't. It's not my place to say anything. And I do think that he loves you too." Giving her a swift hug, he stood and made his way to the door. "Just don't wait too long to tell him."

The corners of her mouth lifted in a ghost of a smile. "Thank you. I am glad that we were able to talk things out."

"Me too, Mom. I love you. Good night."

"Good night sweetheart. I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 Sneak Peak – Ororo confronts Charles**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

The clock had barely had struck 8 o'clock, when Nathan's booming voice rang out, "He's here!" He was waiting impatiently for Logan to arrive, after having called him to invite him over for breakfast only an hour ago. He had been standing at the front door, pacing, waiting for his father since. When Logan's Audi S8 pulled up to the curb, he all but shot out the door and ran down the walkway.

From the living room window, Ororo watched as Logan jogged around the hood of his car and skidded to a stop before Nathan. The two made a simultaneous move to each other, stopped, wavered a bit, earnestly shook hands and then within mere seconds, embraced each other tightly.

Ororo's eyes smarted with tears, but she held them back. She was overjoyed for both of them and was smiling brightly when they came into the house, their arms slung around each other's shoulders.

Logan had never seen anything more beautiful than her at that very moment. The genuine emotion on her face squeezed his heart and he had to take a few quick breaths to quell the erratic beating of his heart. He slowly extricated his arm from around his son's shoulders and went to stand before Ororo. Bending slowly, he ghosted his lips against hers, savoring the dewy softness of them. "Morning darlin'," he whispered.

Her eyes closed, welcoming his lips on hers, she replied in kind, "Good morning to you too."

Nathan's clearing of his throat brought them out of the temporary haze they were both caught up in. They both turned to look at him, Logan sheepishly and Ororo blushingly.

Logan and Nathan looked at each other and began laughing spontaneously, their obvious joy bubbling over.

"Can we eat before you two get into it?" Nathan asked jokingly, turning towards the kitchen.

"'Ro?" Logan's voice was soft, inquiring and sensitive to what he knew she must be feeling. Although they had decided to give a relationship a shot, he knew that a part of her had to have been feeling agitated at the role he was about to take on in Nathan's life.

She smiled weakly at him. "You two go ahead, everything is set up in the kitchen."

"Aren't ya coming?" Logan asked, his brows furrowing.

"Yes, I just need a few minutes."

The tears in her eyes were evident and he knew she was holding on by a thread. Logan slowly walked up to stand before her, his arms going around her waist. He didn't like the stiffness in her body. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

She started to utter that nothing was wrong, but his stern look demanded the truth. She wanted to voice her fears to him, tell him everything that was bothering her, but she stubbornly remained quiet.

Their eyes locked, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Nathan asked, poking his head around the entranceway. "I'm starving."

Ororo slipped out of Logan's embrace, missing the sudden warmth of his arms. Without a word, she turned to follow Nathan, but not before Logan stopped her by grabbing her hand. "We'll continue this later."

Throughout the meal, Nathan kept up an excited chatter, attempting to catch Logan up to speed on his life. However, even though he was listening intently to his son and commenting when warranted, he kept an intense gaze on the woman who sat across from him…the woman whom he can feel through every pore was slipping away from him. Fearing that she was about to renege on her consent to give a relationship a try, he made up his mind to confront her and lay all his cards out on the table…once he got her alone.

"What're yer plans fer today, son?"

"Son," Nathan repeated softly. "I like that."

Logan grinned. "Get use ta it."

"Jeremy and I were gonna hang out, but I rescheduled to spend time with you, Dad."

Logan's grin said it all. "I could get use ta that," he said parroting Nathan's words from a minute ago.

Nathan turned to his mother. "Will it be ok for me and Dad to spend some time together?"

Ororo smiled softly, tinged with a bit of sadness. "Yes. I have some things to take care of before I visit your grandfather so you both could have your guy time."

Nathan whooped. "Great! What do you want to do today, Dad?"

"Well, I have a meeting with my manager today and then I'm free fer the rest of the day. If ya want ta tag along ta the meeting, that's fine and then we can take it from there."

"Cool. When do we leave?"

"I want ta talk to yer mom a bit, so in about an hour?" Logan's eyes held Ororo's while he answered his son.

Nathan, as intuitive as ever knew when his presence wasn't needed. "Ok. I'll go clean up my room in the meantime."

"Yes, please do," Ororo interjected with false cheerfulness.

As soon as the boy was out of earshot, Logan turned to Ororo. "Ok, spill it."

She turned to him, cocking a brow. "Spill what?"

"The reason why ya seem so distant this morning?"

Ororo sighed and stood, gathering the dirty dishes and remnants from their breakfast. "I am not distant. I have a lot on my mind."

"So talk ta me, 'Ro," he beseeched as he too stood to help her. "Aren't we supposed ta be sharing thoughts, feelings and other things in this relationship?"

She sighed. "What do you want me to say, Logan?" She scraped the remnants of their food into the garbage disposal. "I am happy for both of you, but…"

He walked over to stand behind her where she was standing by the dishwasher. He wrapped his arms around her middle, drawing her against him. "But what, baby? Tell me."

She reached up and caressed his arms. "I am worried that he would not need me anymore now that he has you…especially after last night."

Logan sighed, lowering his chin onto her shoulder. "What happened last night?"

Ororo exhaled loudly. "We had a brutally honest conversation. He was upset and rightfully so. It was tough hearing him voice aloud what he was thinking and feeling. But I think we are at a new level of understanding in our relationship. He is very wise for his age."

"What did ya tell him?"

"The truth…about everything and everyone involved."

"What did he say?"

She swiveled her head back and forth where it rested on his chest. "He said he was not angry and he does not want to lose me because of this."

"Ya see, darlin'? Nathan loves ya and I don't think there's nothing or no one who could change that. He'll always need ya…just like I'll always need ya."

"Do you mean that, Logan?" She whispered. "That you need me?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," he replied in kind. "Ya're forgetting one fact, darlin'. We men will always need ya women. No matter how old we are and who come inta our lives."

With gentle pressure on her shoulders, he turned her around to face him, without breaking the embrace.

Looking up at him, she saw her reflection mirrored in those sterling grays that she loved so much. "It is good to know that I am needed. Thank you."

"Ya don't have ta thank me. I have a feeling that me and the kid are going ta need ya a lot more in the near future."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh," He pulled her closer and brushed his thumb across her cheekbones. "A lot more."

With a slight turn, she yielded to the temptation and rested her cheek in his palm that now lay against her skin. She instantly felt treasured by that simple touch of intimacy. Forcing her chin up with his index finger, he made her meet his eyes. His hands closed around her face and lightly, tenderly, his thumb glided over her lips. "Definitely gonna need ya, baby," he whispered before that wonderful mouth melted onto hers and she felt that she had come home after years apart from him. For the first time in years, no, in her life, she felt complete.

His mouth slanted across hers, persuasively parting her lips. His tongue paused, hovering on the brink of great discovery before it slipped between her lips to sample the sweetness of her mouth. She heard her own moan of pleasure echo his as her arms came around his neck. He moved closer, pressing her body between his and the dishwasher. His hard, strong arms molded her to the length and hardness of his body.

His kiss was long and deep and thoroughly sexual as his tongue dipped into the hollow of her mouth, withdrew and then probed again. "Never think that ya're not needed," he breathed in her ear after having charted a path there with light kisses across her cheek. "Never doubt that I need ya."

Logan tilted her head back once more and holding her jaw firmly between his fingers, kissed her with a passion that stole her breath and reason away. "Ya're all that I need, baby. All that I need."

Ororo grappled with his hands in order to bury her face in his shirt to inhale the scent that was uniquely his. "I need you too," she whispered shyly.

He heard her and joy filled his heart. Her softly spoken words spoke volumes too him. She was an independent and proud woman and for her to admit that she needed him was a huge step and no doubt had taken a lot of courage and trust on her part. He was humbled by it and he made up his mind then and there to never let down that trust and faith.

She lifted her head to weigh the effects of her confession. Intense eyes, burning with an internal light, greeted her. His look was unlike anything she had ever seen and she was powerless to stop the effect it had on her.

Logan tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Ya sure ya don't want ta hang with yer boys today?"

Her chuckle rumbled in his ear. "My boys, huh? As wonderful as that sounds, I do have a few things to take care of before I visit Dad at the nursing home."

"How about dinner tonight? At my place? I want ya and Nathan ta see my home."

She smiled. "I would love that. Text me your address and I will come over straight from the nursing home."

"Ya got it babe," he said winking at her. He glanced down at his watch and whistled. "Gotta go, sweetheart. See ya later." He leaned down and kissed her again, applying a sweet suction to her mouth, as though he wanted to draw her into himself. "I'm gonna get the kid and leave. Are ya going ta be alright?"

"I will be fine, Logan," Ororo whispered, feeling her toes curl as she drank in her fill of him.

He tossed her a heart stopping smile before turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Ororo smiled, her fingers drifting up to touch her kiss-swollen lips. Moving around in a sensual haze, she went about cleaning up the kitchen before getting started on her errands.

* * *

Charles Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair that had been an extension of him for seventeen years now, by the window in his room overlooking the beautiful gardens that was part of the nursing home's impressive grounds. He relished the privacy because for some baffling reason he was in a contemplative mood today, his once brilliant mind returning to memories of happier times and not so happier times. His mind became occupied with memories of meeting his beloved Moira as a freshman at Harvard University, falling deeper and deeper in love with her as they navigated life together as orphans, and then later building a life together as husband and wife.

He smiled as he remembered the birth of their daughter Jean, their miracle baby, after doctors upon doctors had told them that Moira would never be able to conceive. Then there was Ororo, a blessing to them later on in their lives when there was no one else for her to turn to upon the death of her parents, their very best friends. Even though Ororo was not his child, he loved her as much as he loved his sweet Jean. Their family life was happy by all standards and he had everything he had ever dreamed of.

Growing up, he and Moira had afforded both Ororo and Jean every opportunity because they had both hoped that at least Jean, the apple of their eye, would have followed in their footsteps and make her mark in the world of academics. But fate had other plans and had dealt him a blow that had taken everything away that he held dear. The loss of his beloved Moira to the ravages of ovarian cancer was the death knell to his soul, his very existence. His life had ended that day her eyes closed and he was more or less living on auto pilot after that.

All attempts at trying to move on from losing Moira didn't work, until one day he took a really good look at his two lovely girls. He had realized that he did indeed have something to live for and in Jean, he saw his beautiful Moira. Deciding that they had all needed to reconnect as a family after suffering such a devastating loss, he had taken his girls to a brief summer vacation in the Catskills, where he himself had spent a great deal of time with his parents before a drunk driver had taken them away from him. Little did he know that he would come to regret that decision.

That blasted cocksure, selfish Howlett boy had singlehandedly ruined everything he held dear. He was responsible for Jean's pregnancy, his cruel fight with Jean and subsequently his accident that left him a paralyzed former shell of himself.

Charles sighed long and hard. His life was never the same after that horrible accident. He blamed Logan for losing Jean to the debauched lifestyle she had become hooked on after given birth to his only grandchild and all but abandoning the child. He blamed Logan for all the strokes and other ailments he had suffered since. And he blamed Logan for his dear beautiful Ororo having to toss all her hopes and dreams aside in order to care for him and Jean's child. She never once had the chance to spread her wings and rise to the incredible potential he knew she had locked inside of her. He blamed that damned race car driver for everything that went wrong in his life and took perverse pleasure in making his life a living hell with sending him those blackmail letters.

The man didn't deserve the life he had now. The man deserved the same pain, anguish and unimaginable sense of loss he had suffered for the past seventeen years. It had galled him all these years that Logan had been allowed to live a relative successful and happy life, while he and Ororo were forced to live with the crappy end of the stick. He knew he was dying, so he had nothing left to lose in seeking some form of retribution on Logan Howlett.

When he had accepted the fact that his body was rapidly deteriorating and he wasn't long for the world, he had quickly decided that there were two loose ends he needed to tie up. One was to do whatever was in his severely limited power to make Logan suffer, to make him feel pain in some way, shape or form. He had wanted to make Logan hurt and feel scared. So he had threatened the one thing he knew meant everything to men like Logan…his celebrity status. Hence, the letters threatening him with exposure as a deadbeat father.

The second and most important loose end to tie up was to bring his wayward daughter home. He knew that he couldn't go to meet his beloved Moira without making things right between him and Jean. He also needed his daughters to mend their long standing feud. So, it was with great delight that he had hired a private investigator to find her. Once she was found, he had wasted little time in sending her letters, encouraging her to come home and make things right.

All this was done in much secrecy as possible. Ororo of course knew none of this. He didn't want to think about what will happen if she ever found out that he went behind her back and revealed Nathan's paternity to Logan and to heal the rift between her and Jean.

The soft rapping on his door brought him out of his memories. He maneuvered his wheelchair to turn as Ororo poked her head into the doorway. "Come on in, my dear," he called out warmly.

"Good afternoon, Dad," Ororo replied as she stepped into her father's room, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked further into the room, where shadows danced due to the late afternoon sun. Other than making sure he was fine, she was here with a single purpose in mind. She would not be leaving here until she received an explanation from this man who had loved her as his very own daughter for the past twenty years. She needed to comprehend his reasons for sending those letters to Logan.

At the smoky voice of his adopted daughter, Charles' face morphed into a smile. However, one look at the serious expression marring her exquisite features and he knew something was wrong.

She bent over him from behind his wheelchair, gently squeezing his shoulders and pressing a chaste kiss to his weathered cheek. He reciprocated her affection by reaching up to pat her hands still resting on his shoulders.

"How are you today, Dad?" Her voice was soft, but tinged with a bit of tension.

"I am fine, my dear. But I fear you are not," he replied lovingly. "What is the matter?"

He most certainly did sound fine. No slurring words or struggling to form words. Ororo sighed then withdrew from him. She removed her purse from her shoulder, taking out the letters he had sent to Logan. Before leaving with Nathan, Logan had retrieved the letters from his car and gave them to her, trusting her to do what she must with them. Quietly, she placed her purse on his desk before going to kneel before him, holding out the letters towards him.

Charles looked at the letters, immediately recognizing them, then back to gaze at his daughter. With a heavy sigh, he pulled away from her and maneuvered his chair to the side of his bed.

Ororo was confused. There was no surprise or shock at being caught registering on his face.

"Ororo, I only did what was right. I…"

She interrupted him, quickly standing to her full height. "Do you honestly think that what you did was right?"

"I most certainly do, dear daughter," Charles retorted. "I think it was way past time for him to accept responsibility for his actions."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her by tossing her an angry look. For a moment she was reminded of a younger, sharper Charles Xavier.

"For years, I have had to sit by and watch him have a happy life, while my life was destroyed." There were no doubts who the 'he' was.

"Why do you hold him responsible?"

"Because he is responsible for everything that went wrong after that summer vacation. He had to pay for all that he has done to our family," Charles voiced forcefully.

"So you thought sending threatening letters, with my address on the envelopes was the way for him to pay?" Ororo asked bewilderingly.

"I knew that eventually I would be found out. And I do believe that it was high time that he claimed Nathan as his son."

Ororo's gasp was the only audible sound in the room after that declaration. "How did you ever find out that Logan was Nathan's father?" She gave up all pretenses and said Logan's name.

Charles tossed her a wry smile. "I was not that detached from my daughters to not know what was going on. I knew Jean was engaged in sexual activity before we went on that vacation. I knew she and that Howlett kid were spending a lot of time together and it did not take a genius to figure out what two young adults with raging hormones were up too. Then two months later, she announced that she was pregnant and then I did the math when Nathan was born. And as Nathan grew older, the more he resembled him."

"But why not say something, Dad? Why threaten to destroy the man's career…a career he has worked very hard at achieving? Why put Nathan's life in jeopardy like that?"

"It was time for justice…justice for the wrongs he helped heaped on my family," Charles replied bitterly. "He should pay for what he has done."

Ororo was rooted to the floor, her eyes glued on the man she had always had so much faith in. The man whom she had depended on for guidance. The man whom she had sought refuge from when the world and its people became too cold. The man whom had taken in an orphaned black girl and treated her as a daughter and called her daughter. She gasped in horror as she finally realized that that man no longer existed. Before her was a man she did not recognize, a stranger…a bitter, unhappy stranger.

"Who are you Dad, to be the judge, jury and executioner?" Ororo demanded vehemently. "Why would you hate a man so much that you would want to ruin him?"

"I am a man who loves his family and wanted the best for his daughters!" He responded just as passionately. "A man who sacrificed so much to make sure his daughters had the best of what life had to offer, only to see it all go down the drain. Do you know what it has done to me to see you of all people be forced to live the life you are living?"

"I had the best. I do not regret my life," she said softly. "I am happy with my life."

Charles barked a harsh laugh. "You have had enough tragedy in your young life, Ororo. You are a brilliant, beautiful and loving young woman who should have been travelling the world, uncapping that potential you have locked away or doing something that you loved. Instead you were stuck caring for an invalid father and a child who is not even your own!" He took a few moments to catch his breath before snarling maliciously, "Thanks to Howlett, your choices in life were taken away from you!"

"I made the choices to do what I did!" She shouted. Almost immediately, she took a few deep calming breaths to curb her temper. Lowering her voice, she said, "Given the chance, I would do it all over again. Your accident was unfortunate and its results even more so. What choice did I have other than to care for you? With Jean too busy to think about anyone but herself, I had to make sure that you receive the best possible care with our limited resources…just as you made sure I was safe and well taken care of when my parents passed away."

Ororo slowly walked over to the window to put some distance between her and her father and the escalating tension. "And as for Nathan…I do not, absolutely do not regret taking care of him and treating him as if I had given birth to him. I loved him from the very moment Jean told me that she was pregnant with Logan's child and that is why I fought Jean tooth and nail not to do anything foolish and put herself and the baby in jeopardy."

Charles eyes remained riveted to his daughter's back, absorbing all she was revealing. "Do you not see, Ororo…that it was Howlett's fault that you had to sacrifice your hopes and dreams to take on those life altering tasks?"

"It is not Logan's fault. And if you want to toss around blame, where does that leave Jean?" She said unkindly. "You said it was time for Logan to accept responsibility. What about Jean? Do you not think that it is time for her to accept responsibility as well? Logan has believed it or not, stepped up to the plate and is now a part of my life and Nathan's life. He is trying his best to be a father."

He laughed, a grim, vicious sound. "He will finish what he started Ororo. He is going to destroy your lives as he did Jean's. Jean was as much a victim of Howlett's actions as you were."

"What?!" Ororo cried, swiftly turning around to impale her father with an intense blue gaze. "Dad, I think it is time that you realize that Jean is not an angel and never was."

"Jean is my daughter, my miracle child!"

With that proclamation, Ororo loss whatever cool she had left. Spearing her father with turbulent eyes, she said, "That may be, but it does not detract from the fact that she is and has always been irresponsible. Jean never gave a damn about anyone but herself. She never gave a damn about you, else she would have been here helping me take care of you, giving you the love and comfort you need! She never gave a damn about Nathan, the sweetest child ever, one that she felt pain to bring into this world. If she did, she would have been here, being a mother to him, encouraging him and loving him!"

"You want to toss around the blame to Logan, well do me a favor and toss it around to your daughter too. She carries as much accountability in this whole blasted affair. Do not make Jean out to be the martyr here, Dad, because she is not. You talk about choices…we all had choices. I chose to stay, be the responsible one and do what you do when you love your family. Jean's choice was to traipse about like a damn whore, wrecking everything in her path and leaving a trail of destruction in her wake!"

Charles' eyes widened briefly before narrowing. "Jean did the best she could have given the circumstances."

"Really now?" Ororo bit back incredulously. "The circumstances had called for her to be responsible and to be an adult. There were no excuses. It was the time for the both of us to band together and face the obstacles together. Instead she showed her true colors and took off, not once giving a damn about you, me nor Nathan!"

Charles' shoulders slumped in defeat and tears coursed down his pale cheeks. He knew when he was beaten. He was never going to get her to understand his position on the entire affair. He sighed as he raised teary eyes to her. "I was hoping that you would understand my position, Ororo."

"Dad, I love you, but I cannot disregard what you have done to Nathan and Logan. I also cannot continue to allow you to keep on your blinders where Jean is concerned."

"And I love you too, Ororo, but I have to spend whatever time I may have left on this earth ensuring that he does pay a price for what he did to us."

Ororo simply shook her head. She took a serious look at him, noticing the weariness in his seated frame and wrinkled face. His antipathy for Logan was palpable, so much so that she could taste it. The realization that he was a dying man, a man who will no doubt die being eaten up by his loneliness and unhappiness, didn't bowl her over, but it still gave her pause. Pause to decide that there was no way he was going to take her and Nathan down that road. "I am sorry, Dad. I am sorry that you feel that you have to live out your remaining days so angry and bitter over things that were beyond our control."

"I am sorry too Ororo. Sorry that you never received the chance to show the world what you are truly made of," Charles whispered brokenly and tiredly.

There was nothing left for her to say. He was a lost cause and by the looks of it, he needed some rest. She walked over to where he was, kissed the top of his bald head and reiterated, "I love you, Dad." With her back straight and her head held high, she grabbed her purse, turned and walked out of the room. His broken sob wrenched at her heart, but she didn't turn around and go back to him, electing to let the words of their emotionally draining conversation sink in. Her tears didn't begin to fall until she was seated inside her Jeep. As if Mother Nature sympathized with her, the skies opened up and let loose a shower of rain.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 Sneak Peek – Logan and Nathan have a candid conversation.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

"Alright, spill it."

Nathan glanced at his father as they pulled away from the curb outside the Japanese restaurant where they had an enjoyable lunch. Nathan said nothing, but squirmed around uncomfortably in his seat.

Logan was driving, his eyes fixated on the road ahead of him. It was obvious that something was on the boy's mind, he could practically smell it. Even though he was jovial, Logan had no doubts that there was something bothering him and it had been that way since they both had kissed and waved Ororo goodbye roughly five hours ago. After leaving Ororo, they had spent the morning at Logan's manager's office, where they had had a productive meeting. He had introduced Nathan to his manager as his son, who's only reaction was a raised eyebrow and a smile. Nathan was his usual self, asking pertinent, intelligent questions and tossing out viable ideas. Logan was impressed to say the least. As the day went by, the better he got to know his son, the more he loved him and the prouder he became knowing that he had had a hand in producing such an exceptional young man.

His kid was friendly, well-mannered and knew how to comport himself properly. Ororo had done an excellent job in raising him by herself. Hell, a two parent home rarely had this level of success with raising a child. He knew this from listening to some of his buddies' stories about their kids. The young man sitting beside him as he drove down the highway to his home was testament to the unique, caring and remarkable woman Ororo was.

Nathan's silence was beginning to bother him, so he opted for being blunt. "Are ya going ta tell me what's bothering ya kid?"

"Uh…Mom," Nathan mumbled.

Logan's brows furrowed. "What about her?"

"She looked so sad this morning. Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No. No fight," Logan replied, glancing at him for a split second. "She's uh…worried…uh that ya wouldn't need her anymore now that I'm in yer life."

"What?! That's crazy! Where would she get that from?" Nathan rushed out.

Logan heard the bit of insecurity in his voice. "It's understandable that she'll feel that way. It's been both of ya against the world fer a long time. Now that I'm here, she thinks that ya'll now want all the things a father can provide ya. She thinks that ya ain't gonna have room fer her any longer."

"That's nuts. I love her. I'm not going to abandon her now that you're in my life," the boy stated emphatically.

"Right," Logan answered. "We talked about it and I told her the same thing."

They were now sitting in the car in Logan's driveway, a fact that Nathan didn't realize as yet.

"I guess I'll talk to her later. Make her see that I'll always…" Nathan's voice trailed off as realization set in. He stared at the mansion before him in awe. He turned in his seat to look at his father. "Wow! This is yours?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Come on, let's go in and I'll give ya the tour."

After the tour, they both retired to Logan's man cave as he called it, where they talked more about the earlier meeting with his manager and other things in both their lives.

"Hey Dad?" Nathan said, running his hand down the back of his neck nervously.

Logan looked up from some mail he was reading to look at his son. "Yeah?"

"Would it be alright if I spend the night sometime?"

"That will be fine with me. But we'll have ta discuss it with yer mom. Ya're welcome here fer as long as ya want. I mean that."

The smile Nathan graced him with tugged at his heart strings. His buddies would surely laugh their asses off if they found out that several times during the course of the day that cocksure James Howlett had had to choke back tears or risk embarrassing himself in public.

"Can I ask you another question, Dad?"

"Shoot. Ya can ask me anything," Logan replied, placing the piece of mail he still had in his hand on the coffee table besides him and giving his son his undivided attention.

Nathan stood up and began pacing, a surefire sign of his tension. "Do you have a family?"

Logan answered slowly. "Yes. My folks are still alive. I also have a younger sister name Laura and an older brother name Victor. Between the both of them, ya have nine cousins. I'll have ta tell them about ya and they'll definitely want ta meet ya…and yer mother."

Nathan smiled. "That's good. It's always been me and Mom alone. Grandpa has always been in the nursing home. I've always wondered what it would be like having a large family. I've always wanted…" He stopped and glanced at this father to see his reaction to his near slip.

But Logan caught on, especially with the topic they were discussing. "What? Ya've always wanted what?"

Nathan lowered his head. "A sibling," he muttered.

"I see," Logan replied for lack of anything better to say.

"It's just that I kind of blame myself for that."

That confession shocked Logan. "Why do ya say that?"

"Mom sacrificed so much for me and ended up neglecting herself." Nathan glanced up at him and gestured helplessly. "I mean, we've talked about it. She always say that she doesn't see it that way. But I just can't help feeling guilty…you know?" He exhaled heavily, his shoulders slumping. "Mom has always dedicated her time to making sure I was happy and well cared for. She didn't really have much of a life outside of caring for me and Grandpa. Maybe she would have had a chance to meet someone and have a family of her own with, you know?"

Logan sighed. "I understand. But then I think things happened the way they did ta bring us together after all this time. If she did meet someone and have a family, then maybe I wouldn't be in yer life or hers right now."

"I guess," Nathan mumbled. "I'm happy that you two are together. I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy."

"So do ya Nathan," Logan voiced softly. "I'm going ta do everything in my power ta make sure that ya and yer mother are happy."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

They were both silent for a while, each caught up in his own thoughts. Then, "Do you have any other kids besides me?"

For the second time in the span of five minutes, the boy had shocked Logan. This time, his candid question rendered him speechless, as he opened his mouth to answer, then closed it when nothing came out. After a few moments, Logan cleared his throat. "No. I do not. Why'd ya ask?"

"I uh…uh…" Nathan gave a forced laugh. "You're usually in magazines and newspapers with a lot of women," he rushed out.

"I'm not going ta lie to ya. I've been with quite a few of them."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Logan tried to catch his eye, but Nathan wouldn't look directly at him. "Is there something ya want ta ask me, Nathan?"

He shrugged, his gangly shoulders bobbing up and down. "Mom and I have talked about sex and I…uh," he looked away in embarrassment.

"What would ya like ta know, kid?"

"I mean Mom talks to me about it and they teach it in school. So I know all about it."

"I see."

"I mean Mom says she knows I'll want to have sex and stuff with girls. And I've kissed and touched a few girls….Jeez, this is embarrassing," he groaned. "I sound like an idiot."

Logan kept his face impassive as he leaned back in his soft brown leather recliner and linked his hands over his chest. "Ya don't sound like an idiot. I'm glad ya feel comfortable enough around me ta want ta talk about sex. Why don't ya tell me what's on yer mind?"

Nathan took a seat on the matching sofa, all the while gathering his courage to say what he truly wanted to. Giving his father a faint smile, he uttered, "Mom said that I shouldn't objectify women, that there are many things about women to admire and appreciate other than their bodies. She said that I should look at what makes a woman the person she is…like her personality and heart, instead of just her body. She said that I should always treat women with respect and never do anything to take advantage of them."

"Yer mom is right."

Nathan leveled his father with a stare identical to his own. "You didn't. Not with my birth mother….Jean."

Logan was the first to look away from the intense stare, feeling an unexplained level of discomfort and a measure of shame he, quite honestly, haven't felt in a long time. Usually, he was his own critic and very rarely did anything that would warrant criticism from someone else. He took exception to correction of any kind and normally would have reacted irately to such, but it was also very rarely that he was caught up in having a guilty conscience. His son's penetrating stare was responsible for that guilty conscience and the uneasiness that were bombarding him at the moment.

He sighed. This was one inquiry he couldn't disregard and didn't want to ignore. "No, I didn't, Nathan. I've always prided myself on being responsible when it came ta women and sex. I've always taken the necessary precautions ta ensure safety. Jean wasn't honest with me when we got together, but I take full responsibility fer not taken it upon myself ta ensure safe sex."

"My mother…Jean, did she mean anything to you?"

"Honestly? No. All she was ta me was a body, a good lay," Logan answered bluntly, his gaze never wavering.

Nathan nodded and exhaled deeply. It was tough hearing that bit of raw truth. "And all the other women you've been with?"

"There was one woman I was with seriously fer a couple of years, until she decided I wasn't going ta cut it fer her anymore. The others were just bodies," Logan voiced shamefacedly. "I hope that you'll be more responsible in yer relationships, Nathan."

The boy nodded again. He was amazed that his father was being this candid with him about his relationships. A lot of his friends' parents usually just wrote them off. "And Mom? Ororo?"

The air in the room became thick with something that Logan couldn't name, but it felt a lot like his kid was filled with anticipation. "I care fer her very much. She means a lot ta me and I won't hurt her." Actually, I love her very much, he amended silently, opting to keep that bit of truth to himself for the time being. If anyone was going to know about his love for the white haired beauty, then it would be the woman herself. Not even his own kid would be privy to that information before her.

Nathan's face lit up and Logan could actually see the boy's shoulders slump in what he could only decipher as being relief. "That's good to know. Real good."

For several minutes, they both just sat in their seats and thought about the significance of their conversation. Nathan was happy that he was able to have a conservation of this magnitude with his father without fear of being mocked or put off as a kid. Logan had a smile on his face. He was surprised that he had gained so much satisfaction from their candid discussion. His thoughts then swirled around Ororo and how before reconnecting with her, every aspect of his life had been unfulfilling. Ororo was one of a kind, sexy, intelligent and classy and she was exactly what he needed in his life. He felt as if she had breathed new life into his lonely, staid existence. His son and his woman was the breath of fresh air he had desperately needed and he would do anything, anything to hold onto it.

* * *

After dinner, Nathan had conveniently disappeared to fidget with the X-Box he had conned Logan into buying for him earlier that day. But truth be told, he wanted to give his parents some privacy, instinctively knowing that they needed it, in addition to noting that their expressions throughout dinner warranted it.

Logan used the opportunity to corner Ororo. Since her arrival earlier, he immediately knew something was wrong. Her eyes were red, which indicated to him that she had been crying for a while and she was wounded tighter than a coil and her entire frame radiated tension and sadness. She was quiet throughout the evening, too damn quiet, only offering one word, sometimes two word responses to questions and barely contributing anything to the conversation he and Nathan tried to keep up throughout the meal. He didn't know what could have happened since he last saw her earlier that morning, but he instinctively knew that it had something to do with her visit to her father. And he was damned determined to find out what could have transpired between her and the old man.

He monitored her as she robotically moved around the kitchen, cleaning up the remains of their dinner. Her movements weren't the fluid ones he was used to, but jerky and at times listless. Yes, something was definitely wrong and it was time for him to know what it was, but he was trying his hardest not to rush her into revealing what the hell was going on.

Ororo was still reeling from the emotional confrontation with her father. She had been completely blindsided by the rage and acrimony that had completely engulfed him. She had honestly thought that he had made peace with the accident and his lot in life that resulted, but their exchange completely underscored just how wrong she was in that assessment. What truly bothered her about the entire discussion was Charles' seeming willingness to intentionally turn a blind eye to Jean's deeds and his blatant refusal to acknowledge that she was responsible for the consequences her actions brought forth. His actions were very baffling to her and she was troubled by that. There was no way for her to reconcile the well-spoken, debonair, intelligent man she had known all of her life with the enraged, hostile and defeated man she had confronted today.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Logan's worried eyes perusing her carefully. She knew that he was worried about her and if the looks he was giving her were any indication, she knew he was restraining himself from not rushing her about what was bothering her. Might as well get it over with and put him out of his misery. She sighed.

Logan saw that as his opening. "Ya ready ta tell me what's going on?" He asked without preamble.

She didn't offer an answer, as she moved to place the leftover food in his refrigerator.

He stepped in front of her as she turned away from the fridge. "'Ro." His eyes bored into her.

"I am not so sure that I should tell you. It is so disturbing," Ororo whispered.

"Babe…"

She raised teary, sad and vulnerable eyes to him. "My father is a very unhappy man," she stated, finding it difficult to speak. "So damn unhappy and there is no hope for him to ever emerge from his misery."

Logan reached for her, taking her narrow shoulders between his strong hands. She didn't resist, allowing him to pull her against his massive chest. She looped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest, as he ran the fingers of one hand through her luxurious mane, while the other moved consolingly and lovingly up and down her back. At that moment, he became fiercely possessive and protective towards her, wanting to soothe away all her hurt.

He let her cry quietly for several minutes and then whispered, "Tell me what happened, baby."

She sighed and sniffled noisily. "I confronted him about sending the letters to you."

Logan grunted. "Did he deny it?"

"No, not at all. He admitted that he used my address as the return address because he wanted to get caught. He said that he knew that you would come to me and Nathan." She sighed and lightly ran her hands over his behind, resisting the urge to grab the firm cheeks. "He blames you for everything stemming from the entire affair."

Logan smiled slightly, enjoying the contact. Reflexively, he tightened his hold on her. "How did he know that I was the father?"

She flexed her fingers then sighed again, loudly this time. "He said that he knew all along. He knew of Jean's rather licentious behavior and he knew of her spending a lot of time with you in the Catskills, so it was a no brainer for him to put two and two together when Jean turned up pregnant not long after that vacation. Then as Nathan grew older and more to look like you, he knew for sure."

Ororo raised her head and looked up at him. "He did not send you those letters to benefit Nathan. He was being vindictive."

"Ya don't owe me an apology fer him, 'Ro," Logan stated forcefully, knowing exactly along the lines she was thinking.

"I feel compel too on his behalf. The more he and I talked, the more I realize that he is incredibly bitter and spiteful. He raged at you and asked why you should be allowed to live a charmed life while his family was destroyed."

She leaned her head forward, resting her forehead on his sternum. "He has conveniently forgotten Jean's rebelliousness and duplicity. After a while, I saw no point in arguing with him. Besides, I did not want to upset him any further because I know he needed to take it easy."

"I don't doubt that ya handled the situation the best way ya knew how. And if he wants ta know, my life has been a joy so far with both ya and Nathan in it." He placed his chin on the crown of her head. Sighing, he asked, "Did ya mention that we all were spending time together?"

"I did. He simply laughed and exclaimed that you will no doubt finish what you started and destroy me and Nathan." She tilted her head up to gaze at him. "I am sorry for any problems that the letters may have caused you, Logan."

"No problems, other than annoyance. But like I said ya don't owe me any apology. It's all water under the bridge now as far as I'm concerned. Besides, look at the payoff those letters brought…ya and Nathan in my life. I can't ask fer anything better, 'Ro."

She smiled at him before resettling her head against his chest. It felt really good to be held in his arms, to have his arms wound about her. She felt cherished and safe. She had to admit, he was a wonderful boyfriend.

"The most eye opening moment during the entire conversation was the fact that he absolutely refuses to hold Jean accountable for her actions. He seemed hell-bent on conveniently forgetting that she is responsible for the decisions that she made. He blames you for everything."

Ororo heaved a sigh and step out of his embrace. Immediately she missed his warmness and solid bulk. "I love him very much. I just wish he would let go of his bitterness."

Logan followed her as the sudden loss of her in his arms was disconcerting. He pulled her against him, so that her back was plastered to his front. "Naturally ya love him, he's yer dad. But, darlin', ya can't beat yerself up fer him choosing ta hold on ta his hatred fer how his life turned out. If blaming me fer everything that went wrong makes it easier fer him ta deal with the bad hand life dealt ta him, then so be it."

"But it is not fair. No one could have foreseen the things that happened," she insisted stubbornly.

"That's true, but when life craps on a person, the natural thing fer that person ta do is ta look fer an easy target ta blame fer the crap. In his case, it's me."

"Does it not bother you?" Ororo asked, her voice tinged with a bit of sorrow.

"Nah. If I let it bother me, then I will end up losing more than I've gain. I've gained a wonderful girlfriend and an out of this world son." He leaned down and kissed the side of her delicate neck. "And trust me darlin', I'm not about ta give up either one of ya."

She graced him with a beautiful smile as she turned in his arms and looped her slender arms around his thick neck. They clung to each other, enjoying the feel of each other. Holding on for dear life, neither spoke, nor moved, as his strong, warm bulk instinctively tendered her the security and reassurance she desperately needed at that moment.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 Sneak Peek – Logan gets support while adjusting to his new reality.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter focuses some on Logan's relationship history and family dynamic. We all know about Ororo's family and relationship (lack of) history, so it's time to learn a bit about our beloved alpha male.**

* * *

 **Twelve**

Logan couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face as he prepared himself for bed. Ororo and Nathan had left about an hour ago and they had already called to let him know that they were home safely. As he undressed and got into bed, he couldn't help but think about his rather eye opening and frank discussion with Nathan. He truly was an exceptional young man and he couldn't have been any prouder to call him his son.

Flipping the blanket over his lower half and stacking his hands beneath his head, he stared at the ceiling and thought about the one tidbit he had refused to disclose to Nathan…the fact that he was in love with his mother. He had known he was falling in love with her after their first meeting and had all but admitted to himself that he was in love with her when she had agreed to the paternity test. The astonishment of realizing he was in love with her had taken him by surprise that he had decided his best course of action at that time was to keep it to himself. He had stubbornly refused to acknowledge it, put a name to it and give credence to it. But he did so now, even if it was to himself.

He had known the root cause for his stubbornness in admitting his love for the exquisite ebony beauty. Two words…or rather one person…Carol Danvers. He had vowed never again to fall in love after that relationship. That relationship was what he was referencing when he had admitted to Nathan that only one woman had meant something to him. Carol Danvers was the quintessential girl next door from a traditional all-American working class family, who was introduced to him a bit over five years ago by one of his close friends, Luke Cage.

He and Carol had hit it off immediately and before he knew it, they were in a relationship and in love. She was there at his side as he made his way up the ranks in NASCAR and once he had gotten to the pinnacle, the only thing he felt missing was a wife and a few kids of his own. So it was with great delight and anticipation he had asked her to do the whole 'til death do us part' thing with him on a surprise trip to his native Canada. Once she had accepted, they had immediately made plans to buy a home and move in together. His number one priority throughout the entire relationship was ensuring that she was loved unconditionally and didn't want for nothing. Everything that she wanted, he made it his mission to make it hers. He had loved her and wanted to build a family and an empire after his racing days were done, with her. He was in it for the long haul and he thought that she was too.

That saying he had heard his mom utter on more than one occasion had never rang truer until that moment it all came crashing down for him… _You learn more about someone at the end of a relationship than at the beginning._

He had went home to her after being in Arizona, participating in the Can-Am 500 race. He was flying high after coming in third place and had scrapped all the celebrations to go home and be with her. To say he got the surprise of his life was an understatement. There in the bed he shared with the woman whom he thought was his forever, was another man. His instincts had screamed at him to beat the blonde douchebag into a bloody mess, but he didn't give into his impulses. He had, with as much calm as he could muster under the circumstances, told her to pack her shit and get the hell out of his house by nightfall.

When the smoke had cleared, he had discovered that his fiancé had been unfaithful for months. The pain and disgust that had gripped him after that confession was the deathblow to the love, trust and loyalty he had bestowed upon her. But that wasn't the end of it on her part, nope not by a long shot. She had decided to go for broke and lay all of what she deemed his shortcomings at his feet.

He had looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time when she told him that she had wanted and needed more from him because he was always away from her, always on the go. Well pardon him for taking it upon himself to be successful to ensure that they would have a roof over their heads and clothes on their backs and a reliable source of funds once his career in racing came to an end.

He wanted to know if she was nuts when she then told him that she was tired of playing second fiddle to his career because evidently he loved racing more than he did her. But didn't he deserve credit for skipping quite a few races just to attend mundane things such as her company's party or a co-worker's wedding with her? Didn't he deserve credit for taking some time away from what he loved doing so he can be by her side when her mother had passed away? In her warped mind, apparently not.

He had then diagnosed her as certifiable when she had had the audacity to tell him that she couldn't trust him because she was sure that he had succumbed to the temptations of the opulent and salacious lifestyle that came with being NASCAR's best. What the…? Seriously? He could vouch for himself being faithful to her and honoring the promises he had made to her. Too bad he couldn't say the same about her.

Discovering her infidelity and her shallow arguments for justifying being unfaithful were like hard blows to his gut, but being told that she had fallen out of love with him and was in love with her co-worker Steve Rogers, yeah, that one was like the classic one-two knockout punch…he couldn't get up after that. Just when he thought he knew her, she had disappointed him in ways he never thought that she was capable of.

He couldn't tuck his tail between his legs and sulk off to lick his wounds and he'd had no choice but to get up, because his relevance in his career and his life dictated that he did. And after all the window dressings covering her reasons were removed, it all came down to her reasons amounting to nothing but bullshit. Once he was able to see Carol for who and what she truly was, he was able to move on with his life. But moving on came with a price. He had given up any and all desires for a wife and family. For him, there was no way to deal with giving up on what he truly wanted but to eat, breathe and live his career and enjoy the company of many women. There was no doubt that Carol's actions had broken something inside of him, but he knew it was up to him to either remain broken and bitch about life being unfair or move on and take control of his life.

His love for Carol had evaporated and his trust in her had completely eroded and in their places grew emptiness and a void that he never thought would be filled…until now. When he began receiving the letters, he at first thought they were a nuisance, but little did he know how much those letters would change his life in such a short period of time. He now had a son anyone would be proud of and a stunningly beautiful woman who had removed that emptiness and replaced it with many things he never knew existed or thought possible. He was happy again for the first time in years and he was going to hold onto if for all he was worth.

Discovering that he was in love with Ororo didn't have the devastating effect he had thought that falling in love again after Carol would have. But Ororo was worth it, she was different, loyal, loving, kind, unique, intelligent, independent and a spitfire. Most importantly, she was not the deceitful, pompous, selfish woman Carol Danvers was.

The past couple of weeks also brought the memories of that fateful Catskills summer rushing back. One thing that stood out to him was that he had long ago realize that Ororo was special and getting to know her again had revealed just how much power she had to transform his life. She held the power to make his life satisfying, something that despite his successes in life was missing. His physical appetites were always satisfied with the many women who were a dime a dozen due to his profession. But even he knew that the time will come when that would no longer be enough for him.

Rediscovering Ororo and learning of his relationship to Nathan had shed new light on those desires he had given up on. When it came to his son, what he truly desired was the opportunity to be a great father to him. Hell, he had already missed sixteen years and he didn't want to miss anymore. He couldn't change the past, but he could sure as hell do something about the future.

In regards to Ororo, what he truly desired was intimacy with a woman that fully connected to all of the man he was. What he truly desired was a relationship where there was complete trust, mutual respect and unconditional love that would lead to completion. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew Ororo was the kind of woman who fit the bill. Logan was in awe of her, not just her beauty and character, but the wisdom she possessed.

Logan rolled onto his side and swung his legs to the floor. Slowly, he ambled to the cathedral windows that were a focal point of his master bedroom suite. He drew back the curtains and peered out into the darkness of the moonless night. He knew sleep was going to be long in coming tonight, especially after having a trip down memory lane like he just had. He hadn't thought about Carol like that in such a long time and it appeared that his frank conversation with Nathan had opened the floodgates.

He sighed as he planted his palms on the window panes and touched his forehead to them. He had never thought that his life could change again, the way it changed after Carol. The past couple of weeks had proven just how much he knew. He now had a kid and was in another relationship…and he had to let his family be aware of both before they heard about it through other mediums. That meant phone calls to his folks, brother and sister and undoubtedly a trip up north. He hope he was ready for the gamut of questions he was bound to get when they eventually meet the two most important people in his life right now.

He sighed again, heavily this time. Those damn letters sent by Ororo's father, he mused. Even though they were an annoyance in the beginning, he was damned happy that they weren't sent by some nut looking to cash in on his celebrity. He was happy that they were the catalyst for everything that had happened in his life since. His life as it stands was irrevocably changed and he now realized that there was nothing he could have done to stop it. It was as if an ancient force had long ago decided that he and Ororo were destined to be together, so he had decided to just let go and succumb to the depth of love he held for her. He can only hope that the life he was about to embark on with 'Ro and Nathan would be the thing to finally fulfill him.

He snapped out of his reverie when the unmistakable sound of rumbling thunder was heard in the distance. He pushed himself away from the window and went to the bathroom to relieve himself before settling back into his bed to get some shut eye. His thoughts wandered Ororo, from the soft beautiful startling white of her hair and to the deep sapphire of her stunning eyes. From there, his thoughts drifted to her mouth, its seductive shape, sweet taste and her passionate responses to his kisses. As he wafted off to sleep, his thoughts and fantasies followed him into his dreams.

* * *

Logan admired the bluish smoke billowing from the cigar he puffed, while standing in his winding driveway, awaiting the arrival of his parents. They, especially his mother had wasted little time in driving down from Alberta once they had learned of the existence of another grandchild. His mother had pretty much intoned that time was of the essence because they had already wasted sixteen years. Logan had decided that the sooner that he had let his family know about the changes in his life, the better, especially for 'Ro and Nathan. The phone call from a week ago resonated in his ears as he pulled his parker closer to him while awaiting his folks. He remembered how the trepidation that had knotted his gut quickly melted away as his mother squealed over his quickly related news. She was over the moon about having another grandchild and a potential daughter in law. She was even more delighted when she learned that it was Ororo, as she had remembered the unique white-haired, blue-eyed ebony beauty from that vacation in the Catskills so long ago.

There was only one problem with that phone call…it ended with his parents believing that Ororo was Nathan's biological mother. As he explained who Nathan was and how he had learned about him, he had purposely left out the part about Jean being the one to give birth to the boy. His mom's memory was sharp and she had also remembered Jean. He didn't mention that the redheaded girl was the one whom he had a one night stand with, resulting in a kid. Logan had no idea how that one all important fact he had intentionally withheld would be received once it was out in the open. Especially when Ororo and Nathan were due for dinner later that evening.

After that call to his parents, he had called his brother and sister as well, explaining the situation to them. While Victor was cynical, cautioning him against extortionists, his sister Laura was ecstatic, happy that he was finally getting his personal life together. After the calls to his family were out of the way, he had hightailed it over to Ororo. She was highly skeptical about meeting his family this soon into their relationship, but his reassurances had quelled her misgivings. Nathan on the other hand was over the moon about getting the opportunity to meet his newfound relatives. Being that he had spent his life with his only family being Ororo and Charles, he craved knowing and experiencing what having a big family would be like. He had wasted little time placing calls to his relatives himself, happy that he was accepted by them all.

Logan grounded the stub of the cigar under his sneakered feet a few seconds before the glaring car horn of a 2013 Chevy Tahoe threatened to wake up the neighborhood, even though his nearest neighbor was three miles away. Logan grinned as he first saw a head of thick salt and pepper hair that can only belong to his mother, before he saw similar gray eyes set in a feminine face that resembled his. Her head and torso were hanging out the passenger window and she was waving wildly at him and shouting his name.

"Fer cripes' sake, Ma, keep yer seatbelt on and pipe it down," Logan roared.

"Shush, Jamie," she bellowed. "I can't be happy ta see my boy?"

"Be happy once the vehicle stops and ya're out. Sheesh, Ma. Are ya trying ta send me ta an early grave?"

His father pulled up and stopped the SUV a few feet away from him. The passenger door immediate flew open and his mother rushed forward to where he was standing. He braced himself for the impact of his mother's petite frame. Bum rushing him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing out whatever air he had in his lungs. His arms instinctively wrapped around her in his own embrace and any uncertainty he may have had left him.

His mother's frame wrapped around him didn't give him much chance to escape, so he looked over to his father with an apologetic smile, "Hey, Pa."

Jonathan Howlett, a man of tall stature, wiry build and whisky colored eyes, nodded to his second born, fully understanding his predicament. "Hello, son," he greeted warmly.

"Ma," Logan wheezed, "Ma…I can't breathe."

She hugged him tighter. "Shush. I need ta hug ya. I haven't seen ya in a long time."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Long time? We saw each other two months ago."

"Oh, just be quiet and hug yer dear old mother." Her voice was muted in his parker as she kept her arms wrapped around him.

"Well, can Pa get a hug or handshake in?" He asked laughingly.

She released him long enough for him to give his father a swift hug, before she slipped her arms around him again.

"Let's go inside. We can get yer bags later," Logan said, maneuvering them inside around his mother's firm grip.

A few minutes later, they were sitting in his den enjoying coffee and some pastries he had remembered to buy at the local bakery before their arrival. His father was casually strolling around the room, admiring the many pictures of his famous son doing what he loved. He was damned proud of his son. He was proud of all his children, but there was always an extra hint of pride when he told people what this son did. "So, Jamie, my boy, when's yer next race?"

"Quite a few are coming up, but…."

His father turned to him, concern evident on his face and in his voice. "But what, son?"

Logan ran his hand down the back of his neck. "I don't know if I'll be racing fer a while."

"Ya'll be out the running fer the NASCAR Cup if ya don't race, son."

"I know, Pa. But…heh…there's so much going on in my life right now. Racing is the furthest thing from my mind."

"Are ya sure? Ya're in the top five in the standings," his father pressed.

"I'm positive, Pa. I need ta concentrate on more important things right now."

"So when do we get ta meet our future daughter in law and grandson?" His mother interjected.

Logan's smile was positively beaming when he replied, "Later tonight. They're coming over fer dinner," he glanced at his watch, "Which reminds me, I have ta call the catering company."

"What's this about catering?" His mother huffed. "Ya'll do nothing of the sort. We'll cook a nice meal together."

"Ma…"

"Don't Ma me," she chided, patting his thigh. "It's settled."

Logan looked over to his father for help, but his father's barely contained laughter told him he'll be getting no help from him. "Thanks fer nothing," he mumbled.

"I can't wait ta see Ororo again," Elizabeth Howlett said enthusiastically. "I'll bet she grew up ta be really beautiful." She gazed at her son for confirmation and his wide smile confirmed her inquiry. "And Nathan. I can't wait ta meet him. From talking ta him over the phone, he seems like a confident, humble young man."

"He is. 'Ro did a great job with him," Logan answered, he glanced at his folks before delving in and telling them the one tidbit he didn't disclose to them earlier. "There's something else ya two should know." He saw his father take a seat on the settee, immediately recognizing the seriousness in his son's tone.

"What is it, son?" Jonathan asked.

"I may have implied that 'Ro was Nathan's mother…his biological mother." He paused to gauge their reactions. Seeing their confusion, he continued, "Ororo is not his biological mother. Her sister Jean is."

Logan let that bomb sink in. After giving them a few minutes to gather their bearings, he continued, "I didn't want ta give ya the wrong impression that 'Ro gave birth ta Nathan."

"So why does he call her mom?" His mother asked bewilderingly.

Logan sighed. He placed his coffee cup on the table before standing and walking over to the spot his father occupied not too long ago. "It's a long story, Ma. You knew about how their mother had recently passed away and their father had brought them to the Catskills ta reconnect as a family. Jean and I flirted and messed around together during our time there. One night, one thing led ta another and things went far...she got pregnant." He raked his hands through his hair in a level of frustration. "She had the baby and they never contacted me about being a father…having a kid."

"Why didn't they reach out ta ya?" His father interposed.

"Jean wanted ta have an abortion," he turned slightly when he heard a gasp, more than likely from his mother. "But her father and Ororo stopped her. When Nathan was born, Jean wanted no part of him, their father was paralyzed and Ororo was a mother before she knew what hit her."

"But she was just a kid herself!" Logan heard his father say.

"Yeah," Logan said on a long drawn out breath. "Jean getting pregnant was a strain on the family, which led ta their father getting into an accident, leaving him paralyze. She didn't want Nathan and resented both 'Ro and their father. She rather the life of a party girl than being a mother."

Logan turned around and reclaimed his seat, his gaze shifted back and forth between his parents. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. He quickly recounted the last sixteen years as Ororo had told him to his parents. "So, Ororo has been more of a mother ta Nathan than Jean has," he concluded.

"So, Jean has had no part of her son's life?" His mother asked, visibly shaken by what she was told. What she had just heard was enough to solidify her affections for Ororo and she was impatient for the opportunity to impart that to the young woman."

"'Ro said that they haven't seen her in over five years."

"Where is she now?" Jonathan asked incredulously.

Logan sighed. "I had a PI track her down in Paris."

"She wants nothing ta do with her own child?" Elizabeth exclaimed angrily. "What kind of mother is she?"Jonathan got up and went to sit beside his wife, taking her hand in his in an attempt to calm her.

After several seconds, Logan murmured, "I rather not think or worry about Jean. I rather we focus on making this transition easy on 'Ro and Nathan."

"And ya're right son. We'll do our best ta help."

Logan nodded, acknowledging his father's statement. They all sat in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

"Does yer brother and sister know?" His father voiced.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I called them after I spoke ta ya guys. Vic was his usual skeptical self and Laura was excited."

"Jamie?" His mother whispered, her eyes teary.

He turned to his mother. "Yeah Ma?"

"Fer what its worth…I'm sorry."

Logan's brows furrowed. "Sorry fer what?"

"Fer what ya've gone through in the past five or so years…Carol and now this," she answered.

"Meh…Well, there's nothing we can do about the past, Ma," he replied, standing to his full height. "We can only concentrate on the future." He tossed her a comforting smile. "Now, why don't we go in the kitchen and see what kind of meal ya're going ta whip up fer us?"

"Yes, yes. Time's a wasting," she huffed and Logan grinned, glad that he had steered her away from the somber mood that had gripped the den. "Lead the way, Jamie. Let's see what feast we can create with what ya got." She turned to her husband, "Ya too, Jon. Ya're not staying here and watching TV."

Jonathan mumbled unintelligibly under his breath, but Logan caught it. He attempted to stifle a laugh, but he was unsuccessful. His mother was in what they called "army mode", bossing them around. As he led them to the kitchen, he pondered how lucky he was to be surrounded by such a supportive and loving family.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 Sneak Peek – A phone call ruins an enjoyable evening.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

A few hours later, Logan's dining room table was beautifully set and laid out with the feast his mother had managed to prepare with the food items she was able to gather from his refrigerator and pantry. Being half Italian, his mother had made a spread that highlighted her heritage. The table was laid out with her special baked chicken parmesan, smoked salmon in a vodka cream sauce, antipasto salad, an assortment of roasted vegetables and a parsley risotto. He didn't know how she did it, but the woman had even managed to bake a pound cake to go with the vanilla ice cream she had found deep in the back of his freezer.

With the others getting to know each other in the den, Ororo and Logan sat in the kitchen together enjoying a stolen moment before everyone descended to full their bellies. Logan stood behind Ororo who was perched on a bar stool, massaging her shoulders as she rested the back of her head against his muscled chest, enjoying the contact between them.

"Why are ya so tense?"

Ororo's eyes drifted closed. "I was worried that your parents would not…"

"Like ya?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Why would ya think that?"

Ororo opened her eyes and tilted her head back so she was looking up directly at him. "Hmm…why would I think that?" She repeated, "Let us see, I knowingly kept their grandchild away from them and from you for sixteen years. I am not his birth mother. I am not…"

Logan effectively cut her off. "I thought that we weren't going ta dwell on the past, 'Ro."

She sighed. "I know, but sometimes I cannot help thinking about the past."

"Happy memories, darlin'. That was our deal."

"Are you always so pushy?"

Logan chuckled as he massaged her tense muscles gently. "Only when absolutely necessary."

The smile she gifted him caused his heart to lodge in his throat. Being that close to her was driving him insane. Her unique earthy scent mixed with the jasmine oil she used as fragrance wreaked total havoc on his senses. It was all he could do not to take her upstairs and ravish her.

"I'm glad ya're here, babe," Logan leaned down and whispered hoarsely in her ear.

A delicious shiver went through her as his warm breath caressed her skin. Logan grinned, not missing her reaction. "Me too," she responded in kind.

He maneuvered them, so that her head was still resting on his chest, but he had ample space to lean over her, so his mouth hovered above hers. It was an awkward position, but they managed to fuse their mouths together. She sighed as his mouth closed over hers. His tongue sought out the vulnerable spots in her mouth and stroked them.

Their interlude was interrupted when Nathan came into the kitchen. "Jeez, you two, get a room."

Ororo blushed furiously as Logan released her lips.

"Whatever, kid," Logan retorted smilingly.

Nathan was quickly followed by his grandparents. Elizabeth playfully rolled her eyes as she gazed at her son and future daughter-in-law. It didn't take a genius to know that her son was in love with the Nubian beauty and that she undoubtedly returned his feelings. She was incredibly happy for her son, especially after the entire debacle with Carol, whom she never really did take a liking too. She had thought that her son would never risk falling in love again and looking at the both of them now, she was happy that she was wrong. "Ok, the both of ya take yer seats. It's time fer dinner."

"Jamie, sweetheart, would ya please grab the pink lemonade out of the fridge?" Elizabeth said cheerily, giving her well laid out spread one last scrutiny. "Ororo, my dear, please grab the garlic bread in the warmer." Logan muffled a growl as he went to do his mother's bidding, miffed that he was being pulled away from Ororo's warmth.

Ororo laughed at the annoyed look on Logan's face, but truth be told, she felt comforted that she was being put to work in the kitchen. It meant she was part of the family, accepted by them. When she and Nathan had first arrived, she was a nervous wreck, worried about how she'll be received. Her worries were for naught, when Logan's mother had literally flew out of the front door and smothered her in an all consuming hug after she had delivered the same treatment to Nathan. From then on, it was as if all those years didn't stand between them, as his mother who had remembered her from the Catskills, openly engaged her in conversation and every now and then would toss her a motherly smile.

Logan's father advanced towards his seat at the dinner table, clapping his hands together in delight. He passed his grandson on the way, smacking him on the back affectionately. "Well, Nathan, my boy, be prepared ta taste the best Italian food ya've ever eaten in yer life."

Nathan grinned and threw his hand around his grandfather's shoulders. Ororo saw the action and smiled. She was happy for her son. He had always wanted a big family and now his wish was coming through. She had to ruthlessly squash a pang of guilt that tried to surface at the thought that she had denied him this for his entire existence. She was trying her best to do as Logan had said and focus on the future and not the past, but there were times that she was reminded of her selfishness in denying him a father and family. She was smart enough to know that she would always be reminded of the past, but it was also up to her to figure out if she wanted to live in the past or move on and learn from it.

Logan caught the pensive look on her face and immediately went over to her, snaking his arm around her waist. "Ya ok, darlin'?"

She gave him a bright smile and nodded her head in answer.

"Alright everyone, take yer seats and dig in," Elizabeth singsong, taking her seat. Her exuberance didn't distract Logan from the worry and melancholy that practically rolled off of Ororo.

"We'll talk later," he murmured, taking her hand and leading her to the seat next to his. He held out her chair for her, kissing her on the cheek when she sat down.

Elizabeth saw the intimate moment and beamed. She turned to her newfound grandson and began the dinner conversation. "So, Nathan, how are ya doing in school?"

Nathan swallowed the food he had just taken a bite of before politely answering her. "Very well, Grandma. I'm currently the top student in the entire tenth grade."

Logan grinned, damned proud of the boy sitting directly across from him.

Dinner was a relatively pleasing affair. Ororo had let enough of her guard down to enjoy the evening, continuously amazed at Logan's parents' easy acceptance of her and Nathan. And having Logan offering easy smiles and gentle caresses under the table helped a lot. To look at him, one wouldn't guess that he was the touchy feely type. But she was happy that he was, because it showed her that he was taking their relationship seriously, that he was thinking about her and wanted her to be comfortable with him.

After dinner, the adults retired to the den for coffee, while Nathan retired to the living room to play video games. Ororo was casually strolling around the room, as she had dubbed the room one of her favorites in the home when Logan had given her the full tour. She didn't get the opportunity then to peruse the photographs and paintings that were abundant in the room, so she did so now. She smiled when she came upon a photo that revealed a younger grinning Logan looking cute as a button in a white basketball uniform holding up a huge trophy, surrounded by who were obviously the other jubilant team members.

"Logan?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Is this when you won the city championship playing for Cold Lake Middle School Trojans?" Ororo asked, nodding to the photograph she was smiling at. He had imparted that tidbit to her during their many talks in the Catskills. She knew he had played a variety of sports and excelled in all of them.

Logan was amazed that she would remember that. They communicated silently when his raised eyebrows posed the question to her. I remember everything about you and what you told me during that summer, she silently replied. Logan smiled warmly at her before gazing fondly at the photograph. "Nope. That was when we won the provincial championship." He nodded to another photo three spaces down. "That's when we won the city championship."

Ororo laughed lightly at the other picture he indicated. In that one, he was wearing a green uniform, still grinning widely, holding one end of a smaller trophy, while another teammate held the other end, surrounded by their triumphant teammates. "You looked so cute," she teased. "What happened?"

"Ya got jokes, huh 'Ro?"

"My boy was the best shooting guard on that team. Had a killer three point shot," his father interjected, chuckling. "What about ya, Ororo? Ever played any sports?"

"Unfortunately not. I was more of a bookworm than anything. My father due to his line of work, exposed me to the world of books at a very young age. I was an avid reader by the time I was five years old," she murmured in response to Jonathan's easygoing question.

"Jamie excelled at everything he did," his mother tossed in proudly. "Could always do anything he put his mind too."

"Nathan is the same way," Ororo voiced instinctively.

"I can tell he is," Elizabeth said. "Ya did a wonderful job with him, Ororo."

Ororo ducked her head at the high praise, suddenly shy. Logan flicked his eyes to her, noticing her reaction to his mother's statement, he went over to stand next to her.

"Thank you," she replied softly, as she felt Logan's callused hands stroking her back.

Logan ducked his head and whispered in her ear, "Ya see, babe, I'm not the only ta think so."

She gave him a soft, shy smile and it was simply too much seeing that he had desperately wanted to kiss her, really kiss her since she had arrived for dinner. Giving little thought that they were still in the company of his folks, he quickly turned her in his arms and swoop down to capture her lips. It took sheer willpower on his part to not groan out loud as soon as his lips collided with her soft pliable ones. The taste of her lovely mouth sent a shaft of pleasure knifing through him and it exploded like lightning in the depths of his stomach. Lost and drowning in her addictive taste, his tongue thrust deep. At that moment, he was heedless of everything and anything except the stunning, receptive woman in his arms.

His father's discreet cough brought them back to reality. Logan gazed numbly at them a bit miffed at the interruption, while Ororo blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Save that fer later, son," his father mentioned, winking at Ororo and trying his best not to give into his mirth when he saw his son's peeved expression.

Logan grumbled under his breath as he pulled Ororo to the sofa. "Thanks a lot, Pa."

Elizabeth stood laughing, gathering up empty cups and plates. "Anyone fer more coffee? Snacks?"

"No thanks hon, I'm still stuffed from dinner," Jonathan replied, rubbing his belly for emphasis.

Logan and Ororo also replied in the negative. He reached across the small space separating them and laid his hands over hers. "Do you think we should check on our son?" She asked, a snowy eyebrow shooting up.

Logan shook his head no. "Eh…he's alright. Got that damn video game ta keep his company."

She laughed lightly as she sank into the sofa soaking up the gaiety of the evening. Replete with good food and drink, her head slowly descended to Logan's welcoming shoulder. She was incredibly relaxed for the first time in a very long time. By all standards, the evening was a roaring success. Ororo, by the end of the evening felt as and was made to feel as if she was a member of the family, due to Elizabeth's and Jonathan's relaxed and loving natures.

Ororo must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, Logan was gently shaking her awake. "Sorry darlin', but my arm fell asleep."

She lifted her head from where it had slipped down to his strong hard bicep and looked around, noticing that she and Logan were now the only occupants of the room. She murmured, "I guess I must have dozed off."

His eyes roved over her face reverently, lovingly. "Maybe ya and Nathan should spend the night instead of driving back home tonight."

She gave him a lazy smile in reply. "Tempting offer."

Logan drew her closer to him. With heart stopping slowness, he slid his hand around the column of her neck. He pressed his thumb against the pulse point at its base, feeling the erratic beating of her pulse. His breath was warm against lips, "Take me up on it."

Ororo sighed and closed her eyes just as his mouth fused with hers. The kiss was hot, wet and wicked, evoking a raw act of love. His thumb continued its hypnotic dance along her neck. It was only a hint of the things she wanted him to do to her and what he needed to do to her. She unconsciously pressed closer to him, causing her nipples to contract against his chest. Logan's groan was sheer guttural at the erotic contact. The passion that they shared only served to heighten the sexuality and sensuality of their kiss. Deep inside the core of her femininity exploded with sensations that rose into her chest, setting her breasts afire and making her heart swell with the love she held for him. The desire that rushed through her veins was heady, drugging her as the seconds ticked by.

She was jolted out of her desire-laden state and back to reality at the piercing ringing of her cell phone. She groaned at the interruption.

"Don't answer," Logan grunted.

"I have too. It might be important," she whimpered.

Gently and reluctantly, she extricated herself from his heated embrace, walking over on shaky legs to where her purse rest on the side table next to the decorative chaise. She gave him a small smile before pulling the phone out of her purse. She frowned when she saw that it was the number belonging to the nursing home. Pressing accept, she lifted the device to her ear. "Hello."

"Miss Munroe?" The voice was crisp and one may say, cold.

"Yes. May I help you?"

The caller identified himself as one of the nursing home staff doctors. Dread coiled around her and settled in the pit of her stomach. "Your father suffered a stroke a few minutes ago. We are transporting him to Salem General Hospital right now. Please meet us there."

Ororo's breath escaped her lungs in a rush. "How…" she gulped audibly. "How serious is it? Is he going to be alright?"

"We won't know that until we get him to the hospital. Please hurry."

The dread quickly spread. "Yes, I will be there immediately."

Logan who had seen her face go ashen with fear was instantly at her side. "Baby?" He reached for her hand.

She quickly ended the call and grabbed her purse, hollering Nathan's name as she attempted to sweep past Logan. He shot out his arm to still her movement. "What's going on?"

She tried to pull herself away from his hold, but found out that it was virtually impossible. His hold on her was that tight. She turned to him, tears trailing down her smooth cheeks. "Let me go, Logan. I have to go." A sob, then, "Nathan!"

Nathan came rushing into the room, having heard his mother's first bellow of his name. He took in her frantic demeanor and knew something terrible had happened. "Mom? Mom what's going on?"

Elizabeth and Jonathan were hot on their grandson's trail, having heard Ororo's shouts. They took in Ororo's state and immediately turned wide, confused eyes to their son. He had no answers as he himself didn't know what the hell was said during the phone call to upset her so.

Logan was worried. Her frantic movements coupled with the tears running nonstop down her face was too much for him. "Sweetheart, what the hell is going on? Tell me," he pleaded.

"My…my…Dad," was all she was able to managed before giving in to her panic.

"What's wrong with Grandpa, Mom?"

She swiped at her tears. She glanced at the other occupants, dazed as she said, "That was the nursing home. He had a stroke and they said I need to the hospital right away."

"I'm going with ya. Ya're in no condition ta drive," Logan said, his voice brooked no arguments. "Nathan, ya stay here with Ma and Pa. I'll make sure yer mom is ok."

Nathan nodded before walking over to his mother, embracing her. "He'll be alright, Mom," he whispered, attempting to reassure her as much as he can in the moment.

Ororo nodded before kissing him on his cheek. Turning to Logan, she said, "Let us get going."

Logan sprinted to the main entry way, opening the door to the hall closet to grab a pair of black sneakers, slipping them on. As he donned a lightweight black parker, he called out, "Ma, Pa? I'll call ya from the hospital."

"Be safe, Jamie. Take care of her," his mother responded.

Ororo didn't hear the exchange, as she was already out the front door, waiting for him. She tossed the keys to her jeep to him as he came to join her outside, slipping into the passenger seat silently.

She sat ramrod straight in the seat and her silence continued as Logan maneuvered the vehicle within the confines of the speed limit on their way to the hospital.

Logan, not knowing what to say to her, reached out his right hand to rest on her knee in a comforting gesture. Christ, but he felt like a complete imbecile, not knowing how to begin consoling her.

"Ya ok, darlin'?"

Her head swiveled towards his direction, but she didn't look at him. "Goddess! I honestly do not know. I hope this is not the end. I hope…"

"Ya can't think like that, baby. Ya have ta have faith."

She released a small mirthless laugh. "Faith? Right. Logan, my last conversation with my father was not a good one. I do not want it to end with him thinking that I despise him." Her voice sounded small and afraid in the passenger seat of her Jeep Liberty.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel, knowing that she was blaming herself for defending him to her father.

"Baby…"

"He cannot die, Logan. He cannot. There is so much we need to resolve." Tears leaked from her eyes that were squeezed shut. After a few minutes she composed herself. She gave him a sad smile and covered his hand where it rested on her knee with her own. They rode in silence the rest of the way, each caught up in their own thoughts.

She stared out the window, deep in thought, barely paying attention to the darkness that had completed ushered in the night. She was so caught up in her thoughts that it took her a while to realize that Logan had brake her jeep in the spot closest to the hospital's entrance and was softly calling her name.

The feeling of dread that had clobbered her since she received the call had more than tripled as she stepped out of the vehicle and made her way into the hospital. Logan was right beside her, his arm snuggly wrapped around her waist, providing her with a measure of comfort as they approached the woman seated behind the admittance desk.

"I received a call about my father being brought in. His name is Charles Xavier."

"Xavier…Charles Xavier," the woman clucked as her fingers typed away on her desktop keyboard. Her brows scrunched together as she input more commands to the machine. "Ahhh…here we go. He was admitted about ten minutes ago. He's on the sixth floor…room 62R."

Ororo muttered her thanks as Logan ushered her to the elevator bank a few feet from the desk, pressing the arrow up button. It seemed like forever before the elevator dinged, announcing its arrival. With his palm pressed in the middle of her back, he nudged her into the elevator once its doors opened, pressing the button for the sixth floor. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he pulled her into his arms, pressing a firm kiss to her temple. Ororo clung to him, doing her best to absorb all the comfort he was offering her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's my job," he replied simply.

They stepped off the elevator once it deposited them onto the desired sixth floor. They looked around for a few seconds before following the appropriate arrows and numbers that pointed to the room where her father laid. As they approached the room, a man of medium height and build, blue eyes and blond hair, wearing a white coat over what appeared to be khakis and a T-Shirt stepped out of the room, gently closing the door. Ororo recognized him as Dr. Foley, one of the nursing home's staff doctors regularly assigned to her father.

The doctor smile gently when he saw her. His eyes alight with recognition when he saw Logan, but he forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Miss Munroe, how are you?"

Ororo gave him a stiff smile. "Dr. Foley, how is he?"

Dr. Foley glanced at Logan then back at her, clearly attempting to gain her permission to discuss her father's case with a stranger present. "He is my boyfriend, doctor. It is fine."

The doctor nodded. "Your father is stable now, Miss Munroe. He had what is called a transient ischemic attack or what we in the medical field more commonly call it…a ministroke. It's caused by a temporary clot and the symptoms are usually short-lived."

"Will he be alright?" Ororo asked anxiously.

"He will be, but I must tell you that these types of strokes are to be taken as a warning and very seriously."

Logan felt some of the tension drained from her body at the doctor's answer. "May I see him?"

"Yes, but for a short visit. He needs his rest."

"Thank you," Ororo replied on a huge sigh of relief.

"You're welcome. I will be around for at least another hour or so. If there are any problems, have them page me." He turned to leave. "Good night Miss Munroe, Mr. Howlett."

Logan, who up until that point had remained silent, opened his arms and Ororo walked right into them. They held her as she shook, her body releasing the remaining tension and fear.

"Goddess, Logan. I was so scared." Her voice was muffled against his parker.

His gruff timbre was reassuring and just what she needed at that moment. "I know ya were, baby. But now ya know, he's going ta be fine."

"Yes." She sighed. "I am going in to see him."

"Go ahead babe. I'll be right here waiting fer ya." He lowered his lips to hers and pressed a loving, supportive kiss to her lips.

Giving him a sweet smile, she murmured, "I love you," before turning and slipping into her father's room.

Logan's mouth went slack with disbelief. If she had turned around at that moment, she would have seen his eyes widened and a shock expression plastered onto his face.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 Sneak Peek – Charles takes advantage of the opportunity he's been given.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Wishing everyone a Prosperous and Happy 2018.**

* * *

 **Fourteen**

She had succeeded in rendering him speechless and utterly dumbfounded. She loved him! He heard her clearly! This was no dream, no prank. There were no doubts that she had uttered the words he had dreamt of her saying to him since reuniting with her. He hadn't realized how desperately he needed to hear those words until they were uttered from her lips.

Logan felt his heart thundered in his chest, joy spreading through every fiber of his being, his face lighting up in the biggest grin ever. A few nurses making their rounds saw the maniacal grin on his face and automatically dubbed him crazy, purposefully giving him a wide berth. But he took it all in stride, not caring for their censure or weird looks. Nothing could bring him down from the high he was currently dancing on. All that mattered to him at that moment was knowing that he was loved by the woman of his dreams. When the full impact of her words had finally penetrated, he had to restrain himself from rushing into her father's room and demand to know if she meant the words. He didn't know if it was the fear of losing her father talking or if she was even aware that she had said the words, but he didn't care, he'll take it. There was no mistake he had heard her clearly!

Despite the circumstances that had brought them here to the hospital, he couldn't help but feel happy knowing that she loved him just as he did her. Hence his decision to not waste any more time in telling her exactly how he felt about her. Frankly, in his opinion, they had already wasted too much time and there was no reason for them to waste anymore. They had so many things to look forward to together and he was going to ensure that they remained together, not only for Nathan's sake but for their mutual happiness.

Resolved to let Ororo know exactly how he felt about her, Logan used the time to call his son and parents to brief them on the situation. After repeating to them what he heard the doctor relayed to Ororo, he hung up after assurances to keep them posted. He then made his way to the small lounge area on the floor, where he quickly grew antsy as her earlier words washed over him again. Those three words had tilted his world off its axis, giving him an abundance of energy. He glanced down at his wrist watch and his brows shot up. He and Ororo had been at the hospital for over an hour and a half already and he was more than anxious to get her alone to coax those words from her again. In a rush of restless euphoria, he jumped to his feet and went to check in on her.

He walked up to the door and pushed it open just a fraction. He heard Ororo's soft murmurs to her father. "Get some rest, Dad. I shall see you tomorrow and I am sure Nathan will want to see you as well."

Her father's croaked out "I will love to see him" was what he heard before he knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," Ororo said. Logan walked into the room, concern mirrored on his face as he glanced at Charles propped up in bed, securely wrapped in his blankets.

"Everything ok, darlin'?"

She gave him a timid smile in reply.

"You!" Logan and Ororo simultaneously turned at Charles' angry rasp. Ororo inhaled a sharp breath at the blatant anger now visible in her father's eyes and the shaking of his frail body. "What are you doing here?" Charles was stunned that into his room had walked the object of his abhorrence. He had often dreamed of getting a chance to confront Logan Howlett face to face and had long given up on ever having that chance. He too had often wondered what he would say if such a confrontation was afforded to him. Now, here was the opportunity he was hoping and praying for such a long time and there was no way he was going to waste it…sick or not!

Logan's gaze shifted to Ororo, confusion written all over his face.

"Dad…"

"What are you doing here?" Charles repeated. "Did you come to finish the job?" His voice growing steady with every angry word he voiced.

Logan and Ororo's faces were marred with confusion, while Charles' was a mask of rage.

Charles continued to glare at Logan as he jerkily attempted to sit up in the hospital bed.

"Dad, please take it easy," Ororo muttered cautiously.

"No, Ororo! I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time," Charles sneered.

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"I am talking about a chance to confront this man," Charles scoffed. "Did you enjoy my family's suffering all these years?"

Ororo looked at her father open-mouthed. Oh no! The crazed look in her father's eyes could only spell one thing…disaster. Before her was no longer an ailing man, but a man with a purpose, a mission.

An unexpected burst of strength came over Charles at the sight of Logan, the man, who in his mind was responsible for everything that had gone wrong with his family since that damned summer. Here was his chance to confront him to his face. Here was his chance to let this man know how much he was hated. Here was his chance to go to his grave knowing that he had faced this one demon in his life.

"Did what sir?" Logan asked with a measure of politeness. However, he was feeling anything but polite to the old man after being attacked by him. But for the sake of his 'Ro, he kept his emotions in check. However, the strain to control himself was evident in his fisted hands hanging by his sides.

Charles laughed. It was a hysterical, harsh sound, one which chilled Ororo to the bone and caused dread to creep up Logan's spine.

The air in the room was quickly becoming stifling. Ororo knew that she had to get a handle on the situation before it erupted into something completely detrimental for all involve.

"Dad, please," she began. "Now is not the time for any of this."

Charles turned wild eyes to Ororo. "You are wrong, dear daughter. I cannot let another day go by without saying my piece."

She opened her mouth to retort, but Charles raised a frail hand, effectively silencing her. He maybe a sick man, but he still had a commanding air about him.

Turning eyes filled with extreme loathing on Logan, Charles hissed, "You destroyed my family."

"What?" Logan snorted. Charles Xavier was obviously crazy, he mused silently. He turned to Ororo as if she would have the answers in order to deal with this bizarre situation, but her equally bewildered gaze told him that there would be no answers forthcoming.

"I may not be able to punish you the way that you ought to be punished, but I can tell you exactly what I think about you," Charles stated somewhat emphatically. "You are an arrogant bastard who has been allowed to live a successful life, while my family and I suffered. While my family was suffering and dealing with a slew of tragedies, you were off living a life of Riley."

"With all due respect, Mr. Xavier, I've worked hard fer all my successes," Logan retorted sharply, taking offense to the old man's outrageous accusations.

Charles scoffed. "Was that before or after you got my daughter pregnant and abandoned her?"

"Dad, that is quite enough," Ororo interjected.

"I never knew she was pregnant," Logan replied, defending himself.

Charles laughed mirthlessly. "Of course you would say that. You are never going to accept responsibility for the havoc you have created. People such as yourself often move along your merry way in life not giving a damn about the destruction you have caused."

Logan ran agitated hands through his hair. Saying he was frustrated was an understatement. "Look, sir. I…"

"You took advantage of an innocent young woman!" Charles cut him off rudely. "You essentially took her life away from her once you got her pregnant!"

"Jean was no innocent! She was a damned slut!" The words were out of Logan's mouth before he could stop them. The silence that followed his outburst was stunningly deafening and outright unnerving. He braved a glance over at Ororo and noticed the horrified look on her face. He swore softly. No doubt she was disgusted by him attacking her sister and father.

A litany of curses escaped under Logan's breath. Dammit, he was getting mighty tired of the accusations of being the cause of everything that had went wrong in this man's life. His only justification for his harsh words was that this man was blaming him for things that were beyond his control. Sure, he was a willing participant in sleeping with Jean, but dammit, she had lied to him about birth control. He had taken her at her word, not knowing she was lying. She getting pregnant was a combination of many things…his sex drive and her lies mainly. Had he known she was pregnant, maybe things would have been different.

"My daughter was not a…a…slut," Charles choked out defensively. "She was a victim…a victim of your actions. Just like…" he cast pained eyes over to Ororo fleetingly, "Just like Ororo was a victim of your actions. Not to mention me and Nathan!"

"What?!" Logan bellowed incredulously. "Ya're blaming me fer ruining yer family?" This was totally unreal.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Charles retorted with conviction. "For years I had to deal with the fact that you have gotten away with your crimes. It is time that you face the music."

Logan heard Ororo's shocked gasp. He glanced at her before re-focusing his eyes on the frail old man tossing venomous daggers at him with his eyes. "Crimes?" He croaked. "Exactly what crimes have I committed against ya and yer family?"

With that question, the dam that was Charles Xavier broke free. "I love my family, made damn sure that they had the best, even at the expense of myself. As their father, my job was to make sure they were happy and protected from the evils of life. Until you came along that is. You took everything from my girls. You took Jean's innocence and saddled her with a child, which changed her life for the worse. As for Ororo, you took away her choices in life and forced her to sacrifice her hopes and dreams to deal with problems you created."

He closed his eyes for a few moments. In those few moments, Charles slipped back into the past and faced those demons that had stifled his life for the past seventeen years. When he opened his eyes, he looked directly at Logan. They say that the eyes are the windows to one's soul and right now, Logan was getting a glimpse at Xavier's soul. It was a tough moment for Logan, but he held the old man's intense stare with one of his own. The eyes staring back at him with such venom showcased a lot of things. Logan saw the man's demons, his bitterness, his hatred, his tiredness and more pronounced, his defeat.

"You destroyed my family and you never once paid the price for it. I lie here as an invalid because of your actions. My sweet daughter is no longer around because of you. Ororo never had the choice to exercise her full potential because of your actions and Nathan grew up without a father. You, Mr. Howlett, are responsible for the shambles my family has been in for the past seventeen years."

"So that's why ya sent me those letters, threatening my career?" Logan asked quietly. Seriously, who did Charles Xavier think he was in being so sanctimonious? It was only his respect and love for Ororo that was keeping him from actually tearing into Xavier and giving him a piece of his mind.

"Yes. Why should you have a great life while mine was destroyed?" Charles replied unapologetically.

"So ya took it upon yerself ta dish out my punishment? Who the hell do ya think ya are?" Logan asked with a certain calm he was far from feeling. He looked at Ororo who had remained silent throughout the exchange so far and saw the tears streaming down her flawless face. She looked so damn exposed, that he wanted to go to her and comfort her, but steeled himself against it. Something the old man had said earlier was gnawing at him…Ororo never had a chance to realize her full potential because of him. He was reeling from that. Because she had no choice but to care for a disabled father and his son, whom his real mother had abandoned, she never got the chance to live life to the fullest.

"I am a man who loves his family and wanted the best for his daughters!" Charles responded passionately. "A man who sacrificed so much to make sure his daughters had the best of what life had to offer, only to see it all go down the drain because of you!" He heaved a long breath. "So yes I did what I had to do to make you suffer."

Logan simply shook his head. He wasn't going to waste any more time going back and forth with Charles. Before him was a beaten and bitter man, a man who could not do him any harm. He looked at Ororo, his eyes conveying his apologies to her. Then, silently, he turned and made his way out of the room and into the hallway, where the air wasn't so damn repressive.

He growled as he felt the anger he held in check coursing through his body. He wanted, no needed to hit something. A few people passed him in the hallway, saw his belligerent stance and heard his growls and stared clear of him. Logan didn't pay them any mind, as his mind was centered on what the old man had rambled about him robbing Ororo of her future.

Just what were Ororo's hopes and dreams? Hopes and dreams that were dashed away by both him and her sister. On that note, Charles' Xavier was right. 'Ro never had a chance to experience all that life had to offer; never had a chance to explore those hopes and dreams. All because she had taken upon herself the duty of raising his child, while a child herself. She had taken it upon herself to be the mother Jean clearly was not and would never be to Nathan.

Christ! He ran the palms of his hands down his face. Because of him and Jean, Ororo had been forced to forego her childhood and become a full-fledged adult in a relative short span of time. She had been forced to give up all the things she desired to make sure that Nathan had the best life had to offer. What such a responsibility at a young age must have cost her? He was dismayed just thinking about it.

Ororo had reiterated over and over that given the chance to be a mother to Nathan again, she wouldn't hesitate to take on the task. That told him a lot about the woman who now held his heart. But for whatever it was worth, he couldn't help but feel guilty about robbing her of her dreams. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew he loved her, but now, after his confrontation with her father, he couldn't reconcile his culpability in robbing her of her aspirations.

He was a selfish bastard. Since the inception of this entire saga, it had always been about him. How it would affect him, his life, his career, his family. He never once took the time to really think about how all this affected Ororo and Nathan. Even after he had finally accepted Nathan was indeed his child, it was still all about him. How he was going to explain the kid's sudden presence in his life, how he was going to be a father to a teenager, how much he will have to change his life to care for and accommodate a teenager. Again, never once had he thought about how much it affected Ororo.

Now, the icing on the cake was his confrontation with Charles Xavier. As vexing and frustrating as it was, he grudgingly admitted that it was eye opening. To see and hear the old man's despair that Ororo never once got the chance to realize her full potential was heart wrenching. To know that he had a hand in denying the woman he loved that opportunity gnawed at him and was slowly and painfully chiseling away at him.

The immense guilt was literally eating him alive as he prowled the hallway waiting for her. It was obvious that she was hurting during his altercation with her father. Her sadness and pain were palpable and he knew that he was to blame. There was now only one solution for him to stop the pain…he was going to step back from their relationship and give them both the time and space that was so obviously needed. He couldn't bear the thought of her being in pain because of him and as far as he was concerned, major damage was already done. He had to hand it to Xavier. The man had set out to destroy his life and he had succeeded. Leaving Ororo was definitely going to destroy him.

"Logan?" Ororo's soft voice tinged with sorrow was like rubbing salt into to his already wounded soul.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even noticed when she stepped out of the room and walked up to him. He glanced at her, the tear stains on her cheeks evident. She looked so small and in danger of collapsing that he had to steel himself from going to her and wrap her in his arms, never letting go. His heart was cracking in pieces at her immediate and visible distress. And he knew it was only going to shatter after he told her his decision regarding their relationship.

"Are ya ready?" He asked a bit too gruff.

She simply nodded tiredly. Goddess! She was exhausted…physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Let me take ya home," he stated as he placed his broad hand onto the small of her back and ushered her towards the elevators. The silence that had sprung up between them was uncomfortable to say the least. Ororo couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with Logan. But then again, after the emotional uproar they had both experienced thanks to her father, she wasn't surprised.

They boarded the elevator, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Both of their hearts were weighed down, but for different reasons. Ororo's due to the appalling behavior of her father and having to relive the past again and Logan's due to the blow he was going to deliver to Ororo.

Silently, he steered her to her Jeep and opened the passenger door for her. Once she was in, he closed the door shut with unnecessary force, then jogged around to the driver's side and buckled up. As she settled herself into a comfortable position and secured her seatbelt, Logan watched her with hooded troubled eyes. She turned and gave him a forced smile.

He didn't start the vehicle and Ororo looked at him, a frown marring her brows. "Is everything alright, Logan?"

It was now or never. He turned to her, his face a blank mask. Logan coughed to clear his throat of the lump that had decided to lodge itself there. "'Ro…" Damn this was hard, but there was no use holding on to the inevitable. "Darlin', I…I…think that we should take a break with our relationship." His words echoed in the sudden silence between them.

Ororo stared at him and then blinked rapidly. Her first reaction was to demand an explanation why, but after the emotional upheaval she was currently caught up in, she opted for a calm and simple, "Why?"

"I just think that there are some unresolved issues with the past we both need ta deal with," he offered lamely.

Ororo saw right through his tripe. Her mouth morphed into a thin grim line. There were no signs of the emotional tumult she was no doubt feeling. There were no tears, no audible gasps, no hysteria, no anger, nothing but a stoic mask and impassable blue eyes that gave away nothing. She sighed. "So you are going to cave to my father's animosity? I have never pegged you for a coward, Logan."

He stared at her in mute astonishment. "I'm no coward." He pushed the words through his teeth.

"Could have fooled me," she sneered. "My father rails at you and you throw in the towel on our relationship."

"I'm not throwin' in the towel," he growled.

She laughed. "Did my father threaten your manliness?" She mocked.

"Dammit, 'Ro!" Logan snarled in frustration. "Yer father was right!"

"Right?" She asked, confusion marring her brows. "Right about what?"

"About ya…and what I did ta ya. Not givin' ya the chance ta experience all that life had ta offer and ta make yer dreams come through."

Ororo shook her head, muttering unintelligibly. What is it with the men in her life thinking that she didn't have the opportunity to experience life? "As I told me father, I will now tell you. I do not regret my life."

"But, 'Ro…"

"My life is the way it is because of the choices I made," she voiced loudly, smacking her chest for emphasis. "I chose to be a mother to Nathan because I loved him and wanted to nurture him. Giving those choices again, I will gladly do it all over!"

Logan scoffed. "Ya can't sit there and tell me that ya never thought that something was missing from yer life? That ya missed out on life?"

Stubbornly, she remained silent. She wasn't going to lend credence to his idiotic justifications for calling off their relationship.

Logan looked at her and shook his head. There was obviously nothing else left to say. Silently, he started the vehicle and drove her home. Since they had driven her Jeep from his home to the hospital, he would have no choice but to call an uber to get home. Fifteen minutes later, he backed the vehicle into her driveway and parked. He turned to her and reached over to grab her hand.

She yanked her hand free of his as though flinging off something repulsive. The only sound she made was a laugh, cold and without jollity, but rife with disdain. "You are a damn coward, Logan. Was it not only a matter of time you got bored with Nathan and I?" She asked, loathing dripping off every word. "My father lashing out at you was the perfect excuse for you to break away from us."

"'Ro, I ain't no coward," he voiced on a deep breath. "Ya can't tell me that there's not a sliver of the past that's keeping us apart."

"No," she said on a growl of her own. "No. The past is not keeping us apart. You are!" With trembling hands, she unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the vehicle, slamming the door.

Quickly, Logan followed her and grabbed her before she made it to the front door. "Don't, 'Ro," he muttered. "Don't leave like this."

Rage, hot and fierce coursed through her veins. She jerked her vehicle keys out of his hand. "Go to hell, Mr. Howlett and do not come back. But know this, once you walk out of my life, you walk out of Nathan's as well." Rudely and angrily she turned her back on him and made a beeline for the door. "I shall come by for my son in the morning."

In two quick strides, he caught up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, savagely turning her around to face him. Blue fire stared back at him, but he also saw her sadness, anger and confusion. He was sure his eyes displayed his feelings to her as well. He gentled his touch and brought her closer to him, enveloping her in his powerful, loving and comforting embrace.

She almost moaned aloud at the contact, but caught herself in time. She spun away from him, rummaged through her purse for her keys, viciously rammed the keys into the lock, opened the door and crossed the threshold to the inside, slamming the door. There was nothing left to say. If he wanted out of their relationship, she would grant him his wish. She was doing fine before him and she damn well was going to be fine without him. She pegged that for the biggest baldest lie she had ever thought or uttered. She couldn't just turn off the love she had held for him for so long, in such a short time. He was too ingrained in her system for her to just simply let him go. Her heart belonged to him and getting it back was easier said than done.

Though his heart was being chiseled away piece by piece, his pride wouldn't allow him to go after her. He knew then if he went after her, then there would be no letting go. He knew that he would hold on to her for all his worth. This was for the best, he told himself. He knew that was the most shameless lie he had ever uttered to himself. Dejectedly, he reached for his cell phone, pulled up the app and requested an uber for pickup.

Ten minutes later, the uber made its way to the curb. He was like a dead man walking as he made his way to his ride home, taking the time to glance back at the house and his lost love.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 Sneak Peek – Logan reels from his decision.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

His days were long and his nights even longer. The past two weeks were by far the hardest he had ever had to endure. Truth be told, he felt dead inside, as the emotional tumult he had been engulfed in since breaking off his relationship with Ororo had taken no time to do damage. It was as if breaking up with Ororo had sucked all the life out of him. Christ! How in the world could he have gone from feeling like he was on cloud nine to feeling like he was living in the pits of hell?

Just minutes before his confrontation with Charles Xavier, he was overjoyed. Ororo had inadvertently revealed how she felt about him and he was ecstatic and had resolved to make known his feelings for her as well. Then he had entered Xavier's room and all hell had broken loose. He was forced to face reality and admit some hard truths during the old man's diatribe. Coming to terms with having a hand in holding back Ororo was the hardest pill he had to swallow. But calling off their relationship, as short as it had been, was the killing blow.

Over the past week, he had mentally kicked and cursed himself. Not being able to see her, smell her, talk to her, hold her or taste her had taken its toll on him and he had morphed into someone his kid, his folks and even himself did not recognize. He felt as if he was living in an alternate reality and it was all his doing. He had no one to blame but himself for the state his life was in now. His only consolation laid in repeating to himself that he would survive this as he had done before. Like after the end of his previous relationship, he will pick himself up, dust himself off and keep on moving.

He immediately recognized that for the lie it was. He seriously doubted that he would survive this like he did the last time. There were too many significant differences between Carol and Ororo. The most glaring one of all was that he didn't love Carol the way he loved Ororo. He had loved Carol and was stuck on building a future with her, but Ororo…Ororo had quickly became his soul and without her he had no future, no life.

Logan felt like an ominous storm, liable to break and wreak havoc at any minute. He sighed as he reclined further into the cushioned wicker recliner in his sun room. He casually took a deep pull of the Montecristo cigar and blew the smoke out, breathing in the heavy scent of the tobacco, as he watched the smoke vanish into the air. Just like his relationship with Ororo…its sweetness and headiness vanishing as soon as it had started. He flicked the ash of the cigar into the ash tray on the recliner's matching side table, knowing that he was his own worst enemy.

During their time apart, he was forced to face the harsh realities of his weaknesses when it came to this relationship with the Nubian beauty. The results were staggering. Especially when he was being plagued by second thoughts. Bloody hell! Did he make the right decision in breaking up with her? He stewed over that question endlessly and had kicked himself repeatedly when he finally realized that he had made the greatest mistake of his life. He had allowed his insecurities and the ramblings of an old man to cloud his better judgment and he had succumbed to that dark place and had made an impulsive decision. The past was the past. There was nothing to be done about the past now, other than learn from it and do their best not to repeat the same mistakes.

What they had was a future together…a future with their son and a future where the potential existed for them to have everything they have ever craved, but his boneheaded move had destroyed that. How in the world will he ever get that back? What the hell could he do to get that back? What he did know was that it wasn't going to be simple because Ororo was not a simple woman.

"Jamie? I've been looking for ya." His mother's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. His eyes followed her as she walked into the room and firmly closed the door. Calmly, he put the cigar out, knowing that she hated to see him smoke "poison" as she called his cigars. He fanned his hands in the air, attempting to clear the air of the stench of tobacco.

"Everything alright Ma?" He asked, the corners of his lips lifting in a smile as he scented the remains of the goodies she had baked earlier. For a few seconds, he was transported back to when he was a boy and she'll bake tons of pastries for him and his siblings almost every weekend.

"I should be asking ya that," she replied crisply, taking the seat opposite his. Logan knew that tone of voice. That tone of voice told him in no uncertain terms that what she was about to say was not going to be superficially attractive.

He groaned. He knew this was coming. She had been eyeing him all week as if he'll do something irrational at a moment's notice. He knew his mother wasn't stupid and more than likely knew that he had blown it with Ororo. "I'm fine."

"No, ya're not," his mother retorted matter-of-factly. "Ya ferget that I know ya. Seen ya at yer best and yer worse. So I know ya're not fine." Elizabeth Howlett was worried about her youngest son. He was teetering on the edge and she knew it wouldn't take much for him to fall over. She wanted the best for her children and as far as she was concerned, Ororo was hands down the best for her Jamie. She knew something was wrong between the couple when Ororo had come by the morning after her father's stroke and refused to acknowledge Jamie. She had stood by the window, watching Logan walk Nathan out to the Jeep and observed everything. Her son's body language was way off. It suggested a man who had lost everything. She didn't get a good read on Ororo's body language, as she had remained in the car, but she had gotten a good look at the elegant beauty's face. Her heart had broken at the anguish she saw plastered all over Ororo's face.

Logan ran agitated hands through his already disheveled hair. "What'dya want me ta say, Ma? That I messed up?"

"That'll be a good place ta start. But ya royally screwed up is more like it." Logan flinched at those blunt words. "Ororo was the best thing that ever happened ta ya. I've never seen ya happier than when ya were with her. Not even when ya were with Carol, did ya seem so happy." Her voice became thick with emotion, as it always did when she was upset.

"Ma…"

"Look, Jamie," She cut him off unceremoniously. "I'm an old woman. I don't know when I'll be leaving this earth, but I know that one of the things I'm sure of is that I want ya to be happy. I want ya to be loved like ya deserve ta be."

Logan gave her a faint smile. "We haven't spoken since that night," he sighed, the burden of his foolishness and impulsiveness weighing him down painfully. "I hurt her, Ma…hurt her so damn much. I don't know how ta fix it." The hitch in his voice was noticeable.

"Do ya want ta fix it? Because if ya do, ya'll have to deal with whatever it was that spooked ya and had ya breaking things off with her," she stated frankly. "Then ya both will have ta have the most important conversation that ya've ever had in yer lives and get yer acts together."

"I know," Logan murmured. "But…" He trailed off, thinking about that last look she had given before leaving him standing in the middle of the night waiting for the uber to pick him up. Her eyes had revealed so many things at that moment and he loathed himself knowing that he had taken her there.

"Ya're afraid."

Logan's eyes collided with his mother's. She was always able to read him correctly and knew exactly what he was thinking. "I'm not afraid," he mumbled, trying to bluff his way through.

Elizabeth lifted a salt and pepper eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Like I said, sweetheart, I know ya. Ya're afraid that ya've taken her ta a place where she'll want nothing more ta do with ya?"

Logan grunted and stood, making his way over to one of the massive bow windows that encased the sunroom. He looked out at the vast backyard dotted with a myriad of oak, pine and fir trees and plants of many colors and species. Ororo would have been right at home in his backyard. "She told me she loved me…just before she went in ta see her father. I don't even think she knew she said it. Then I went and broke her heart. Told her we should end what we had because of the crap her dad was spouting."

"What crap was that?" Elizabeth asked softly. She had many ideas of what could have spooked her son into throwing away the best thing that had ever happened to him, but she wanted to hear it from the source.

Logan sighed heavily, before plopping down on the cushioned bow window sill bench. He bent over, his elbows on his knees, his hands running through his hair. "He accused me of ruining his family. Said I was responsible fer everything that happened ta them after that summer in the Catskills.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "That's nonsense!" She voiced angrily.

He raised his eyes to his mother. "Yeah, well I didn't realize that then. I allowed him ta get ta me. Especially when he mentioned Ororo. He said it was because of me Ororo didn't get the chance ta live life the way she should have. Said she didn't get ta experience her hopes and dreams because of me." Logan stood swiftly and grabbed one of the seat cushions and tossed it to the floor in anger. "Soon as I heard 'Ro's name, I lost it. I started thinking that maybe he's right. Because I knocked up one daughter, the other was forced ta give up her life ta take care of my kid, while I was out enjoying life and living my dreams."

Elizabeth heard the pain in her son's voice. She slowly walked over to where he stood, pacing in agitation. She stood before him and wrapped her arms around his waist, transferring all the comfort she sensed he needed. Logan reciprocated the action and for a few moments, they stood there in silence, with Logan attempting to reign in the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

When he stepped out of his mother's embrace, he smiled lovingly. "I don't want ta hold her back, but at the same time, I know I need her in my life." A few deep breaths then, "I love her," he said softly.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. Now that was what she needed to hear. "So ya think that ya've kept her from realizing her hopes and dreams? Do ya think she resents the path her life took?"

"She's made it clear that caring fer and loving Nathan would be something she'll do again if she had too," he replied immediately. "As fer her resenting her life? I don't think so. But I sense she has some underlying issues with her sister."

His mother nodded. She had sensed that about her prospective daughter-in-law, both by observing her and speaking with her. "So ya thought breaking up with her would serve what purpose?"

Logan bent down to pick up the cushion he had tossed to the floor earlier. "I didn't want ta hurt her any more than she already had been. At that moment, I saw myself as one of the many contributors to all her pain. Ororo deserves happiness and love."

"Don't ya believe that ya can give her that love and happiness?"

"I know I can," he replied without hesitation and with much conviction. "But I don't want ta keep her back from living the life she's dreamt of."

"What life is that my dear boy? She's living the life she was meant ta. We all are. Have ya ever thought about life? Really thought about it? I've always believed that our lives are predestined. Our lives are meant ta live the courses they were chosen to live. Even if we do things intentional and unintentional ta veer off that course, it eventually gets back inta alignment and we keep on living our fated lives. I don't think that its fair fer ya, or her father fer that matter, ta say that she didn't have a chance ta live out her hopes and dreams."

Elizabeth smiled at her son and sat down on the window seat. She patted the seat next to her, silently telling her son to join her. "Sweetheart, I'm going ta tell ya something…something that I've kept ta my chest fer a very long time. That summer…that Catskills summer, I saw something that shook me ta the core."

Logan turned bewildered eyes to his mother. He opened his mouth to say something but his mother quickly raised her hand silently asking him to let her speak.

"What I saw when I noticed the interactions between ya and Ororo was two people who completed each other."

"What?!"

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "Yes, I know it may sound crazy given the difference in yer ages at that time, but I saw and sensed what I did. Not ta mention how much ya went on about her after that vacation. 'Ro this, 'Ro that. Ya were never the same after that summer. There was a major shift inside of ya, but ya didn't realize it fer what it was. I can guarantee ya that there was a shift inside of her too. Of course, ya two were nowhere near ready fer the ramifications of what happened, so what did fate do? It separated ya two so ya both can get a taste of the hardships of life before yer reunion." She turned to Logan, taking his hand in hers, "This isn't the ramblings of a nosy old woman, but from a woman who's seen and experience a lot in life. Ya need ta come to terms with the past before ya can settle yer future."

She leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek and patted his knee, before standing. "Ya two were made for each other. That's as clear as day. Don't intentionally go veering off yer course, Jamie."

With those parting words, she left Logan to think about what was said. For the next hour, he allowed his mother's words to sink in and came to grips with his own fears and feelings. When all was said and done, he knew what he had to do. Come hell or high water, he was going to make amends with Ororo and show her how much she was loved and desired.

* * *

Tossing on her bed, she tried to block out the vision, sound and memory of Logan Howlett, but they would not be so easily wiped out. After her breakup with Logan, Ororo had cried herself to sleep that night after listlessly preparing herself for bed. She had awakened on the Saturday morning and placed a call to Nathan to inform him that she would be picking him up within the hour. She had then driven to Logan's home, where she had waited in the vehicle for Nathan to come out. She had stubbornly refused to acknowledged Logan when he came out with Nathan. She had angrily driven off with Nathan in tow, a bewildered look upon his young face. Nathan asked no questions, wisely keeping them and any remarks he may have had to himself.

She had returned home, where she cooked a less than appetizing breakfast for both of them, then spent the rest of the day working up a profuse sweat in her gardens. But the work had run out and she had been cursed with hours of time in which to mope. She had tried baking, illustrating and even playing scrabble with Nathan, but nothing helped. She had never been grateful as to when the clock told her it was late enough for bedtime. But sleep refused to visit her and she had spent the night as well as she had spent the previous night.

Her general consensus for the next few days was to immerse herself in work, searching for new work, sprucing up her resume and illustrating any and anything. She absolutely refused to think about Logan. However, stifling her thoughts and feelings for Logan was slowly killing her and she was fast becoming an epitome of pain and misery.

 _I think that we should take a break with our relationship._ Those blasted words replayed in her head like a broken record and had engulfed her in a stranglehold of merciless torture. Her face was now wrought with naked sadness and disillusionment and she carried on with life robotically. Life went on and so shall she, she mused. But dammit, it was beyond difficult, especially when Logan had just come back into her life and knowing that she loved the man beyond madness.

There was no full escape of the pain this time around. The first time, dealing with her newly discovered feelings for the gorgeous Canadian was easy. It was easy because she had no idea what feelings like those entailed since she was a kid. To top it off, she had one family crisis after another to deal with. As the years went by, she had simply tucked those feelings away in the deepest recesses of her being, electing instead to become a mother to Nathan and take care of an ailing father. There was no time and room for the pain at losing Logan to fester.

It was a different story this time around though. This time around, she knew what loving Logan felt like, as it had had time to transform into the consuming love it now was. She was no longer the starry eyed kid, winging the ills of life as they came. She didn't have to wonder or be baffled by what those intense feelings were. Nathan was now a teenager, on the precipice of adulthood, so he wasn't as demanding of her time anymore. Her father was well cared for and her career was stagnant to say the least. So, now, all there stood was time, time for the pain of losing him a second time to take root and reign down sheer agony on her.

She was angry at him. Angry at him for falling prey to the dictates and misplaced accusations of a paranoid, bitter old man. Ororo loved Charles Xavier, but his bitterness and anger had transformed him into someone she no longer recognized. So yes, she was angry at Logan for letting her father's words drive him to make what can only be termed a rash and irrational decision, regarding their relationship. Damn that stupid Canadian for not being strong enough to give their relationship a chance, despite their initial hiccups.

Goddess! She ached so much with the love she felt for him. Why was fate so cruel to her? Nothing good in her life ever lasted…well maybe except Nathan. But even that was temporary, as the boy would be an adult soon and would no doubt want to strike out on his own. She was a thirty year old woman...damn near thirty one, who had dealt with so much tragedy in her short life that she had gotten impervious to when bad things happened. So, Logan calling off their relationship should have been no skin off her nose as her mother had often times said. Yet, losing him for a second time felt as if the life had drained out of her and her world had ended.

Try all she might to pretend that everything was fine, Nathan wasn't fooled for a moment. It didn't take much for him to figure out that his mother and father had ended their relationship. The signs were there that made it plain for him to see. His father didn't come around anymore and he had a constant look of despondency about him whenever he saw him. There were no jovial conversations with his father gushing about his mom any more. As for his mother, she buried herself in her work and her plants attempting to escape her pain. She was trapped in a dark mood, although she tried to lend an air of cheerfulness around the house. Nathan was sensitive of her dark mood and trod lightly around her, doing his best not to upset her any further.

After two full weeks of walking on eggshells around her, he decided that enough was enough and it was time to give his mother a reality check. He found her gazing off into space sitting by her work desk. He silently walked into the room and observed her.

On a deep breath, he called out, "Mom?"

Ororo turned sad, tired eyes to her son, a forced smile on her face. "Hello darling. How was school?"

"It was fine. I had two pop quizzes today. Aced them both," he replied, plopping down on the sofa and tossing his backpack on the floor.

"That is great." She picked up a pencil and twirled it around before doodling a nonsensical image on the notepad lying on her desk. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Forget dinner for a while, Mom," Nathan replied, spearing her with eyes that reminded her so much of Logan. She lowered her eyes, unable to take the reminder. "We need to talk."

She had an inkling about what, but she mumbled, "About what, darling?"

"Dad."

Ororo's eyes shot up to meet Nathan's unwavering stare. Her heart rate sped up and her breath was quickly rushing out of her mouth. She took a few calm breaths before schooling her features into a mask of indifference. "What…what about him?" She murmured unevenly.

"Why don't the two of you resolve your differences?" Nathan casually replied. "It's obvious you two love each other. And you two were happy for a time."

Ororo released a tired sigh. "It is not that easy Nathan."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, standing to walk over to the window. She knew it was only a matter of time before he approached her about her nonexistent communication and rapport with his father. She knew this conversation was inevitable and truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to it. However, like it or not, Nathan had decided it was time to have the dreaded conversation.

"Why not, Mom?" He asked again, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Ororo threw her hands out to her sides in frustration. "Because he was the one that wanted out. He was the one who broke up with me."

"And you're throwing in the towel too, Mom," Nathan replied agitatedly. "You've told me a lot of times that life will throw roadblocks in our way, but it's up to us to find a way around those roadblocks."

She smiled faintly. She had a feeling he was going to throw her words over the years back at her this evening. "I…I…wish…"

"Please don't say you wish it was that easy," he interrupted her. "You love him and he loves you. I saw it and felt it. You need to make things right, Mom."

"Me? Make things right?" Ororo asked in outrage. "I was not the one to end the relationship."

"But you need to be the one to fight for it, Mom," he retorted candidly. "During the short time you two have been together, you were at your happiest. And I was glad because when I go away to college, I know that you'll finally have someone to take care of you like you deserve."

"I do not need anyone to take care of me. I have been doing a good job all on my own," she replied testily.

"Look, Mom, can you honestly stand there and tell me that you were happy with me being your only source of joy?"

His blunt question took Ororo's breath away. She blinked rapidly, opened her mouth to retort and then promptly closed it. She had nothing to say. He had hit squarely on one of her many truths that she had taken great pains in smothering for so long. Now with his candid question, she could feel those pesky truths emerging, ready to bombard her.

"There is no greater joy than being your mother, Nathan," Ororo responded softly.

"That's the thing, Mom. I shouldn't be your only joy."

Tears glittered in Ororo's eyes as she heard the one thing that she had tried to ignore for so many years. Now, she was forced to face the fact that for all these years, her life revolved around and existed for Nathan. All her joy stemmed from loving him, caring for him and supporting him. As that truth suddenly emerged, her body trembled uncontrollably. She took several deep breaths to control her rapidly spiraling emotions. It was a struggle, but she barely held on to her tenuous control.

"I do not have any regrets," she offered weakly.

Nathan walked over to where she stood, sensing her eroding control. He wrapped his arms around and rested his chin on her shoulders. "I love you, Mom and I want you to be happy," he began, "But let me ask you a question." At her terse nod, he continued, "You know I'm not going to be around forever. What happens when I strike out on my own? What's going to be your source of joy then?"

Her only response was the tears that now leaked freely from her eyes. She didn't have any answers for her son because there were no answers, seeing that she had absolutely refused to ever acknowledge exactly what he had asked. The truth of the matter was that his questions burned her to the core because she had no rebuttals. She honestly had no clue what she would do once he left to go off to college and experience the world.

Realizing that she was losing the battle to hold on to her emotions and that she would soon need her privacy, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before uttering his final piece. "I think you and Dad need to talk and decide what you both want for the future. I think you both need each other and deserve happiness. So, as you've told me many times, you have to be brave to go get what you want in life." He pressed another kiss to her cheek, before silently moving to grab his backpack and leaving the room.

The soft click of the door closing behind him seemed to be all that was needed for the floodgates of her emotions to open. She didn't even try to stop the torrent of emotions pouring out of her. The myriad of emotions she had been lucky in suppressing all these years rush forth and there was no way to stop them. She shed tears for her parents, for Moira, Charles, her nonexistent relationship with Jean and her unrequited love for Logan.

Ororo didn't know how long she stood rooted as she cried, but it was apparent that it had been some time as the faint glow of the crescent moon could be seen in the night sky. Listlessly she moved to sit on the sofa to do her heavy thinking. Her son had given her quite a lot to think about and forced her to at least be honest with herself. It was now or never, she mused. She loved Logan, there was no disqualifying that. She desperately wanted a life with him and could now admit to herself that she needed him like she needed oxygen.

Her blunt and honest conversation with her son enabled her to see that the past was throwing up roadblocks to her future and that it was high time for her to do something about it. Logan had hit the nail on its head in the sense that they needed to deal with unresolved issues with the past. Nathan was right, she couldn't go on deriving her only joy from being a mother to him, because he wasn't going to be around for much longer and then, what would she have left?

She still had a lot of years left and she needed to make those years count for something worthwhile. In essence, after Nathan strikes off on his own, she'll have the "second half" of her life to begin and the million dollar question facing her now was…does she want to face the future alone? For too long she had allowed the actions and words of many, namely her father and sister to get the best of her. Now was the time for her to say no more. Now was the time for her to fight for herself. Logan was back in her life for a reason and she would be damn if she was going to forfeit this second chance to grab that happiness that had always eluded her.

With a renewed vigor she jumped up, her decision resolute. She had a relationship and future to fight for. Nothing was going to stand in her way…not even Logan himself. His misguided sense of doing what was best for her wasn't going to deter her from having him, even if she had to knock some sense into his thick stubborn head and make him see what they could have together, then so be it. She grinned at Nathan tossing her own words tossed back at her earlier. She was going to be brave and get what she wanted in life. And as of this moment, she wanted a future with Logan.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 Sneak Peek – Ororo fights for what she wants.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Ororo drove up Logan's winding driveway and parked just outside his multi-car garage. She gazed out of the front windshield for any signs that he was home, but she saw none. There were no signs of his parents as they had already left to return to Canada as relayed to her by Nathan and by a call to her from Logan's mother. That call had been a surprise to Ororo because she had thought that Elizabeth Howlett would have been encouraging her son to run fast and far from her. But alas, she was wrong and the older woman had nothing but kind and encouraging words to say to her over the phone and had even given her that last bit of courage she needed to make amends with Logan.

So, now here she was waiting for her man, the love of her life to come to her. She rolled down the windows of her Jeep to take advantage of the balmy spring weather that had gripped upstate New York for the last three days. She poked her head out of her window and smiled, admiring his incredible collection of trees, plants and flowers, which he had sheepishly admitted was taken care of by a landscaping crew he has never met.

She pulled her head in and lay back on the headrest. I shall wait for him as long as I have too, she mused. The time passed quickly as she closed her eyes and remembered everything from the beginning. From the first time she saw him in the Catskills to a few weeks ago when he came storming up to her ranting about the letters. The countless ways she loved him were itemized, appraised and tallied again. Her heart was full to bursting. This was her time and she wasn't going to waste it nor let anyone or anything stand in her way.

When she saw the same sports car he had driven when he had stormed back into her life making its way up the driveway, she calmly got out of her Jeep and went to stand by the back of the vehicle when he braked his car a few feet behind hers.

Logan was stunned to see her Jeep as he maneuvered his vehicle up the driveway. Christ! But she was breathtakingly beautiful. Every time he saw her, it was like a punch in the gut, knowing how much he adored her and wanted her. She stood confidently, her arms at her sides, dressed in a baby blue cotton tunic and distressed jeans, with her long flowing hair held together by the ponytail billowing in the light breeze.

It was now or never, he muttered to himself. He had been wracking his brain attempting to find a way to approach her, apologize and get back into her good graces, but he had come up empty every time. The unwavering joy currently imprinted on her face filled him with hope. His face was void of any and all emotions when he climbed out of the car and closed the door.

She didn't even wait for him to come to her, so with determination and poise she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "I love you James Howlett," she breathed. "I have loved you for so long that it has become impossible to live without you. I need you in my life. It is my hope that you feel the same."

Logan's arms were like bands of steel as they closed around her possessively and protectively. He bent his head over hers and pressed his lips into her hair at the same time inhaling her unique fragrance. They were so closely wrapped in each other's arms that she could feel the steady beat of his heart where her head laid. "'Ro, my love," he voiced fiercely. "I love ya."

Ororo retreated from the embrace a bit to reach up to knot her arms around his muscular neck. His hands came up to frame her cheeks and his complete adoration of her was laid bare in his gray eyes. His eyes flashed a thousand messages and she received each one. He was sorry for the things he had said. He had missed her so damn much. He was downright miserable. He was tired and weary of the world and of a life without her. His thumbs rubbed against her moist lips, causing her eyelids to close with the gentle caress she felt in the deepest pits of her soul. Her breath rushed forth from slightly parted lips in a satisfied moan. Logan stared at her mouth briefly before touching his lips to hers, only moving them against hers in an erotic caress. "I need ya. I need ya so damn much, darlin'."

She shivered at his words and caress. His words left her wanting and needing so much more, but she knew that first things first, they needed to clear the hurdle of the past once and for all. "We need to clear the air, Logan," she whispered against his lips.

He nodded his agreement, loosening his hold on her a bit. Their arms were linked around each other's waist lovingly as they moved in tandem towards the house's entrance. Logan opened the door and allowed her to precede him. He immediately stepped inside behind her and closed the door. They turned to each other at the same time and covered the small distance between them, rushing into each other's arms.

"I missed ya so much," Logan mumbled before his mouth came down on hers, slanting over pliant, incredibly soft lips. It was a potent but sensual kiss that compelled her lips to relax and open to receive the thrusts of his tongue. His arms tightened around her, molding her against his hard frame. His tongue continued to savor the soft crevices of her mouth. When he heard her hum of arousal, it plunged deeply and with authority to further investigate her mouth.

Ororo was quickly becoming overwhelmed by Logan's passion. Being inexperienced, his passion frightened her, but knowing that he loved her, it thrilled her and she arched against him instinctively. The sounds he made in his throat were nothing short of wonderful. They were guttural, animalistic and were the sounds of mating.

He left her mouth and swept hot airy kisses onto her cheeks, nose, jawbone, earlobes, temples and finally her hair. One hand slipped past her waist and secured her hips hard against his. The other pushed aside the top of her tunic and he planted his mouth at the base of her throat. When his lips parted, she felt the hot caress of his tongue and immediately began spiraling into an abyss of passion.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was reminded of the chief reason why she was there. "Logan, dearest, we need to talk," she moaned as her hands, which seem to have a mind of their own, found their way to his head and held it fast.

"Later, baby," he said thickly, nipping at her tasty neck.

"Logan…please." She wasn't sure if she was begging him to continue to kiss her or begging him to stop so they can begin their important conversation.

"Say my name again, 'Ro."

"Logan," she replied automatically, then, "We really do need to have this conversation."

"Damn." He muttered the curse through clenched teeth as he released her and stepped away, turning his back to her to adjust himself in his jeans. A few seconds later, he turned to her with an apologetic look. "Sorry baby, but ya don't know what ya do ta me."

She gave him a soft shy smile in return.

"How's Nathan?" Logan asked in an attempt to quell the passion that was still drowning him. "I spoke with him last night, but only fer a minute."

"He was studying for his Global Studies exam," she replied smiling. "Since it is Friday and there is no more studying to be done, he is spending the weekend at the LeBeaus."

Logan nodded, already knowing that as his son had relayed that to him in their brief conversation last night. "Come on, darlin'," he said, reaching for her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. "Ma stocked the fridge with enough food ta feed an army, so I hope ya're hungry."

Ororo's stomach chose that exact moment to rumble noisily. She laughed. "I am. I did not get a chance to eat anything as yet."

Logan frowned. "How long were ya waitin' fer me?"

"Not long."

He turned and began walking in the direction of the kitchen. "I had ta see my manager 'bout the upcoming Indy 500."

"Are you participating?" Ororo asked as she followed him.

He opened the fridge and surveyed its contents. "Yep. Ya and Nathan want ta come cheer me on?"

"If you want us there," she replied softly.

His intense look was all the answer she needed. "I need ya both there, darlin'."

"For inspiration?"

"Among other things," he replied cryptically. "What ya in the mood fer, baby? Ma left everything under the sun here…bruschetta, eggplant parmigiana, lasagna, risotto, spinach tortellini."

"Wow, your mom really loves to cook."

"That she does. So, what do ya want?"

Although she was starving and knew she should eat something, she couldn't allow them to put off their conversation much longer. It was imperative that they get it out of the way before any other decisions could be made. "As much as I would love to eat something right now, you and I…"

"Need ta talk," he mumbled, cutting her off. "I know we do, darlin', but let yer man eat something first. Now, what would ya like ta eat?"

Ororo blushed upon hearing he was her man. "The spinach tortellini is fine. Thank you."

Logan grabbed the containers with the tortellini and lasagna and placed them on the island counter before grabbing the pitcher full of his mom's famous peach lemonade, then bumping the fridge door closed with his hip. She moved to help him, retrieving plates and utensils. As they worked around and alongside each other, Logan watched her from under hooded eyes. She was nervous, very much so, although it was hard to tell. Like she said, he knew that they needed to talk, but he was doing whatever he could do at that moment to delay the inevitable. He knew why he was doing it too. He was afraid. He was afraid that he didn't have the right words needed to resolve their problems. It was obvious that she had decided to take the initiative about the stalemate of their relationship, but she had caught him off guard today. He was hoping for a bit more time to get it right. Quelling Ororo's fears about their future and laying their past to rest was of the utmost importance and he needed to get it right. Ororo was it for him and he didn't know what the hell he'll do if this went south.

After the food was heated, they took their seats at the island counter and ate silently, stealing looks at each other. He caught her looking at him and leveled her with a stare so intense, that her heart began thumping wildly. Unable to take the unadulterated look of desire he was giving her, she lowered her eyes.

A few minutes later, she stood and gathered her empty plate, but Logan placed a restraining hand on her arm. "Leave that, darlin'. It's time."

Ororo's eyes moved from his hand on her arm and then leveled with his. She visibly trembled and nodded nervously. "All right."

A few minutes later, they were seated in the den, facing each other.

"I'm sorry, 'Ro," he began plaintively. "I'm sorry fer what I did, thinking that ya were better off without me."

Ororo sighed heavily. "You allowed my Dad to get into your head, did you not?"

Logan nodded dejectedly. "It was very painful hearing him lay everything that happened since that summer at my feet." He raked an agitated hand through his hair, holding her gaze. "The hardest part was hearing how ya didn't get ta live out yer hopes and dreams. That really hurt, 'Ro…knowing that I played a big part in it."

She smiled sadly at him. "Logan, as I have told you before, I am very happy with how my life turned out. Raising Nathan was a one of a kind experience that I would not trade for anything."

"But didn't ya ever felt like ya were missing out on life?"

She closed her eyes, laying her head back on the sofa. "There were times that I imagined what it would have been like to enjoy a safari in the Serengeti, wind surf in the waters of a Caribbean island, or hike up a volcano. Then as soon as those thoughts would gather in my head, they would leave, especially when I look at our son. Loving and caring for Nathan was and still is an adventure unlike no other."

Logan groaned. "'Ro, what ya did fer my kid was above and beyond. Ya took on a role ya didn't ask fer and from all appearances, ya thrived at it." He inched his way closer to her, taking her hands in his. "I just wish I didn't feel like a selfish bastard fer having a hand in thrusting that role upon ya."

Ororo opened her eyes and lifted her head to smile at him, enjoying the feel of her hands in his. "You are right in that being a mother, especially at my age was a role I did not ask for. But what was the alternative? Have Nathan placed in foster care all because my sister decided that she could not be bothered in taking on that much responsibility? That was not an option for me. I could not have stomach the thought of your child being raised by strangers."

Logan shivered at her honest words. He owed this woman so much that words couldn't even begin to describe. "I've never hated myself more than that moment when yer dad said that I took away yer promising future. I couldn't handle the guilt that came at me out of nowhere. So I made the decision I did. I wasn't thinking clearly. It was rash and foolish." He speared her with shimmering gray eyes. "And I know I hurt ya, baby. Ya didn't deserve that. I was being the selfish prick ya once accused me of being when I told ya we should stop seeing each other. Fer that I'm so damn sorry."

Tears pooled in Ororo's eyes and she preemptively swiped at them. "It really did hurt when you said that Logan. It was like losing you all over again."

He hung his head low in shame, unable to take the wounded look she was giving him. "I'm sorry, 'Ro."

"Why did you let my father get to you?"

Clasping his hands between his knees, he replied, "I just heard yer name and how I stopped ya from living the life ya deserved ta live and I freaked out."

"The life I deserve to live is what I am living now, Logan. As I have mentioned many times, I would not change a thing about it."

He finally looked up at her with pained eyes. "I realize that now." He stood and faced her. Spreading his arms wide, he rasped, "I just want the best fer ya, Ororo. Ya deserve it."

"I already have the best," she voiced softly.

Silence filled the den for a few minutes before she decided to ask him about the one nagging question that was burning her mind. "That…that night, you said that there were unresolved issues with the past we both needed to resolve," she murmured, "What did you mean by that?"

Logan sighed loudly, dropping his solid frame on the sofa once again. "Since finding out about Nathan, I've been thinking and wondering over and over again a few things. What if yer dad never sent those letters? Would I have ever thought about that summer ever again? Would I have remembered getting off with Jean?" He slammed one fist into his other palm. "Receiving those letters brought up a lot of things that I had been afraid ta face."

"Such as?" She asked when he became quiet.

After raking frustrated fingers through his unruly hair, he placed his hands on his hips and surveyed her. "Such as how the choices I've made affected other people. I went about doing things without thought as ta how they affected others…things that I wasn't proud of and didn't even look back at. Finding out about Nathan and everything else that followed forced me ta take a long hard look at my life."

"Are you still afraid to face whatever those things are?" She asked softly.

"To an extent…yeah. Because there's something I need ta tell you," he rejoined.

Ororo's brows furrowed deeply. "Alright. I am listening."

Logan slowly lowered himself next to her and turned to her. His eyes shone with something unfamiliar to Ororo and she shivered.

"I was in love once before," he began. "Her name was Carol…Carol Danvers." He saw Ororo swallowed reflexively. "I thought that she was it fer me…that I had found my happily ever after. Fer the first time in my life, I gave credence ta the effects my choices would have on someone. I did what I had ta in order ta make her happy and ta lay the foundations fer a great life together." He sighed and shook his head. "Too bad, she didn't care how her choices would impact me. When I was away competing, she cheated on me. Found out that she was cheating fer months and stupid me was none the wiser. She said I had shortcomings and that she couldn't trust me."

She heard the pain in his voice and squeezed his hand, offering him some measure of comfort. "I gave up on any and all thoughts of having a wife and kids and went back ta my selfish ways, not giving a damn about how what I did affected people. Until those letters." He paused to take several deep breaths. "That's why when your father said I kept ya from living the life ya were meant to, I thought, dammit, I haven't changed, I'm still doing shit without thinking about how they impact others."

A gamut of emotions swept through Ororo as she listened to him. Anger, hurt, jealousy, pride, respect and love. She was reminded of their conversations that summer, when he would be so exposed and honest with her. She treasured it then as she did now. Both anticipating and dreading the answer, she asked the question that was upper most in her mind. "Do…do you still love her?"

Logan frowned at her, his eyes changing to an ever darker shade of gray. "Hell no!"

Ororo smiled. He couldn't have made it any clearer than that.

"Look, 'Ro, I mean it when I say I love ya," he grated, jumping up. He glared down at her. "This isn't some damn game ta me. This isn't me doing what the hell I want and damn the consequences."

"I know that Logan," she replied calmly.

"So why are ya gonna ask me a question like that?" He complained.

Ororo's brows shot up in amusement. The man was getting worked up for nothing. "It was a legitimate question Logan. You do not tell the current woman you love about your past loves without said current woman asking questions."

He sobered and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just that I want no secrets between us."

"As do I, my love." She sighed. "But you were correct about unresolved issues in regards to our past."

"What'cha mean, baby?"

"I guess it is now my turn to be upfront." She stood and walked over to the window, drawing up the blinds, needing something to do with her hands. Her shoulders slumped as she turned back to him. "When you literally stormed back into our lives, my immediate thoughts were not only about what did this mean for Nathan, but also what did it mean for me. You see, Nathan has been the only constant good thing…the one incredible source of joy in my life and you threatened that. My life has not always been easy. I lost my parents at a young age but luckily Charles and Moira took me in and treated me as their own flesh and blood."

She gave him a wry smile before looking out of the window. She saw nothing as she continued. "Although Charles and Moira gave me love, they never showered me with it…not as they did Jean. And I have always thought that well she was their only child, I was an outsider, so whatever love they gave me, I had to be satisfied with it. Jean, although I loved her as if she was my very own blood sister, I…" She turned to Logan, an aggrieved look on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. "…resented her."

Logan, seeing how hard that confession was for her, immediately went to her and drew her into his arms. There was no masking the pain in her voice. It was clear that she had done so well in bottling up everything that had happened in her life, that she had become immune to it all. It sure as hell wasn't healthy and he knew she was releasing the years of agony. He whispered words of comfort to her and offered her his love through his grip. After a few minutes of clinging to each other, Ororo withdrew from the embrace and wiped her eyes. Giving him a watery smile, she continued, "Things have always came easy to Jean. She was incredibly beautiful, she…"

"Got ta disagree with ya there, darlin'. Ya're more beautiful than her," Logan interrupted.

Ororo gave him a slight nod in gratitude. "She was doted on, received whatever she wanted, while I, had to fight for everything I have ever had. I smothered those feelings as best as I could because it was the right thing to do and I did not want negative feelings to guide my life."

"When I met you, it felt like all was finally right in my world." She glanced up at Logan to see how he took that bit of news. His widened eyes told her he was no doubt surprised. "However, like everyone else, you only had eyes for Jean. Seeing that you only saw me as a little girl, a goody two shoes, I settled for being your confidante."

"You had no idea how much you entrusting me that way meant to me," she whispered tearfully. "I tucked those moments we shared away and held onto them like they were lifelines."

"Aww, baby."

"When I found out Jean was pregnant with your child, I was over the moon because I realize that this was the link I was looking for to hold onto you." She turned and focused an intense cobalt gaze on Logan. "That is why I did everything I did to stop her from having an abortion. That is why I chose to rear Nathan as my own….he was your son...yours, the man whom I eventually realized I was in love with for what seemed like an eternity."

Her words rendered Logan stunned and speechless. The depth of her feelings for him being revealed was like frigid water being thrown in his face. "Christ, darlin'," he mumbled. He gazed down at the vulnerable beauty before him. "Why didn't ya ever track me down and tell me?"

She sighed before resting her forehead on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "So many factors, Logan. I was frightened about how you would react if you were to find out the truth. I refused to put Nathan in the position of quite possibly being rejected by his father. And, I was being selfish, wanting to keep him to myself."

He lowered his chin to rest it on the crown of her head and encircled her in his embrace. "Ya weren't being selfish."

"Yes I was. Nathan's love was the only one I could count on. It is pure love, not half-assed and phony. I did not want to share that with you or anyone," she retorted. "Our son is a wonderful child. He made me take a long hard look at what I have been doing over the years."

"Ya can count on my love too." He spoke softly, but with conviction. Ororo shook at his strong words.

She flexed her arms around his waist before squeezing him tighter. "I am sorry about my father sending you those letters, Logan. You should not have found out that way. I am sure that finding out that all of a sudden you had a teenage son rocked your world off its axis."

He chuckled lightly. "Ya have no idea, darlin'. Something like that really forces a man ta take stock of his life and his mistakes."

"I know that feeling. I was forced to re-examine my life as well." She sighed, looking up at him. "What now, Logan?"

He replied without much thought, "We love and support each other and do the same fer our son until he has us committed ta a mental asylum."

Ororo laughed aloud for the first time in days. "Sounds like a plan, love. Thank you."

In response, Logan bent his head and began pressing feather-light kisses to her cheeks, forehead and nose. After a few tortuous moments, he captured her mouth with his. The force of the kiss literally knocked the wind out of her as his firm lips moved over hers with exciting promise. He nibbled at her lower lip until Ororo opened it to allow him entry. Still, Logan refrained, choosing instead to explore her lips with his tantalizing tongue. She moaned and moved closer, clasping him around the neck with both hands and forcing his head lower. Only then did he satisfy her longing and his mouth took hers with sweet passion. His kiss made her body hum with sensations that she never knew existed and touched her very soul.

Logan slipped his arms under her tunic and in one swift motion, unclasped her bra. Pushing the lace material aside, he cupped her breasts in his hands. He bent his head and nuzzled the side of her neck, concurrently fondling her breasts.

"Dear Goddess," Ororo croaked as she was swept up in the sensations he was generating within her as he kneaded her breasts.

"It's time, Ororo."

She didn't realize that he had spoken until she missed the warmth of his mouth on her neck and his hands under her tunic. "Hmm?"

"It's time," he repeated, his eyes piercing her with blatant desire and raw, possessive love.

Ororo didn't even bother to feign ignorance at what he meant as she too knew it was indeed time.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17 Sneak Peek – Logan and Ororo solidify their relationship; Charles Xavier is ecstatic.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

His eyes held hers captive and his hands emerged from under her tunic to frame her cheeks and his thumbs rubbed against her dewy lips. Her eyes closed and her breath rushed out of her lungs in puffs as she relished his caress. Instinctively their bodies moved closer together as their desire for each other overpowered them.

"It's time fer us, darlin'." His voice was barely above a whisper, mesmerizing. He rolled his hips against her to emphasize his meaning.

It was hard to be lucid with him setting off fireworks inside of her, but Ororo did her best to retain whatever sensibilities she had that hadn't fled her already. "I…I think so," she replied meekly.

Logan's hands slipped under her tunic once again, and pushed her breasts together, scouring his thumbs over the erect nipples. He grinned when she murmured something unintelligible. Her breasts were his new fascination and he was going to indulge himself as much as possible.

He bent his head and caught her earlobe between his teeth. She sighed and closed her eyes when she felt his warm broad hands moving over the planes of her stomach. "Oh…Logan."

Logan lifted his head and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her head up to look at him. His gray eyes were full of resolve as he lifted her into his arms and carried her throughout the den, into the living room and up the stairs to his master suite, which until now had never had a woman in it.

Gently and carefully, he lowered her onto the California king sized bed, then stood to remove his jeans, tee and sneakers, not caring where they landed. His eyes never wavered from her beautiful form laying on his bed as if she had always belonged there.

When he was in all his naked glory, he laid down beside Ororo. He smoothed back the hair that had escaped her ponytail from her flushed cheeks and brushed his lips across her face. "I'm going ta make love ta ya Ororo." He wasn't asking permission. He was merely stating his intention. He kissed her tenderly, sucking on her tongue with determination.

"Yes," she murmured, returning his kiss with a passion she had no idea she possessed. "Just please keep on touching me."

He marveled at each part of her body that was revealed to him as he removed her clothing with proficient hands and maddening ease, often stopping to worship her with a kiss, nibble or caress. He watched her carefully, savoring her bevy of responses to his caresses on her naked flesh. When he finally had her down to her baby blue cotton bikini panties and eased them down her long, toned legs, he stopped to admire her form, whispering praise and chanting love words of her body. Ororo in all of her life never thought that she would hear those words ever utter from anyone's lips. She wasn't embarrassed by the primal, desirous look he trained on her, nor his blunt words. On the contrary, she was gratified and the tension that had gripped her, slowly ebbed away.

He stretched out beside her and held her tightly and lovingly against him. She melted under the soothing strokes of his fingers and soon enough she became consumed by the slow building fire his touch was coaxing from her. She threw back her head against the pillows, her chin rising, allowing his mouth access to her slender neck.

His lips traveled up from her neck to her chin, then settled on her mouth, kissing it with immeasurable passion and tenderness. His tongue probed the sweetness of her mouth as his hands simultaneously navigated the delicate curves and softness of her body. His lips were resting on hers as he whispered, "Ya okay?"

In answer, she captured his lips with her own. He quickly gained control of the kiss, his mouth trailing across her cheekbones to her ear. His callused broad hands caressed her from her shoulders, across her breasts, down her stomach and across her waist. His fingers stroked the velvety softness of her inner thighs and a rampant fire ran through her from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes.

"Your skin feels like satin," he murmured, easing his hand back and forth across her feminine core.

Ororo moaned, unable to stop the intense tidal wave of emotions churning inside her.

"More?" He asked, laying his hand to rest on the soft white tuft of curls at the apex of her thighs.

"Yes," she breathed. "Oh Goddess!"

Suddenly, his wonderful mouth fastened onto hers in a predatory kiss, effectively trapping her uneven breath inside. She clasped his head on both sides and moved his head downwards. "Logan," she pleaded, "Kiss me here, please," maneuvering his head to her breasts.

Logan obliged her, kissing the soft delicate curves and running his tongue down the valley of her breasts then their undersides. She purred with every motion of his lips and tongue. When she felt his mouth closed around first one chocolate nipple and then the other, she moaned in ecstasy. He tugged at her nipples gently, suckling like a newborn seeking nourishment. He then raised his head slightly to peer at her as he continued his assault on her chest.

Ororo clasped his shoulders and explored the hard sinewy muscles under her fingers. When she heard his grunt of contentment, she became braver and slid her hands between their bodies, combing her fingers through the hair on his chest, curiously examining the flat nipples nestled within it. She felt empowered and sexy when she saw his eyes rolled to the back of his head and heard his low growl and quickening breath.

"Christ, darlin'," he grated, as his fingers discovered the moist warmth between her legs. His fingers were immediately drenched with her dew, the scent of her arousal going straight to his head. His guttural groan was answered with her whimpers of pleasure.

She arched against him, crying out his name, literally pleading with him to complete their mating ritual. He kissed her long and languorous before raising himself above her. A quick moment of apprehension came over her when she felt his erection against her, but her body's need for him quelled it as fast as it came. Her legs instinctively opened for him and he found her slick heat, ready and waiting for him. The handsome planes of his face were outlined where it hovered over hers. Bending his head, he inhaled the aroma of their combined scents surrounding them before kissing her deeply. Her hands slipped over his back as he slid home into her softness with gentle pressure. When he met the unexpected barrier of resistance, he paused and looked down at her with a bemused expression. The urgent hands on the back of his thighs and her arching hips implored him not to tarry along.

He gave her a soft apologetic look before surging forward in one swift thrust of his hips. Ororo's yelp of surprise was muffled by his lips that had descended on hers. He pushed gently, taking his time until he was fully embedded inside of her. Logan groaned, he was in absolute heaven. He felt as if she was sucking him in, so tight were her walls as she clenched around him. He kissed her again, his hands stroking every inch of her and she began to relax.

After the initial pain dissipated, a delicious aching pleasure took over and Ororo moaned, tightening her legs around his hips. She submitted to the thrill of giving herself completely to the man she loved. She blocked out all conscious thought and focused on the fury of sensations washing over her as his body became one with hers. Logan's eyes were illuminating with everything he felt for her and she reached up to clasp his face with trembling hands. This was where she belonged and for the first time since her parents died, she felt cherished.

Logan made love to her with his body and with his words. He encouraged her, praised and adored her. He kissed her, nibbled, licked, caressed and stroked her. They moved in perfect synchronization, bringing each other to that precipice of completion. Their act of love filled the void that had been engulfing them both as they encouraged each other to fulfillment. Their lovemaking was a total consummation of their minds, bodies and souls.

When she felt her body froze and herself slipping into uncharted territory, she held onto him tighter and cried out repeatedly, "Logan!" He wasn't too far behind her with his own release when his body went immobile, trembled and her name was emitted out of him in harsh growls.

She was dazed by the after effects of her first ever orgasm. Logan didn't want to leave her body after experiencing such mind numbing pleasure. His breathing was choppy in her ear as he nuzzled the side of neck. He left her warm haven when it finally registered in his mind that she was no doubt sore. With their legs entwined, he pulled her close and nestled her head against his chest. He shifted her in his arms a bit so he could free the blanket underneath them, to cover them.

A silence descended upon the room except for the sounds of their ragged breathing. She felt his fingers moving over her damp skin, caressing her tenderly.

"Did I hurt you?" He rasped.

"No," she murmured softly.

"Why didn't ya tell me ya've never been with a man before?" He murmured sprinkling light kisses over her hair.

Ororo closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"Look at me, Ororo." He reached out and touched her chin, forcing her head to turn to him to meet his eyes.

"Well…I…?" She began shyly, "It is not something you just simply drop into a conversation."

"It's nothing ta be ashamed of, darlin'." He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, drawing out the taste of her lips. "But I must say I wasn't expecting ya ta be a virgin," he said shaking his head at the wonder of it all.

"I am not ashamed of it."

"No, ya shouldn't be. But it explains a lot."

Ororo frowned. She lifted her head off his chest and turned to look closely at him. "What does it explain?"

Logan chuckled, amused at the indignant look on her face. "Calm down, darlin'. I just meant that it explains why ya have a high sense of morals."

She withdrew from him and plopped down on the bed in a huff. She scrambled to pull the covers tightly to her, but Logan was having none of it and with quick jerky movements, he tossed the bed linens out of her reach. He covered her body with his instead, lovingly gazing down into her face, softly kissing her. "Baby, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that a thirty year old virgin is rare in this day and age. I'm honored that ya shared that part of yerself with me."

Locking her hands behind his neck, Ororo drew him closer to her. "Well if you must know, Mr. Howlett, you are the reason that I have remained a virgin for this long."

He drew back in surprise. "Me?"

Ororo giggled. "Yes, you. You ruined me for all other men."

"Good. Ya're mine!" He stated emphatically. The intense darkening look in his eyes told her that he was done joking.

"Yes love. Just as you belong to me," she purred before fusing her mouth possessively to his.

Logan allowed her to kiss him to her heart's content as his fingers blazed a path of arousal over her breasts. He desperately wanted her again, but he held back, knowing that she was still tender from their recent bout of lovemaking. After a few moments, he drew back from her ardent kiss and gazed at her. He was positive that his love for her was shining through his eyes. The level of peace and happiness he felt being with her like this was mind blowing. She had ensnared him with her confidence, intelligence, beauty and overall capacity to love and he knew without doubt that there was no going back for him. "I love ya, 'Ro."

His confession of love rippled through her. She had never thought that this would be possible for her. All she had up until this point were impossible dreams and hopes. She was so full of joy that she couldn't help the tears that leaked down her face. "And I love you, Logan. So very much."

He rolled to the side of her and pulled her alongside his body. They laid in companionable silence, knowing that their unresolved issues with the past were now laid to rest. A while later, Logan muttered, "Ya're spending the night."

When he received no answer, he rose up on his elbows and peered over at her. She was fast asleep. He chuckled lightly as he adjusted the linens yet again and drew them up to cover their naked bodies. She automatically snuggled deeper into his warmth when his arms tightened around her. His last thought before joining her in slumber was that his mother was right, everything did happen for a reason and he would gladly go through what he already went through in life if it brought him back to this moment with the woman he loved.

Logan awoke the following morning and instinctively knew that Ororo wasn't in bed with him. The delectable smells drifting up through the air vents told him where she was. He scurried out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of the dresser before going to the bathroom to clean up some.

Fifteen minutes later, he joined her in the kitchen, where she had a culinary feast laid out waiting for him. Their eyes latched on to each other and held. Ororo blushed as there was no mistaking the unconcealed need in his eyes as he lazily perused her where she stood by the kitchen island. He watched her breath shudder up through her chest, making her breasts quiver. She watched his pulse tick strongly at the base of his throat as he walked to stand before her.

He reached for her hand and slowly drew her close to him. "Why'd ya left me alone in bed?" He cupped her head, tilted it back and kissed her softly on the mouth. He desperately wanted her again.

"I was hungry," she replied as her eyes drifted open and her hands slid around his waist. "And I am positive you are too."

Just then his stomach growled ominously. They laughed as he drew her into his strong arms. "Are ya okay?" He asked, pressing kisses to her temple. "Did I hurt ya?"

Ororo shook her head, touched by his concern. "I am fine, dearest. Simply starving." She pecked him on his whiskered cheek before extricating herself from his embrace. She glanced back at him, smiling coyly as she grabbed plates of food to place on the breakfast nook's table. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me eat some of this?"

Logan leveled her with a smoldering gaze. "I can think of something else we can be doing that's really enjoyable."

She blushed. "What is more enjoyable than food?" She retorted impishly.

"Come over here and I'll show ya."

She decided to call his bluff but before she could take a single step to him, the shrill ringing of Ororo's cell phone broke them out of the lustful fog they were in. Logan muttered a few curses at being interrupted. Ororo gave him an apologetic smile before answering the phone.

The conversation lasted less than a minute and Logan gave her a confused look after she terminated the call.

"That was the party supply store letting me know that the items I needed for Nathan's birthday party next week are ready," Ororo offered as she took her seat at the nook.

Logan grunted as he took the seat across from her and reached for the plate containing the bacon and sausage. "I was meaning ta ask ya…" He trailed off, but her raised pale eyebrow urged him to go on. "I want ta help ya with Nathan's party.

Ororo's reflexive reaction was to deny his request, but the sincere, pleading look in his eyes gave her pause. Besides, he had a right to want to be involve in every aspect of his son's life. "Alright," she said softly.

He gave her a crooked smile in relief. For an instant there, he thought she was going to reject his offer. "I'll give ya my credit card ta get whatever it is ya need."

"I was thinking…" Ororo started after a few minutes of silence, glancing at him to gauge his reaction. "Your birthday is two days after Nathan's. So…maybe we could celebrate both next week."

"Nope. Not mine. Definitely Nathan's though," he replied around chewing his food.

"Why not yours?" She queried, her brows lifted in inquiry. "I think that Nathan would like celebrating with his father."

"I don't want ta take the spotlight off Nathan." He gave her a sly smile before replying, "Ya and I could have our own private celebration though."

Ororo sighed, choosing to ignore his quip about a private celebration. "Well if you change your mind..." She let her words trailed off, quickly glancing at him before directing her attention on finishing her food.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Ororo's thoughts drifted to the events of yesterday and last night…the most wonderful night of her life. For once, she had thrown off the weight of the world on her shoulders and allowed someone else to take care of her. Never had she allowed herself such vulnerability. At first, the mere thought of submitting completely to Logan was incredibly frightening. Logan was a man who had already established himself in all areas of her life, and after last night, his position in her life was solidified. Last night was an all-consuming experience for her and it had all but revealed to her that their appetites for each other in all areas of their lives would be insatiable.

Of course the doubts found a way to wiggle their way through her positive thoughts. What if he hurt her? Betray her? What if this was simply lust for him? Logan was a ladies' man. That much was evident in the endless amount of women he had been photographed with. She had barely hung on the first time, but would she survive this time around? She knew that she would not be able to tolerate the pain of losing him again.

She felt his eyes on her and raised her eyes to his. The absolute love and devotion she saw in them dispelled all her doubts and negative thoughts. That one intense look renewed her confidence in what they had and in what they were building together. She took a deep breath and graced him with a sweet loving smile.

Logan's breath stopped at the smile she was blessing him with. He knew she was definitely thinking about their night together and the ramifications of it moving forward. For someone who had always been able to depend on herself for her own happiness, he had hoped to show her that he was in her corner to ensure her happiness and love. For her sake, he hoped that he had accomplished a part of that last night. Everything he felt for her had erupted vehemently last night once their bodies became one. For the first time in his life, his heart had been opened wider than it had ever been and the sense of peace and calm he had experienced being with her so completely last night had served to begin his life anew.

"It's not that I don't want ta celebrate my birthday, it's just that this is the first one fer Nathan I'm here fer and I want ta make it all about him," Logan said, breaking the comfortable silence. "I don't want ta spoil this fer him by making it about me."

Ororo nodded. "I understand Logan."

"What do ya say, we go grab our kid and spend the day together?"

"As good as that sounds, love, I have a few things to take care of before I head over to visit Dad."

"So, can all of us do dinner later?"

"I think it will have to be only us because Nathan already has plans for a movie and pizza with friends."

He gave her a wolfish grin. "Even better. Nothing stopping ya from spending the night."

Ororo's color flushed was his answer.

When they were replete with pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, tea and coffee, they companionably shared the chore of cleaning up, becoming waylaid by kisses, caresses and the feel of each other along the way. An hour later, although he hated to let her leave, he walked her out to her Jeep, ensuring that she left his presence knowing how much she was loved.

* * *

Charles Xavier couldn't stop smiling. This was the moment he had dreamt of for so many years and now that that dream had come to fruition, he was over the moon. After all this time, his precious Jean had returned home. All his aches and pains had seemingly disappeared at the sight of his darling daughter. Just the sight of her had seemingly breathed new life into him. The void that had been present in his life for the past seventeen years had miraculously filled at the sight of the redhead beauty and his scars of all those years had all but healed. He was beyond words, at first refusing to believe his eyes as she stepped into his room at the nursing home. He knew it was real when she graced him with that beautiful green-eyed smile as she walked over to where he sat in his wheelchair by the window and bend over to give him a hug that pumped new life into him. The light in his life had become brighter and it was all he could do to sit calmly in his wheelchair. He felt like shouting, like squealing in joy. Like an animal shedding its winter skin, he felt new and alive.

He clung to his prodigal daughter, refusing to let her go, fearing that if he did, she would disappear from his life again.

"My darling, Jean," Charles whispered, tears clogging his throat.

"Dad," Jean replied in kind. "I'm back."

He reached up and gently rubbed her hand still holding on to his wheelchair. "I cannot believe you are back, my dear."

She gave him a watery smile. "It was time."

"When did you get back?"

"A few days ago," She answered softly, sniffing back tears. I'm staying at the Marriot hotel downtown."

Charles smiled through his tears. The day he had hoped for all these years had finally arrived. He sent up a silent prayer to his maker for granting him his most fervent wish. "Does anyone else know you are back?" He asked, his meaning was clear.

"No." Her aloof tone left no room for a response.

Charles took heed. "How long are you back for?"

Jean sighed and drew the window blinds up and peered outside for a few minutes. Charles sat patiently, giving his daughter time to sort out her thoughts. At last, she whipped her head around to face her father with a degree of defiance. "It depends on…" she shrugged, "...on a few things."

"A few things like?" He urged after she fell silent again.

"My job prospects, finding a place to live…." She ran an agitated hand down her face. "I know I won't be welcomed back with open arms, but I would like a relationship with my son at least. So that has a lot to do with if I stay or not."

Charles eyes widened and his brows shot up. "So you are contemplating staying for good?"

She nodded. "Yes. I've run from my problems for too long now. It's high time that I take responsibility for my actions." The faint whisper of her voice trailed off into nothingness.

"It wasn't your fault, my dear," Charles said earnestly.

Jean frowned. "What?"

"It wasn't your fault," he repeated. "All the blame belongs squarely on the shoulders of Logan Howlett."

"Dad," she said her tone conciliatory. "He can't be blamed for everything."

"Yes he can," Charles grated harshly. "I lost you because of him."

"You didn't lose me. I'm here."

"For the past seventeen years, I lost you," he retorted. "Because of him, we lost too much time."

Jean's soft smile was a trifle sad. "Dad, you need to let that go." She knew all about her father's personal vendetta against Logan Howlett. His letters to her were often rife with his accusations and hatred for her son's father. She knew that he blamed Logan for everything that went wrong in their lives since that Catskills vacation. At first, she too had laid the blame squarely on Logan's shoulders, but maturity, experience and counseling had opened her eyes to the fact that she held an equal share, if not more, of the culpability in the entire saga. She had learned to let go of the animosity she felt towards Logan over the years and she had hoped that her father would have at least let his bitterness go, but his responses proved that was only wishful thinking on her part.

"No!" He thundered. "He has to pay. Did you know he is part of Nathan's life now?" He spat the last part of his tirade out as it was something distasteful.

"What?!" Jean said through grinding teeth. Her body became ramrod straight with the tension that now overtook her. Did her sister in all her self-righteous glory finally spill the beans to Logan? "How…how?"

"How did he know?" Charles asked with an affected nonchalance. "I told him. I figured that it was time for him to pay for his crimes, so I sent him a few letters threatening him with exposure."

"Dad, why would you do that?" Jean bemoaned.

"It was time he took responsibility for what he did," Charles rasped. "Him being in Nathan's life is not even the worst of it, the worse of it is that he and Ororo are in some sort of relationship." He dropped that other bomb on his daughter as coolly as the first. He continued with his tirade, not noticing the dumbfounded look on Jean's face. "How could Ororo lower herself to be with him? I cannot imagine what your sister is thinking by being in cahoots with that…that man."

Jean felt as if she was kicked suddenly and firmly in the gut. She was that flabbergasted. Surely she didn't hear her father correctly…did she? She stared at him in muted shock. Ororo and Logan? Those two were as different as day and night. Ororo, the shy bookworm together with the virile untamed Logan? The mere thought of it was unthinkable.

"They are seeing each other?" She squeaked out. "That's unbelievable."

"Well, your sister apparently has forgiven him and they are co-parenting Nathan."

"Wow…that's just…wow..." Her voice trailed off as she could think of nothing else to say at that shocking revelation.

"I had the opportunity to confront him a while ago," Charles voiced quietly.

Jean leaned her head to one side while peering at her father, her brows knitted together. "What? Why? When?"

"Over a week ago, the night I had the stroke."

Jean eyes widened. How many more shocks would she be able to take this day? "You had a stroke? What the hell, Dad? That's important. You should have told me as soon as I came in here. Where is your doctor? I'm going to talk with him right now."

Charles waved her off. "I am quite alright now, my dear."

"Dad, not because I wasn't around doesn't mean I don't have a right to know what's going on." She continued after a deep breath, "I'm back now and I want to be up to date on your health and the care you receive here."

"As you shall be," Charles interposed. "Now, what do you say we get caught up on some things?" He graced her with a loving smile, hoping that he had transmitted to her how much she had been missed and how much she was loved.

She nodded and smiled, welcoming the change in conversation. For the next two hours they talked, laughed and even cried a little as they played catch up with the past. Although she knew he wouldn't say anything, she knew he needed some rest. She stood from the chair by the writing desk she had been occupying and helped Charles into bed. When she was satisfied that he was comfortable enough, she took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll see you soon, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

She kissed his forehead and let herself out the door, pausing to take a few deep breaths before glancing back to smile at her overjoyed father.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18 Sneak Peek – Jean spies Ororo; Logan takes Ororo on her first date ever.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I wanted to give a little taste of Jean's intentions here, but this chapter is mostly about Logan and Ororo enjoying each other and the newness of their relationship before the storm clouds roll in.**

* * *

 **Eighteen**

That long mane of flowing colorless hair and gleaming chocolate skin were unmistakable. The smartly dressed beautiful redhead watched as the woman whom her parents had adopted and thrust into her life as a sister so long ago, bent to retrieve a hoop earring that had escaped from her ear. Jean Xavier took the time to duck into the empty room that was next to her father's room, not wanting Ororo to know she was back as of yet. That quick glance of her sister only drove home the fact that Ororo had only gotten more stunning with time. She didn't look the shy bookworm any more. She looked breathtaking and there was something about her that fairly screamed contentment. From the glimpse she got and the aura practically aglow about her, Jean automatically knew that her sister and Logan had a very unique relationship. Even if she was blind, she could have seen it. Jean felt a stab of envy, but as quickly as it surfaced, she quelled it. Now wasn't the time for her to give into her insecurities that had dogged her all these years.

She had been back for one week now, surreptitiously masking her presence to anyone in town who may recognize her. She wasn't ready for her family to know she was back home. Only her father knew she was home and he had been sworn to secrecy. Although she had told Charles that she was back because it was high time for her to take responsibility for her actions, she knew that deep down she wasn't quite ready to face her demons and deal with the outcomes of her actions from so long ago. And she realized that there was no way that she would be welcomed back into the fold with open arms.

For quite some time now, she had been debating whether or not it was time to return home. However, she had refused to take that final leap of faith until now. Her father's letters practically imploring her to come home and put the past to rest before it was too late gave her that final ounce of courage she had needed to take that leap. Her friend and biggest cheerleader Sean Cassidy had also encouraged her to make amends and had even made the trip with her. She had made an exceptional life for herself in France and was hard pressed to give it up. But that exceptional life had come at a price and it was finally time for her to pay up.

The quick, uncomfortable calls home over the years had only served to widen the gulf between her and Ororo and she had all but given up after the chilly reception she would get from Ororo each and every time she reached out. Ororo had made it clear to her that she was persona non grata, who had given up on everyone whom had loved her and her responsibilities, all in the name of living the high life. Ororo had pull no punches when she told her that calling once in a blue moon was not the appropriate way to maintain a relationship to with her or Nathan. Ororo had even went so far as making it clear to her that she believed that her calls were her way of assuaging her guilt over leaving her child. Ororo had fairly screamed that her only priority was protecting Nathan since she couldn't even be bothered to give her son an ounce of attention. Jean had stopped calling after that one specific call over a year ago.

She knew she had a lot to atone for and it was going to take a lifetime and quite possibly more to make up for all the damage she had caused. Her relationships with her sister and her son were virtually nonexistent and she had no idea how to go about rekindling some semblance of those relationships…especially the one with her son…Nathan. She had driven by his school two days ago and had seen him. From the brief look she had gotten, it appeared that he was a healthy, handsome, well-adjusted adolescent. Ororo had done an outstanding job with him and she was stunned to feel her heart strings tugging as both hurt and pride duked it out, when she saw him laughing and playing with his friends. She was aware that he would be celebrating his sixteenth birthday next week. One thing she had never forgotten was the day she had given birth to him. At least she had given him that much over the years. However it remained a constant reminder of how much she had missed and what she more than likely will never have with him.

And then, there was Nathan's father…Logan Howlett. She knew the man was as successful as they came, having made a name for himself in racing and various endorsements and investments. She wondered how he'll take her desire to return to his life after all these years…especially with him learning about his son after all this time. She doubted that she'll be welcomed back with open arms. After all, she was simply a piece of willing ass to him that summer and if her father said was true, he apparently was with Ororo now and by the looks of it, things were going well for the both of them. To top all that off, she knew he'll want absolutely nothing to do with the woman who had basically abandoned his child. She definitely had her work cut out for her to reinsert herself into their lives.

She emerged from her hiding spot when she was positive Ororo was nowhere in sight. She quickly left the nursing home and headed back to her hotel room, where she attempted to map out the best way to announce her return to her son and sister.

* * *

As usual, a visit with her father was incredibly taxing. He wasn't his typical condescending self today, but a man who looked like he had won the lottery. The perpetual smile on his face had Ororo curious more than anything else. She had attempted to find out the reason for his endless grin, but he had refused to tell her, only mysteriously telling her that he had decided to make the best of the time he had remaining on earth. That in itself had lend an even more odd air to the situation and she found herself approaching his doctor wanting to know if the state her father was currently in was due to any side effects of some new drug. The doctor had assured her that there were no changes to his medication and she had left the nursing home wondering about her father's apparent overnight transformation.

She mused about her father until she got home, where she then focused her thoughts on her evening with Logan. This was her first date ever and she was as giddy as a teenager with the prospect of her dream date coming through. She had always dreamt about going out on a date with Logan, but had given up on any hopes that it will ever see the light of day. Now that it was about to see fruition, there were no words to describe exactly how she was feeling. Logan had looked at her completely stunned when she had shyly admitted to him that this would be her first ever date. After assurances that she wasn't pulling his leg, he had made it known that he was going to pull out all the stops for her tonight and make it a memorable one. Little did he know that just the idea of being with him was memorable in of itself. She had no idea what he had planned for them, as he had been incredibly scant with the details, but she was sure it was going to be unforgettable as he had promised.

She smiled just thinking about him and the unconditional love he devoted to her. Her heart hadn't calm down as yet since their passionate night together. Through the continuous thumping of her heart, she managed to indulge herself in a lavender and jasmine infused bath, washed and styled her hair and salvaged her two week old manicure. He had told her to dress to kill tonight, so she opted to wear a navy blue slinky dress that clung to all the curves of her body. The neckline draped and dipped low over her breasts and the hem swirled softly just around her knees. Her hair was braided in an intricate French braid. Matching stilettos, sterling silver stud earrings, bracelet and necklace and minimal makeup completed the sexy ensemble.

She was assessing herself in the mirror, when she heard the door bell rang, indicating her lover's arrival. She gave herself a final nod of approval before taking up her purse and the overnight bag she had packed for herself. She switched off the light and left the safety of her bedroom, ready for whatever he had planned for them. When she opened the door and he saw her, he visibly did a double take. Ororo herself was struck dumb at how much he filled out the crisp baby blue striped shirt under his navy blue blazer and gray slacks. Logan made his way inside the door and shut it behind him before slowly walking towards her as if in a trance, keeping her in his sight.

She literally took his breath away. "Ya look incredible." He took her hands in his and dropped a reverential kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Her voice was smoky, husky and definitely sexy.

Logan twirled her around and encompassed her in his powerful embrace. "Hmm…I just might cancel our plans fer the evening."

Ororo laughed lightly. "And what exactly are those plans? You were very vague about them."

He pressed another kiss to her cheek. "That's fer me ta know and ya ta find out. Ready?"

She nodded, extricating herself from his embrace to grab her purse and bag. When they were settled into the Maserati, he turned to her, draping an arm around the headrest of her passenger seat. "Did you tell Nathan?"

"Tell Nathan what?"

"That ya was spending the weekend with me?"

She smiled softly. "Yes I did. I told him the truth. I learned my lesson from the last time we tried to keep something from him."

He removed his hand from the headrest and reached across the console to take her hand, bringing it to his mouth. He turned her hand and pressed a toe-curling kiss to the middle of its palm. "What did he say?"

Ororo laughed with shallow breathlessness. "The usual spiel about him not having to worry about me."

"Good. He knows ya're in good hands," he replied roughly.

He continued his sweet torture by tickling her palm with his tongue, causing sensations to quiver from her thighs, through her feminine core, to her breasts and through every organ in her body. His eyes never wavered from hers as he bestowed a final kiss to her palm before slowly letting go her hand, turning the ignition on and shifting the car into drive from its resting place in her driveway.

A half an hour later, Logan braked the car in the roundabout driveway of the restaurant in downtown Peekskill. Propping his arm on the back of her seat again, he turned to her. Ororo stared at him wordlessly. He reached up and stroked the smooth skin of her face with the back of his hand. "'Ro, I love ya and Nathan with all my heart. Please know that nothing can or will ever change that."

Leaning across the console, he laid his lips on hers and kissed her as he had been itching to do since he saw her tonight. He drew her to him and she laid her free hand on his blazer and tilted her head for more thorough contact with his mouth. At that moment, Ororo felt as if she was merging with him to become one. When the need for air became great, they fell apart, their foreheads remaining in contact.

"Ya ready ta go in?"

Ororo wasn't so sure that she was ready for anything at that moment. Logan had rendered her completely immobile, speechless and breathless with his hypnotic embrace. All she could afford to do was nod dumbly. She was still dazed when he came around to help out of the car and toss the keys to the valet. The hand he placed in the small of her back as he ushered her into the restaurant was blatantly possessive and left no doubts as to what and who Ororo was to him.

They were the epitome of love and sexiness as they entered the refined elegant restaurant. The maître d' immediately greeted them with a smile. "Mr. Howlett. It's good to see you again. Your table is ready. Please follow me."

As they followed the man, all eyes were trained on them, especially on the exotic beauty on the arm of one of racing's best. When they arrived at their table, Logan thanked the maître d' and then calmly held Ororo's chair out for her. She graced him with a charming smile as she took her seat and he in turn bent to press a chaste kiss on her cheek. He then took his seat and looked over the wine list. "Domestic or imported? Red or white?" He asked coolly.

"Let us stay domestic and I am in the mood for pinot grigio," she replied sweetly.

Logan scoured the wine list for the best pinot grigio and came across one he knew she would love. Signaling their waiter over, he ordered the top notched wine. The waiter nodded his head and smiled, clearly pleased with Logan's choice.

When the waiter was out of earshot, Logan grinned mischievously at Ororo, who was busy taking in the chic décor of the place. "So, darlin', how am I doing so far?"

Her eyes swung to meet his bright gray ones. "Hmm? I beg your pardon?"

"Yer first date. How is it so far?"

Ororo's smile was coy as she lowered her eyes to their stylishly decorated table. "It has been wonderful so far, Logan. Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad," Logan replied, picking up his glass of water to take a sip. He put the glass down and reached across the table to take her hand into his. "I love ya, 'Ro."

Her eyes shot up to his and she was arrested by the raw emotion that was laid bare on his handsome mug. She covered his hand with her free one, gently squeezing him. "And I you, dearest."

Their eye contact was broken when the waiter returned with the wine and set about opening the bottle and pouring the liquid into their glasses. "Shall I come back in a few minutes for your orders?"

Logan nodded his thanks before lifting his wine glass and urging Ororo to do the same. "To us and ta our son. Ta a happy and healthy life fer all three of us." Ororo smiled before she clinked her glass to his.

Later on, she couldn't have said what she ate. All she knew was that the food was some of the best tasting food she had ever eaten in her life and the conversation equally stimulating. Her senses were finely tuned and she felt as if she was on cloud nine and it had nothing to do with the wine or the food she had just partaken. The man sitting across the candlelit table from her, gazing at her with such devotion was responsible for that.

"That was absolutely delicious." She smiled at the waiter as he took their plates away.

"It sure was," Logan replied, draining the remnants of his wine glass. "Do ya want ta share dessert?"

"I do not think my stomach will allow me to have dessert," she said on a rich chuckle. Then, "German chocolate cake with a side of rum chocolate ice cream?"

Logan laughed. "Sure thing, darlin'."

While the waiter scurried away to get their dessert order, Ororo excused herself to use the restroom. A few minutes later, she returned at the same time as the waiter with their cake and ice cream. They enjoyed every bit of the incredibly sinful confection.

"This was absolutely wonderful. I think a visit to the dentist is on my to do list."

"Hey 'Ro?" He took her hand across the table and their waiter, knowing that they would no longer need him, intuitively moved away.

"Yes, my love?"

"I need yer help with something," he began. When her brows lifted at his pause, he continued," I have no idea what to get Nathan fer his birthday. Any ideas?" He turned her hand palm up and traced the soft lines with his fingertip.

"I…" She took a deep breath, willing her heart to stop its hammering. The man was wreaking havoc on her already heightened senses. "Well, Nathan is not a picky person. So I am sure whatever he receives from his father would be deeply cherished."

He lifted somewhat sad eyes to her. "This is the first birthday I'm here fer and I want ta do something special but have no clue where ta start."

She reached over and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the whiskered skin. "I know your first instinct is to do something magnificent for him being that this is the first one you are here for." She flicked her thumb across his lips and she swore she saw his tongue dart out and licked the finger. "Just keep it simple. Like I said, whatever you decide to present him with, I know he will appreciate and treasure it."

"Ya think so, darlin'?" He asked leaning into her touch. "Christ, 'Ro, I regret not knowing him all these years. Not being there fer him."

Ororo's hand fell away from his face and her eyes lowered in shame as the seconds ticked by heavily. She felt a pang of guilt wash over her at his words. "I am sorry, Logan." She sighed. "I thought I was protecting Nathan and instead I ended up hurting him…and you."

"Baby…baby, look at me." When she refused to comply, he added gruffly, "Please?" When her eyes collided with his, they were filled with unshed tears. Logan hissed a curse. "I'm not blaming ya, darlin'. I've just been thinking a lot about ya, Nathan…and us lately. I don't want ta screw this up."

"You would not screw it up," she said, shaking her head.

They sat in silence, each caught up in the sudden heaviness of their conversation. After a few minutes lazily went by, Logan said, "Are ya ready fer part two of yer date?"

Ororo's brows lifted delicately. "Part two? I thought that being here was the date."

"Nope. We are going dancing tonight."

"Dancing!" She exclaimed, her hand flying to her chest.

"Yes, ya get ta show this old man what ya got."

"Is said old man ready for what this woman will be bringing to the dance floor?"

Logan's eyes widened with excitement and anticipation. "The question is, are ya ready?"

Her answering chuckle was husky and downright salacious.

They ended up at Club Allure just a few blocks away from the restaurant. It was one of those new clubs where virtually people from all shapes, forms, sizes and ages congregated to have a good time on a Saturday night. The music blared out of the speakers strategically situated around the club and the mirrored floor reflected the wildly gyrating bodies moving to the music.

As Logan pulled her onto the dance floor, Ororo grew giddy. She hadn't danced with a man in an incredibly long time and she enthusiastically let him lead her, finding a space for them between the many bodies. When the DJ did his trick and switched the music to Daft Punk's Get Lucky, Logan placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. She knotted her hands around his thick neck as his hands slid up her sides and she molded her body to fit his as they moved to the upbeat tempo of the song. Ororo sang along to the lyrics of the various songs the DJ effortlessly switched to. After a while, Logan turned her around so her back was plastered to his front. He then placed his left arm around her to rest on her flat stomach before hiking the right side of her dress up a bit higher and then resting his hand on her smooth thigh.

The feel of her was amazing, especially with the light moisture of perspiration and heat radiating off her body. He stifled a groan when she placed her hand on top of his and pressed it firmer against her.

His arousal was obvious and she smiled knowing that she was capable of generating such a strong reaction from him. Ororo felt his hot breath on her neck as he leaned down to murmur directly in her ear, "Ya having a good time, baby?"

She nodded enthusiastically, knowing that her words would get drowned out by the music given their current position. To drive home her enthusiasm, she rolled her hips provocatively against his erection.

Logan groaned. "Christ, darlin'. Where ya learn ta do that?"

"Belly dancing," She yelled to him over the pounding bass of the music. "One of my mother's friends was a belly dancing legend back in Egypt. She taught me." To show him what she brought to the dance floor, Ororo twisted away from him and did a quick hip slide into a pelvic roll, which had Logan's mouth on the floor. She laughed huskily, reaching up and closing his mouth.

He came closer and put his hands possessively on her waist when he saw a few people around them had stop to gawk at her display. His hands slid up her sides, the heels of them brushing her breast and applying a slight, but unmistakable pressure. There was no mistaking the gleaming heat and raw need in his eyes. "I know a place where ya can show me more of yer moves."

Ororo didn't protest when he took her hand and guided her through the raucous crowd. They drove home in silence, both caught up in the sensuality of the evening. His right hand rested on her knee, when it wasn't shifting the gears of the sports car. Forty five minutes later, he pulled the car to a stop outside his home. He turned to look at her, his eyes shining with want, need, love and possessiveness.

"I'm glad ya're spending the night, 'Ro," he said quietly. "This house has felt like a home the few times ya and Nathan have been here."

She smiled lovingly at him. "It is a beautiful home."

He nodded, opening his door to exit the car, going around to help her out and grabbing her overnight bag. Holding hands, they entered the house together. They were barely across the threshold of the entrance, before he locked the door and pulled her close and hugged her hard, slowly swaying back and forth. "It feels so right having ya here."

His lips were warm as they moved over hers, before sliding to her throat, nipping the soft flesh there. "Ya want anything?"

"You."

Her simple answer seemingly caused the fire that was simmering inside of him to explode into an inferno. He fused their mouths together, his tongue sinking into the warm, wet silkiness of her mouth. His hands massaged their way down her back past her waist, to cup her backside and boldly thrust his hardness against her. Instinctively, Ororo adjusted herself against his hard heat and she felt his rumble making its way up his chest. Languorously, she lifted her hands around his neck. Her fingers teased the hair at his nape.

"Can you we go upstairs now, please?" She asked throatily.

His expression was completely ravenous when in one fluid motion, he scooped her up in his arms and all but ran upstairs to his master suite. Ororo gasped when she saw the romantic ambiance he had created just for her. Rose petals were scattered across the turned down bed and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a silver wine bucket. "Oh Logan."

Now, standing in the middle of the room, his hands caressed her behind as he slowly lowered her to the floor. "We'll get ta the champagne later, baby." His whispering lips found hers again. It was a kiss that drained her, yet made her feel more alive than she had ever felt.

When he finally freed her mouth from the wonderful invasion of his, her eyes opened to stare at him in awe and love. She hadn't noticed that he had maneuvered her towards the bed until she felt her thighs hit the wooden bed frame. Effectively trapping her against his hard body and the bed, he began to unwind her French braid. When her hair was finally freed from the hairstyle, it cascaded over his hands like a glistening waterfall. He nestled his face in it, breathing deeply.

She grabbed onto his shoulders to maintain her balance as his face moved to the side of her neck, taking an even deeper whiff of her sweet smelling natural fragrance. He groaned.

The vibration of his groan coupled with this hands roaming her breasts and squeezing softly, caused her to reply with a moan of her own.

His hands spanned her waist and easily lifted her onto the edge of the bed. The gentle pressure from his hands urged her to lie back and he followed her down onto the petal covered luxurious sheets, covering her body with his. His lips claimed hers in a toe curling kiss which set off a firestorm inside of her. With his fingers buried inside of her hair, he rolled them over until she was on top. She grinned before she swept her hair to the side and kissed him fiercely. Making increasingly urgent sounds in his throat that sounded more like growls, Logan carefully lifted her dress up over her hips, chest, then finally off of her completely, tossing it to the floor. His mouth watered at the sight of her bare breasts and he growled low before fastening his lips to the straining nipple of first one breast then the other.

"Goddess!" She hissed, grinding her lacy panty-clad middle to his hardness.

He groaned before turning them again. He stared down at her with a burning need reflecting in his eyes. Her hair was fanned out behind her on the sheets, giving her an air of vulnerability. Her eyes were glassy with desire and her mouth was tempting and welcoming. Her arms were flung to her sides as her pose expressed both helplessness and shamelessness. At that moment she looked both Goddess and seductress. Logan licked his lips. He was going to devour them both.

Hastily he stood up and divested himself of all his clothing. Ororo laid mesmerize. His virile nakedness excited her and made her insides coil warmly and sink towards her pulsating feminine center. He knelt beside her and removed her last remaining article of clothing…her panties.

His hands trailed down her chest and smoothed over her breasts. Her nipples pressed against his callused hands. He bent over and licked one nipple, while pebbling the other between his thumb and index finger.

"Logan." She tossed her head on the pillows and caught fistfuls of his hair. His caresses were confident and skillful and he soon had her writhing beneath his hands and lips.

Her responses spurred him on. He trailed kisses down to her stomach, where his tongue examined her navel. Then his lips continued their fervor lower until she felt his touch on her womanhood. Tenderly, he nudged her thighs apart and lay between them. He raised his head to smile lovingly at her before she felt his warm mouth on her belly, then on the neatly trimmed soft cluster of snow colored hair, then between her thighs themselves. Expertly his mouth moved over her femininity, caressing her with his tongue and lips.

Ororo was no longer able to breathe, the pleasure he was generating in her was so great. Quickly, she approached that fulfillment she knew was imminent and cried out to him to help her get there. Logan obliged her, touching the source of her desire and passion over and over again with his tongue and lips. White light blinded her and her body quickened and surged against his mouth. She chanted his name over and over again as the most forceful rush of pleasure exploded through her body and claimed her.

He greeted her with a loving kiss when she glided down from her high. Her hands roamed over his body, discovering and loving the hard planes. His chest was wide, hairy and sculpted. His stomach was firm and defined. Her fingers followed the trail of hair that led further downwards until they met the ultimate prize. His breathing was raspy and he groaned when her fingers closed around his steely length. He buried his head between her breasts and moaned her name loudly. Wanting him to experience a measure of the pleasure he had bestowed upon her, she caressed and squeezed him until he couldn't bear it any more.

In one swift, plunging motion, he joined his body to hers. Refusing to move just yet, he held her tight, savoring the indescribable ecstasy of being sheathed in her tightness. Then slowly he began to move within her, stroking her.

"Oh God, 'Ro. Oh God," he whispered urgently.

"Logan, oh Goddess! Yes! I love you!" She wrapped herself around him, pulling him even deeper inside her. Again, he brought them both to the inevitable precipice, but held back until she yelled out his name, her body quaking violently beneath him and milking the life out of his. Her orgasm triggered his and he roared his release, surrendering his soul and body completely to her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19 Sneak Peek – An otherwise wonderful celebration is ruined.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for this day. It was by far the most important birthday of young Nathan's life. From since she took over caring for Nathan, she had been dreaming of the day that both of them would be able to celebrate his birthday with his father. To have that dream come through on his sixteenth birthday was beyond special. Today was extraordinary for a variety of reasons. For one, Logan was back and now an integral part of their lives. Additionally, in two years, Nathan would be going away to college, so yes, she was going to celebrate and enjoy the time she had left before he did so. And then there was the fact that Nathan had told her that he felt complete knowing who his father was and knowing that he had a whole other family. Not to mention that today was her son's sweet sixteen, although he had decried that the term sweet sixteen only pertained to females.

Nathan had been looking forward to the day he would be able to celebrate a birthday with his father for such a long time. And just for that reason, she was hell bent on making sure that everything went smoothly and that he enjoyed himself on this day. The weather was cooperating as it was supposed to warm up to a wonderful seventy eight degrees. It wasn't going to be a lavish party by any stretch…just her, Logan, the birthday boy and a few of his friends. So yes, today had to be perfect…absolutely perfect.

Even though she was excited for this day, she easily admitted that she was also a bit sad. This day, in addition to ushering in a cause for celebrating, also served as a reminder that her time with Nathan was quickly lessening. Just thinking about the fact that he would be eighteen in two short years was enough to fill her with the same level of apprehension she had seventeen years earlier when she had been afraid that Jean might abort the child despite their father's edict. She felt her submission to the anxiousness creeping up on her and by a sheer act of will threw it off, refusing to focus on it and instead choosing to focus on making many memories with him in the time she had left with him.

After much hedging and reassurances that she had things under control, Nathan and Logan had left to do what they called "male bonding" in order to give her the space and time she needed to prepare for the celebration.

"Ya sure ya don't need any help?" Logan had asked, looking at her as if he doubted she could pull off all she had planned to do for their son's day.

"Yes, thank you," she had replied. "I have everything under control."

Logan had reached out and snaked an arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. Nathan caught them in their amorous embrace when he came bounding into the kitchen, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

He grinned at his parents. "Get a room you two," he joked.

"Whatever kid," Logan had responded, dropping a quick sensuous kiss on Ororo's lips for effect. "Ya ready?" He asked his son, turning in his direction.

"Yep," he had replied then turned to Ororo and informed her excitedly, "We're going to check out the car he'll be racing at the Indy 500."

"Have fun." She had graced him with a loving smile. "Now, both of you leave!"

"See ya later, baby. Love ya." Logan had bent down and kissed her on the cheek then lips before following his son out the door.

"Bye Mom. Love you too."

That had been around ten o'clock in the morning. It was now a few minutes after one in the afternoon and she was finishing up decorating the cake and preparing all of Nathan's favorite foods. She was well on her way to giving Nathan a beautiful birthday he would never forget.

The small group gathered together on the decorated patio in the backyard was having a very good time. Delicious food and all the sweets and soda they can handle were a welcomed part of the evening. Ororo scanned the faces of those collected around the patio table. Logan, Nathan, his best friends Jeremy LeBeau, David Rasputin and Eli Wagner and his new friend, Alex Summers, whom Logan had introduced as his friend Scott Summers' son. Two girls, Maddie Summers and Kate McCoy were also invited to help level the amount of testosterone. The boys' blatant hero worship of NASCAR's best, Logan Howlett was on full display. They were thunderstruck once they learned that their friend's father was none other than one of their idols. Almost immediately, anything that could be written on was passed around for autographs and cell phones were busy clicking away pictures to gloat about with friends and family later.

The look on Nathan's face when he saw the set up for him was priceless and all the hassle, scrimping and scraping and burning the midnight oil had been worth it.

"Where does it all go, kid?" Logan asked Nathan, watching the boy practically inhale his food.

Ororo giggled. "Now, do you see what I have been dealing with since he turned thirteen? He is eating me out of house and home."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who is eating a lot," Nathan protested. He pointed to his friends. "They eat more than I do. You should have seen the way Dave inhaled a whole pizza pie at the last slumber party."

Logan chuckled. "Well, can't say I blame ya. Yer mom's meals are great."

The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

Ororo stood, appreciating their compliment. "Does anyone want more food?"

Nathan beamed a smile at her before popping another shrimp roll into his mouth. "Thanks Mom, but I think we're good." He turned to his friends, "Hey guys, you want anything else?" When they replied in the negative, Nathan turned back to his mother. "Everything was great, Mom. You really outdid yourself."

She basked in his praise. "I am glad you enjoyed it." She turned to head to the kitchen, calling out over her shoulder, "I hope you all left room for cake and ice cream."

She began moving around the table and stacking the used paper plates and tissues onto a tray.

Logan scooted his chair back. "I'll help ya, darlin'."

"You do not have to, love."

"I want ta."

She shook her head as she carted the tray into the back door into the kitchen.

Logan went about placing the remaining drinks into the refrigerator. "The day was perfect."

"It was," Ororo concurred, tossing him a sweet smile over her shoulder. "I am happy he got to celebrate it with you. This was something he has been looking forward to since he was a little boy."

He moved up behind her and slid one hand around her waist, pulling her firmly up against him. He reached around with his other hand and cupped her breast, giving the nipple an airy caress with his thumb. "It's been great being here with ya two. Thank ya fer giving me this experience."

She sucked in a quick breath and turned in his arms. "My pleasure."

"Ya're the best," he whispered around a wicked grin before settling his mouth warmly and possessively over hers. His hands slid over her behind and pulled her against the front of his body. He lifted his head to look at her lovingly. He tilted his hips forward and watched her pupils dilate. "I want ya so much," he said roughly before giving her a long, languid, delicious, body numbing kiss.

Several long, breathless minutes passed before she was able to muster enough breath to gasp his name. "Logan."

"Yeah, baby?" His eyes roamed her face.

"We have a party to get back to."

She was barely given an opportunity to squeak out her weak protest before he gave into the temptation and devoured her mouth again. At last, he raised his head. "Let's get back ta our son," he said gruffly. "We'll get back ta this later." He gave her breast another caress with a flick of this thumb and felt the nipple respond to his touch. "Definitely later."

She positively needed a few minutes to get her bearings. The man had completely liquefied her limbs with his ravenous kisses and breathtaking caresses.

Ororo returned to the patio balancing a tray holding the birthday cake she had worked so diligently on, punctured with sixteen unlit candles. Logan followed her holding the carton of chocolate almond ice cream and additional utensils.

Nathan groaned as she placed the cake before him and his friends surrounded him. She lit the candles and smiled at him. "You guys aren't going to be corny with the birthday song are you?"

Ororo gave Logan an impish smile and as if on cue, they broke loudly into song as the other kids chimed in. Nathan covered his ears with his hands and sank lower in his chair. They were all laughing as the song came to a close.

"Make a wish, sweetheart."

"Mom, come on," Nathan groaned, rolling his eyes. However, he humored her, long recognizing that this little celebration was as much for her as it was for him. He closed his eyes, made his wish then blew out the candles in one long breath. Ororo then grabbed the knife and sliced the cake into huge pieces, while Logan scooped ice cream out the container onto the slices of cake. Ororo and Logan watched in awe as all five boys grabbed plates and greedily finished off the cake and ice cream in record time. The girls, of course were watching their figures and refused to partake of the high calorie desserts.

Ororo smiled before accepting the plate Logan held out to her and then reclaiming the seat she vacated earlier. A few moments later, Logan pulled his chair closer to hers and pressed a kiss on her cheek before devouring his huge slice of cake.

"This is good cake," he said around a mouthful.

When everyone looked just about conked out on cake and ice cream, Ororo jumped to her feet. This was going to be her favorite part of the evening. "It is time for presents!" She walked over to the smaller table holding a variety of different size boxes either neatly or haphazardly wrapped. "Which one do you want to open first?"

"The one from Grandma and Grandpa." Nathan answered almost immediately. His grandparents' gift had arrived two days ago and he was more than eager to see what they had sent. She couldn't blame him, seeing that it was the first ever gift he had received from them. She was barely able to contain her excitement as she stood behind his chair when he began unwrapping his gifts.

Logan grinned, watching his son tore into the intricately wrapped gift. His mother had called him in a panic about what was an appropriate birthday gift for their grandson. He had calmly suggested to his mother that she couldn't go wrong with some type of electronic device, seeing that kids pretty much loved anything wireless nowadays.

Nathan's shout for joy told him that his mother had no doubt hit the mark with the gift.

"What is it, honey?" Ororo questioned, leaning over his shoulder to peer into the box. "Wow!"

His friends gathered around him and oohed and awed as he lifted a brand spanking new gold iPhone 8 Plus out of the box.

"Sweet," he uttered distractedly, his attention clearly held by the new gadget he was twisting and turning in his hands.

"Please remember to call your grandparents and thank them," Ororo reminded him. "Open your other presents," she urged when she saw he was making no motions to do so.

Nathan carefully laid the phone back into its packaging and reached for another box. He grabbed a painstakingly wrapped box that was from Grandpa Charles. Ororo smiled sadly when he pulled a tie-die sweatshirt that Charles had worked on during an arts and crafts class at the nursing home. Charles' smile was all pride when he had charged her with delivering the gift to his grandson.

"This is cool," Nathan said, holding the sweatshirt up to him. "I'll thank Grandpa next time we go to see him."

Nathan opened his gifts, purposefully leaving the ones from his parents for last. Between his friends, he had gotten video games, clothing and a new soccer ball. Nathan knew his mother was standing on pins and needles by the time he had gotten to hers. He smiled up at her to where she had moved to stand close to Logan as he reached for her gift.

"I hope you like it," she murmured nervously.

"I'll love anything from you, Mom," he decreed, as he tore into the gift wrap. His eyes widened when he saw that he was the owner of a new MacBook Pro. "Mom…" he whispered, glancing up at her. "…you got this for me?"

"Yes," she said shyly. "I wanted to get you something special."

"These are expensive."

"You are worth it. Happy Birthday."

Nathan slowly stood and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder.

Logan admired the tender moment between mother and son, reminded yet again of how essential Ororo's and Nathan's relationship was. It was his turn now to see if his gift to the birthday boy was a slam dunk. He had wracked his brain to the point of going crazy to come up with something that would hold significant meaning to the kid, who after sixteen years had his father in his life. Logan knew that, through no fault of his that he had that many years of missing birthdays and other momentous occasions to make up for. He knew that giving his son something material on this day would ring hollow, so he had dug deep, finally figuring out what he hope would be the perfect gift to show Nathan…and Ororo that he was in this for the long haul and that their future was secure with him around.

Nathan moved back over to the table to grab the last gift….the one from his father. He looked at Logan and a huge grin spread across his face. He was beyond thrilled that his father was here for this all important birthday, after years of wishing and hoping that his dad would eventually become a part of his life.

His brows furrowed in concentration as he went through the motions of unwrapping the box. He stared up at his father in confusion as he extricated a folder from the box and slowly opened it. Nathan pulled a few official looking documents out of the folder…a trust certificate, a trust agreement and a bank statement outlining an outrageous sum of money. "What's this, Dad?"

Logan answered his son's question. "In simple terms, it's yer college trust fund."

"What?!" Nathan cried, scanning the documents.

Ororo walked over to him and lifted the documents from his hands, reading them for herself, her eyes widening at the incredibly large sum of money. She lifted her eyes and gazed at Logan lovingly. "This is incredible, my love."

"Ya think so?"

"Dad…I…I don't know what to say," Nathan uttered, his eyes mysteriously glimmering with moisture. "I wasn't expecting this at all."

Logan ran a hand down the back of his neck, before spreading his arms wide. "Well, I thought it would be an appropriate gift fer this occasion."

"Wow." He was now standing before his father. They looked at each other shyly before pulling each other into a monstrous embrace. "Thanks, Dad."

"Yer welcome."

A look of pleasure spread across Ororo's face as she watched father and son bond deeper. It was hard for her to put this moment into words, but all that her mind kept circling back to told her that this was and could have been the only culmination to the events of the past seventeen years.

Suddenly, she was pulled into the embrace by Logan. Her arms went around both of her guys and she took a few calming breaths in order to will the imminent tears away. She cherished this moment and closed her eyes tightly, imprinting it into her most precious memories. "I love ya both," Logan said huskily. "Always and forever."

An hour later saw the party winding down. Nathan's friends trickled out one by one as their parents came to collect them. Ororo sent them on their merry ways with party bags, filled with enough goodies that will no doubt require numerous dentist visits.

With Logan and Nathan pitching in with the cleanup, they retreated to the living room to relax. Ororo took her seat next to Logan on the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her protectively and lovingly.

Nathan groaned as he sank into the recliner. He wore the sweatshirt that was a gift from Charles. He tossed his parents a delighted smile. "Thank you both. This has been the best birthday ever."

Ororo smiled. "That was the objective. Best one ever."

Logan pressed a kiss to 'Ro's temple. "Words can't explain what it meant fer me being here with ya two. Thank ya fer letting me be part of this celebration."

Ororo's hand found its way to Logan's rock hard stomach, feathering caresses over it. "We are happy you were finally able to celebrate with us. Hopefully this will be the first of many."

"Ya're damn right…especially if I have something ta say about it."

Nathan leaned forward in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands cradling his chin. He perused his parents silently. "You know what the best gift for me today was?" He began softly, "It was celebrating with you both. The presents were nice and appreciated, but having…" he glimpsed at his father…"you, Dad, here with me and Mom was all I ever wanted."

Logan felt his throat tightened with emotion. Damn but he loved this kid.

"And your gift was…out of everything I imagined it could be, that wasn't it."

Logan coughed to clear the emotional knot that had lodged itself in his throat. "Glad ya like it. Wanted ta give ya something ta show ya that I'm gonna be here for ya. Setting up a trust fund seemed like a good way ta go."

"So I can definitely apply to away colleges," Nathan stated. "I didn't want to burden Mom anymore with student loans and boarding, so I was going to apply to colleges near home."

"What?!" Ororo cried, extricating herself from Logan's hold. She sat up on the sofa and glowered at her son. "We have had this conversation many times young man. I have told you not to worry about college. That is why we have mortgages and insurance policies."

The boy ran his hand down the back of his neck. "I know, Mom. It's just that, you've given up so much for me already that I didn't want you to do it anymore."

"Nathan…" she growled.

Logan realizing that an argument between the two was imminent, attempted to alleviate the tension. "Well, no worries about that. It's all taken care of."

"And what if you did not do what you did?" She turned her ire on the man she loved.

"Then we would have found a way, 'Ro," Logan retorted, his eyes narrowing a bit. He was taken aback by her reaction.

"Look Mom, can we not argue. It was a great day. Let's not ruin it…ok?"

Ororo realized the silliness of her reaction. "I am sorry," she said sheepishly. "It is just that I do not want you to short change yourself Nathan."

"I know."

She turned to Logan and offered him a smile in apology. His wink told her she was forgiven. "Now that I have officially embarrassed myself, I would like to thank you Logan. You just opened up a world of possibilities for him."

Logan was uncomfortable with her praise. His cheeks reddened. "I did what any father worth his salt would do." His eyes darted back and forth between 'Ro and Nathan. "I know I wasn't there from the beginning and the trust fund can't make up fer that, but it's the least I could do fer ya, Nate."

"Well, all the same, thanks Dad."

Silence reigned as they all contemplated the success of the day. After a few minutes, Ororo stood and stretch. "I am going to make some tea. Does anyone want any? Or something else?"

"I'll take a beer, please," Logan replied.

"A soda please," Nathan interjected.

Ororo sashayed into the kitchen to gather the requested items. She mentally went over the entire day as she prepared her tea. She was in a state of euphoria. Nathan's birthday had been everything he had dreamed of and it was incredibly obvious that Logan was happy to be part of it. She was happy for both her son and his father. All in all, it was a successful day and Ororo couldn't think of a better way to end the evening than to be in the company of her two favorite men. She grabbed a tray from the cupboard above the sink and placed the steaming cup of tea on it, before heading to the refrigerator to grab the beer and soda, placing them on the tray. At the last second, she grabbed the half-empty bag of Keebler Vienna sandwich cookies and took them with her.

Softly humming one of her favorite songs, _The Sweetest Taboo_ , she was just about to cross the threshold into the hallway leading back to her men, when the shrill peel of the doorbell rang out. Funny, but they weren't expecting anyone else. Maybe one of the kids forgot something or perhaps it was a late evening delivery. She heard shuffling feet, belonging to Nathan, as they lacked the heavy thread of Logan's, moving to the door a few seconds before the door was opened.

"Who is it, honey?" Ororo called out as she entered the living room, glancing towards the door. Her gasp of surprise was loud in the sudden stillness that had engulfed the room. She blinked once, then twice just to make sure her eyes weren't playing a bad joke on her. When she saw the last person she had expected to see standing just inside the doorway, she stopped with a suddenness as sure as if she had walked into an invisible wall. Logan and Nathan were momentarily frozen in suspension, both staring at the beautiful and impeccably dressed woman, whose eyes were riveted on the other beautiful woman in the room. Ororo barely recovered from her shock at seeing the woman in time before clutching the tray tightly, narrowly managing to prevent it from slipping from her hands onto the floor.

"Jean."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20 Sneak Peek – The fallout after Jean's unannounced visit.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

"Jean." Ororo's voice was devoid of all emotion. "What are you doing here?"

All eyes focused on the redhead, whose sudden appearance ushered in a pall over the otherwise wonderful day. The earlier gaiety of the day seemed to evaporate within the blink of an eye. Of all the people who could have showed up at her doorstep, she wasn't expecting her reckless sister to be one of them. Ororo often times wondered what she would say, how she would react, should she ever cross paths with her sister again. She expected anger…that was a given, but what she didn't expect was the unmitigated rage that was bubbling inside of her at the sight of Jean Xavier. She was amazed at how calm she sounded through all the chaos that was battling inside of her. She must have drawn an excess of discipline from some secret source she didn't know she possessed to keep herself from flying into that rage.

For what seemed like an endless span of time, Ororo observed her sister. The years had been kind to her, as she had become more beautiful. Her designer clothing and shoes, expensive-looking hairstyle and manicure indicated that she still loved the glamorous life. She glanced at Nathan, he seemed to have aged right before her eyes, yet he looked like the six year old boy who had asked her why their skin colors weren't the same. She refocused her icy blue stare on Jean, regarding her with resentment as she did her best to gain an upper hand on her tenuous control.

Jean turned to close the door and move further into the room, her gaze shuffling back and forth between the occupants of the room, but lingering on her sister most of all. "I came to wish my son a happy birthday," she responded tightly. "Don't tell me I'm not welcome into to my own home," she added, an eyebrow shooting up in defiance.

Logan emerge from his shock long enough to walk over to Ororo. Watching her warily, he moved to take the tray from her stiff hands and set it down on the coffee table. He knew better than to say anything to her as the look on her face reflected anger, which was slowly transforming into rage. He knew she had a temper as he was on the receiving end of it a few times already.

It didn't even register to her that Logan had taken the tray from her hands. All that registered was her wrath. The fists she clenched her hands into and the fingernails gorging her palms were excruciating, but she held on. The gaze she casted upon Jean was hard. Her voice was challenging when she said, "Well, strike up the blasted band. Jean is home. Hooray."

"There's no need for your condescension, sister dear," Jean tossed back, her indignation rising.

"You have some nerve, Jean," Ororo replied pointedly, coldly.

Jean shrugged carelessly, completely unconcerned about Ororo's apparent agitation. "Always had, sister dear."

"I am surprised that you even know when his birthday is," Ororo derided.

The tension in the room was profound and increasing as the seconds tick by. Ororo and Jean faced each other, squared off like two boxers ready to exchange blows. This could only head in one direction and Logan knew it was up to him to hit the brakes and encourage cooler heads to prevail. Nathan was in no shape to do it, as he seemed to be in a state of shock at the return of his birth mother and Ororo was…well she wasn't going to be up to the task either.

He didn't know what to say so he opted for, "Uh…'Ro…darlin'. Maybe ya should take it easy," he interjected cautiously.

"Do not tell me to take it easy, Logan. I am not going to allow her the luxury of waltzing into Nathan's life only to pull the bottom out from under him and leave again." Her voice carried a hint of steel.

"I'm not waltzing into his life. I am here to get to know him," Jean said angrily. "It's my right as his mother."

"So, now you want to pull the mother card? Well is that not convenient for you?!" Ororo exploded, her eyes wild with anger. "After sixteen damn years, you are back to get to know him. Where the hell were you when he needed you…his mother to shield him from the evils of this world? To tell him you love him? Huh?!" She swung her gaze over to the young man in question. Her heart was breaking for the boy whom she loved with every fiber of her being.

Nathan stared at the familiar stranger as a gamut of emotions battled within him for control. The wide range of thoughts that assaulted him at the sight of his biological mother was intense and threatened to consume him. Two questions kept continuously swirling around in his mind…What was she doing here? What did she want?

Jean felt the weight of her son's gaze and shifted to look at him. Before her was an exceptional young man. As much as it clenched her insides to admit it, Ororo had done a remarkable job with him. Her lips curled into a smile, "Hello Nathan."

"Jean." Nathan spat. The pain and animosity in that one word was very evident.

Ororo's heart bottomed out and she wanted nothing more than to go wrap Nathan into a warm hug. His rigid posture dispelled such compulsion.

Logan's heart was hurting for his boy. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his kid's mind. His stance revealed one thing to him though…that he was ready to lash out, ready to fight for survival.

Jean closed her eyes upon hearing him address her as such, the pain slicing through her with cruelty. Uncomfortably, she shifted from one foot to the other. Nevertheless, she stayed the course. "You've grown into a handsome young man."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you've been absent for most of my life." Nathan's retort was biting.

"Nathan…I'm…"

"You're what?" Nathan interjected sternly. "You're sorry? Don't be. I had a great life without you."

"I would like to be part of your life, if you'll let me," Jean said softly, beseechingly. "I'm back home for good and would like to be in your life."

He shrugged indifferently and turned away from the redheaded woman whose presence was making it hard for him to simply breathe, and turned to his parents. He gave them an apologetic smile. "Dad…" he went to stand before Logan and pulled him into a swift hug. "Thanks for being here. It meant the world to me." He then turned towards Ororo. Tears gathered in her eyes and her heart broke anew with the full scope of emotions she saw registered on his handsome face. She reached out and touched his jaw lovingly. "Mom, I can't thank you enough for making this birthday really special. I love you." He deposited a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning and making his way out of the room.

The tears fell freely as she watched him walk away, his shoulders slumped. She listened as he walked up the stairs, his usual effervescence while bounding up the stairs gone. Ororo waited until she heard his bedroom door open then closed before she turned stormy eyes to her prodigal sister. "You just ruined an otherwise perfect day for him!" She opined harshly. "Did you ever stop to think about how your sudden appearance would affect him?" A few seconds later she answered her own question, "Of course not, because you have always thought only about yourself!"

It hurt like hell to hear Nathan refer to Ororo as his mom and it hurt more to see the close relationship they obviously shared. However, Jean refused to back down. Who the hell did this adoptee think she was? She had a right to be here, especially today of all days. "You want an apology?" She stated rebelliously, her green eyes flashing with righteous indignation.

Ororo shook her head. One would think that the years away would have changed Jean for the better, but her little stunt tonight proved otherwise. She was the same old unruly, unapologetic Jean, doing what she wanted when she wanted and damn the consequences.

Logan shuffled over to stand beside Ororo, coiling a defensive arm around her waist. He was a solid presence alongside her, calming her somewhat. His voice was grating as he addressed Jean for the first time since she made her presence known. "An apology ta the kid would be a good start."

Jean's eyes swung to the owner of that gravelly voice. She examined the man whom she had made it a mission that summer to have, the father of the child she, at the time, never wanted. His physique was impressive, his muscular body evident in the form fitting jeans and cotton T-Shirt he wore. His raven colored hair was still thick and wavy and his eyes still smoldered with an intensity that had always been unsettling. The man who was an animal in the sack. Her father had told her that he and Ororo seemed to be in some sort of relationship and now looking at the possessive and protective way he clung to her, there was no mistaken her mousy sister was getting a taste of his animalistic nature firsthand. Envy surged inside her, but she stamped it down before it had a chance to take root. "Well, well, well, if it isn't one of racing's best," she began caustically. "I see you like to keep it in the family."

Logan's body went rigid with anger. "You mad?" His lips thinned, but he refrained from saying anymore, refusing to be goaded into her web.

Ororo closed her eyes and said a quick silent prayer for patience. "I think your time is up. Please exit the same way you entered," she said with unconcealed asperity.

Jean's anger got the best of her. "This is my house as much as it is yours. You can't tell me to get out unless I want too."

"It is always about you and what you want is it not?" Ororo said through clenched teeth. "You are still the selfish…." Ororo stopped herself in time from uttering the epithet. She drew two deep breaths.

"I'm still a selfish what, 'Roro?" Jean asked, her brows rising, daring her sister to continue what she was about to say.

At any other time, Ororo would have taken up the gauntlet, but not now. She needed to get rid of her unwanted sister and comfort her son. "If that is all, please do us a favor and take your leave."

"Oh! There's just no talking to you. You're still the high and mighty goody two shoes." Jean spun on her heels and headed for the door. "But know this, 'Roro, I'm back for good and neither you nor him…" she hitched her chin towards Logan's direction, "…is going to stop me from having a relationship with my child!"

Ororo and Logan remained silent as they watched her storm out, slamming the door in her wake.

Wordlessly, she walked into Logan's waiting embrace, allowing him to support her. The tears she had tried in vain to hold in check now fell freely.

Logan rubbed soothing circles on her back, whispering words of comfort to her. A few minutes later, she lifted her head from Logan's chest and swiped at the residual tears leaking out of her eyes. She gave him a sad smile. "I have to go check on Nathan."

"Give him a few minutes. He'll be ok," He informed her with a penetrating stare. "I'm worried 'bout ya."

"I shall be fine, Logan."

He tossed her a skeptical look. "Yeah, ok. Ya just finished having an intense argument with yer sister."

"Nothing I have not been through before," she replied with a slight smile. When the skeptical look remained on his face, she sighed. "I just hate that she ruined this day for him. It was a wonderful celebration until she showed up."

"I know baby. I hate it too." He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Then something she said seconds ago registered with him. "This isn't the first time she's done this, is it?"

Ororo sighed heavily and stepped away from him. She gathered the long forgotten tray and turned, heading for the kitchen. Logan wasn't too far behind. She felt him at her back. "'Ro?"

"No, Logan. It was not the first she has showed up unannounced," she replied, anger creeping back into her voice. "She does this every five or so years."

He nodded. Now, he understood why she reacted the way she did. He couldn't blame her knowing this little tidbit about the redhead. "This ain't the first time she expressed an interest in getting ta know Nate, is it?"

"Not in so many words," she huffed as she dumped the cold tea down the sink and washed the cup. "The previous two times she remembered she had a child, she came bearing gifts, hoping to sway an impressionable young boy to do her bidding."

"And did she?" When Ororo glanced back at him in confusion, he amended his question, "Did she sway him?"

Ororo smiled. It was a warm, prideful smile. "Not at all. Nathan is a lot like you Logan. He does not trust easily. So when she came the first time, he kept his distance from her and stuck to me like glue. He had just turned six and I had to explain to him how I became his mom, seeing that our skin tones were as different as night and day."

Logan grabbed the beer and the soda off the tray and placed the soda back in the refrigerator. He flipped the tab opening it and took a sip. He grimaced at the taste of the warm liquid. "That couldn't have been easy fer ya, especially coupled with him asking questions about his dad."

She snagged a piece of paper towel and dried her hands, before tossing the soiled paper into the trash. "I simplified the truth about how I came to be his mom for him. As to his father…you, well you know what I told him." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Yeah," he expelled on a long breath. "But that's in the past, 'Ro. I know now that ya were only trying ta protect him." He took another sip of the barley liquid, this time containing his grimace. "What about the second time she came around?"

"Not telling him the truth about you whenever he would ask, were not some of my finest moments," she replied, walking over to where he stood leaning against the kitchen island. She wrapped her arms around him, suddenly feeling the need to be close to him. He must have sensed it too because he immediately placed the beer on the counter and wrapped her in a tight loving hug.

"As he grew up, I revealed more about the family history to him, so by the second time she showed up, he knew who she was. He knew she was his birth mother and my adopted sister. Again, she came bearing gifts, but Nathan rejected her, basically telling her that he had no relationship with her and he was happy having me as his mother." Ororo sighed, slipping her hand under his T-Shirt to touch his hot skin. Logan sucked in his breath, her caress ricocheting down to his loins.

"So ya think her attempts ta be part of his life weren't genuine?"

She shook her head against his chest. "No." Her answer was immediate and definite. "Jean is driven by selfish desires. She has never done anything to benefit anyone but herself. If I felt an ounce of doubt in regards to her sincerity, then I would not be so upset with her."

"Your anger is understandable, darlin'. She left ya and yer dad ta deal with the fallout of her actions."

"I just wish that Nathan was not caught up in the middle of the fallout," she withdrew from his hold and dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "I am going to see how he is doing. Are you coming?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Nah, ya go ahead. I'll finish cleaning up. He and I are going ta hang out tomorrow so we'll chat then. I'll see ya before I leave."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love ya back, darlin'."

* * *

Ororo found him lying along the width of his bed on his stomach, his chin resting on his folded arms, gazing at the cream colored wall. She stood leaning against the doorjamb, her arms wrapped protectively around her person, scrutinizing him. He looked to be in what she can only guess to be some kind of mental and emotional turmoil. The dejection and frustration were so evident in his posture that she just wanted to hold him and rock him like she did many times when he was a little boy. She watched him, sensing her presence, glance up and give her a sad smile. "Hey Mom."

She pushed herself away from the doorframe, closed the door and slowly and softly made her way over to him. She saw his eyes follow her as she neared him before sitting on the edge of the bed next to his long legs and placing a gentle loving hand on his back. "Your father is downstairs helping me with the cleanup," she said as a way of breaking the tension, then, "How are you, honey?"

Nathan snorted and shook his head in displeasure. "I'm mad."

Ororo wanted to scream out her frustrations at her sister, but stifled it because Nathan needed her right now. Instead, she frowned, running her hand up and down his back, attempting to comfort him as they both waged their own internal battles. "I know, darling. I am upset too."

"Why does she do this Mom?" He asked harshly, pained eyes turning to look at her. "She always does this."

She sighed softly. "I wish I knew why she does what she does. I have been trying to figure it out for years now and I do not think I am any closer to an answer."

"I mean she shows up once in a while, tells me she wants to be a part of my life and then disappears again." He rolled over onto his back and stacked his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Does she even care that she hurts me?" His chest tightened agonizingly at the disclosure.

Ororo shifted and rolled over to lie on her back, mimicking his position. They've done this quite a number of times in the past.

He turned his head and looked at her. She felt his eyes on her and turned to him. It was obvious that he was struggling with his thoughts, so she encouraged him with a soft smile. "What is it, honey?"

"Can we be honest with each other?"

She frowned. "I thought we were."

"We are. But I don't want you to sugarcoat anything. Just give it to me straight."

She nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Did she ever want me?" His voice sounded so much like the little boy she remembered.

And they were off. He came right out the gate with that monumental question. She opened her mouth to answer but as no sound came out, it clicked shut. Nathan was looking at her intently and expectantly. Honestly, she didn't want to answer that question, especially to the boy she knew her response would devastate.

"No sugarcoating, Mom," he reminded her.

She gave him a tight smile and exhaled heavily. "No. She did not want you."

Total devastation captured his face for a fleeting moment before a mask of steely determination took its place.

On a long exhale, he said, "Wow."

She kept her gaze trained on him. He tried to hide his turmoil, but she saw it in those gray eyes of his. She turned away from him and closed her eyes, unable to stomach seeing the emotional unrest he was experiencing.

The only sound in the room was the sound of their breathing. "I never wanted you to know that," Ororo whispered turning to look at him again.

Heaving a sigh, he met her gaze with the eyes that showed how much the pain threatened to consume him. "At least you wanted me."

Her voice trembled, as the threat of tears loomed. She gave him a watery smile. "I did from the first moment I found out she was pregnant with you."

"Thanks for that, Mom," he choked out. "Thanks for making it so that I mattered in this world." His voice broke causing him to inhale harshly.

"Oh honey," Ororo murmured, tears leaking from her eyes. She reached out a hand to caress his cheek that surprisingly was wet. "You will always matter. To me, your father, your friends."

With a heavy sigh he jumped up off the bed and began pacing the length of the room. "You know, it's a good thing that she never wanted me," Nathan said defiantly.

Ororo's brows rose at his tone and his words and she swiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Why do you say that?"

He wasted no time in responding. "Because I don't think she would have been any good at being a mother. She seems too flighty to be one."

Ororo lifted herself into a seated position and stared up at him in admiration. It never occurred to her that he would pick up on some of Jean's personality traits. Then, she smiled at her own folly. Nathan had always been good at reading people so his thoughts shouldn't have come as a surprise to her. "In spite of all this, I think you have had an impressive life."

He gifted her with a depressed smile. "I did, thanks to you. You're more of a mother to me than Jean will ever be. You've been there for me from the get go and did everything you can to make sure I had the best."

Finally, succumbing to the weight of his hurt and anger, his shoulders slumped and he lowered himself dejectedly onto the chair by his desk.

She stood and went to him, refusing to have him feel this kind of pain alone. She bent down and placed her thumb and index finger under his chin and lifted his head up. "You deserve nothing but the best and the sacrifices were worth it to have you become the wonderful human being you are. I…" She was cut off by Logan's brisk knock on the door. A second later, he opened the door and stepped in. Ororo stood to her full height.

"I'm just checking on ya two," Logan said, his countenance serious. "Everything is all cleaned up downstairs. Ya need anything else?" His gaze shifted back and forth between his son and his woman.

"No thanks, Dad. You did more than enough."

Logan nodded. "Sure thing kid. We still on fer tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Darlin'?" Logan said, turning to Ororo with a lopsided grin.

Oh yes, she definitely needed something else from him, but seeing that their son was in their midst, she opted instead to say, "I am fine, Logan. Thank you."

The heated gleam in her eyes told him exactly what she needed from him. Damn, but he needed her too. He tossed her back an equally passionate look. However, their son's needs currently took precedence.

"Alright then, I'll get going." His words said one thing, but his body language and facial expression said another. He didn't want to leave his family, not tonight and definitely not this way.

After prolonged goodbyes and extracting their promises that they call him should they need him, no matter the hour, Logan took his leave.

Ororo and Nathan remained in silence for a few minutes after Logan left. Then, Nathan once again stood and began pacing. "I guess I'll have to speak to her at some point."

"If you want."

He sighed. "I do. I have a few questions for her."

Ororo nodded. She imagined he may want to talk to Jean sooner or later. "I am sorry your birthday was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined, Mom. It was great. I had the people I care about the most celebrating with me. Thanks for everything."

"You are welcome," she said on a huge grin, happy to hear that his enjoyment hadn't been washed down the drain with the appearance of his mother.

One troubling question still bothered Nathan. "Mom? Why didn't she want me?"

Ororo frowned. Another question she dreaded responding too, but she promised him straightforward honesty. "I have my thoughts on the subject, but only Jean knows why she truly did not want you. I cannot speak for her, nor would I want too." She sighed and moved to his window, overlooking the front yard. She drew the curtain aside and peered out into the darkness. "From what I had observed, Jean loved the decadent lifestyle. She seemed to thrive off of it. So finding out that she was pregnant did not fare well for that lifestyle."

"So she rather partying than be a mother to me, is that it?"

Ororo's head swiveled around to look at him. "It is not your fault, darling. Jean just simply was not ready for what motherhood entailed."

Nathan stood and threw his hands out at his sides in frustration. "That's no excuse!" He exploded. "We all have choices in this world, Mom. We all have to deal with the consequences of the choices we make. She chose to run and pawn hers off on others. You weren't ready for motherhood either. You were a kid yourself, but you chose to love me and care for me. That was her job Mom, not yours."

Ororo stared at her son in amazement. She knew he felt deeply about a lot of things because they would always have thought provoking conversations. But she never thought that he would feel deeply about something like this. "I do not regret my choice when it came to rearing you, Nathan."

"I know. I know," he wailed miserably, carelessly dropping down on the chair.

It took her a few seconds to realize that he was crying as his body shook with sobs. She immediately went to him and knelt before him, reaching out to embrace him in her arms, allowing him to free himself of his hurt and anger. Holding him, she too shed tears. When his crying subsided, Ororo gently kissed him on his cheek before rising. Figuring that this was enough cleansing for one night, she said, "You should get some rest."

He nodded before raising red swollen eyes to her. He looked so defenseless and she reached out and ran a loving hand through his thick locks.

"I love you Mom." Although the words were hoarse, they poured from the depth of his heart.

"I love you too. Never doubt how much, sweetheart." She repeated as she had often did while he grew up. With that said, Ororo dropped a kissed to the crown of his head before slowly letting her hand fall from his hair. She reluctantly left the room, knowing that he needed time to process all that had happened this day.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21 Sneak Peek – Charles drops a bomb on Ororo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

The morning dawned dreary and overcast, reflecting the crappy mood she had awaken in. Her eyes and head hurt, which was understandable seeing that she had only managed to grab about three solid hours of sleep…if that much. She had spent much of what was left of the night and morning hours tossing and turning on her bed, wondering how a wonderfully festive day could have turned into such a nightmare.

After cleaning up, Logan had come upstairs to check on them. He had spent a few minutes putting their minds at ease and reassuring them of his love. During their goodbyes, his eyes and body language had told her that he was hard pressed to leave them, especially in their current highly emotionally charged states. But after assurances that they'll be fine and with promises to call him should they need him throughout the night, he had left, albeit reluctantly, admitting that the mother and son duo needed each other. She and Nathan had spent much of the night being brutally honest with each other, at times crying and laughing. They had purged themselves of the past, laying their souls and emotions bare for each other to see. At the end of the "cleanse session" as Nathan had termed it, although they were both emotionally, psychologically and mentally wounded, they had emerged closer to each other, their bond strengthening on a whole new level.

Ororo raised her head to glance at the digital clock. She groaned when she saw that it was only _5:49am_. She plopped back onto the pillow and pulled the blanket closer to her body, wishing at that moment that Logan was lying beside her, encasing her in his warmth. She groaned again before burrowing under deeper, willing her mind to venture away from thoughts of Jean. She had no such luck as the events of the evening before continuously played in her mind like a broken record. Jean, as usual, didn't care much about the mayhem she created nor its consequences.

Her main priority now and for the foreseeable future was to protect Nathan, seeing that Jean had claimed she was back in New York for good. It was going to be up to her and Logan to make sure that the support system she had created for Nathan since his birth remain intact in the face of the havoc Jean was bound to cause. Only the Goddess knew what Jean had in store for them and Ororo knew that she and Logan had to be on their toes and on the same page when it came to her.

After she was left alone with her thoughts last night, Ororo had wondered if she was giving her sister the short end of the stick. It was possible that the years Jean had been away had changed her for the better, but Ororo was skeptical, doubtful that Jean had changed her selfish ways. She was simply not willing to risk the heartache and pain that Jean seemed to give out like awards. Experience had thought her that with her sister, one must always be prepared because one must expect the unexpected when dealing with her. If she for one second believed that Jean was sincere in her wishes to get to know Nathan better, then she would be receptive and give her chance. However, knowing her sister as well as she did, that belief or benefit of the doubt, was completely in vain. Jean was and will always be selfish. Her sporadic meaningless visits and telephone calls over the years easily proved that.

 _What if Nathan wanted to have a relationship with Jean?_ That prickling voice had continuously taunt her and she had spent time agonizing over it throughout the wee hours of the morning. Ororo was smart enough to know that there were questions that Nathan more than likely had that could only be answered by Jean. Just as she needed closure, she knew Nathan needed it too, maybe more so than her. After much tormenting contemplation, she had arrived at the solemn conclusion that if that was what Nathan wanted, then she most certainly wouldn't stop him. Consequences of keeping Nathan away from Jean, should he want a relationship with her could result and frankly, that was not a risk she was willing to take. Ororo begrudgingly acknowledged that Jean was right on one front, neither she nor Logan could stop her from having a relationship with her son. So, if Nathan wanted to travel that route, she would not interfere.

She was secure enough to know that the relationship she had with Nathan wouldn't change should he want one with his birth mother. However, she was adamant about one thing. She was going to do everything in her power to prevent Jean from hurting him anymore than she already had. Nathan had gone through more than enough heartache in his young life and she didn't need Jean prancing into his life and dangling a reunion under false pretenses.

She sighed heavily as she glanced at the clock again. Only twenty minutes had elapsed. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, stretching her drained muscles. She treaded wearily to the bathroom, knowing that Jean's return had repercussions for everyone involved…including their father. She had to let Charles know that his beloved daughter had returned and was ready to put down roots. She suddenly dreaded her visit with him later today, knowing he will no doubt wax sentimental about her while doing his usual fare of turning a blind eye to the bad side of his daughter. Why their father couldn't see what was so evident was disturbing and frustrating. Why he refused to acknowledge that truth was beyond her and she had stop wracking her brain about it a long time ago.

As she prepared herself for her day, she mused that there was no use crying over spilled milk. With Jean's return, things were happening and were going to happen whether she liked them or not and her only course of action will be to stand strong and firm and deal with them as they materialize. She had no choice.

Logan arrived around quarter to eight. As Ororo held the door open for him to enter, she took in his ragged appearance and automatically knew that he had a miserable night.

"Morning, darlin'," he grumbled, dropping a kiss to her soft pliant lips.

After returning his kiss, she pressed him about his unkempt appearance. He admitted that his night was lousy because a decent amount of shut eye had evaded him last night. Ororo sympathized with him as she too had found herself in a similar predicament last night.

He followed her into the kitchen, where the scent of coffee hitting his nostrils perked him up some. She nodded to a mug by the coffee machine. "Help yourself, love," she said, as she went about gathering the necessary items for her to make them a decent breakfast.

"Where's Nate?" Logan asked, taking a healthy sip of black coffee.

"I checked on him about ten minutes ago and he was still sleeping," she answered. "I am glad he is getting some rest. I doubt that he managed to get any throughout the night."

"What about ya, baby? How much sleep ya manage ta get?" He asked, watching her through the rising steam from the mug. She didn't look any worse for wear, but her eyes revealed her exhaustion to him. He was positive that she wasn't only physically tired, but emotionally and mentally as well.

"I did not sleep comfortably at all," she answered, briefly glancing up from the ingredients she was mixing for omelets.

"Couldn't sleep a damn wink last night because I kept seeing the kid in pain." He replied, his lips thinning. He took another sip of coffee before resting the mug on the countertop. "I kept thinking maybe I should have done more fer him last night."

Ororo frowned, pushing the bowl with the egg mixture aside and walking over to stand before him. "You did more than enough, Logan. None of us knew that she was going to do what she did."

"Ya know, 'Ro, it didn't really hit me that it isn't about any of us except Nate when I saw him holding on by a thread last night. I felt his pain…I really did. And I must tell ya, it's the scariest thing in the world."

Ororo smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hating to see your child in pain and wishing you could take it away are few of the things that make you a parent."

Logan's arms followed suit around her waist. "Thanks darlin'."

"For?"

"Fer showing me that simply having a hand in making a child isn't what makes ya a parent." He tightened his grip around her.

She stepped out of his hold and looked up at him. Her face was impassive when she uttered, "I also arrived at some sobering conclusions during my insomnia."

Logan lifted a bushy brow and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah? Care ta share?"

Ororo sighed before moving away from where she was preparing the food. "Nathan and I had a long and brutally honest conversation last night. And I cannot help but think that he still has a lot of questions that can only be answered by my sister."

Logan frowned. He had thought along the same lines as he laid in bed tossing and turning. "I can't even begin ta imagine the frame of mind he's in."

Ororo shook her head sadly. "I am positive that he would probably want to talk to her sooner or later." She took a deep breath then exhaled loudly. "And I do not think that we should stop him if that is what he wants."

The mug froze on its way to Logan's lips. His brows shot up and he placed the mug carefully on the kitchen counter. "I don't trust yer sister. I don't think she's honest about her intentions."

"I agree with you. But I do not want to alienate Nathan by refusing him his opportunity to speak to Jean if that is what he wants. He is older and wiser now and I have faith in his ability to peg Jean for exactly what she is."

"I don't want ta risk it either darlin', but are ya sure? I mean, ya're adamant about protecting him from Jean and her shenanigans."

Ororo grimaced. "I am still going to protect him. But, dearest, if he wants to see her and talk to her, you do realize that we may not….cannot stop him."

Logan ran frustrated hands through his disheveled locks. He growled softly, knowing she was right. He conceded.

"Both of us are going ta have ta be a single unit in order ta deal with any surprise I'm sure Jean is going ta toss our way."

A bright smile spread across her beautiful face and Logan could have sworn that she glowed. "I arrived at the same conclusion too. We are going to have be make sure Nathan knows he is loved and has our full support in whatever his decisions are."

"Ya lead and I'll follow, darlin'."

"I like…" Logan effectively cut off what she was going to say by lowering his mouth onto hers. Ororo quickly became unmindful of everything else around her except for the strength with which he kissed her. She kissed him back with all the love she could assemble at that moment. The kiss did not hold the usual ardor of their other kisses, but his wasn't the time for them to showcase their passion for each other. This was the time for them to reinforce their relationship and commitment to each other.

It took a few moments for them to catch their breaths once the kiss was broken. A slow languid smile spread across Ororo's face and she reached up to caress the planes of Logan's face. "What was that for?"

"Just one way ta show ya that I'm with ya all the way…fer the long haul." The implication of his softly spoken declaration all but sealed their fates. It pretty much solidified their relationship. They stared at each other, both knowing that this was it for them and there was no going back for either of them.

They remained contemplatively silent for long moments, each refusing to turn away, so strong the pull between them.

"I love ya, 'Ro. So damn much."

She beamed. "And I you. Now, with that said, you can help me make breakfast."

He brushed his lips against hers, unable to get enough of her. "Whatever the Goddess wants."

* * *

Ororo stood outside the door of her father's room for what seemed like an eternity. This was one visit that she dreaded. Notifying her father that Jean had returned was not the way she wanted to spend a Saturday afternoon. Especially knowing that there would be nothing stopping her father from opining about his miracle child once he learned of the remarkable news. She had tried to prepare herself mentally as much as possible on the drive over, but she had quickly gave up on that notion after realizing that it was highly unlikely that she would be prepared for her father's reaction. She had wanted to put off notifying him for at least another day or two, but Logan had encouraged her to get it over and done with. His reasoning had made sense in that he had told her that the longer she waited, the more she was bound to be emotionally entangled.

Stubbornly, she had took her time going through the motions of her day, wanting to drag the day on as long as possible before having to make the visit. Half-heartedly, she had driven herself to the nursing home, wanting to get the disconcerting chore over with.

She sighed, bracing herself for the emotional upheaval this visit was bound to trigger. She knew she had to dig deep for some strength to deal with this, coupled with the emotional tightrope she was already threading. She adjusted her purse strap as she reached to push the door open. She peeked her head through the opened space and called out, "Dad?"

"Hello Ororo. How are you my dear?" His wheelchair was at the window and he was peering out at the wide array of flora in the gardens just beyond his window, a winsome smile on his wrinkled face.

"I am well. How are you feeling today?" She answered as she walked into the room and closed the door.

Charles turned to his adoptive daughter and smiled. Her smoky voice was always a balm to his soul. "Quite well, my dear."

"Why are you not downstairs enjoying the movie marathon? I believe this one features the movies of Cary Grant. He has always been one of your favorites."

"While at any other time I will enjoy my fellow countryman's movies, I had the overwhelming feeling to simply do some reminiscing."

Ororo's sculpted brows shot up. "Is that so? What are you reminiscing about?"

He didn't answer immediately and to Ororo, his pause was telling.

He sighed and then wheeled himself over to the nightstand, where he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher. Taking a sip of water, he eyed his daughter. Her eyes reflected her inner turbulence. Ororo had always hid her emotions very well. She was never one to wear them on her sleeve, but her eyes would always reveal some of what was going on with her. Looking at her now, he saw and sensed an emotional tug of war within her.

"I was remembering good times. You, me, Moira….Jean." He said the last name, his eyes never leaving Ororo's frame. Other than the slight eye roll and stiffening of her body, she held onto her composure.

Charles was saddened as always by Ororo's apparent acrimony and lack of interest whenever he would mentioned Jean. He knew there was no love lost between his daughters and this was something he wanted…no needed to remedy before he passed on. He had hoped that after the passage of all these years, that they would have laid the past to rest, but it was apparent that was a pipe dream. Now, with Jean being back, he saw the opportunity to open the lines of communication and hopefully mend the rift between his girls.

But in the meantime, he had to plant the seed in Ororo's mind. "Ororo? Would it be the end of the world if you and Jean were to let bygones be bygones?"

Ororo's brow quirked in interest. Inwardly, she chuckled. This was an interesting turn in their conversations about Jean. Usually, he'll go on and on about his special girl, very seldom mentioning that they mend their broken relationship. "Look, Dad…"

"No, Ororo," he said forcefully, "Life is too short to continue this rift between you and your sister."

She laughed mirthlessly. "You know, that is funny coming from you, Dad. You found no qualms in continuing your crusade against Logan."

Charles lips thinned. "That is different."

"In what way?"

"You and Jean are sisters…family. He is not."

"I beg to differ, Dad. He is Nathan's father, so that more than qualifies him as family." When she saw he was about to offer his rebuttal, she rushed out, "Please, Dad, let us not discuss your vendetta with Logan right now."

Charles sighed, swallowing his retort. "Fine. What would you like to discuss?"

Ororo shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It was time to get down to the reason for her visit. She sank onto the chair by his desk, before peering at him through hooded eyes. "I actually wanted to speak with you about…" she sighed, blinked a few times then started over. "I wanted to speak with you about Jean. She is back in New York."

She sat still, carefully observing Charles after she dropped that bomb. Nothing. No smile, no indication of being surprise on his weathered face. Absolutely nothing. It didn't take long for her to realize that he was privy to that bit of knowledge already.

He simply stared back at her before looking away with a sigh. His next words confirmed her realization. "I know she is back."

She stared at him in muted shock. Then the questions began swirling in her head thereafter. When did he find out? How did he find out? Did he see Jean himself? Then suddenly, the truth dawned on her. Now, his reactions during her last visit made a lot more sense. The huge winning smile on his face, his happy demeanor, his relaxed countenance and him being mysterious throughout the visit. She had wondered if the doctors had placed him on new medication that may have prompted his odd behavior. But she was told that nothing in his medication had changed and she had left the nursing home, having no reason to doubt the doctors. She didn't give his odd behavior another thought…until now. Now she had the answer…Jean's return.

Ororo stood slowly, expelling a gust of air through her lips. "How did you find out?"

"She visited me."

She nodded her head. "I see. When?"

"Last week. The same day you visited."

"Hmm," Ororo shrugged negligently before cocking her head to one side to study her father more closely. "Did you know she came by the house last night? To wish Nathan a happy birthday."

Charles' eyes lit up. "That is great! Was Nathan excited to see his mother?"

Ororo scowled. He had never really acknowledged her role as Nathan's surrogate mother, had always elected to call her his aunt. She had never let it shown, but his refusal to acknowledge her as the boy's mother in every way except biologically, had always pained her. "No," she rasped succinctly. "He was very upset. She ruined what was supposed to be a happy sixteenth birthday for him."

"It is good that she remembered to see him for his birthday."

Ororo sighed, not bothering to hide her exasperation.

"No doubt his father," he uttered the word with distaste, "was there."

Ororo didn't bother to dignify that with a response. "Jean just showed up out of nowhere and expected to be welcome with open arms."

"As she should have been," Charles interjected. "She is part of this family." He sighed, then more forcefully, he said, "You need to bury the hatchet with her, Ororo."

Ororo's brows furrowed into a deep V. "I would gladly bury the hatchet, so to speak, if I believe Jean to be sincere in wanting to make amends."

"She deserves a second chance!" Charles rasped harshly.

"And Logan does not?" She shot back. "I am not worried about myself as much as I am worried about Nathan. He is an impressionable young man, who has been through his share of heartbreak. I would not let Jean continuously add to that heartbreak."

"She is his mother!"

"She may have given birth to him, but she is no mother of his!" Ororo spat the words.

Charles reacted as if she had landed a blow by visibly flinching. His eyes bored into hers, but she held her ground. "Why do you say things like that?" He queried chastisingly. "Do you have any idea how I feel when you say things like that?"

"Do you have any idea how I feel that you have chosen to ignore all of Jean's wrongdoings and place her on a pedestal?" She retorted with candor. She faced him defiantly. She loved him deeply and ached with the knowledge that nothing she said would ever change his mind, but she refused to back down from him now. "Jean has a lot to atone for and she has not given me or Nathan any indication that she is genuine in wanting to make amends."

"How could she when you do not give her a chance?" He said gratingly. "You have taken it upon yourself to judge her unfit to be a mother to her own child. Why? Why have you refused to extend an olive branch to her?"

"She is selfish…always was and always will be. I do not see her changing." She rocked back and forth slightly in an effort to control the anger bubbling inside of her.

"Again, how do you know that?" He countered. "How do you know that she has not change?"

"You are right I do not know that. But you cannot deny that she has always been reckless and had always been about herself." Ororo supplied in a quiet and level voice.

"Ororo, do you not see that Jean was hoodwinked, as you are by Logan Howlett?"

Finally giving vent to her anger that was simmering, Ororo yelled, "You know what, Dad? You need to take your blinders off and face the fact that your daughter was never the perfect princess you portrayed her as. I cannot believe that you are so dense when it comes to her!"

Charles cringed at her harsh words, but his eyes flashed with defiance. Staring at the agitated woman, he decided that since they were being blunt with their words to each other, he would reveal all to her. With some effort, Charles pulled himself up to sit straighter in the wheelchair. With maddening calm, he addressed his adopted daughter. "You should know that I have been in touch with Jean for a very long time." He paused significantly and then added. "I had a private investigator track her down about two years ago. I have sent Jean numerous letters since finding her, encouraging her to come home."

All the breath rushed out of Ororo's body and she stared wordlessly at him. His eyes held a strange gleam in them and his face was smug with satisfaction. All the energy and strength went out of her then and her body sagged. By an act of will, she was able to reach the chair she occupied earlier and sit down before her legs gave out. She was attempting to digest what was quickly unfolding. She thought that she would be the one to bring the surprises this day. How wrong and presumptuous was she? Charles had effectively turned the tables on her, rendering her completely stunned as he dropped one bomb after the other. She sat for a long time, staring at her father through blurred vision as if seeing him for the first time.

She wet her lips and her eyes filled with uncertainty. "You have been a busy man, have you not Dad?"

Charles' eyes met hers full on. "I did what I think was best for both of us. I am not going to be around much longer and I wanted to give you both an opportunity to heal your rift. At the end of the day, my dear, family is all you have."

"My relationship with Jean will take a miracle to repair," Ororo said, still disbelieving of what he had just relayed to her.

"Ororo, please. I need for you and your sister to put the past to rest," he said resignedly, tears pooling in his eyes.

She sighed, standing. She had to get out of there. She had thought that she would not be prepared for his reaction to her news of Jean's return, however, with him turning the tables on her, she now realized that she was not prepared for her reaction. The revelations of the day had only served to throw her emotional instability into even more chaos. She was already tightly strung and she was only getting tighter the more she stayed with him. It was only a matter of time before she succumbed to the emotional tumult.

She bent down and pressed a perfunctory kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest, Dad. I love you."

She turned and hastened out the room, never bothering to wait to hear his response. The sob caught her by surprise and she all but ran through the parking lot to her vehicle once she got outside the building. Sitting in her Jeep, she leaned back on the driver's seat headrest and massaged her temples as she closed her eyes. Then as the events and the words of the afternoon replayed in her mind, the tears began falling one drop at a time, until she had no choice but to surrender to the emotional furor that claimed her.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22 Sneak Peek – Nathan shocks Ororo.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty Two**

Ororo carelessly dropped her keys, handbag and the mail she had aimlessly collected from the mailbox, onto the kitchen island countertop. She took off her blazer and tossed it over to the breakfast table, not really caring where it landed and plopped down on one of stools surrounding the island, massaging her aching temples. Goddess! But she was exhausted...and fed up. As she had predicted, the visit with her father had caused the emotions that were already dancing on the surface to culminate into an uncontrollable avalanche.

It had taken her a while to get herself under control after succumbing to the weight of the emotional explosion in her vehicle. Roughly forty five minutes after the tear shedding and some heavy thinking, she had pulled out of the parking lot dry-eyed, brokenhearted and determined. Although the visit had taken its toll on her, it had also served to help her see things a bit more clearly. She had arrived at the conclusion that she simply couldn't allow Jean and her father's blind eye to Jean, to deter her and get the best of her any longer. Her life was changing…had changed over the past few weeks, however, the past remained a major obstacle. Constantly rehashing the past where Jean was concerned was incessantly feeding her anger and was taking a costly toll on her physically, mentally and emotionally. She simply couldn't allow that anger to turn her life upside down for much longer. She had already given Jean too much power over her life in that aspect and it was time for that to come to an end. She simply couldn't allow Jean to get the best of her much longer.

This particular visit had demonstrated to her a few things. One, her father's unconditional and unwavering love for his precious Jean would forever cloud his assessment of her. No matter what, Jean could do no wrong in his eyes. Second and perhaps most important, she would have no peace in her life if she continue to let her issues with Jean guide her life and actions. As it stood, she had already lost too much because of her sister and she simply couldn't allow the control she had handed over to Jean a long time ago, to place her in a position where she stood to lose much more.

Charles had implored her to bury the hatchet with her sister. The heart of the matter was and remains that she was unsure of her willingness to meet Jean halfway and lay the past to rest. Jean, in addition to admitting the gravity and dreadfulness of her actions, had to demonstrate her commitment to making genuine amends in regards to Nathan. This was where the miracle she had said it would take to fix her relationship with Jean would come in, because Jean was too erratic and too selfish to make such a commitment.

So maybe, just maybe if Jean was ready to make amends to Nathan and he was willing to meet his mother, then shouldn't she be willing too? Was she willing to let bygones be bygones and put the past to rest? For Nathan's sake? For her sake and sanity? For Ororo, it all depended on Nathan because he was the one who had suffered the most and his wellbeing, like always, was all that mattered now. However, she knew that for herself, she needed closure and the only way to do that was to actually have a conversation with her sister and begin to meet her along the way. Reluctance churned inside of her, causing her to balk. Something was holding her back and she knew that she had to dig deeper to find that extra push to get over her hesitancy and defiance.

Ororo sighed when her cellphone blasted that special ringtone that told her that her lover was calling. A few seconds later, she was reaching into her handbag for the device. Two more rings and she was holding the phone at her ear.

Logan's "Hey darlin'" was exactly what she needed at that very moment. It gave her the solace she didn't realize that she urgently needed until hearing his gruff voice.

"Hello, Logan." Her voice was still hoarse from crying and he picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong, baby?" She sighed hearing the quiet concern in his voice.

"I will let you know when you get here," she whispered, clutching the phone to her ear.

"Nate and I are on our way."

"Sounds good."

"We'll be there soon, baby." With that he disconnected the call.

Ororo shut off the phone and laid it down on the counter. She then shakily walked into the solarium, where she hoped to find the peace and serenity the room always afforded her. She then trotted over to take a seat on the cushioned wicker recliner, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, attempting to will the headache that had crept up on her away.

Fifteen minutes later, the slamming of car doors, then the front door opening then closing told her that her men were home. She shot up from her seat when she heard Nathan calling out for her.

"In here," she called back, poking her head outside the room. She was greeted with a "Hey mom" from Nathan and a kiss on the cheek and silent questions from Logan when they joined her.

Nathan saw her puffy eyes and instinctively knew his mother's day was not a good one. Knowing that his parents needed their privacy, he quietly excused himself, letting them know that he will see about fixing his own dinner.

As soon as Nathan left the room, Logan opened his arms and 'Ro walked into his embrace, welcoming the comfort.

He inhaled the fragrance of her hair, pulling her to his frame tighter. "How bad was it?"

Ororo heaved a depressing sigh. "Goddess Logan…" She wiggled in his embrace, a signal for him to loosen his hold a bit. She leaned back and gazed at him, a turbulent expression on her face. "My father managed to turn the tables on me yet again."

Logan frowned. "How'd he do that?"

She sighed again and kissed him on his whiskered cheek before extricating herself from his arms completely and went to reclaim her seat. She hung her head between her legs and mumbled, "He knew Jean was back."

Logan walked over to sit on the side of the recliner. Running his hands through her hair, he said, "Come again?"

"Dad knew Jean was back. As a matter of fact…"

"As a matter of fact…" He repeated, urging her to continue.

She raised her head and laid it on his thigh. She sighed in pleasure as his hand massaged her scalp. "He was the one to encourage her to come back. He said that he had a private investigator find her and he had been sending her letters ever since."

Logan's hand halted its ministrations to her scalp. This was certainly not expected. "Did he give his reasons why?"

"Of course he did. He said that it was time for both of us to bury the hatchet and mend our rift." She rushed a gust of air through pursed lips. "He said she deserves a second chance."

He bent and kissed her head, his warm breath stirring her hair. "What was yer reaction ta all this?"

"At first I was stunned and then of course we got into it. You being in my and Nathan's lives came up as well."

He squeezed her shoulders. She lifted her head and he stood. His leg was falling asleep with her lying on his thigh. He shook his leg out to loosen it up a bit, before hauling her up to stand and sitting down on the recliner. He pulled her down onto his lap and they clung to each other, enjoying the feel of each other. Neither spoke, nor moved for minutes. His body was strong and warm and offered her the security she craved after the day she had.

Breaking the silence, Logan said, "I take it he's still not ta gung-ho on me being in either of yer lives?"

She shook her head no. "I do not think that he is going to change his way of thinking on that, Logan. Jean could do no wrong in his eyes, but you are the devil incarnate." She sighed. "I came to an important decision after the visit with him."

"What's that baby?"

She felt and heard his heart beating a steady tempo in his chest from where her head laid against it. "This visit today took its toll on me. I realized that I long ago gave Jean too much control and she still continues to get the best of me."

"Ya were young, 'Ro. Ya dived head first inta uncharted waters, not knowing if ya will sink or swim. Ya can't believe that was ya handing over control of yer life ta her."

"Instead of forcing her to take responsibility for her own actions, I took on her responsibilities."

"Didn't ya tell me that ya will gladly do it again if ya had too?" Logan asked, his lips lifting into a slight smile. "Baby, ya did what ya had ta do in order ta prevent an all-out crisis in yer family."

She sighed. "I know."

"Let me ask ya a question, darlin'," Logan began. "What is it about this entire saga that gets ta ya?"

"A lot of things," she mumbled before lapsing into silence.

He absently stroked her back, waiting for her to expound. When no more was forthcoming, he gently prodded, "Such as?"

"Well…" she hesitated for a quick moment, then plunged ahead. "My father for one. It is so frustrating that everything Jean has done is alright in his book."

"I understand where he's coming from," Logan said quietly. "I…"

Ororo lifted her head from its resting place on his chest and peered into his eyes, effectively cutting off what he was about to say.

"Allow me ta explain, 'Ro," he rushed out, not liking the unimpressed expression on her face. "Jean came along after yer dad and his wife were told that they couldn't have any kids. Naturally, she became the apple of his eye and nothing she ever could have done would have ever changed that. I think he was and still is scared ta death of losing her so he gave her everything in his power ta give. That included the benefit of the doubt fer everything she did."

"Spare the rod and spoil the child, huh?" She retorted hotly. "But is there not a fine line between loving unconditionally and freely condoning everything she has ever done?"

"Look, babe, I said I could understand why he did what he did. I'm not saying I support it," he countered. "I believe if he had taken a firmer hand with her early on in life, then maybe we wouldn't be dealing with any of this." He sighed before continuing, "I'm new ta this parenting thing. But one thing I do know is that if Nate ever does anything wrong, I'll be the first one ta rebuke him."

'Ro frowned and wrinkled her nose. "What are you trying to say, Logan?"

He unconsciously dropped a kiss on her scrunched-up nose. "What I'm saying, sweetheart, is that our lives took the course they were all suppose ta take. It took me a long time ta learn that lesson."

"Everything in life happens for a reason? Is that it?"

"Yes, baby. No matter how much we want to, we don't have control over our lives."

She puffed air through puckered lips. "I have never looked at it that way."

He smiled at her lightly. "Just another way ta look at it, babe."

"I guess," she mumbled.

Logan gazed at her, observing that she was still troubled. "What else on yer mind, darlin'?"

"Jean behaving as if being absent from Nathan's life for all this time is within the realm of normalcy bothers me. It is as if she refuses to accept her part in everything that has happened." Ororo paused and then pierced him with watery eyes. "I realized today what exactly it is I want from her. All I want is for her to admit and accept responsibility…responsibility for abandoning Nathan, for abandoning all of us when we needed her the most."

He gently kissed her on the forehead. "Aww…baby."

"Today I told my father that it would take a miracle to repair Jean and my relationship. But I am hesitant to believe that she is willing to show genuine remorse, to admit her culpability and make sincere amends." A tear slipped out of first one eye, then the other. She swiped at them swiftly. "Is she capable of all that? Can I trust her to tell the truth if she does? Can I trust myself to meet her halfway?" Her questions were asked with a degree of bewilderment.

Logan didn't have any answers for her and he felt inadequate at not being able to provide her with any.

"Do you think I am asking for too much?"

"No, baby," he answered almost immediately. "I think what ya're asking fer is reasonable. I think ya're looking for closure."

"I do need closure," she opined with a sense of urgency. "I cannot continue to let this dark period in our family history dictate my life and decisions. I simply cannot, Logan."

"Ya'll get it, baby. Ya'll get it," he chanted as he pulled her closer to his body and hugged her tighter. "We'll get through this 'Ro…me, Nate and ya. I promise."

She gladly succumbed to the strength of his embrace and it was only a matter of minutes before her eyes began drooping. Logan leaned down for a kiss and missed his target when Ororo yawned in his face. He chuckled, "Real sexy, darlin'."

Ororo smiled and playfully cuffed him on his shoulder. "I am sorry. I am more exhausted than I realize."

He gave her his charming crooked smile. "Ya want me ta tuck ya in?"

She giggled like a school girl. "Sounds wonderful."

He stood in one swift motion, catching her under the knees with one arm and holding her close with the other. "By the way, did I tell ya I'm spending the night?"

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh," he murmured gazing intently at her incredible lips.

Ororo's brilliant smile was contagious, as his very own mirrored hers. She wounded her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she was worth. "Before you tuck me in, let us go and check on our son."

"Yer wish is my command, Goddess."

* * *

At the crack of dawn, there was a soft knock on her door. Groggily she lifted herself up on her elbows and peered at the clock on her nightstand. Yawning, she murmured, "Come in."

Into the room stepped Nathan, softly closing the door behind him. Thank the Goddess she was in bed alone. Even though Logan had spent the night, he had opted to take one of the guest rooms, believing that they should both maintain some measure of decorum around their son.

"Good morning, honey," she mumbled, the sleepiness still evident in her voice. "Is everything alright?"

Ororo noticed his nervousness right away. "Good Morning Mom," Nathan replied, hopping from one foot to the other. Something was definitely wrong.

She was more alert now. She sat up in bed, maneuvering herself so she was seated against the headboard. "Is something wrong?" she prompted.

He walked over to sit next to her on the bed, however, he looked everywhere but at her. "I need to talk to you…"

"About?"

"Jean."

His mumbled reply broke her out in goose bumps and all lingering traces of sleepiness seemingly evaporated. She had thought that he was about to talk to her about the small birthday surprise they had planned for Logan later in the morning. She wasn't prepared for this. "What…" She cleared her throat of its sudden dryness. "What about her?"

"I've been thinking…" He looked at her then. "Mom…I would like to see her."

Ororo's eyes widened and she swallowed reflexively. "Okay," she squeaked, clearly dazed.

Nathan reached out and touched her shoulder. He had noticed how she had tensed at the mentioned of his birth mother's name and the now stunned look on her face. He immediately sought to reassure her. "Mom? I'm not looking for anything from her," he rushed out. "I just think it would be good for us to talk and try to move on."

Ororo could only nod.

"Mom…I think I'm old enough now to finally say my piece about this entire thing."

"I see," she said simply, sighing. "Is this something you want?"

"Not want, Mom. I think this is something I need…that we all need." Her eyes fell beneath the gravity of his stare.

"It seems as if your mind has been made up." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I thought about it after our cleanse session," he paused to smile at her before continuing. "I kept thinking that maybe we owe it to her to hear her out. We didn't give her much of a chance when she showed up."

"We do not owe her anything," Ororo whispered harshly.

"Honestly Mom, do you want to remain caught up in this never ending whirlwind? Because that's what it is and that's what it's been since I was born. I'm tired of it. I feel like if we don't put an end to it, it will always cause disruptions in our lives. And I for one think that me, you and Dad will lose what we've built if we continue to let Jean affect us."

He was candidly laying out everything she had thought about since yesterday. It was frightening hearing her exact thoughts vocalized by him. She knew he was right, but she remained stubbornly silent.

"Mom." Her head came up at his soft beckoning. "I promise you that I will always love you. You're my Mom, not her." Her eyes brimmed with emotion as she stared back at him. "I just want to talk to her and tell her how much she's hurt me…us," he said with soft emphasis. "I want to be able to live my life being happy. I just want the hurt to stop…and I think you do too."

The residual emotion from the last couple of days broke free. Tears ran down her cheeks and she made no effort to wipe them away. Her body began quaking as that nagging voice from yesterday morning came back to lash her with a vengeance. She had known this was a possibility…him wanting some kind of relationship with his birth mother. He was no longer the young boy taking things at face value. Naturally, she had known that the older he got the more the desire for him to seek his own answers in this saga would take hold. She knew she couldn't stand in his way of this…she had no choice nor the right.

Another thing she was positive of was that her relationship with Nathan and her position in his life were solid. She knew she had no reason to feel threatened by Jean, but somewhere deep inside, that fear had always lingered and it all came back to that control she had handed over to her sister a long time ago. This moment right now with her son only served to remind her of how much she had lost and stood to lose should she continue this feud with Jean.

Even after the showdown with her father and her earlier discussion with Logan, she was still hesitant about giving her sister the benefit of the doubt. But now, she realized she had no other choice. Ororo sighed heavily, coming to a monumental decision of her own. Despite her uncertainty, she would give Jean a chance…a chance to hear her out and to determine if Jean was serious in wanting to make amends and earn forgiveness. It was clear to her now that this was the right step in order to ensure that she, Logan and Nathan all move on with their lives.

She reached over to cradle Nathan's face, gently running her thumbs along his jawbone. "I understand sweetheart."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No darling. I am not upset. You have my support."

His beaming smile warmed her heart. "Thanks Mom. I love you."

"And I you."

After a few moments of silent tears, Nathan cleared his throat. "Now that we've cleared that up. We have to get cracking on our next project."

Ororo chuckled lightly. "We sure do. By the way, good job on getting him to spend the night."

"It was so easy, Mom. He has no idea we're celebrating his birthday."

She smiled at him conspiratorially. Even though Logan had said he didn't want to celebrate his birthday, Ororo had went ahead and made some preparations for his day during her run around for Nathan's party. Of course their son was happy to lend a helping hand. "You go ahead and set up and I will be down shortly."

Nathan dropped an obligatory kiss on her cheek before jumping up from the bed and going to do her bidding. "I'll check on him to make sure he's still sleeping."

Ororo nodded as she hauled herself out of bed. For an unexplainable reason, her entire body felt sprightly and her heart felt light. It was a wonderful feeling and from that moment on she knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23 Sneak Peek – Nathan finally confronts Jean.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty Three**

Jean was a muddled mess of both anticipation and dread as she emerged from her rental car and slowly made her way up the walkway to the front entrance of the structure that was once her home. Her apprehension was eating her alive, especially when she kept going over what this could mean. She was stunned when she had received his message through Charles. After the shock wore off, she at first thought that it was a hoax, because even though this was something that she wanted very badly, she never thought that it would happen and happen so soon. After many assurances that it was indeed real, the myriad of possibilities of what this could mean for her and for him loped through her head.

She wasn't naïve to think that he was going to put out the welcome mat for her, but she was optimistic enough to believe that this was a step in the right direction. Contrary to what others may believe, she desperately wanted to be a part of her son's life and she was nothing but sincere in her desperation. Her absence for so many years had slowly consumed her, like a dreadful disease that had slowly deteriorated her body. All she wanted was a chance to make genuine amends. Charles and Sean were supportive, both believing that this was the opportunity to turn the tide. With the confidence she lacked now bestowed in her, she had made the decision to take the leap and meet her son as he had requested.

Now standing outside the front entrance, she took several deep breaths before pressing the doorbell to announce her arrival. She attempted to calm her pounding heart and quaking knees as she waited, but her nervousness increased tenfold when she heard his approach to the door.

* * *

Convincing his mother that he needed to meet Jean one on one was a tough sell, but he had managed to sell it anyway…barely. His parents had expressed concern in regards to everything this meeting entailed. Nathan was the epitome of composure when he informed them that he was committed to this and he must see it through. He knew it was very hard for Ororo to let go and give him the freedom to do this. When she had reluctantly cave to him, he had pressed a loving kiss to her cheek, quietly reiterating the promise that he will always love her. Once Ororo had gone upstairs to get ready for her evening with Logan, he had pulled his father aside and thanked him for his support and for helping him by keeping his mother occupied, while he met with Jean.

That was roughly an hour ago before he heard the ringing of the doorbell broadcasting his guest's appearance. He glanced at the clock which told him she was right on time. Truth be told, up until that moment, he was unsure as to if she would accept his offer and meet him at the house. The uncertainty of what her decision would be weighed heavily on him, until then.

It was a week ago that he had reached out to his Grandpa Charles, asking him to get in touch with Jean. He had went on to inform his grandfather to let Jean know that he needed to see her and talk to her, giving his grandfather a date and time to pass on to his birth mother. Charles had assured him that his message was delivered and it was a waiting game as to if she would be a no show or not, seeing that she didn't contact him or Charles to let them know what her decision was.

Now, the moment of truth had arrived. Taking several deep breaths, he went to open the door with a level of self-confidence that surprised even him.

* * *

He was the spitting image of his father, was the first thing that went through Jean's mind as their eyes stared each other down. Part of that spitting image was his steady intense stare, and Jean found herself quickly vying for control of her physical reactions so she wouldn't outright baulk under that gaze. The last thing that both of them needed was for her to acquiesce to cowardice and turn around and run back to where she came from.

"Hello…uh…uh…" he was unsure of what to call her, so he stepped aside and with a sweeping gesture of his hand, said, "Please come in."

She gave him a tight smile before slipping past him, clutching her purse close to her as if seeking protection, into the cool confines of the living room.

Nathan closed the door and taking another deep breath, turned to face her. He remembered the manners bestowed upon him by Ororo and asked her if she needed something to drink or eat. Jean was too nervous to eat or drink anything, so she quickly and graciously declined his offer.

She looked around as if looking for someone. Nathan of course knew who she was looking for, so he answered her unspoken question. "Mom isn't here."

Jean darted wide nervous eyes to him before looking away. "Oh." She meandered over to the couch and removed her purse from her shoulder before sitting down. She looked around the room, observing the many changes that Ororo had made over the years. However, a few things were still recognizable to her, such as her mother's curio still filled with her Victorian England antiques collection and she smiled in appreciation and remembrance.

An uncomfortable silence descended and both occupants in the room looked everywhere except at each other. Finally realizing that it was now or never, Nathan decided to take the initiative and begin their long overdue conversation.

"Thanks for coming," he said quietly.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity," she replied, a small smile lighting up her face.

"I guess you're wondering why I asked you to meet me."

"The thought did cross my mind a few times."

"I…uh…" Nathan ran his hand down the back of his neck. "I guess I didn't give you a chance when you crashed my party."

Jean shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about that."

Nathan impaled her with his gray stare. "Why did you abandon me?" He was always a direct person and he believed that there was no point in engaging in small talk. He sure enough didn't see any reason to delay asking the most important question. He waited with bated breath for her answer.

Her heart dropped to her feet like a lead weight at his frank question. She had known that he would no doubt want to know her reasons for leaving him at some point during the course of their conversation or maybe in future conversations, but she totally wasn't expecting to be bowled over with it so soon. Another trait he seemed to have gotten from his father was his candor.

She went to stand before the window, attempting to gather some of the equilibrium that seemed to flow out of her at his question. She was silent for a moment and then expelling a long breath, she said, "I honestly don't know how to answer that question."

"How about from the beginning and the truth?"

"Very well, if that's what you want." Jean braved a glance at him and was disheartened to see stoicism glaring back at her. "But I'll like to say this first. What happened was not your fault."

"I know that. Mom and I had a lot of discussions about that," he interjected.

"Alright then. Growing up, I had the best. I had a family that loved me and gave me everything I could ever want or need. My parents doted on me and when Ororo was adopted, it was like everything was right with the world. I was loved and I couldn't ask for anything more. Then my Mother, the woman whom I thought was invincible died." She paused to take a deep breath. "After that, I realized that all was not right with the world."

She realized that she was crying when she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks unchecked. "We all coped with that loss in our own different ways. I watched Dad deteriorate and became someone whom I no longer recognize. I think his soul died that day with Mother. Ororo…she did what she always did…buried her head in her books. As for me…well…" she stopped to grab her purse and pull out some tissue. Calmly, she wiped her eyes and face of the moisture.

Clutching the soiled tissue in her hand, she walked back to her position at the window. For some reason, being near some of her mother's memorabilia comforted her. "As for me," she began, continuing from where she left off, "I turned to a lifestyle that was so easy to get caught up in. It made me forget my problems temporarily, dulled the pain of my loss a bit. I turned to alcohol, drugs and uh…" She blushed glancing at him, before rushing out, "and sex."

"Why? There were other things for you to do to cope."

"It was easy to turn to those things and easier to get sucked in," she answered almost immediately. "Before I knew it, I was enjoying it, loving it." Jean drew back the curtain and peered out the window, watching the dark clouds roll in, signaling imminent rain. "I assume that Ororo has told you about our summer in the Catskills?"

"Yes."

"Well you know that's where I met Logan. With Logan…your father, it wasn't love, but lust. One thing led to another and I became pregnant with you."

Unashamed, Nathan looked her dead in the eyes. "Dad told me that you lied to him about being on birth control."

Jean turned away abruptly but not before he saw the guilt on her face. "I did," she finally admitted.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, unashamed. "Why did you lie to him?"

She sighed loudly. This was the part she had refused to admit for such a long time. Even though she had arrived at the point where she could admit it to herself without feeling ill, it still hurt to think about. "I wanted…something that Ororo had."

Nathan eyed her, thoroughly confused. "What would Mom have that you wanted that caused you to lie to Dad?"

"I wanted what she and your father had."

"I don't understand," he replied peevishly.

"Something happened between Ororo and Logan during that vacation, even if they never realized it." She paused, then expounded when she saw the quizzical expression etched on his face. "As someone from the outside looking in, you see things. What I saw were two people in love."

"That's nuts!" Nathan exploded. "My Mom was a young girl and Dad a man at that time."

"I saw what I saw," she rejoined stubbornly. "Look, I wanted that, ok," she said continuing with her story. "I wanted Logan to look at me and treat me like he did my sister. All he talked about when he and I were out having fun was Ororo. It was clear he was in love with her. When I realized that I wouldn't be able to have him, I resorted to keeping him in my life by other means."

"By getting pregnant on purpose," Nathan supplied boldly.

Her guilty silence was as good as a confession.

"Did you ever stop to think that it wouldn't work?"

"I didn't think okay," she replied snappishly. "After that vacation was over and we went back to our normal lives, then I started to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I began wishing and making God a lot of promises that I wouldn't get pregnant." She pushed her hair back and let her eyes flickered toward him before looking away. "When I found out I was pregnant, I became scared. I never knew that kind of fear existed. I didn't know anything about being a mother or caring for a kid. I loved my life and it finally sunk home that what I did with Logan was a mistake. I confided in Ororo out of pure fright. I couldn't tell my father. He was so well respected and was trying to make life good for us in the wake of Mother's death. I couldn't hurt him."

"But you did. You hurt the two people who loved you the most and were willing to help you despite you being selfish." Nathan replied. His voice dripped with insolence and Jean couldn't help but to be taken aback some.

Jean covered her face with her hands. She could feel his resentment coming towards her in relentless waves. Her hands fell from her face and she bravely met his impudent eyes. She saw no reason to beat around the bush anymore. The next few truths were going to be hard, but she was going to say her peace and let the chips fall where they may.

She lashed out defensively, "Yes, I hurt them. I was selfish in wanting to have an abortion. I was selfish in wanting to live my life the way I wanted without any inconveniencies. But Dad and Ororo wouldn't let me. They said I had to accept the consequences of my actions. At that moment, I resented Ororo more than anything or anyone else in the world. Dad and I hurled angry and hurtful words back and forth at each other and he stormed out of the house angry beyond words."

Tears of anger, regret and pain filled her eyes, then eventually began coursing coursed down her flawless cheeks. Jean cursed the tears and fate. "When the dust was settled, Dad was paralyzed, I was indifferent and Ororo was attempting to hold the family together. After you were born, I was still apathetic. I didn't really care much for anything or anyone except enjoying life…having fun."

"How could you leave them and me?!" The words exploded from Nathan's mouth like a bomb. The aftermath that followed was a deadly silence. Then, "You left Mom, who was a kid herself to care for a baby and Grandpa who was paralyzed. Mom needed all the help she could get. How could you be so selfish and so heartless? What kind of person were you to leave your family and your own child?!"

He couldn't have hurt her more if he had plunged a dagger into her chest. However, she refused to let one fragment of her devastation show. "I'll always regret my decisions."

"You left Mom all by herself to clean up a lot of your crap. But she sucked it up and took on the job. Because Mom wasn't…isn't as self-serving as you." Nathan took a deep breath before plunging in. "Did it ever bother you that you left a young girl to take care of a baby and a sick father? Did you ever have a conscience at all?"

"Yes," she hissed. "Yes, it bothered me."

"So why leave? Why not stay and help them?"

Jean steadfastly remained silent.

Nathan sighed in frustration and stood swiftly. He ran his hands through his rumpled hair before he began pacing aimlessly. He stood still and looked up when Jean began talking softly.

"Time flew by. I think you were three almost four when I was getting ready to leave. Dad had had about two strokes and you were calling Ororo mommy and she was focused on finishing high school as well as caring for you. I was indifferent to it all. There was really no place for me here anymore…"

"Because that's what you chose to do!" Nathan interrupted fiercely. The frown he was throwing her way was fearsome.

Jean stiffened defensively, wanting to shield herself from his attack, but she remained determined to get her side of it all out there. "So I decided to leave and live the life that I wanted. I moved to New York City after I left and spent a few years living in Greenwich Village."

"So you didn't tell them where you were?"

"No. I decided to make a clean break…cut off all communication. I was starting my life anew."

"Forgetting your responsibilities like they didn't exist, right?" Nathan tossed in glibly. "Conveniently forgetting that you left a mess for other people to clean up."

Jean raised her head a few notches higher. He wasn't going to shame her into feeling guilty. She had had enough of that. "I lived my life like I wanted, on my own terms…making my own rules. After New York City, I moved to Los Angeles. I spent about nine months there, before deciding I wanted to experience more of the world. So, I moved to London…" she paused to smile. London was where she had met Sean, whose friendship would eventually change her life. "…after a few years there, I decided to move to Paris, where I owned a boutique, until a few months ago I sold it in preparation for my move back here."

"You sure got around," Nathan quipped sarcastically. "So when did you get your late great epiphany that you were needed here?" He looked at her distastefully. He really wanted to give her a chance, but the more she talked, the more he became unsure.

Jean ignored the jibe. It was difficult, but she did. "Look, my life wasn't easy. The life I wanted to live wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I suffered…"

At this, the floodgates of his anger and disillusionment busted wide open. "You suffered? Yeah I suppose living it up in London and Paris was great misery." He speared her with eyes so full of ire and hurt, that Jean shivered and had no choice but to look away. "What about Mom? Huh? And Grandpa? And me? They didn't suffer? I didn't suffer? You left your sister to grow up overnight and become the mother to me that you should have been! You left a father paralyzed and needing the daughter he would have gladly given his life for to fend for himself. You left a child who needed your love and support, all so you can live your life on your terms. And you have the nerve to stand there and tell me that you suffered?!"

The tirade drained him of his anger and all other emotions, causing him to sink onto the sofa, deflated and weary. His hands crept up to cover his eyes as he shook his head.

Jean watched as he struggled with his emotions. She as well wrestled with wanting to extend some measure of comfort to the boy, but his current antagonism towards her indicated that any comfort she extended to him stood a good chance of being rebuffed.

The silence stretched on and Jean felt as if she was going into tailspin. The rehashing of the past had reduced her to an emotional mess and she knew that they weren't done as yet. She watched agitatedly as his hands travelled to his temples and massaged them.

After a while, he raised dejected eyes to her. "So what do you want from me now?" His voice cracked when he spoke.

Jean splayed a hand wide over her chest, his direct question catching her off guard. She was blunt relaying to him what she wanted. "An opportunity to make amends. I know that it's probably too late for me to begin being the mother I should have been to you from the beginning, but I would at least like to be in your life one way or the other."

Nathan pierced her with an unreadable, penetrating stare. Yes, she had given birth to him and technically was his mother, but as far as he was concerned, that title belonged to only Ororo as her position in his life was already set in stone. The woman occupying the room with him was a virtual stranger. Yes, he wanted…needed this maelstrom he was the center of to end. He wanted to be free of all this turmoil. She was right, the opportunity for her to be a mother to him was long gone. However, was there anything stopping him from giving her a chance at reconciliation? A space in his life? Truth be told, listening to her today was hard and her words made him question many things. Among them were her sincerity and his ability and willingness to trust her.

However, his desire to alleviate the hurt and end the seeming perpetual cycle of pain topped his misgivings and he went out on a limb. He realized that with his decision, he may very well be handing her another opportunity to hurt him and Ororo, but he was willing to try. For the sake of peace, he was willing to try.

He took the deepest breath he had ever taken in his life and plunged ahead. "If I give you a chance, do you plan on using it to hurt me and Mom again?"

"No," Jean whispered. Then more forcefully, "No! I've changed. I mean what I said. I'm here to stay."

"No more running?"

"No, Nathan."

"Alright."

It took her a good while to realize that his softly uttered word was his consent. Jean didn't reply immediately, for fear that this was all a dream and at any moment she'll wake up. At this point, an array of emotions flowed through her and try as she might, she couldn't get a grip on them. She could only stand there helplessly as her emerald eyes glossed over with tears.

Unfazed by her emotional struggle, Nathan murmured, "I don't know where this…" He waved his hand back and forth between them, "…will end up, but I'm willing to try because I want to lay the past to rest."

Jean rushed out, "I do too. I know I have a lot to atone for and I promise I won't disappoint you."

She watched him through water filled eyes, silently appreciating the outstanding job her sister had done with him. Before her was a young man any woman would be proud to call son. At that thought, she was once again reminded of her failure as a mother and the pain came out of nowhere, hitting her like a sledgehammer. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before she acceded to the events of the afternoon and completely break down, she decided that it was time enough for their emotional struggle to cease. After bidding him goodbye and a promise to be in touch with him the next day, she left silently, all but running to her car before the proverbial bottom fell out from under her.

Nathan trailed behind her to close the door, his thoughts in complete disarray as his misgivings once again crept up on him.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24 Sneak Peek – Ororo makes a phone call.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty Four**

The few weeks leading up to the time she and Nathan would leave with Logan for the Coca-Cola 600 were incredibly hectic. With everything she had to keep on top of, Ororo felt as if she was an acrobat with all the maneuvering and contorting she had to do before venturing out of New York for the first time in six years. Business had picked up at an unbelievably fast pace for her and before she knew it, she had seven jobs to complete. She had giggled like a school girl at the amount of money she had obtained, as it was the most amount of revenue she had contracted at one time since she started her career. In addition to her work, she was busy ensuring that the household was running smoothly, while setting aside enough time to guarantee Nathan's readiness for both his school final exams and the New York State exams. On top of all this, she visited her father whenever time allotted and made sure she dedicated enough time to Logan and their relationship. Both Logan and Nathan had likened her to Wonder Woman and she had smile each and every time while letting them know that a woman's work is never done because a woman had to do what a woman had to do.

Their trip to North Carolina was filed with pleasant surprises. Logan had secretly arranged it so that his entire family was there to meet her and Nathan. For Ororo, it was great to see his parents again and also meeting and getting to know his sister Laura and her family. However, it was his brother Victor that stood out, especially with him standing at damn near seven feet tall. Ororo thanked the Goddess that she was a strong woman, because meeting Victor and being on the receiving end of one of his hugs were not for the faint of heart. His wife Raven and their five children were equally boisterous and welcoming to her and Nathan. All in all, it was a wonderful trip, especially with her and Nathan being welcomed into Logan's clan and with her man managing to squeak out a victory at the race.

Nathan went with him to other races that followed, which gave Ororo a sense of peace, as it gave her two men much needed time to strengthen the bond that had grown rapidly between them. She didn't travel with them, as she didn't want to interfere with what she saw as their time, seeing that they had sixteen years of lost time to make up for.

Summer finally made an appearance and ushered in a relative calm. Logan, Ororo and Nathan settled into a simple routine. At times, the simplicity of that routine was disconcerting for the mere fact that Jean was making an honest effort to build a relationship with Nathan. Although she still had some misgivings, Ororo had to give her sister credit for trying when it came to Nathan. However, their relationship with each other was still at an impasse. Jean wasn't reaching out to her and Ororo readily admitted that she was not too enthusiastic about reaching out or trying to reach out.

Deep down, Ororo knew that she and Jean had to talk and clear the air. Her last heart-wrenching confrontation with her father and her subsequent emotional release proved that well enough. But, she balked at being the first one to break the ice.

She knew she had to find a way around her reluctance as their confrontation was inevitable. Additionally, it was becoming more difficult to hold on to the past, especially knowing that she was the only one remaining to make peace with her sister. Since his tentative reconciliation with Jean, Nathan had urged her to simply talk to Jean and get all that was bothering her off of her chest. He had confided in her the details of the very heartrending discussion with his birth mother and his monumental decision to give her a chance. Ororo had to admit that she was floored, but after much discussion, she soon realized that her boy had needed it in order to purge himself of the weight of Jean and her abandonment. She had learned a remarkable lesson from her son and the lingering insecurities she had about Jean reinserting herself into Nathan's life were melting away for the most part. She no longer felt threatened by the presence of her sister in Nathan's life.

The doubts and uncertainties, however, assaulted her and surfaced when she learned that Logan too had been making an effort to be civil to Jean because of a promise to their son. That one had caught her by surprise and she was even more taken aback to learn that she was downright jealous. Logan had sensed her anxieties and had initiated a no holds barred conversation between them. The unconcealed honesty of their discussion had opened up a whole new level into their relationship and she had emerged from it knowing that her doubts were in vain because Logan was devoted to her and loved her maddeningly. All of her reservations about being a freak and not being beautiful and not being enough for a man like Logan were finally laid to rest.

The woman in the mirror staring back at her and her discussions with Logan and Nathan, fueled her drive to find the courage to talk to her sister. She was brought to the point of realization that her positions in Nathan's and Logan's lives were cemented and wouldn't come to an end once she finally let go of the past and move pass her animosity for Jean. She was under no illusions about recapturing the once easy going loving relationship she had with her sister. Too much had happened in the course of their lives and they were both no longer the people they use to be, which made it impossible to recapture what they once had. As she expected, her decision to finally talk to her sister was met with cheers and encouragement from Nathan and Logan. She figured that the sooner this was done, the better for all involve.

With her decision now made she decided to focus on her upcoming birthday, being that Logan had hinted that he had something special plan to celebrate it. She was excited seeing this was another opportunity to create great memories and her enthusiasm wouldn't let her wait to find out what he had planned for her. She attempted to get the details from him, but no amount of wheedling could get him to spill the beans. It seemed as if Nathan was in league with him because he too refused to give into her demands for more information. The only thing that Nathan had reluctantly divulged was that she should pack what she needed for a four-day getaway.

Two days before her birthday, Logan and Ororo dropped Nathan off to spend their time away at Scott and Emma Summers' home, as they had agreed to take care of him while they were away. Ororo was a bit skeptical of this arrangement at first, but she had relented after Logan's assurances that he and Scott had been friends for years and his wife, even though she was a bit flighty and stuck-up at times, was a passable human being. And besides Nathan and their son were practically best friends.

Then they were off. To where? Ororo had no clue. She had a sneaking suspicion as to their destination when Logan made a pit stop at Niagara Falls. She had turned to him in the passenger seat of the vehicle and gave him a huge grin, basically telling him that his secret was out. Her suspicions were confirmed once they hit the Canada-United States border crossing.

Upon entering Canada and continuing on their journey, Ororo marveled at the vivid display of colors that erupted from the verdant trees, lush vegetation and the brilliantly colorful flowers that seemed to cover the earth as a blanket as they drove on. The scenery before her reminded Ororo of how much she loved and appreciated nature. She also noticed that Logan seemed more relaxed and carefree the further he drove and there was an air of excitement around him that she couldn't help but be caught up in as well.

Approximately three and half hours after crossing the border, they arrived at their destination. Ororo was unable to muster a rational word as she stepped out of the SUV. The structure before her was unbelievably stunning. Standing its ground in the evening dusk, was a structure right off the pages of _Architectural Review_. When Logan had finally relented and told her that he was taking her to his cabin, she had no idea or didn't even imagine that this structure standing so grandly would be it.

Logan's two story ranch-style cabin stood grandiose and proud, just like its owner, amidst the luxuriant forest of trees and the majestic mountains of the Canadian Rockies. Logan pleasantly watched her as her eyes widened in excitement and appreciation and silently patted himself on the back for a job well done. He was all too happy to begin the grand tour. The cherry oak front door framed with side lights was enough to make her almost faint and he had quickly inputted the appropriate security codes to open the door and allowed her to precede him. The inside of the cabin was simply breathtaking, especially when it was illuminated by the fluorescent lights flooding it once he flipped the switch. Ororo was having a hard time believing that he had built and designed this place all by himself. He was definitely a man of many talents.

Excitedly, he took her by the hand and swept her through the entire home for her personal tour. She was in complete awe at the end of viewing the master bedroom with its adjoining bathroom and two walk-in closets, two additional bedrooms, a bathroom and a loft on the second floor. On the ground floor was a transitional-style kitchen, an open living room, dining area, a sunroom, a fireplace, a bathroom and a laundry room. The home's rustic design and character was evident with its steep and wide pitch roof, porches and decks. One of the best parts of the home for Ororo was its many massive windows that allowed sunlight to flow in from all angles. Overall, the home's profile blended in with the surrounding mountains and forest.

When Logan escorted her to the deep, crystal clear water filled lake roughly one hundred yards from the cabin and hidden amongst the abundant trees, Ororo couldn't contain her love for the place. She had closed her eyes, becoming one with nature and breathed deeply the fresh air and the delightful scents emitting off the flora. She had then turned to Logan and reaffirmed her love for him and her newfound love for his home.

All too soon, their little getaway had come to an end and it was time to get back to the real world. Ororo really loathe leaving that little bit of seventh heaven, but she knew her responsibilities and Nathan required her presence back home. While she was away for those few blissful days, one thing that was never far from her mind was her promise to reach out to Jean. When they arrived back to New York, she tried putting off reaching out to her, by notifying Logan that she would accompany him to Michigan for the Pure Michigan 400 race, but Nathan and Logan had saw through her plan and had refused her, letting her know in no uncertain terms that she needed to finally confront her sister. So, it was later on that week, on a Thursday afternoon, after seeing Nathan and Logan off to Michigan, and with an exasperating level of trepidation that she walked into the solarium, intent on placing that call to Jean.

Several times, she had picked up the phone, looked at it, punched in Jean's number that Nathan had all too willingly gave her, only to press the off button before the phone could ring. For what had to be the millionth time, she wondered if this was what she truly wanted to do. And as with every time she wondered, she would circle back to the same answer. Yes. She was exhausted from holding on to her anger and resentment at her sister and living in the past. She had finally realized that by holding on to the past, she wasn't allowing her future to flourish. She wanted…no needed nothing in her way of loving and being with Logan and right now, the past and her problems with Jean were the biggest roadblocks in her way.

Ororo closed her eyes, sending up a silent prayer to her Goddess and then taking a deep cleansing breath, she picked up the phone, pressed redial and slowly lifted the phone to her ear. One ring…two rings…three rings…four…

"Hello."

* * *

Jean stood looking out at the courtyard of the hotel, from the window of her fourth floor room and rubbed her temples roughly, attempting to assuage herself of the migraine she felt approaching. She felt as if her head was about to explode. Her thoughts and emotions, much like her life, were in complete disarray. She didn't know why her thoughts had chosen this day to shift and settle to where they currently stood, but she was tired. Tired of the life she lived and was living, tired of the impact of the choices she had made, tired of being ostracize from her family…just simply tired of being Jean Xavier.

Her thirst for the high life that she had continuously fed for so much of her life had all but dissipated. She'd had her fill of that world and it had left her with nothing but a bitter taste in her mouth and an empty soul. Now, here she was, thirty five years old and had nothing to show for her life. Except for her friendship with Sean, her relationship with her ailing father and the tepid relationship with her biological son, she had nothing…no real relationship with someone who loved and appreciated her for herself, no girlfriends to call and rant about life, no job, no…no nothing.

She looked around her less than satisfactory hotel room and sighed depressingly. The picture of her life abroad she had painted for Nathan and others was nothing but a farce. Her entire life was and remains a damn charade and every time she saw herself in the mirror, her reflection mocked her. She wasn't happy and hadn't been happy for years. She gave everyone she met the impression that she was living a life of Riley, happy with all aspects of her life. But only she knew the truth. Only she knew the emptiness she felt and carried inside herself. Only she knew that when she was all alone, she would curl up into a ball and cry…cry for her mother, her lost life, her son and the lost love of her family.

She had known something was missing from her life for the longest. She had known what that something was and what she had to do in order to rectify it. However, her pride had held her back. Pride was one hell of a thing, especially when you realized that it wasn't worth a damn when your soul was crying out for you to fix the mess that was your life. She was a changed woman. Of course, that was a given, especially living the life she lived and making the choices she had made. But she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this change, this metamorphosis this time around was for the better, much unlike the change she had gone through after her mother passed.

Suddenly feeling a chill settle over her, she flipped the covers off the lumpy bed and settled herself onto the rough sheets that abraded instead of caressed her skin. She pulled the covers tightly over her partially clothed body. All throughout her exile, she'd had a lot of time to think about her life and each and every choice she had made. Sure the widening chasm between her and Ororo was disheartening and served to dissuade her from making amends, but she received and took strength from her father's unwavering support. So, it was with hope in her heart and knowing that what she sought and longed for was found only in New York, she had returned home, ready to fix the crap fest that was her life and begin a new chapter.

All her optimism had flown out the window once Ororo had made it clear she was not welcome…at home and in their lives. But, she had refused to give up, refused to tuck tail and run again, because now, she had more than hope in her heart. She had a second chance. Nathan and most surprisingly, Logan had given her one. Her son had blown her away with his capacity to love and forgive. He was well-spoken, mannerly and incredibly intelligent. Her son was hands-down an exceptional young man and she could find no fault in the way Ororo had raised him. Their discussion, although brutally honest, was cathartic and gratifying. After that emotional upheaval and she had regained her balance, she couldn't help but feel lighter than she had felt in years and her hope had blossomed more.

As for Logan, she was stumped as to why he had extended the olive branch to her. She supposed that was due to the fact that the man was an enigma…always was and always will be in her book. The man clearly owed her no favors and truth be told, she was expecting him to resent her for what she had done to him. She only had a theory as to why the Canadian did what he did and that was because of their son. Clearly he loved Nathan enough to put aside his own issues with her and make a peace offering. It sure as hell wasn't out of some monumental act of kindness on his part. She entertained no illusions of having their relationship progress beyond where it currently stood. He was too much in love with and devoted to Ororo for anything else. And if she was honest with herself, that ship had sailed and sunk a long time ago on anything she may have had with Logan. Not that she had anything with him to begin with, other than a few rounds of sex. Like she told Nathan, Logan was too smitten with Ororo for anything to go further than sex between them.

This brought her to Ororo, the woman who was and had been a sister to her in every way except blood….the woman who now hated her beyond belief. In retrospect, Jean couldn't blame the white haired beauty for how she felt towards her. She had abandoned her at a time she needed her the most. She had left her to clean up her messes, not knowing if she'll sink or swim. She now realized that Ororo didn't deserve all that she had helped heaped on her and it was now time for her to atone for all she had done to her.

Jean grabbed one of the extra pillows and hugged it close to her chest, wishing with all her might that it was the hardness of her very own lover, comforting her and telling her that everything was going to be alright. She loved Ororo dearly. That had never changed. So where had her resentment for Ororo come from? Jean could now readily admit that it stemmed from jealousy. And herein laid the root of her hesitancy to right her wrongs to Ororo. She had thought that her feelings of jealousy and envy would have abated over the years, but she was reminded that such wasn't the case as soon as she had a glimpse of her sister that day in the nursing home. The feelings had come rushing back, assaulting her with full force during their confrontation at Nathan's birthday party. This jealousy was one of the few reasons that kept her away for so long. Jean was afraid that those feelings would be laid bare for everyone to see. She couldn't deal with anyone knowing or seeing that she harbored those negative feelings inside of her.

But her fear had cost her and cost her dearly. But as she had learned, it was never too late to face her fears, as evidenced with her fledgling relationship with Nathan and the somewhat cordial one with Logan. And she was counting on that love she had for Ororo to give her the last bit of courage she so desperately needed to right her wrongs and to finally rid herself of those feelings.

Jean sat up slowly and maneuvered herself so that her back was smack dabbed against the headboard. The covers slipped to her waist, and she grabbed the pillow again, letting it catch her tears. She was so damn tired. She needed to do away with this pain. Her cell phone vibrating against the cheap laminated wood of the night stand roused her from her pity party. She glanced over at the device before reaching over and grabbing it. She frowned at the unrecognizable number. She debated answering the call as only the ones she had given her number too were recognizable to her. After a few seconds, she cautiously clicked the accept button and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

* * *

Silence, but she knew someone was on the other end. The person's breathing, as quiet as it was, was still distinguishable.

"Hello," Jean repeated again, her voice holding a trace of irritation this time. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a prank call. "Hello?" She stated again, her tone downright rude.

The clearing of a throat. "Uh…Jean?"

Jean's eyes widened at the sound of her sister's husky but uncertain voice on the other line.

"Yes. This is Jean Xavier." Jean didn't want the sudden excitement in her voice to ring through her tone, so she kept her voice flat and impersonal.

Ororo sighed. Again, why was she doing this? Right…right…putting the past to rest. "Jean? This is Ororo," she began nervously. "I think…"

When Ororo became silent, Jean whispered, "'Roro? Is everything alright?"

Ororo sighed again. "Yes. Everything is fine." At her pause, the two estranged sisters, felt the weight of the past took over. Not giving that weight another chance to become even more burdensome, Ororo said in a more forceful voice, "Jean, we need to talk and I think it is long overdue."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25 Sneak Peek – Ororo's and Jean's face off is interrupted when tragedy strikes.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Five**

They had made arrangements to meet each other on Sunday at the home they once shared. They both had two days to prepare themselves for what was more than likely either a finality of or a new start to their relationship. To say they were both walking bundles of nerves was an understatement. Ororo kept reminding herself that this was for the best and that this had to be done. But no matter how much she attempted to reinforce her positivity, old doubts would always resurface.

During the day, to deal with the potential ramifications of what was sure to be one of the most emotionally draining moments of her life and to help alleviate the nervousness and gain back her equilibrium, she kept herself busy with her work and tending to her plants. However, during the nights, she had nothing to keep her busy, so she stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, agonizing over the impending meeting. There wasn't a thing to bring her relief for her apprehension…not even talking at length with Logan and Nathan about it. Oddly enough, their reassurances only served to bring home the full gravity of the impending conversation with Jean.

Ororo had replayed in her head countless times exactly what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. Goddess! There was so much she wanted…needed to say to Jean, but she didn't know if she had the right words or would ever have the right words. What she did know was that she was going to get everything out…every last heartache and hurt, so there would be no misunderstanding as to where she stood. And she was going to do so in an amicable way. Jean being willing to listen to what she had to say was another story. All she can hope for was that at the end of this everyone involved will be able to move on and heal from this years-long wound.

Jean's approach in dealing with the looming showdown was to use the time to do something constructive. She continuously scoured the want ads to find gainful employment and an apartment. She was like a woman obsessed, combing through ads in the periodicals and on the internet. Her goal was to show both Ororo and her son that she was going to do whatever it took to do right by them. She was going to show them both that she wanted to be part of their lives.

However, thoughts of her looming conversation with Ororo were never far from her mind. She both dreaded and looked forward to the meeting. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that in the aftermath of this confrontation, life as she knew it would never be the same and not just for her, but for everyone involved. Whether or not she had the right words to say what she needed to say remain to be seen and she continuously wracked her brain to find them. However, she had decided that she was going to be nothing but honest with Ororo, laying everything out in the open. It would be a difficult task, but Jean had steeled herself, knowing that she had no other recourse but to go that route.

Jean thought about all the years she had wasted living the life that she wanted, only to discover that that life had left her hollow and miserable. It was devastating to realize that she had been living in a fool's paradise all this time. The 'what ifs' constantly ate at her and she had to force herself from going down that road. She didn't need the old doubts and fears to take over. She saw this meeting with Ororo as her last chance to repent for her behavior and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. She was going to use that opportunity to show her sister and her son that she was focused on becoming the woman they needed her to be…the woman she should have been from the get go.

Ororo awakened on Sunday morning to the vicious rumbling of thunder courtesy of the violent thunderstorm that was currently moving through the area. She smiled, as she had always enjoyed thunderstorms and other weather occurrences. She slowly climbed out of bed to begin her morning routine. The aftermath of the early morning storm ushered in an extremely hot and humid day. The central air unit she had to scrimp and scrape to afford would sure get some usage today. As she set about her day, she couldn't shake the feeling that today was going to be another one of those life altering days. As she prepared a simple breakfast and went about doing some last minute chores in preparation for Jean's arrival, the peculiar foreboding only grew in its intensity.

The day moved at a snail's pace and coupled with the hot weather caused Ororo's nerves to be frayed by the time for Jean's arrival came around. While she waited for her sister, she paced the entire length of the solarium like a lunatic. Her brain was addled and her thoughts she believed she had a grip on were now scattered all over the place. Her emotions were hanging on by a thread. What if Jean didn't show up? What if…? No, no, no. She would not think about that. She had to believe that this was as important to Jean as it was to her. She wouldn't dare be a no-show.

Jean's steps were measured as she stepped out of her rental car into the stifling heat and approached the front door of her former home. The couple of times she had been back, she didn't have the time or desire to admire the structure. She took the time to do so now. She smiled faintly as she allowed the sheer majesty of the structure she had always been proud to call her home, to fill her vision. The structure itself remained the same, with a few cosmetic changes here and there. This home had always been a source of comfort and joy for her…well at least when her mother was alive.

She expelled a deep breath as she willed the oxygen in and out of her body. Her expression was an unreadable one when she reached out with a shaky hand to ring the bell that would announce her arrival. She felt the sweat running down her back and the beginnings of her plain white T-Shirt sticking to her skin, as she stood waiting to enter. When she heard Ororo's unhurried steps, her heart began slamming inside her chest. Afraid that it would beat its way outside her body, she took a few deep, quivering breaths to quell the rush of trepidation. She felt like a woman heading to the gallows, as she heard the door's lock clicked, enabling Ororo to open the door. As much as she was hesitant to get this over with, she knew that it was an absolute necessity in order for her family to heal and move on.

Ororo froze at the sound of the loud peal of the doorbell. The moment of truth had arrived. There was no retreating now, no backing down. This had to be done, she mused to herself and repeated silently as she willed her legs to move to answer her sister's call. She donned a mask that would give one the impression that she was nothing but cool, calm and collected. However, she was a tight ball of knots inside. Her steps were unrushed as she moved and in a matter of seconds, she was standing before the door. Her breath lodged in her throat, effectively cutting off her breathing. She struggled to regain her equilibrium and breathe again, when with trembling hands, she reached out and switched the lock open, turning the knob and slowly opening the door.

They stood facing each other for what seemed like an eternity, both hesitant to make the first move. Finally, Ororo stepped aside, silently bidding Jean to enter. Jean gave her a tight smile and stepped into the air conditioned room, welcoming the cool air on her heated skin. The click of the door closing was like a shot in the stillness of the room and it carried with it an air of inevitability to it.

Without a word, Ororo turned on her heels and walked briskly to the solarium. Jean meekly followed her. When they arrived in the room, Jean took some time to look around. The room was quite different from what she actually remembered of it. It was apparent to her that this was Ororo's favorite part of the house.

Never one to forget to be gracious, Ororo asked, "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

Jean looked everywhere but at her sister. "Some juice, thank you," she answered softly.

Grateful that she had an opportunity to escape the room for a while, but not letting it show, Ororo made her way to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she was back with a tray holding a pitcher of pink lemonade, an ice bucket and two glasses, a plate of chocolate chip cookies and some napkins. She placed a few ice cubes in each glass then filled them with the beverage. She then handed one to Jean, who was now seated on the cushioned wicker recliner.

Nodding her thanks, Jean took the glass and drank. Tentatively, she placed the glass on the side table.

Silence reigned as Ororo took the chair opposite Jean. Daintily sipping from her own glass, Ororo casually gaze at her sister over the rim of the glass.

Jean glanced at Ororo then away again. Someone had to break the ice and as it was apparent that Ororo was stubborn in that regard, she would have to be the one to do it. "I like this room."

Ororo's eyes swung to look at her sister and she placed her glass down on the floor. Apparently, Jean didn't like the unnerving silence any more than she did. "Yes, thank you. I took my time creating this room by myself."

Jean took a deep breath and tried her best to keep the blue gaze staring back at her. "I'm glad you called."

Ororo shrugged. "I…uh…I think it was time enough for us to talk."

Jean nodded. "Yes. I think so too."

Ororo sighed, not feeling to prolong this more than she had too. "I just do not know where to start."

Jean closed her eyes. When she opened them, she glanced down at her fingernails, trying to get her thoughts in order. "I guess we could get the hard parts out of the way first."

Ororo cocked a snowy eyebrow. "All the parts of this are hard, Jean. There is no escaping that."

"I know. I'm not minimizing it. I just…there's a lot I want to say and explain."

"I am listening."

Jean took a deep breath and stood. Slowly, she walked over to one of the corners of the room where framed pictures lined the wall. She focused on one picture in particular. Her parents on their wedding day. They both looked so happy, so full of life and love, ready to tackle the world together. She closed her eyes briefly as her fingers ghosted over the picture. "They say life is a bitch, then you die," she murmured. "I'm not going to even say I'm sorry to you because my apologies are simply worthless and will ring empty."

She sighed and moved to another part of the room, where there were tons of awards, obviously belonging to Nathan on display in a corner curio. She smiled softly, reminded of the outstanding job Ororo did with the boy. She peered closely to a specific one that caught her eye, the President's Award for Educational Excellence. "One of the best and happiest moments of my life was when Mom and Dad told me that I now had a sister. You and I were already great friends, but you being adopted by them was icing on the cake."

Ororo nodded, knowing this as they had discussed it many times, back when things were so much simpler.

Jean turned around and braved a glance at Ororo, but a seemingly indifferent face stared back at her. She refused to be discouraged at her sister's unresponsiveness. She sighed. "I would live the rest of my life knowing that I've hurt the ones who loved me the most. Knowing what I've done to you all plagues at me every day."

"When Mom died, I suddenly felt lost and alone. Mom was like my hero. She could do no wrong in my eyes. Everything seemed so different after that. Dad was no longer the man we both knew and loved. You became more of a bookworm than you already were. And I…I…" She paused when a sob escaped her. She gasped for breath and tears pooled in her eyes.

"I chose to cope by turning to the very scourge of society…everything we were warned against…sex, drugs, alcohol. Before I knew it, I was fixated on and enjoying that lifestyle. I just didn't care about anything and anyone any more, except for myself and feeling good."

Jean slowly walked around the room, touching and admiring things that were familiar to her. "That's not an excuse, but I found it easier to deal with that life instead of dealing with the fact that my hero was gone forever."

"What changed, Jean? We were all so happy. Mom's death should have brought us all closer, not driven us apart," Ororo murmured softly, her first words since Jean began talking. "I felt her death keenly too. It was like losing my own mother all over again."

"You're right, 'Roro. It should have brought us closer together, but it didn't. I played a major part in that." She sighed, her voice shook on her next words. "I regret that so much…so damn much." The tears that pooled in her eyes earlier, now ran down her hollowed cheekbones. She reclaimed her seat and attempted to get her emotions under control, trembling hands reaching for a chocolate chip cookie.

After a few minutes of a brooding silence, Jean took a deep breath and continued, "I stopped caring about anything and anyone except myself after Mom died. Dad tried to get me back in line, but I rebelled. Going to the Catskills was his last resort."

Ororo nodded, knowing that to be truth. Charles wanted to show his daughters that he hadn't forgotten about them, even if he was consumed in his grief.

Jean looked at Ororo with pained eyes. "That summer was like a roller coaster ride. Everything went downhill fast." She paused for a deep breath. "That summer I made so many choices out of spite and…out of jealousy."

Ororo's brows knitted in perplexity. She asked for clarification. "What are you talking about, Jean?"

Jean stood and resumed strolling around the room. She went to the window and braced her shoulder against the frame with her back to Ororo. She was unable to bear looking into Ororo's eyes as she was about to reveal the next few truths. She was afraid of what she would see in her expression when she told her the truth. She drew in a heavy breath and spoke quietly, "I really didn't want to be at the Catskills with you and Dad. I had just turned eighteen and thought there were better ways for me to spend my summer. But all that changed once I saw Logan. I wanted him."

Ororo's eyes narrowed perceptibly. Even though she was secure in her knowledge that Logan's heart was hers, it didn't help to hear her sister admit that she once wanted the man she was in love with. "Well obviously you both had each other," she scoffed accusingly.

Jean shut her eyes briefly and said softly. "Yes. I wanted him because I wanted something you had." She rested her head against the window jamb and stared sightlessly through the blinds.

She glanced back in time to see bewilderment marring Ororo's face. "What did I have that you could have possibly wanted?" She snapped, irritated with her sudden silence.

Jean hung her head as the tears began to fall and her shoulders shook with her weeping. She was so ashamed of her behavior. "Logan's love," she voice softly.

Ororo stood up abruptly and glared at her in shock. She shook her head, at first unable to voice her thoughts aloud. Her eyes remained still and wide as she stared at Jean from across the room. "Goddess!" she said on a filament of breath. She quickly made her way over to where Jean stood and spun her around to look at her. The intense look she pierced her with was enough to make Jean quake in her shoes.

Jean squeezed her eyes shut, unable to stand the gravity of Ororo's gaze. "It's the truth," she murmured weakly.

Ororo shook her head furiously in disbelief. She found when she tried to speak, her lips quivered uncontrollably. She spun away from her, making an effort to control her rising temper.

"I wasn't too naïve not to know what was going on between you and Logan."

"Nothing happened between Logan and I!"

Jean lifted stubborn eyes to Ororo. She laughed mirthlessly. "You and Logan never recognized it for what it was. You two developed a bond…a very strong one. As someone from the outside, looking in, I saw two people falling in love."

Ororo threw up her hands in the air in disbelief then made her way to the opposite end of the room. "I do not know what kind of sick joke this is, Jean, but I assure you, I do not find it funny."

"I'm not joking!" Jean thundered.

"I was only thirteen at that time!"

"And you don't think that you could have develop feelings at that age?" Jean retorted defiantly.

"No!" What Jean was suggesting was sheer lunacy. She in love at thirteen? And with Logan? She didn't even know what she wanted to be when she grew up at that age, much less knew if she was in love.

"Believe it!"

Jean's fiery statement served to open a floodgate of memories and feelings for Ororo from that summer. For so long she had chosen to brush off what she had felt for Logan since that summer as nonsense, opting to believe that she was too young to ever experience something of that magnitude. Even as she grew into an adult and realized what those feelings were and remained, she had still brushed them off. Now, standing in this face off with her prodigal sister, she had no choice but to accept that Jean was right.

Both women stared each other down, as if caught up in a trance. Jean was hard-pressed to relent from what she knew to be the truth and Ororo was hard-pressed to admit what she had known to be the truth but had stubbornly refused to acknowledge as such.

The silence between them stretched on, until Ororo's cell phone jangled loudly, bringing them both out of their stupor. Ororo weighed the wisdom of answering, not wanting anything to interrupt this moment. The phone was on its sixth ring before she gave in and practically lunged to the side table where the phone laid. She frowned at the unrecognizable number.

"Hello?" She answered uneasily.

"Miss Munroe?" The female voice was cold.

"Yes, this is Miss Munroe. Who is this?"

"Dr. Reyes. I filled in for Dr. Foley today at the nursing home," the caller identified herself. "Your father was taken to the emergency room a few minutes ago."

"What?! What happened? Is he…?"

"Please," the doctor interjected, effectively cutting Ororo off. "You need to get down to the hospital as soon as possible." The doctor said, conveying urgency

Ororo went cold. Nausea churned in her stomach. She clutched the phone tighter to her ear. Jean sensed the change in her sister and a feeling of dread immediately filled her soul.

"My father," Ororo gulped. "Is he alright?"

"Please Miss Munroe. Just get here quickly. We need his next of kin."

 _Next of kin_. The proverbial phrase of impending tragedy. That dreadful official phrase that was only reserved in medical lingo for those who had to be notified when someone they love was knocking on death's door. Ororo's knees grew weak and it was only sheer will that keep her on her feet and not sinking to the floor.

"Miss Munroe?"

Several moments of silence had ticked by while Ororo tried to absorb the heartbreaking enormity of this call. "I shall be there soon."

She hung up the phone before the doctor could say any more. Her knees buckled beneath her when she turned to Jean with teary eyes.

Jean stumbled towards her, trying to hold her steady. That feeling of dread she felt minutes ago had now morphed into full blown terror. She knew that phone call was about their father. "'Roro? What's wrong? What's wrong with Dad?"

"We have to get to the hospital now," Ororo wailed, all but tripping over her unsteady feet in her haste to retrieve her car keys and purse.

Jean was right behind her, her eyes rife with panic. Their harsh words of earlier were forgotten. All that mattered now was Charles Xavier. No more words were said as Ororo vaguely remembered to secure the premises and both women ran to their respective vehicles. Prayers, pleas and promises were chanted as they rushed to their dying father's side.

When they arrived at the hospital, they parked their vehicles and dashed towards the emergency room doors. Prayers, pleas and promises were repeated with each footfall they made.

Jean was the first one to arrive at the nurses' station desk. "Charles Xavier," she gasped breathlessly.

The on duty nursed leveled her with a mournful stare. "You are?" She asked, just as Ororo reached the desk.

"We're his daughters," Jean answered haughtily.

The nurse's sorrowful eyes switched to Ororo. "He's in with the doctors. They're doing whatever they can for him."

Not a good sign. Ororo gulped for breath. "What floor is he on?"

"Four."

"Thank you." Without realizing it, Ororo grabbed Jean's hand and together they ran to the elevator.

"He may be in there for a while," the nurse called out. She was no doubt cautioning them on not to hold out any hope that their father would pull through.

On the fourth floor, the LPN at that nurses' station confirmed that Charles was being worked on by the doctors. "Are you his next of kin?" She inquired politely.

"Yes, we are," Ororo answered. "Can you tell us anything? The doctor was not very forthcoming over the phone."

The nurse made a clucking sound of regret. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for the doctor. Why don't you have a seat over there and wait," she said, indicating a waiting area. "I'm sure the doctor will brief you when they're done."

Wait?! Wait?! Ororo gave the nurse the evil eye, but kept her emotions in check when she actually felt like screaming the place down. Jean seeing that she was teetering on the edge, gently grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her towards the waiting area.

After a few minutes, Ororo stood and turned to Jean. "Logan and Nathan are headed back tonight. I am going to call and let them know to meet us here." She quickly moved away, not waiting for Jean to respond.

"There was no answer from their cell phones," Ororo began as she claimed a seat a few feet away from Jean. "I left messages for both of them."

Jean nodded absently, feeling completely helpless. The nurse's prediction that they would hear something about their father's condition proved false. They sat in the waiting room and no one came out of the room housing Charles for what seemed like an eternity to offer a report on him. They were there for over two hours when Dr. Foley emerged from the operating room wearing his surgery scrubs. They both jumped up from their seats, their eyes frantic with anguish. Unconsciously, they moved closer to each other.

Dr. Foley looked exhausted. "He's alive," he murmured, relieving them of their primary fear. "But barely. The prognosis isn't good. We have done all we could for him. He suffered a thrombotic stroke." At their confused expressions, he continued, "Basically, there were a few large blood clots that blocked the middle cerebral artery, which is one of the brain's most important blood vessels and blocked off blood from flowing to the brain."

"Will he live, Doctor?" Jean asked the question fearfully.

Dr. Foley didn't even bother to sugarcoat the scenario nor beat around the bush. "Death is an outcome with these types of strokes. Unfortunately, his was a massive one so I do not predict him surviving for long. We've made him comfortable. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back in there."

"Can we see him?" Ororo asked, clutching the doctor's arm.

The doctor pondered the question for a moment, intent on denying the request, but their anxious expressions made him relent. "As soon as I have him move to the intensive care unit, then you can both go in but for no more than five minutes." He turned and headed back into the room at a brisk pace.

Ororo and Jean stood in the middle of the waiting area shell shocked. Their father was not going to make it. This was surreal. The doctor's words were blunt and forced them to see that they had no choice but to accept the inevitable. A half an hour later when Dr. Foley returned, the sisters, forgetting their harsh words to each other earlier, did something that had been natural to them before life and rash decisions tore them apart, they clasped each other around the waist and followed the doctor to spend what could possibly be the final moments with their father.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26 Sneak Peek – Tragedy gives hope for reconciliation.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Six**

Dr. Foley left both women at the door leading to Charles' room with a reminder of the short time he had allotted them and a brusque nod. They thanked him distractedly before looking at each other for reassurance. Taking a deep breath, Ororo nodded then pushed open the door. To her, the room resembled a torture chamber, with its machines that she could only guess what their functions were, beeping with each of Charles' vital signs. It was a morbid display of tubes, needles, bottles and cold metal instruments, causing a foreboding shiver to run through her.

Ororo heard Jean's gasp of shock and turned to see her stuff her fist into her mouth in an effort to stop further sounds from coming out.

"My darling daughters," Charles croaked and feebly raised his hand to urge them closer. "I am very happy that you both are here."

Tears ran unchecked down Jean's cheeks, no matter how desperately she tried to stop them. "We're here for you, Dad."

He looked at his daughters through glazed eyes. "I do not have much longer with you."

"No!" Jean cried softly, grabbing his frail hand as if it were a lifeline. "Please don't say that, Dad."

Charles glanced at Ororo, who up until then had remained stoic, maintaining a façade that gave the impression that she was calm. Charles knew her well enough to know otherwise. "Ororo, my sweet, sweet girl," he called out. "Please come here."

Ororo did as he bade, walking to the other side of the bed on slow feet that felt mechanical. He raised his free hand to catch hers. "I am glad you are here."

She nodded her head impatiently. "There is no place else for me to be, Dad."

"I am not going to be a burden to you for much longer, my dear. I am tired of being crippled, tired of being an inconvenience to you." He pressed her hand to his chest and looked deeply into those beautiful sapphire eyes that showed her emotional struggle. "I am going to be well and whole again very soon. Do you understand what I mean? I am looking forward to it. I want to be whole again."

Ororo shook her head vigorously. "You were never a burden, Dad. I did what needed to be done. You took care of me in my time of need, so it was my duty to take care of you."

He gave Ororo a shaky smile and then turned to Jean. He pressed her hand to his chest to join the other one holding Ororo's. "I am going to be with your mother again, my sweetheart. I cannot wait to see her again. I have longed for a reunion with her forever. There is nothing else for me in this life."

"No, Dad," Jean sobbed. "There is still much for you here. We need you."

"No, no. You both are grown wonderful women. You both have great lives ahead of you. You do not need this old man anymore." He looked back and forth between them, realizing that something had changed between them. He hoped that the tide had turned in terms of their relationship. "I am going to rest now. Both of you please stay with me."

Dr. Foley chose that moment to poke his head through the door to let the ladies know that their time was up. They both bent and kissed their father on the forehead, before following the doctor out.

Three hours later, Logan and Nathan made their appearances, apparently coming to the hospital directly from the airport. Nathan was the first to spot the women sitting on opposite chairs in the miniature waiting room. He quickly enveloped Ororo in a tight, loving hug, kissing her on the cheek and uttering that he was there for her. He then surprised everyone and gave Jean a quick comforting hug as well.

Logan, after giving Jean a perfunctory nod, rushed to Ororo's side and pulled her to him. The embrace he afforded her was exactly what she needed and she realized how much she had come to depend on him providing comfort and security for her. His reassuring kiss also added another dimension to that comfort and security. Logan turned his face into her hair, burying his nose in it. He whispered her name repeatedly and told her that he was there at her disposal. Ororo trembled with love anew for this man as he held her, knowing that her emotions were undisciplined. Minutes passed and they neither moved nor spoke. They just stood there relishing the nearness of one another.

As the evening progressed, Ororo encouraged Nathan and Logan to leave, after noticing their exhaustion. Although they were loathed to leave her side, they reluctantly relented and did as she asked.

Charles was and had always been a fighter. Eighteen hours after the doctor's bleak prognosis, he was still hanging on. Jean and Ororo took that as a good sign and prayed, bargaining that he would somehow pull through. They both used the time to quickly head out to refresh themselves and return to their vigil at their father's side.

Day number two of Charles' hospitalization saw them alternating going into his room to keep him company. They were both currently taking a break, as the doctors were in with him. Ororo sat, with a lukewarm cup of tea in her hand, while Jean was pacing back and forth.

Out of the blue, Jean murmured, "I'm sorry 'Roro. I'm not proud of a lot of the choices and decisions I've made in my life."

Ororo glanced up at her in surprise. She wasn't expecting a continuation of their conversation that seemed so long ago, right here and now. "Do we have to discuss this now?" She asked in a slightly peevish tone.

Jean stopped her pacing and looked at her straight on. "Yes," she replied with conviction. "Yes, we do. I think Dad will want to know that we have at least talked. We've put this off for too long and there are things that need to be said."

"So you think we owe this to Dad?"

"And ourselves," Jean countered coolly. "Dad is dying, Ororo. That is undeniable. And I think we need to at least send him off with the knowledge that we've at least talked things out."

Ororo nodded slowly, halfheartedly giving her consent. She placed the cup of tea on the table next to her and gave her sister her undivided attention.

Jean sighed deeply, regaining her abandoned seat. She looked down through the space between her knees, her head hanging in defeat. "First of all, I know it was tough for you to hear that I believe that you and Logan fell in love during that summer and didn't even know it."

Ororo scowled upon hearing this. "Jean…"

Jean raised her hand as if to ward off her retort. "Ororo, please, just let me finish. The way he looked at you and spoke about you whenever he and I were together, spoke volumes. He had placed you on such a high pedestal and even referred to you as a Goddess a few times. The man was just enamored with you and I can't say that I blamed him. I was jealous of how he would go on and on about you…'Ro this, 'Ro that, 'Ro everything. All he saw when he looked at me was…" she paused, grimacing, "…an easy lay."

"And I could now admit that that was exactly how I presented myself to him and to the world. That night when things got hot and heavy between us, I was happy that we were finally going to go the distance." She glanced at Ororo before ducking her head in shame. "I wanted him and I wanted something to hold over your head. So, I lied to him and told him that I was on the pill."

"You had to have known the risks of that lie," Ororo hissed bitterly.

"I did know. I just didn't care at that moment. I was finally going to have sex with him."

Jean's blunt answer was a shock to Ororo's system. Yes, they had discussed that night when they were both young and scared and had found out that she was pregnant with Nathan, but never as detailed as this. Though she was secured in her relationship with Logan, she was nevertheless still bothered to hear her sister discuss her intimate interlude with Logan as if she was discussing the weather.

Ororo's feelings were broadcasted in her eyes. "Was that not your goal once you laid eyes on him? To have him at any costs?" She scoffed.

Jean shot her an irritated look of her own. "Yes. I've never made a secret of that." She took a deep breath to get her emotions under control. "Please, 'Roro, I don't want to argue about Logan. Please just hear me out."

Ororo gave a terse nod for her to continue.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. I didn't hide that fact from you. I panicked and made the decision to have an abortion." Jean looked at her with accusing eyes. "Then you went and tell Dad."

Ooro's outward calm betrayed her inner turbulence. Her revealing Jean's plans to Charles was the catalyst for everything that followed. She still felt pangs of guilt over the consequences that resulted because of her revelation. "I know you thought I was holier than thou because I never wanted you to abort the baby, Jean. I thought then and still think that we could have handled it as a family. I did my best to talk you out of it. But we both know that you had your mind made up about it long before you confided in me."

"I did. Me having a child at that age was all kinds of bad."

"Bad for your image and social life, no doubt," Ororo retorted bitterly.

Jean glared at her, but tampered down her rising ire. She stood swiftly and began to pace again. "That argument with Dad will haunt me for the rest of my life." Water pooled in her eyes as she stood still and faced Ororo. "It's because of me why he ended up paralyze. I basically stole his life from him." Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked.

Ororo, struggling to contain her own emotions as the memories of that day washed over her, turned away from Jean.

"Knowing that our argument was responsible for Dad rushing out the house like he did and getting into that accident and an unwanted pregnancy, made me resentful, withdrawn and uncaring. I didn't care much for you and Dad and the both of your ideals."

"Well excuse me for having a sense of morals," Ororo interjected sardonically.

Jean ignored her sarcasm and continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "Once Nathan was born, I thought I would feel different, that those feelings of resentment and indifference would go away. But they remained and grew worse. I got to a point where I just didn't care for anyone or anything but myself and enjoying my life." She released a harsh breath before continuing. "Once I got to that point, I figured that there wasn't anything left for me here, so I left. I made a clean break."

"Yes, you made a clean break and left me to glue the pieces of our shattered lives back together!" Ororo whispered harshly. "Why Jean? Beyond you being selfish and resenting me, why did you leave us?" Ororo demanded as her voice cracked. "Life throws us curveballs all the damn time and we all have decisions to make when life does that. Why did you choose to run? Why did you not choose to stay and tough it out?" She glared at Jean with condemning eyes, "You took the coward's way out!"

"There was nothing left for me here!" Jean retorted in kind. "I felt nothing for any of you! What did you want me to do? Stay and hate you all even more? Nathan was calling you Mom and you were his Mom in all ways even if you never gave birth to him. You were focused on finishing up school and caring for him and Dad. I didn't give a damn about anything and anyone. I needed to leave!"

Ororo glowered furiously, her breath coming out in harsh bursts, causing her nose to flare menacingly. "You, you, you! That is all it was ever about! Oh, I believe you when you say you did not give a damn about any of us, because only someone with that mentality would do what you did!" She tunneled frustrated hands through her hair, attempting to gain a modicum of control when she saw a few individuals had stopped to stare at her and Jean while they railed at each other.

Jean too noticed that they were being looked at and expelled a harsh breath in frustration. Hearing the truth about her shortcomings was not easy, but she was determined to get through this. She moved around the waiting room aimlessly. After a few moments of tense silence, she said softly, "I lived my life on my own terms, the way I wanted. Then after a few years of living life, I got a rude awakening. I finally realized that the life I was living wasn't all that I thought it would be." She reclaimed her seat and cradled her head in her hands. "I became increasingly unhappy. I felt alone. I finally realized that I belonged here, not living the high life."

Ororo peered at her, attempting to determine if she was being sincere or just saying what she thought they wanted she hear. "Why did you not come back once you realized that you belonged here and you were needed?"

Jean sighed and shifted her gaze from Ororo's intense one. "It took me years to finally woman up and accept that I was a selfish bitch," she replied with candor. "That and the fact that I really had nothing to offer anyone kept me away. I was a mess even after my epiphanies. I had a lot to sort out and decide." She sighed. "I mean, how do I come back to the people I basically abandoned and believed I didn't care about?"

Knowing that there would be no answer to her rhetorical question, she plowed on, "Even my friend Sean encouraged me to come back and make amends so many times, but I wasn't ready to come back yet. I know that if I had forced coming back before I was ready, then my apologies would have been half-hearted apologies and my promises empty."

Ororo decided to play devil's advocate. "And you do not think that your apologies and promises now are empty?"

"No," Jean replied immediately. "I do not. I truly want to make amends and put the past behind me…us." She looked up at Ororo to see how she had taken that last part. She tried not to let her dismay show once she saw the unreadable look the ebony beauty sported.

"Why are you still so angry with me, Ororo?"

Ororo tossed her a look that pretty much asked her if she was serious, but didn't bother to offer an answer.

Jean ducked her head contritely and wisely stayed silent. However, she wasn't done yet. Her next words would either make or break any hope of a relationship with Ororo. "'Roro?" She called out softly and waited for Ororo to look at her. "I've done a lot in my life that no amount of making amends, apologies and promises is going to fix. My decision to leave you, Nathan and Dad was one that I know I would definitely suffer for the rest of my life. I've accepted my role in shaping the path our lives took. I've accepted that I've been nothing but selfish and foolish. I'm not proud of it and I don't want to be proud of it. I can't fix the past, but I sure as hell could do something about the future."

Ororo suddenly became deflated and despondent and sunk further into the uncomfortable couch. She rubbed the spot between her brows in weary resignation. She thought about what she truly wanted and needed from Jean…accountability for her actions and genuine remorse. And it seemed like Jean was now offering, for what was maybe the first time in her life, true acceptance and repentance for her actions.

Ororo didn't know what it was, but maybe it was being faced with her own mortality due to the fact that their father wouldn't be with them for much longer. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to expend any more energy being angry and caught up in the past. Or maybe it was the awareness while engaging in this confrontation, that life was too short and she needed to live one free of negativity and resentment, but she knew that it was time for her to let go and give Jean a second chance. They still had many issues to work out and a long road to travel in order to regain some aspect of their former relationship, but she was willing to step out on faith and extend an olive branch.

But first, she had to say the words that she had held in for so long. "I knew Dad was a different man once Mom passed away. One would have had to be blind not to notice that. With Dad a changed man, I had no one else except you to help me navigate life. I looked up to you. I depended on you for your strength and wisdom. When my parents died, Charles and Moira were my lifelines in the face of that tragedy. When Moira passed, I fully expected Charles to be my lifeline in the face of that heartbreak, but that was not to be the case. All I had left was you, Jean. All I had was you."

"And I failed you," Jean voiced softly.

Ororo continued as if she didn't hear her. "I realized long ago that I gave you too much control over my life once I took on the responsibilities that were yours." She stood slowly, expelling a gust of air through her lips. Her heart was heavy and her shoulders were laden with the rehashing of the past. It was time for her to let her sister know exactly what she wanted…needed from her. She gazed down at the troubled woman before her. She reached out a slender hand and rested it on Jean's slumped shoulder, causing the woman to raise tear stained eyes to her. In slow measured tones, Ororo said, "I got over your abandonment of me a long time ago, Jean. I had to in order to rough it through life with a child. But the one thing that hurt the most and that I never got pass was the fact that you left that sweet, innocent, precocious child without a single care in the world. You callously left your child to fend for himself, to get by however he may can. But thank the Goddess that I was there."

"I've already apologized for that," Jean said in a wispy voice.

"Yes you have. And that is all that I have ever wanted. All I wanted was for you to come clean and accept your responsibility for abandoning Nathan and all of us when we needed you the most." Ororo looked at the one woman whom, despite everything that has happened, she still loved. "It is my wish that you are sincere in wanting to make amends. It is my wish that you are genuine in wanting to build relationships with Nathan and me. It is my wish that when the going gets tough, you do not run away again."

All Jean could do at that point was shake her head wordlessly and vigorously as her emerald eyes glossed over with tears. "I am, 'Roro. I am."

Ororo stood staring down at her bereaved sister for a long time and couldn't help but feel a heavy wave of pity for her. At that moment, Jean was at her most vulnerable and she looked very much a woman who had suffered and paid the price for her poor choices. It was time…time to mend the damaged bridges and offer a second chance. Quietly, she reached out a hand for Jean to grab onto. With what can only be described as a befuddled expression, Jean looked first at the slender brown hand, then up to watery blue eyes. Then slowly, she grabbed onto the offered hand with a trembling limb of her own and Ororo tugged her slightly, encouraging her to stand.

There, as they kept a vigil at their father's deathbed, they succumb to the enormity of the moment and wrapped arms around each other. Holding on to each other as if they were each other's only remaining salvation in this cruel world. They were consumed with tears and sobs wracking their bodies, but the emotional release only served to help them with letting go of years of anger, guilt, bitterness and frustration.

Together, they relished the lightness that slowly took over their hearts. They simply allowed themselves to unchain themselves of the weight of the past. There was probably no way that they would ever recapture the relationship they once shared and there was definitely a rough hard road ahead of them to rebuild something akin to their former relationship, but as long as they were both ready and willing to try, then they knew it was going to be alright.

For how long they stood there, clinging to each other, they didn't know, but that's how Nathan and Logan found them when they arrived. Jean was the first one to pull away. She offered a teary, but bright smile to her sister and whispered a thank you to her. Ororo responded by placing a kiss to her wet cheeks before going to greet her men.

* * *

Ororo and Jean stayed at the hospital for the remainder of the day and well into the night. They disclosed to each other their weird feelings that their father wouldn't be in this world for much longer. Nathan had already said his goodbyes to his Grandfather and had left with Logan. As usual, they hated to leave her side, but her insistence that they leave had won out. As the night progressed and for lack of anything else to do, both Jean and Ororo confided more in each other. Jean told her all about her life abroad and her friendship with Sean Cassidy. Ororo in turn told her about her life as a young black woman raising a white boy calling her Mom. Jean even reiterated that she firmly believed that Logan and Ororo had loved each other since that Catskills summer. At the end, Ororo just shook her head and laughed it off, happy to at least have someone to confide in and share her grief with.

It was close to midnight when the doctor came out of the room and shut the door softly behind him. Hurriedly, he stuffed something into his pocket. He stared at the floor before looking up at the young women who had simultaneously jumped off their seats and were approaching him.

"He'd like to see both of you. I've given him something to help with the pain." The doctor met their eyes levelly and murmured sadly, "I think this is it."

Jean sobbed and reached out to grasp Ororo's hand. Holding onto each other, they went into the dim room. The machines were still beeping, but everything else was still.

Charles' head turned upon hearing their approach. "Come," he said weakly.

They went to different sides of the bed and sat down, each taking one of his hands in theirs.

"You both are so beautiful. The two most beautiful women in the world." His eyes closed and he drew a deep shuddering breath that terrified them. Then he opened his eyes again. "Promise me that the both of you would work out your issues."

"It's alright, Dad. 'Roro and I have reconciled our differences and are going to work it out," Jean interjected softly.

He sighed in obvious relief. "That is wonderful. Thank you. I will rest peacefully knowing that." He held onto their hands as tightly as his waning strength would allow. "I cannot begin to tell you how much joy the two of you have brought to my life. Thank you for that."

"We love you, Dad," Jean expelled on a shivering breath.

"We should be the ones thanking you, Dad." Ororo voiced, tears rolling down her face. "After my parents died, you took me in and treated me as your flesh and blood. There are not enough thanks in the world for what you have done for me."

He smiled gently at her. "It was my greatest pleasure, my dear. I want you to be happy," he rasped. "Even if it is with the Howlett chap," he added with a slight grimace. "You deserve nothing but the best and the greatest love."

Ororo gave him a slight smile. She took that as a cautious blessing of her relationship with Logan. "Thank you," she whispered. She brought his frail hand up to her lips, bestowing a gentle kiss.

Charles then turned to Jean…his miracle child. He clutched her hand. "My sweet baby girl, know that I love you and will always love you. Promise me that you would not let the guilt of what happened between us eat you alive and stop you from living a wonderful happy life. You too deserve to be loved and cherished."

Jean nodded and brought their joined hands up to her heart. She would promise him anything and it was a promise she intended to keep. "I will, Dad," she croaked. "I promise."

"Know that I am with both of you forever. And let Nathan know that he will always be in my heart," he whispered and his once handsome mouth curved into a gentle smile. Once more, he found the strength to hold their hands tightly. "I love you both. Love you both so much."

Then he closed his eyes. For one last time, fate was kind to Charles. He went to join his beloved wife Moira as he wanted to, with the knowledge that his family had reunited and with the visions of his daughters' beautiful faces.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27 Sneak Peek – A funeral, a proposal and other surprises.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Only one more chapter and an epilogue to go.**

* * *

 **Twenty Seven**

The brief service for Charles was held four days later. They saw no reason to delay the funeral, as their father had made the arrangements long before his demise. The casket was laden with a variety of beautiful flowers, which was no doubt Ororo's final tribute to the man who had given her a chance at life after her parents' passing. Chairs had been provided at the cemetery for the immediate family members, while others, who were friends and former colleagues and students stood clustered around.

Logan watched as the survivors of Charles Francis Xavier took their seats to listen to the fleeting words the priest would deliver. The eulogy, delivered by Nathan, was short and poignant, capturing the very essence of who Charles Xavier was. Immediately, after it was over, Ororo and Jean stood to greet those who had converged upon them. They shook hands, received kisses on the cheeks, flower arrangements, sympathy cards and condolences. They consoled those who were brought to tears for the man who had touched their lives in some way, shape or form. Even Anna and Remy Lebeau, Scott and Emma Summers and Dr. and Mrs. McCoy and their respective families came over to pay their respects.

Logan kept his eyes trained on Ororo the entire time. Christ, what a woman! She was dressed in a simple black sheath dress, with black kitten heels and a pair of silver studs and silver bangle as her only jewelry. Her hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. She had on a hat and veil similar to the one adorning Jean's head. Even in her grief, she was beautiful and brave. And she was all his. His head swelled with pride and his heart nearly burst with the love and adoration he felt for her. His eyes temporarily darted over to his son who was busy standing proud between Ororo and Jean, taking on some of the responsibility of greeting their guests. He was so proud of that young man. And he loved him beyond what words could convey. Above all and despite everything, he was grateful for Charles Xavier for lovingly taking care of them for him and for bringing him back into their lives.

After about forty five minutes, the crowd began to thin out. Only a few people lingered, speaking to Charles' kin or each other. He watched as a good looking blonde man came over to both women and kissed them both on the cheek. After the perfunctory greetings and condolences, his gaze shifted to Jean. Logan watched as Jean's face alighted in a brilliant smile as she apparently agreed to something the man had said. He watched the blonde's face light up as well as he leaned down to kiss Jean again before waving at both women then walking away. Logan sure hope that was the beginning of something new for Jean. She deserved a second chance as she was doing her best to do right by Nathan and Ororo. He had no ill feelings towards the woman who had lied to him and had had his child. He only wished her nothing but the best.

He made his way over to Ororo as she finally stood alone. He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead before enfolding her in his arms. He felt her tremble and knew that she was holding on by a thread. "Ya ready ta go, baby?"

She nodded her head and her voice was muffled when she responded. "Yes, please. I shall meet you and Nathan in the parking lot. I would like to speak with Jean for a few minutes." She handed him the few colorful bouquets of flowers and cards she received. "Would you be so kind as to put these in my Jeep for me?"

"Sure thing, darlin'," he rumbled. He bent down and pecked her cheek, whispering for her ears only, "I love ya."

Her bright smile in reply warmed his heart.

She waited until he and Nathan were a good distance away before turning to Jean. "Are you going to be alright? There is more than enough room at the house."

Jean smiled. "I'll be fine. I've already paid for the hotel room for up until next Monday, so I might as well get my money's worth. Besides…" she stopped and ducked her head coyly.

When Ororo lifted a brow in inquiry, she continued. "Bobby asked me out to dinner. Do you think it's too soon for me to go?" Robert Drake was Charles' godson and a successful owner of an international chain of stores that sold snowmobiles and other winter terrain vehicles and equipment. He had always had a crush on Jean and had waited patiently for his opportunity to let her know just that.

Ororo's lips lifted in a smile. "So that was what all the whispering and smiling was about? If you want to go, then go ahead. I do not think it is too soon. I do not think that it would do either of us any good to wallow in our grief and put our lives on hold. Dad would not want that. Besides, I think Bobby will be good for you."

Jean chuckled good-naturedly. "Thanks 'Roro." She linked her hand that was free of the few the flowers and cards thrust upon her through Ororo's. "Come on, I'll walk you to your men. I'm sure they're ready to get away from here."

"Just know that you are welcomed to move back in the house whenever you are ready. It has never stopped being yours," Ororo murmured as they made their way to the parking lot.

Jean stopped and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. I'll definitely keep that in mind. Now go on, Logan looks like he's ready to bolt from this place."

Ororo giggled. "I shall talk to you soon. Have some fun with Bobby tonight."

Jean chuckled as she waved to Nathan and Logan and got into her car and drove off.

"Alright boys. I am ready to get out of here," Ororo said, turning to Nathan and Logan.

"Me and Nate got some things ta take care of, so we'll catch up with ya at the house later," Logan replied, enfolding her in his arms. "Ya ok ta drive?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am fine to drive. I shall see you soon."

"Bye Mom," Nathan replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Ororo trudged up the stairs in her home after availing herself of the falafel sandwich she had picked up on her way home. She didn't turn on the lights, although it was dusk and violet shadows filled every corner. In her bedroom, she stepped out of her black kitten heel shoes and laid her handbag on the ottoman at the foot of her bed. Crossing the window that overlooked the backyard, she gazed at nothing for several minutes. Surprisingly, she felt at peace. Laying the man who had stepped into the role of father for her at the tender age of ten, didn't bring about the grief and sadness she had expected. Truth be told, she felt comforted knowing that he was no longer suffering and no longer mad at the world for his lot in life. His death had brought home the fact that life was finite and it was up to the one living it to make the best of that life. So, that is what she was going to do. Live the life she wanted and quite frankly, deserved.

With a heavy sigh, she reached behind her for the zipper of her black dress.

"I'll do that, darlin'."

Somehow, she was expecting him. Her heart thudded in her chest and her soul jumped for joy. She spun around to see Logan standing in the doorway, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black polo shirt, having swapped the dark suit that molded to his body he wore earlier. She tossed him a loving smile. "Hello, my love."

"How are ya holding up, baby?"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I am well and…relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes, he is not in pain anymore and he is finally with his beloved."

Logan nodded understandingly. "Now, before we get started, let's get ya outta that dress, darlin'." He moved towards her slowly, his eyes predatory.

Ororo shivered, feeling as if she was the prey he was stalking by the way he moved and his eyes roamed over her. "Is our son alright?"

"Yep. He's been reminded of the rules of the house," he responded as he came to stand in front of her. "Turn around."

She did as he bade her. "Well, that is…." She trailed off as his fingertips grazed the bare skin at the base of her neck.

Logan smirked. "What's that, darlin'?"

"Good. I meant to say that our son is a good kid."

"Uh huh. He wanted ta come with me, but I had ta tell him that our discussion is fer only mom and dad." He grabbed the zipper between his index finger and thumb and slowly pulled down.

"Is that so? And pray tell what discussion would that be?" Her breath caught as the zipper eased down effortlessly and the cool air hit her naked flesh. When the dress hit the floor in a pool at her feet, she stepped out and turned to face him.

Logan's blood boiled at the majestic sight of her. He immediately reached for his polo and pulled it over head.

Ororo looked on amused. "If we are going to have an adult discussion, should we not keep some clothes on?"

"After our discussion, we are definitely going ta get naked. Why waste time?"

She chuckled that rich husky laugh he loved. She trekked over to her closet and pulled out the sky blue silk robe he had given her as a birthday gift. Slipping the robe on, she turned to see him lounging on her bed, his jeans still on. Propping her hands on her hips, she stared at him laughing. "So what does this mom and dad conversation entails?"

Logan sighed. Straight to final jeopardy, he thought. "I know that this isn't the time fer what I want ta talk ta ya about, but frankly, I don't think there'll ever be a good time," he began, sitting up on the bed.

She frowned. "I see."

He took stock of the frown marring her beautiful face. He rushed to reassure her. "It's nothing ta get worked up over, darlin'. I just wanted ta ask yer thoughts on us legally changing Nathan's name ta Howlett."

The words went through her like a lance. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the subject was broached, as he had hinted at it a couple of times before. Even though she knew it was inevitable, she wasn't prepared for her reaction to it. She sighed and turned away to walk out the room. She had just entered the solarium when Logan came in behind her, pulling the earlier discarded polo over his head.

"I want the world ta know he's mine," he said without preamble.

She remained silent, giving him her back and walked towards the corner window of the room, getting her thoughts together. She played with the window blinds. No matter how much in love they were with each other or if their relationship should go the distance, having Nathan's name changed would make everything final. It would cement his identity and he would no longer be her son.

"'Ro?" Logan questioned, slowly coming up behind her. "Please say something."

"What do you want me to say, Logan?" Her pause lasted for the span of several heartbeats. "I do not think that my thoughts would matter much on this subject." Her shoulders lifted as she took a deep breath. "It is your right as well as Nathan's to want to legally change his name."

Logan shook his head with chagrin. "On the contrary, Nathan has made it clear that he wouldn't consent ta it unless ya consent. He said that if ya object then he'll be Nathan Xavier fer the rest of his life."

Ororo turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide with unshed tears. He went up to her and gathered her in his arms. Too overwhelmed with the riot of emotions, she broke down as soon as she felt his touch. He held her as she quietly sobbed into his chest, whispering love words and assurances into her ear.

When he felt that she had a grip on her emotions, he said, "I wouldn't dare want Nathan's name change without yers anyway." She made to move away, but he pulled her closer. "It's only fitting that both you and Nathan become Howletts."

She finally squirmed out of his arms and nailed him with a stunned expression on her face. She blinked once, twice, three times. "What?!"

Calmly Logan led her over to one of the sofas to sit and then kneeled down next to her. His eyes held an intensity that she had never seen before. "This isn't how I wanted ta propose ta ya. I wanted ta take ya ta Tahiti or someplace romantic ta ask ya ta be my wife." The gentle, loving, shy smile he graced her with made him look years younger and endeared him to her even more. "This isn't the ideal setting I had in mind, but nevertheless…" he reached out and grabbed her left hand, bringing it up to his mouth and bestowing a gentle kiss to her palm, "will ya marry me, 'Ro?"

Ororo stared down into the handsome weather-beaten face of the man she had loved for so long. She was granted a second chance that day he had came thundering up her driveway, accusing her of sending those infamous letters.

She saw so clearly in his eyes that fate did in fact intended for them to be together since that fateful summer and their heartaches and tragedies were meant to prepare them for this moment right here. The smile that lit up her face was as brilliant as the full moon that was currently gracing the night sky.

"You want to get married? To me?" She asked, her voice filled with wonder.

"Of course I want ta marry ya. I love ya so much. Besides, at the rate we've been going lately, there may already be a bun in the oven. And I want ta make an honest woman out of ya before any little ones may come." He grinned before splaying one hand over her stomach and sliding it down to cover her lower body. On a serious note he said, "Ya're the only woman I want ta be the mother of my kids. Nathan didn't have the advantage of having two parents growing up, but I want that for any we may have together."

"Oh Logan," she breathed. "Oh Logan, I have dreamt of this moment for as long as I could remember."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes!" She laughed joyously. "Yes to Nathan's name change and definitely a yes to marrying you."

He stood and reached down and pulled her up. He then leaned down and kissed her softly. He left his lips against hers when he added, "We can go pick out yer ring whenever ya're ready."

"I would love that." She laid her hands against his cheeks and spoke his beloved name in a wondrous whisper.

Angling his head, he kissed her with no restraint. She locked her arms around his neck as her tongue actively mated with his, exhibiting the sensuality she had been born with but which had been held back exclusively for him.

He ended the kiss while he still had control to think. Lifting her up against him, as if she weighed nothing, he held onto her tight as her legs wrapped around his waist. His eyes turned darker with passion. "I love ya," he said gruffly.

"And I you, my dearest."

He adjusted his body and began to walk out the room. "Now, let's get naked."

Her rich throaty chuckle only served to make him hustle up the stairs even faster.

* * *

Three weeks later, Charles' lawyer, Katherine Pryde, called Ororo and Jean into her office and read them Charles' will. Its contents absolutely blew them both away. Unknown to all of them, except himself and the attorney, Charles had a small estate in Bayville, New York, courtesy of his paternal grandfather, who had moved back to Edinburgh, Scotland over twenty five years ago and who had no surviving heirs except for Charles at that time. Upon his death, his estate in Bayville went to Charles. Now that Charles was dead, that estate was now worth a cool half a million dollars and that amount was now bequeathed to Jean and Nathan. They were all stunned, as their father had never ever made any mention or given any hint of knowing about this.

The house that was occupied by Ororo was left to her and Jean with provisions for Nathan to reside there for as long as he desired. Charles' two life insurance policies worth a combined three hundred thousand dollars were to be split between Jean and Nathan. Additionally, whatever was left of Moira's estate that he oversaw, went to them as well. For Ororo, she was bestowed his New York Life annuity that when it was exhausted, she would receive approximately one hundred thousand dollars and the total value of the small percentage of stocks he had in the pharmaceutical giant Bayer were to be hers as well.

There was an additional surprise for Ororo. Apparently, her late father and mother had set up a trust account for her with Charles as the trustee from since she was five years old. She was to gain access to the account once she attained the age of thirty five or until Charles saw fit for her to access it. She had thought that her parents' estate had long ago been settled and she was in complete shock to learn that she was now along the lines of over one million dollars richer.

Ms. Pryde guaranteed them that all of Charles' outstanding bills and taxes would be paid and any claims to his estate would be taken care of once his last will and testament was properly probated. They left her office after signing the necessary legal documents and with her reassurances that she would handle everything and that she would be in touch should she need them as the process moved along. Their emotions were all over the place as they both exited the office building and ventured into the small park opposite the tall structure. They sat next to each other, attempting to absorb all that they had learned in the attorney's office.

Ororo never expected Charles to be so generous with his estate towards her. Truth be told, she was expecting everything to be bequeathed to Jean and Nathan, his true heirs. She had no need to live in the house anymore, as she and Logan had decided that it was best that she moved in with him, seeing that they were going to be married on New Year's Day. As a matter of fact, the enthralling ring she had picked out two days after Logan's proposal that she was sporting on her left ring finger was testament to the fact that they didn't want to waste any more time than they already had. Her riveting ring was a modern piece that featured an exceptionally rare and deep blue nine carat oval cut sapphire, which rivaled her eyes, and sat in the center of a platinum setting, lavishly layered with marquise and pear shaped diamonds.

"What are you thinking?" Jean asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Ororo sighed heavily. "I was thinking that Dad was more than generous in his estate where I was concerned."

Jean frowned. "Why do you say that? You have every right to be included in his estate." She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "Truth be told, I thought that he would have left everything to you and Nathan. I didn't expect all that was left to me."

"Why not?"

Jean grimaced. "I just thought that I didn't deserve anything. I haven't exactly been the best daughter all these years."

"You know Dad never held your mistakes against you," Ororo answered slowly. "Despite everything, Dad had always loved you and was your biggest champion."

"I know. I just…" she trailed off, as tears unexpectedly pooled in her eyes. "I just wished that I had decided to come home earlier and have some more time with him and make amends sooner."

'Ro sighed and moved closer to her. "You cannot beat yourself up over that, Jean. What is done is done and we cannot change the past, as much as we all may want too."

They fell into a pensive silence. Then, Jean turned to face Ororo, taking her hand in hers. Her voice trembled some as she said, "I'm grateful for the second chances I've been given. Please don't think I'm not."

"I know that you are," Ororo answered quietly. After a few seconds of silence, she voiced her original thoughts out loud. "I shall speak to Logan later about my moving. I do not want to keep you out of your property for much longer."

"'Roro…you don't have to leave. It is more your home than its mines," Jean replied adamantly. "Dad did state that it belongs to all of us.

Ororo smiled brightly and squeezed her hand. "I do have to leave, Jean. We both have different lives to live now and we need to live them to their fullest."

"What about Nathan? The will did say he's to stay for as long as he wants."

"Well Nathan has more or less moved in with his father," she smiled, "So, I do not think that would be a problem."

Jean leaned down to rest her head on Ororo's shoulder. As their relationship progressed, they had found that it wasn't as hard as they had thought it would be for them to be affectionate with each other. "I'm not kicking you out you know."

Ororo's arm reached up to wrap around Jean's shoulder. "I know that. But you cannot go on living in that hotel room. Besides, you are going to need your privacy as your relationship with Bobby grows."

Jean sighed. "You don't think that my relationship with him is moving too fast? I mean Dad hasn't been dead that long."

"Dad wanted both of us to be happy. From what I have seen in the past couple of weeks, Bobby makes you happy and you make him happy. I do not think that it is moving too fast." Ororo sighed and smiled. "Logan and I were kissing the very first day he came to confront me about sending him the letters." Ororo had confided into Jean the entire saga of how Logan had stormed into their lives again and her discovery that Charles was the one who was guilty of the deed.

Jean chuckled softly. "And look where the both of you are now. Happily in love and preparing for your wedding."

Ororo smiled. "Yes and I have no doubts that you and Bobby are on the same track."

Jean straightened so that she could look at her sister. "Thank you. You saying that means a lot." She stood and moved her head from side to side. "Come on, let's go grab some lunch…my treat."

Ororo grinned and jumped up, pulling her purse over her shoulder. As she watched the unmistakable happiness spreading over her sister's porcelain face, she felt the last vestiges of the past fading away. She saw it more clearly now. Nothing happened before its time and neither of them were mature enough to accept the responsibility that would have come with mending fences earlier than they wanted too. At that time, neither of them were capable of making the commitment because they were so wrapped up with themselves and their own lives. They both had to learn the hard way that their relationship had value and was a very significant part of their lives.

A bright smile that rivaled the sun's light lit up Ororo's face. "So, my dear sister, I have a wedding to plan. Do you think that you are up for the job of keeping me sane throughout the process?"

Jean leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I think I can suffer through that."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28 Sneak Peek – A celebration of family and love.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: We have arrived at the end of this story, save the epilogue. I may have went overboard with the sappiness, but I liked it. I would like to thank all who read, favored and commented on this story. Thanks for the kind words and for those whose words weren't so kind, thanks all the same.**

* * *

 **Twenty Eight**

New Year's Eve dawned crisp, sunny and cold. The wedding ceremony was going to take place about fifteen minutes before the clock struck midnight, ushering the New Year. They wanted their vows that would bind them for eternity to correspond with the actual ringing in of the New Year. They wanted their new life together as husband and wife to begin with the dawning of a New Year, to symbolize something akin to a new beginning. They had opted to have a small, intimate ceremony with only their families and friends as witnesses in the home they now shared.

A professional crew was currently transforming the vast sunroom on their property into a lovely venue for the wedding. Their favorite flowers were strategically placed all over the room amongst the minimal decorations. In the middle of the room, directly under the massive skylight, was a brass plated arch strategically draped with white silk fabric and crowned with a cascade bouquet of birds of paradise, lilies and myrtle on both sides and the top of the structure. Surrounding the arch in a semi-circle was the silk cloth and flower covered chairs for their guests to be seated.

Logan's mother was the self appointed caterer, taking care of all things food and drink. One wondered where she had found the time to lay out a spread for the wedding dinner in addition to the pre-wedding breakfast and lunch she had prepared earlier. The one thing that stood out from all her efforts was the two tiered red velvet and Dutch chocolate cake covered in blue fondant adorned with sugar flowers and tiny pearl-like beads topped off with an ornament that bore the letters L and O.

Logan and Ororo were never sticklers for tradition, but they stayed out of each other's way for most of the day, adhering somewhat to the bride and groom not seeing each other before the ceremony part of tradition. Before they knew it, the day had flown by and the priest and photographer were making their presence known. It was ten o'clock in the evening when Ororo and Jean adjourned to her dressing room to get ready. Victor, Nathan and his father had already courted Logan off to ensure his readiness for his big night.

An hour and a half later, Jean stood in utter amazement as her sister slowly stood from the old fashioned vanity that was a gift from Logan, after applying the finishing touches of her makeup. There were no words to describe how absolutely stunning Ororo looked. Paying homage to her African culture, she looked every bit the Goddess that she had been on a few occasions likened too. Her exquisite gown, an ivory floor length Cleopatra design that molded to her body, with its halter neckline and A-line silhouette was breathtaking in its uniqueness. The dazzling silver beading design of the top of the gown was impossible not to admire. But Jean had to admit the most stunning and eye-opening part of the gown was the intricate silver beading detail that cascaded down her back. Her hair tumbled down her waist in regal waves and on top of that glorious crown of hair sat a silver sequin headpiece. The shimmering silver nemes was stunning, made with reflective thread woven through the feather light sequined tulle that acted as her veil and crowned with a metal headband trimmed with coins and bells. Blue flat bejeweled Cleopatra sandals, an art deco snake upper arm cuff and serpent engraved bracelet and vintage Isis open wings sterling silver dangling earrings completed the ensemble. Instead of the traditional bouquet, she choose instead to carry a pure white Egyptian lotus flower and an ankh ornament, which symbolized eternal life.

In keeping with the African culture theme, Jean too was gorgeous, dressed in a blue crystal-embellished silk-chiffon gown, with bead embellishment adornments on the shoulder straps and waist. In her hand was a single blue Egyptian lotus flower.

At Jean's awestruck expression, Ororo frowned. "That bad?"

Jean shook her head vehemently. "No! Oh my God! 'Roro, you are stunning. Logan is going to flip out."

Ororo ducked her head shyly. "Thank you. You do not think that all this is too much?"

"No way. I remember when Dad use to call you a Goddess. And what better time to dress the part than on your wedding day?"

At the mention of Charles, they sobered a bit, wishing that he was here for this event, but knew that he was more than likely begrudgingly smiling down on her. She also wished for her parents to be here as well, her own father walking her down the aisle to her husband to be. Her eyes grew teary and she blinked several times to will the pending tears away.

She glanced over to Jean and noticed that she too was a bit teary-eyed. "Thank you," she said softly.

Jean didn't even pretend to not know why she was thanking her. "No place else I'll rather be. I'm just so happy that you're finally getting what you deserve after all this time. Life has dealt us both a lot of heartbreak, but I know that we were supposed to go through all that to get where we are right now." She paused to gain an upper hand on her overpowering emotions. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped. "Thank you for believing in me and giving me the courage to change and become a better woman."

Ororo smiled, overwhelmed by her sister's words. She grabbed a piece of tissue from her vanity and gently reached up to wipe the tear from Jean's face without smearing her makeup. "This day would not have been possible without finding the courage to give you a second chance. Having the past between us kept us both from living our best lives and it kept us caught up in a perpetual cycle of discontent. As much as the past hurt, it was time to let go and move one to a bright future for both of us."

Jean smiled, clutching Ororo's hand and bringing it up to her heart. "Know this Ororo Munroe," she paused momentarily, "Well Ororo Howlett in a few minutes. I love you and you are my hero."

Freeing her hand from Jean's grasp, Ororo pulled her sister into a loving, strong embrace. They clutched each other, allowing the emotions and enormity of that moment to fill them with joy. Moments later, there was a knock on the door, followed by Nathan poking his head through the opened space. The handsome young man stepped into the room, dressed in a light blue vest and navy blue pants, his tie matched the pants and the boutonniere consisted of one blue and one white Egyptian Lotus flower. "Hey Mom, it's time! Dad is getting fidgety."

In the midst of recognizing the highly emotionally charged atmosphere for what it was, Nathan couldn't help but be dumbfounded at his mother's appearance. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When he was able to gain back some equilibrium, he made his way to stand before Ororo, gently kissing her on her cheek. "You look gorgeous, Mom," he whispered for her ears only. His eyes then darted back and forth between the women, happy that they had laid the past to rest and were rebuilding their relationship. "You look beautiful," he complimented his birth mother. He turned to Ororo again and said, "The photographer needs to get a few shots of you. Should I send her in?"

Ororo nodded, still a bit to overcome to speak coherently. Quickly, she and Jean ensured that their emotions hadn't gotten the best of them by ruining their makeup before the photographer entered and began snapping pictures in rapid succession. Once a few pictures were clicked off and the photographer discreetly slipped out the room, Nathan turned to them. "Let's go. Ceremony begins in five minutes."

They met Victor standing outside the closed doors of the sun room. He looked handsome in a rugged way in his outfit that matched Nathan's. His eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth fell open upon seeing Ororo. Being happily married didn't stop him from admiring and appreciating his future sister. He whistled long and low. "I might have ta hold Jimmy up. He's bound ta pass out. Ya look great chickadee."

"Thank you, Victor," Ororo murmured softly.

Victor held his elbow out for Jean to hold and knocked on the door once. His father opened the door and smiled, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his future daughter. He allowed Jean and Victor to enter so they could take their places at the arch. Victor gave his brother the thumbs up signal, which only served to make Logan tremble some more.

Behind the closed doors, Nathan grinned at Ororo. "I love you, Mom."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "And I you, my darling."

He spoke softly. "I'm so happy for you and Dad. I never thought my life would take the turn it did, especially knowing how famous Dad is. But I'm glad it did because it's led us to this point."

"I am happy for you. You finally got what you have wanted for so long."

Nathan nodded and gazed at her fondly. "Are you ready?"

Her answering smile was radiant. "Yes."

Not a cloud was in sight as the stars twinkled like dazzling diamonds, creating a magnificent backdrop for the bright new moon. The celestial beings' brilliance was evident through the skylight, as they too wanted to witness this union that was predestined so long ago. The doors swung opened and the strains of the wedding march could be heard playing through the surround sound stereo system. The twenty guests in attendance all stood and gazed in awe at the regal African beauty making her way down the aisle on the arm of her handsome son.

Logan couldn't contain his gasp of admiration and pleasure as the magnificent woman seemingly floated towards him on air. This woman was the love of his life and she was all his. He studied her intently as she moved closer stunningly dressed as the Goddess he knew she was. Her eyes were shining with wonder, love and unshed tears. Her curvy, statuesque figured was perfectly accentuated by the magnificent gown.

Nathan delivered his mother to his father, hugging them both. Ororo turned towards Jean, passing off the ankh and flower she carried.

She then turned to Logan, who looked exceptionally handsome and dapper in his clothing that matched Victor and Nathan, extending both hands for him to hold. He clutched them as if his life depended on it. "My Goddess," he said gruffly.

Charles' long time priest presided over the brief ceremony. The priest intoned the traditional wedding prayers and blessings. However, their vows were from their hearts, not the book resting in the priest's hands.

Gracing him with a beatific smile, Ororo began. "My dearest, on this night, with kindness, unselfishness and trust, I pledge to you my heart, body and soul. I take you to be my husband from this moment forward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful wife, your best friend and your soul's mate, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond. When our love is effortless and when it is an effort, I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. On this night, this commitment I make to you is created in love, kept in faith and eternally made new."

Logan's eyes filled with tears at her heartfelt vows. And if the sniffling was any indication, her words touched a few people in the small audience. She reached up and wiped the few tears that rested on his lashes. When he regained some measure of control, he whispered, "I don't know if I can top that, darlin', but here goes." He paused to take her right hand and brought it to his lips, bestowing a sweet kiss. "Ororo," he began huskily, "Today, I take ya fer my wife, my soul mate and the love of my life. I promise ta love ya without hesitation, comfort ya in times of sorrow, encourage ya ta achieve all of yer goals, laugh with ya and cry with ya, grow with ya in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with ya and cherish ya fer as long as we both shall live. Yer beauty, heart, spirit and mind have inspired me ta be the best person I could be. I promise ta spend the rest of our lives loving ya, respecting ya, honoring ya, cherishing ya and sharing my life with ya. This is my fervent and genuine vow ta ya."

After a stunned moment of silence, the priest cleared his throat and asked for the rings. After receiving them, he placed them on top of his Bible and chanted blessings over the metal bands. "James, please take the ring and repeat after me."

Taking her ring, a platinum band encircled with tiny deep blue sapphires and diamonds, he slipped it on her finger, joining the engagement ring. "Ororo, I give ya this ring as a symbol of my love and my commitment ta ya, with all that I am, amen."

Ororo took the simple thicker platinum band and pushed it on his ring finger. "James, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my commitment to you, with all that I am, amen."

As the grandfather clock began chiming, signaling the New Year, the priest declared them husband and wife. He offered them his congratulations and advised Logan to kiss his bride.

After the bride and groom shared their first kiss, their family and friends descended on them to offer their own best wishes. Needing a few minutes alone with his wife, Logan whisked Ororo away, lifting her in his arms and going into the living room. As soon as he kicked the door closed, he gathered her into his arms, drawing her against the steely length of his body. His hot breath fanned her neck as he whispered, "Happy New Year Mrs. Howlett. I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you Mr. Howlett. Happy New Year."

His lips were hot and eager when they collided with hers. His tongue probed deeply as though he wanted to touch her soul. He continuously tantalized her mouth with the mastery of his, leaving her lips dewy and swollen.

"We should get back to our guests, my love," Ororo managed to croak out, her breathing heavy, her vision clouded.

"Later," was the mumbled reply as his lips blazed a hot path of passionate kisses down the side of her neck down to the hollow of her collarbone.

"The faster we get to the reception the faster we could be doing more of this," she breathed.

Logan's head sprang up and he grinned maniacally at her. "Ya got me there, baby. Let's go." He gently grasped her hand and led her back to the sunroom.

For the next few hours, the Howletts and their guests celebrated the New Year and their marriage with music and a large spread of mouthwatering food and a variety of drinks. Logan's parents both gave warm speeches, officially welcoming their new daughter into the family. Jean and Victor gave their traditional maid of honor and best man speeches and toasts. But the most profound speech of the celebration belonged to Nathan, who celebrated his parents' union by revealing his greatest wishes for their joy and his complete love for them. When he was done, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Glasses of champagne and sparkling cider for the underage were continuously passed around and lifted in salute. Dancing was in abundance as well, with Logan twirling his bride on the dance floor every chance he got. In addition to her husband, Ororo danced with her father in law, son, brother in law and Scott Summers and Remy LeBeau, whom they had invited along with their spouses.

The photographer spent much of the festivities snapping away memorable photos. One specific photograph that was taken was of Nathan standing between Ororo and Jean, his arms wrapped around them both. They all wore bright loving smiles on their faces.

The cake cutting part of the evening was an intimate and memorable part of the gala for the newly wedded couple. The celebrations continued well into the wee hours of the morning until approximately a few minutes before 5:00am, when Logan scooped his bride up in his arms, proffered a brief speech to their guests, thanking each and every one of them for sharing in their joy and love, then strode out of the room to thundering applause, carrying his wife up to their private suite. On their way out, Ororo tossed the lone flower over her shoulder, turning her head just in time to see Jean catching it. They had decided to spend a few days with their family before embarking for two wonderful weeks in Palawan in the Philippines for their honeymoon. Ororo didn't know that was where they were off too, because Logan had elected to handle all the arrangements for the honeymoon all by himself. He wanted to introduce Ororo to many things the world had to offer and that included exotic and beautiful places. Palawan seemed a good place to start as it is one of the most beautiful places in the world.

Logan crossed the threshold of their private suite with Ororo snuggled in his arms. The romantic ambiance of the room created by Ororo immediately jumped out at them. Wonderfully scented candles were strategically placed around the room and their light cast shadows around the room. Red rose and orchid petals were scattered all over the turned down bed and over the floor of the room and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a silver wine bucket with two crystal flutes next to it.

Gently, he lowered his bride onto the bed and knelt down, removing first one foot then the other of her shoes. Their eyes never wavered from each other. She reached down and combed her fingers through his thick locks. He took hold of her hand, bringing her wrist to his lips. Ororo closed her eyes, allowing the joy and peace of this moment to wash over her.

"What'd ya thinking?" Logan murmured gruffly.

Her eyes remained closed. "I am just relishing the joy you have given me."

"I know the feeling, darlin'."

She tossed him a coy smile before standing. "I will be right back."

Logan stood and watched the seductive sway of her hips as she moved into the bathroom.

Before she opened the door, she switched off the light, so she stepped into the shadows. He was sitting on the side of the bed opening the champagne. He lifted his eyes to her and they gleamed with blatant desire from across the room. "Wow," he croaked.

As she moved, the silky white negligee floated around her as sheer and soft and alluring, making her look like an angel. The negligee perfectly contrasted with everything about her…her glorious white hair, soft brown skin and striking blue eyes.

Nervousness gripped her as he stood, a flute of champagne in his hand. He was wearing a silk blue pajama pant. He looked wonderful in it and it only served to emphasize his wide burly chest and his lean, well formed legs, muscled from his strict exercise regimen. When he came to her, he trailed his fingers across the base of her neck. "Ya're so damn beautiful."

Her body was clearly defined beneath the transparent fabric. His eyes adored every curve and detail. It took excruciating discipline to control himself from taking her then and there, so he had to content himself with kissing her softly. He handed her the champagne. Daintily, she sipped the cold delicious bubbly liquid, enjoying its biting effect on her tongue. She admired her husband over the rim of the flute, inhaling his intoxicating scent and appreciating the color of his skin, hair and eyes, the textures of his body, the planes and angles of his face.

While she still held the glass, he lifted it to his lips and drank, tasting more of her than the champagne. Then setting the glass aside, he led her over to the bed and drew her down. While she watched in avid fascination, he loosened the pajama pant and stepped out of it.

His virile nakedness excited her and made her insides curl warmly and gravitate towards her pulsating center. She wanted to lasciviously gobble up every inch of him with her eyes. Wow! She smiled inwardly at the thought that the long thought mousy Ororo Howlett née Munroe was so brazenly lusting for a man. As wonderful as his body was, it was the whole man she reached out for to join her.

Logan knelt beside her, the mattress sinking under his weight. Starting with her face, he surveyed her lovingly. His eyes were full of feeling in their appreciation. "I love everything about you, Ororo Howlett." He outlined her mouth with his finger and she shamelessly touched his fingertip with her tongue. His groan was deep. Confident, she closed her lips around this finger and sucked it lightly. "Christ!" He murmured and lowered his head, removing his finger from between her lips and replacing it with his tongue.

Almost getting carried away, he forced himself to withdraw from her drugging kiss. His hands trailed down her chest and smoothed over her breasts. Her nipples pressed against the sheer confines of the lingerie. Bending over her, Logan licked one nipple, his tongue scratching over the silk.

"Oh…Oh." She tossed her head on the pillows and caught handfuls of his hair in her fingers. His caresses were bold and skillful and set the fire already burning inside her to a blazing inferno. Soon enough, she was writhing beneath him, purring and moaning and begging him to complete the act.

Her responses made him wild. He kissed her stomach, swirled his tongue in her navel and caressed lower until she felt his touch on the mound of her womanhood. Gently, he nudged her thighs apart and lay between them. He raised the gown and she cried out when she felt the moistness of his mouth on the skin of her abdomen, in the soft triangle of white curls and between her thighs.

His expert lips and agile tongue drove her to the point of no return and she cried out to him for fulfillment. Obeying her cry, he picked up the pace, his tongue penetrating deeper inside of her. Her body quickened and he felt her stiffened before surging against his mouth as the most intense rush of pleasure she had ever known claimed her.

As she coasted down from her high, she was surprised when a sob escaped from her. Logan, hearing her, raised himself above her. Gently, he kissed her eyes that were heavy with tears.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" With a finger, under her chin, he forced her to look at him. "Did I hurt ya?" He was in complete awe of her. This was the woman whom he couldn't live without, the woman he was born to love and cherish.

She flung her arms around him. "My dearest, you did not hurt me." Tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes, but they were happy tears. "I just never thought that I would ever be loved the way that you love me."

Their mouths joined together in a loving kiss. Her hand scaled down his body in an orgy of caresses, memorizing each plane and contour of his body. She marveled at his wide, furry and sculpted chest and his taut, flat chiseled stomach. Her curiosity got the best of her and her hands traveled further. She became bolder in her touches as his breathing rasp loudly in her ear. When her fingers closed around the hard steel length of him, he buried his face in her bosom and groaned her name.

When he felt like he was about to explode, he moved over her, kissing her hungrily as he slowly inched his way inside of her tightness, finally bringing them together. He held onto her tightly, unmoving, as he savored the unimaginable bliss of being sheathed in her body. Slowly, he began to move, stroking her with each loving thrust.

"I love ya," he grated urgently. "I love ya so damn much."

"I love you too." She wrapped herself around him, bringing him deeper into her as possible.

Moans, groans, love words and the creaking of the bed filled the room as he picked up the pace. She matched him with every thrust and he held nothing back as he loved her as he had never loved another woman. He watched her face contort with pleasure as she took every inch of him with joy. The mixture of their scents spurred him on and he pumped into her forcefully, ever mindful of hurting her. Ororo felt her stomach tightened and reflexively her thighs did the same. Seconds later, she shuddered violently beneath him, her body milking his. Seeing her shake in ecstasy, brought him to his own release and he pinned her to the bed with his hips and drove into her with everything he had, surrendering his soul and body to her.

His arms give out and he collapsed on top of her. Ororo, still quaking with her release, reached behind him and drew him closer to her. She felt his hot breath on her collarbone as he nuzzled her.

He rolled to his side once he eased his weight off of her and gathered her tenderly into his arms. He kissed her nose and her cheek softly. She smiled lazily as her eyes drooped in fatigue.

She opened her eyes, locking her gaze onto the sterling gray of his. She reached out to stroke the planes of his face, admiring the man who had so long ago garnered her complete attention. Reflected in those eyes was the same ardent love and devotion she held for him. She offered no resistance when he wordlessly cradled her to his chest. Laying in peacefulness, they listened to and took pleasure in each other's breathing, knowing that what they had was only the beginning of the life that they had both craved for so long. Finally bonded to each other the way that it was meant to be has assured them that even in the midst of their pain, burdens and suffering, a time of joy and contentment was certain.

* * *

 _In ancient Egypt, the nemes was another name for the headdress or head crown worn by the pharaohs. It was designed to cover the entire crown and back of the head and the nape of the neck. Additionally, it had two large flaps that hung behind the ears and in front of both shoulders. It was the symbol of a pharaoh's authority and had many different meanings to them and held a significance to some event or ritual._

 _The ankh is one of the most recognizable symbols from ancient Egypt. It is known as many things, the cross with a handle for one, but it is more commonly known as the key of life_.


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It wasn't quite dawn yet, when Ororo sat up in bed, gnashing her teeth and rubbing soothing circles around her protruded stomach. She felt as if her lower half was on fire, with the pains of the contractions that were hitting her quick and furious. She glanced over at the sleeping form of her husband and smiled, reaching out with her free hand to run her fingers through his tussled hair. She smiled when she heard his contented sigh. Even in his sleep he was attuned to her touch. As much as she didn't want to wake him, she knew that she had no other choice because, ready or not, their bundle of joy was getting ready to make its appearance into the world.

"Logan?" When no answer came, she whispered again, "Logan?"

"Hmm?" Came the grunted reply. He laid on his stomach, his face nestled into his folded arms on the pillow.

"I think it is time," she murmured, trying to stifle the groan that sat in her throat as another contraction ripped through her. The contractions had started a few minutes after they had climbed into bed a little over six hours ago. At first, she thought that they were the false labor pains her doctor had warned her about, but within the last hour and a half, they were coming at a much faster and ferocious pace and she was more than convinced that they were the real deal. She waited until now to reveal her distress to her husband, knowing that he would have more than likely flew off the handle the moment she made him aware of to her agony.

"Time fer what, darlin'?" He mumbled sleepily. A few moments later, he shot up out of the bed. Ororo giggled at the silly picture he made, standing naked and looking down at her with wild eyes. She mentally started to count the seconds before he fully descended into panic.

"Cripes! Oh cripes! Flamin' hell!" He rasped, completely going to pieces. "Is this it? Oh cripes!"

Four seconds. "Dearest, please calm down," she gritted through clenched teeth. "It would not do either one of us any good if you are not calm."

"Calm? Ya're about ta drop yer load and ya want me ta calm down?" He scrambled over to his closet where the jeans he had on earlier laid carelessly on the floor. Muttering incoherent curses, he picked up the piece of clothing, shoved his legs into them and stood up in one fluid motion, fastening the button. Grabbing a random shirt off a hanger, he quickly slipped into it, leaving it unbuttoned. He literally flew to her closet, rummaging through it for something for her to wear.

She smiled when he came to her side of the bed, holding up some clothes for her to put on. She reached for her cell phone. "I am going to call the doctor's service." She placed the call and told the doctor's answering service to notify the doctor that she was on her way to the hospital.

"Come on, get dress. What do ya want ta wear? Ya wanna wear this shirt or this dress? Where's yer bag? Ya did pack it already, right? Are ya in pain, baby? What ya want me ta do, 'Ro?" He fired off the questions in rapid succession, his anxiety clearly evident.

She heaved her heavily pregnant frame off the bed. "Like I said…" She trailed off when a contraction seemingly ripped her in two. She cried out and reached out for Logan, who was at her side in a flash. He clasped her hand, counting through the contraction with her. He kissed her forehead when the pain subsided.

Slowly, he helped her to stand straight, but moments later, she screamed his name as she bent over double, liquid trickling down her legs. "My water just broke," she cried.

Swearing liberally, he helped her to get dress through the pain and grabbed her packed bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Grabbing his wallet off the dresser, he slipped it into his jeans pocket before he wrapped her in a blanket and lifted her into his arms, hastily making his way to the garage. "Breathe, baby. Just the way they taught us in Lamaze," he commanded, even though his own breathing was uneven.

On their way to the garage, he grabbed the keys for her new BMW X5 SUV that he had presented her with on their anniversary. He tossed her bag into the backseat carelessly, before buckling her into the passenger seat of the vehicle and then running around the front, his opened shirt flapping.

"Where is your jacket? It is still winter." She said coolly, as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"Why are ya worried about me at a time like this?"

"I worry about you all the time and I cannot have you getting sick on me that is why."

He looked at her to gauge her seriousness. When he saw that she was indeed serious, he hissed a curse before dashing out of the vehicle and running into the house to grab a jacket to appease her.

When he came back, his eyes widened in alarm as he witnessed her in the grips of another contraction. He cupped her clammy cheek and she leaned into him for a few seconds while the pain abated.

When he was sure that she was alright, he made sure his seatbelt was fastened before starting the vehicle. Pressing the button that controlled the garage door, he waited until the door was fully lifted then backed out. Waiting another few seconds for the door to close, he pulled them out of the driveway, leaving the home that they had been sharing for the past two and a half years. They were empty nesters now that Nathan was away, working on completing his second year at Yale University and working hard towards obtaining his degree in Engineering. But soon enough they would no longer hold that title. Soon enough, sounds of a new baby would fill their home. And they couldn't wait.

Ororo didn't remember much of the time between leaving their home and arriving at the hospital. The only thing she remembered was Logan speeding through red lights like a man possessed and she cautioning him a few times to calm down and not get any traffic tickets or even worse, into an accident. He ignored her entreaties, reminding her that driving was what he did for a living.

She groaned when a particularly sharp pain knifed through her, causing her to arch upwards.

"Oh hell, baby. Hang in there," Logan wailed, as he reached across the car interior and laid a hand on her stomach. "I'm here, darlin'. Just a few more minutes and we'll be there."

"Logan, I am scared," she hissed through the pain, covering his hand with her own.

"I know, baby. I'm scared too. But it'll be alright. I'm right here. I got ya."

The tires screeched as he came to a harsh stop in the parking lot of the hospital emergency room. Quickly, he was out of the SUV and at her side, unbuckling her and scooping her up into his arms and carrying her inside.

Once all the insurance information was exchanged and she was officially checked in, a nurse turned to Logan and said smilingly, "The doctor needs to see her alone for a few minutes, then you can join her Mr. Howlett."

It was clear Logan didn't want to leave her side, which prompted the nurse to say, "She's in good hands."

He nodded reluctantly before lowering himself so that he was eye level with her where she rested on the hospital bed. He smoothed a few strands of hair away from her face and kissed her tenderly. "I love ya."

"I love you too," she replied, gripping his hands. "Please call everyone."

By the time he had notified his parents, Jean and Nathan, he was able to join her in the delivery room, wearing the scrubs that were required.

"Sexy," Ororo quipped once he came in properly attired.

"Maybe I could go inta modeling once racing is done," he joked. He bent over her, his eyes suddenly turning serious and misty. "Thanks, 'Ro."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "What for?"

"For this entire experience," he stated gruffly. "Ya have no idea what being able ta go ta the appointments, Lamaze classes, indulge yer cravings and giving ya back rubs meant ta me."

Ororo's eyes glazed over. "It was my pleasure. Did you call Nathan?"

"Uh huh. He's excited. Said he'll drive up on Friday fer the weekend ta see his new sibling. Jean says she's on her way here and my folks will be here by tomorrow evening."

She gripped his hands as the pain of another contraction washed over her. "Stay with me, Logan."

"Always, baby. Forever. I ain't going anywhere."

For the next hour, Ororo huffed, puffed and screamed at her doctor, husband and anyone else in the vicinity of the room as she struggled through the birthing process. Although she threw him death glares and tossed unsavory words at him for getting her into this predicament, she was damn happy that he was there to reassure her, love her and calm her down. When she thought that she couldn't go on anymore and was about to give up, Logan gave her the added strength she needed to push through the immense pain. There was no way she was going without painkillers next time.

Minutes later, their daughter announced her arrival into the world with the loudest wail anyone in the room had ever heard. The good-natured doctor lifted up the newborn for both mother and father to see, before calling Logan over to sever the connection between mother and child. Ororo used that time to let her body sink gratefully onto the bed and closed her eyes, allowing herself a few seconds to take in the gravity of the moment.

Once baby girl Howlett was cleaned and wrapped in a cotton blanket, the doctor lifted the squalling squirming infant into her daddy's arms. "I believe this healthy beautiful little girl belongs to you Mr. Howlett." Logan's eyes widened before he succumbed to his emotions and cried in relief and joy as he held his little miracle who had quieted down instantly once she was in his arms. Lingering tears blurred his vision and there was wonder and a whole new promise present through those tears as he gazed down at his daughter. Ororo recognized that look. Logan was in love with their little one. Tears of joy escaped her eyes as she witnessed the bond being forged between daughter and father.

"She has your nose and hair," Ororo voiced with feeling.

"She's absolutely gorgeous," Logan whispered in awe. "Stunning."

It was an hour later and Ororo was in a private room, cleaned and lying in bed waiting for them to bring her little girl back after the routine foot and finger prints, weight and height measurements. Fifteen minutes later, the nurse wheeled their little one inside. After informing them that baby girl Howlett was seventeen and a half inches long and weighed in at six pounds, one ounce, they were finally left alone with their daughter. They took their time to admire every inch of her and laughed every time the cotton cap would slide off her head due to the amount of hair on her head.

"I can't believe it, 'Ro," Logan said gruffly, while fingering his daughter's head of thick raven hair. "I never thought that this was possible fer me. Having a family of my own has been my number one dream and ta see it coming through now, I…I can't describe it. All I can say is thank ya fer giving this ta me." He readjusted the cap on the baby's head.

Ororo reached up and affectionately stroked his cheek. Gazing up at him with love, she said softly, "I am the one who should be thanking you. Thank you for loving me enough to want this with me. This entire experience has made me feel as if my life has come full circle."

He wasn't ashamed of the water that ran down his cheeks as he leaned over her and touched her lips with his. It was a brief, tender and precious kiss. Just then the little one cried out with zest, her tiny arms flailing.

Logan stood, adopting a defensive stance, ready to defend his daughter against whatever made her cry. Ororo laughed softly. "I think she is hungry." Carefully holding her daughter with one hand, she pushed the strap of her silk gown down her shoulder, exposing her left breast. Immediately, the newborn latched onto the nipple and suckled her mother's breast robustly.

Ororo chuckled quietly, tenderly stroking the soft café au lait skin of her daughter's cheek. She leaned down and nuzzled her, enjoying that fresh sweet baby scent. There were no words to accurately describe how she was feeling right now. This beautiful miracle was all hers. After two years of marriage, she was beginning to wonder if her dream of ever carrying a child and giving birth would ever come to fruition. The doctor had assured her that she was in perfect health physically and there was nothing to prevent her from becoming pregnant, but that had not been enough and she had thought that she was cursed…doomed to not live that one dream. Many times, Logan had to reassure her that it would happen in its own time, but no matter his assurances, she felt as if she was a disappointment to him.

She was shocked when the home pregnancy test gave her hope and completely overjoyed the very first time the doctor had confirmed the pregnancy. But her reaction was nothing compared to Logan's. The man actually did cartwheels on their front lawn and literally howled with happiness. From that moment on, they journeyed through the next few months together and Logan had even gone so far as to take a sabbatical from racing during that period of time. They were both grateful for the miracle they had been blessed with and wanted to endure the joys, pains and aches of the pregnancy together.

Smiling as she remembered that experience, she crooned softly, "What are you going to name your daughter?" She had names picked out for either a boy or a girl, seeing that they had elected to find out the baby's sex at birth. However, looking up at her husband now, she knew that the gift of naming their first child together was rightfully his. Besides, she was anxious to hear what names he had decided on, since he was so tightlipped about it.

Logan's eyes shot up to meet hers. She had completely stunned him with that question. He had always thought that she would want to name their child, but it didn't mean that he didn't have a name ready. "Me?"

Ororo laughed lightly. "Yes, this one is all yours, my love."

After a scant moment of silence, he said thickly and with confidence, "Zuri Aine Howlett."

Her radiant smile told him that she absolutely adored the name. "I love it. Zuri, I know, but what about Aine?"

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He touched the baby's cheek with his finger, admiring the way her cheek puffed in and out as she suckled noisily. "Well, I thought Zuri would be the perfect tribute ta ya and yer own mother." He paused to smile at her. "Aine was my dad's mother's name. Grandma Aine was a very generous, loving and pretty woman. I think it means brightness or something like that."

"Perfect," Ororo whispered, bending to lightly kiss her daughter's cap covered head. "Welcome to the world, Zuri. You are loved so much."

Their tender family moment was interrupted when Jean came into the room carrying a beautiful flower arrangement in a vase. She smiled in chagrin, knowing that she had interrupted something powerful. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she whispered.

Ororo smiled at her sister and beckoned her closer, as she transferred Zuri to her other breast. Jean placed the vase of flowers on the nearest nightstand and then bent down to bestow a kiss on Ororo's cheek, then Logan's. There was no longer any awkwardness between them, the past seemingly having melted away to the furthest recesses of their memories. "Congratulations you two," she said cheerily. "She is gorgeous."

Logan smirked. "She sure is. Say hello ta Zuri Aine."

With a broad smile, Jean leaned over to closely inspect her niece. Staring into the face of the newborn, Jean couldn't help but reach down to cradle her own three month pregnant belly. She and her husband Bobby were thrilled to learn that they were expecting just six months into their marriage. Looking at her niece, she couldn't help but say a small prayer of thanksgiving for all the second chances she had been given. Tears formed in her eyes as she stood to her full height and cast her eyes to Ororo, who fully understood her thoughts and feelings at that moment.

"I'm so happy for you both. I'm sure Nathan flipped out."

Logan laughed, remembering his son's squeals of elation when the news of his new sibling was relayed to him. "Yep, the boy did. He'll be driving up on Friday after classes."

Jean laughed as well, glancing down at her watch. She had half an hour to get to the boutique and open up. Part of her proving to Ororo and Nathan that she was keeping her promise to both of them was opening her own boutique that sold organic skincare and cosmetics products from different parts of the world. With Ororo as her business partner, their business was thriving and they couldn't be happier. Although Ororo still did her freelance web designing work, she found that there was a certain joy in being a business owner and having a steady stream of income. "I have to get to the store to open up," she said, "Bobby and I will be back after closing." She pressed a kiss to her sister's brow and clasped Logan's shoulder. Tossing them one more smile, she quietly slipped out of the room, giving the new family some privacy before the nurse came to take their precious bundle away.

Two minutes later, the nurse did come in, carrying another vase of flowers. "More flowers," she announced as she placed them next to the vase Jean brought. "If you're done nursing Mrs. Howlett, I have to get her back to the nursery."

"I think she is finally fully," Ororo replied, gazing down at Zuri lovingly. She had stopped sucking and was sleeping with satisfaction.

She pressed an affectionate kiss to Zuri's head before Logan slipped his hands underneath his daughter and lifted her out of her mother's arms. He too pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead, nuzzled her cheek and admired her beautiful sleeping face before placing the child in the bassinet. The nurse smiled at him before wheeling the bassinet towards the door. Logan escorted them to the door, his eyes trained on them until the nurse disappeared into the last room down the hall that was the nursery.

When he turned towards the bed, he saw Ororo's eyes intently focused on him. Her mouth opened to convey how happy she was, but she was rendered speechless when the emotional tumult of the day suddenly ensnared her. Logan saw the vast amount of emotion on her lovely face and silently made his way over to her. He sat down on the side of the bed and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He captured her left hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her wedding band. This moment right here symbolized the struggle and long way they had to travel in order to have what they have with each other. It epitomized their relationship, their love and commitment to each other.

"I love you, 'Ro," he muttered thickly, adjusting her gown to cover her bare breasts. "Ya're the woman I was born ta love. You, Nathan and Zuri are my life." He leaned down and kissed her again, savoring the sweetness that was all her.

"You are our protector and provider," she replied huskily against his lips. "I love you."

Their eyes held for several misty seconds and Logan, not really a religious man, couldn't help but remember one of his Grandma Aine's favorite psalms…weeping may endure for the night, but joy comes in the morning. His life was renewed that day he had stormed up her driveway demanding to know why she was sending him threatening letters. That renewed life flourished when he finally remembered that summer and the goody two shoes Goddess and accepted Nathan as his son. But his joy didn't come until the Goddess staring up at him with such adoration became his. And now, she had given to him one of the greatest of gifts life had to offer…a child.

Ororo reached up and lovingly curved her hand around the back of his neck, drawing him down towards her chest. She felt his breath on her breasts as she stroked his head tenderly. Silently, they laid in repose, delighting in the significance of the journeys their lives had taken to bring them to this point in time. Their fates were sealed that day they were first introduced to each other, but their lives had to take the paths that they did in order to prepare them for this. All the tragedies and heartaches they had to endure and conquer had led them to savoring this moment, where they both made the promise to guarantee that their daughter would be loved and cherished. That promise, they both know, would only serve to strengthen their love for and devotion to each other and to make certain that their love would burn with such ferociousness that nothing and no one would ever be able extinguish it.

* * *

 _Zuri is of Swahili origin and means beautiful or lovely._

 _Aine is_ _pronounced awn-ya and is believed to be the beautiful Irish goddess of love, summer and wealth._

 _ **A/N: This is it for this story. It was great fun writing this particular story. Thank you for travelling this journey with these characters.**_


End file.
